


Doktor Bane i Detektyw Lightwood

by euphoria814



Series: NaNoWriMo 2020 [1]
Category: Shadowhunters (TV)
Genre: Alternate Universe - Human, Alternate Universe - No Powers, Alternate Universe - Police, Alternate universe - Mafia, BAMF Magnus Bane, Canon Bisexual Character, Clary ma 18 lat, F/M, Fake Science, Families of Choice, Family Feels, Gun Violence, Implied/Referenced Homophobia, M/M, Magnus does not care, Meet-Cute, NaNoWriMo, NaNoWriMo 2020, Not Beta Read, Secret Identity, Secrets, Slow Build, Threats of Violence, We Die Like Men, bo Jace jest emocjonalnie zdolny tylko do takiego związku, rating ze względu na przemoc
Language: Polski
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-12-02
Updated: 2020-12-02
Packaged: 2021-03-10 06:27:39
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 1
Words: 54,182
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27829696
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/euphoria814/pseuds/euphoria814
Summary: Magnus wyciąga palec, przykładając go prawie do jego ust, ale uciszając go tak, jakby go zakneblował. Albo to cholerna magia. Alec nie ma pojęcia.- Pozwól. Muszę poćwiczyć moje zdolności dedukcyjne – żartuje Magnus i spogląda na niego tak, jakby chciał go prześwietlić wzrokiem.Jakby jego spojrzenia wcześniej nie były dostatecznie intensywne.- Detektyw, przystojny – wymienia Magnus, a Alec nie może się nie zaczerwienić. – Jace Wayland – stwierdza Bane nagle.I czar pryska. Alec powinien wiedzieć, że życie nie jest aż tak piękne.- Powiedziałem coś nie tak? – waha się Magnus.- Uhm. Jestem Alec. Alec Lightwood, partner Jace’a. Brat Izzy – uściśla. – I Jace’a. Długa historia.
Relationships: Clary Fray/Jace Wayland, Magnus Bane/Alec Lightwood
Series: NaNoWriMo 2020 [1]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/2036860
Comments: 11
Kudos: 37





	Doktor Bane i Detektyw Lightwood

**Author's Note:**

> Witajcie,  
> moim życiowym problemem jest to, że ufam ludziom w internecie. Dziękuję bardzo za podesłanie mi filmików malecowych. Przez to naiwnie uwierzyłam, że cały serial o tym jest. A to nieprawda. Serial nie przypadł mi do gustu, ale kochajmy Magnusa! Nie ma większego błogosławieństwa niż Magnus! Magnus odkupił wszystkie winy potwornej kreatury od filmików.
> 
> Jeśli ktoś ma pomysł na inny tytuł - proszę o info :D

Stara się bardzo nie oceniać, ale Jace spogląda przez okno posterunku z taką miną, że ma ochotę mu nagadać. Nie trudno mu odgadnąć o kim jego partner i brat tak rozmyśla. Ruda kelnerka, pracująca w ich ulubionym policyjnym barze znowu dała mu kosza, ale Alec za bardzo się jej nie dziwił. Jace zaczął kiepsko i z czasem się tylko pogrążał.

\- Zejdę do _piwnicy_ po wyniki. Spytam czy Izzy uda się jej wyrwać na przerwę na kawę – mówi, podnosząc się ze swojego krzesła.

Są dorośli, a jego brat wzdycha, gapiąc się w przestrzeń. Sam bierze głębszy wdech, bo potrzebuje Bożego wsparcia bardziej niż zwykle. Nie wie czy przetrwa ten okres aż Jace znajdzie sobie inny podmiot zainteresowania. A stanie się to wcześniej czy później.

Alec nie jest jakimś wielkim przeciwnikiem Clary, ale jej fanem również. Dziewczyna jest młoda, ma artystyczne aspiracje. Jakoś nie widzi jej na niedzielnych obiadach, gdzie rozmawiają o sprawach, morderstwach i krwi.

Zjeżdża w dół, gapiąc się znudzony w numerek nad drzwiami. Nie wie dlaczego Izzy, kiedy tylko wyczuła okazję, złamała rodzinną tradycję i postanowiła zostać technikiem, ale w zasadzie był jej za to cholernie wdzięczny. Czasem odnosił wrażenie, że odwalali robotę nawet po godzinach. Mama i tata dzwonili do nich sporadycznie, głównie z pytaniem o sprawy. On i Jace mieli w zanadrzu anegdotki o świadkach, ale to Izzy wnosiła coś do ich rodzinnych spotkań. Jej znajomi byli o wiele bardziej ciekawi; inteligentni i nie tak bardzo przywiązani do litery prawa jak można byłoby oczekiwać tego po technikach policyjnych.

Przechodzi przez korytarz oświetlony słabymi jarzeniówkami. Izzy twierdziła, że nie wymieniają ich, bo chcą straszyć detektywów, którzy schodzą do ich królestwa, popularnie nazywanego _piwnicą_. Widział dostatecznie wiele potworów w życiu, aby nie bać się światła. Przynajmniej w nim było widać z kim miało się do czynienia.

Nawet nie puka, wchodząc do laboratorium siostry. Jako nieliczna pracowała w pojedynkę, odkąd starszy technik i jednocześnie szef laboratorium przeniósł się na dobrze zasłużoną emeryturę. Rodzice liczyli, że Izzy zostanie awansowana, ale tak się nie stało. Mama i tata nie kryli swojego rozczarowania. Jakby Izzy na dwadzieścia jeden lat, z wciąż nieskończonymi studiami miała stać się nagle odkryciem stulecia. To było kilka nieprzyjemnych tygodni.

\- Izzy… - zaczyna i głos zamiera mu w ustach.

Instynktownie przykłada dłoń do kabury, ale nie wyciąga broni. Facet, który znajduje się w laboratorium jego siostry, ma na sobie fartuch i identyfikator, wyglądający całkiem realistycznie. Zresztą to jedyne, co Alec zauważa, zanim jego wzrok kieruje się na usta mężczyzny i zostaje tam na naprawdę bardzo długo. Wąskie wargi, ciemne. Być może pokryte błyszczykiem. Czy mężczyzna powinien błyszczeć? I czy to brokat?

Usta rozchylają się, poruszają. A potem mężczyzna uśmiecha się do niego. Jakby już nie było fatalnie. Facet jest tak nieprawdopodobnie przystojny, że coś się w nim skręca. Wygląda _niezwykle._ Niestandardowo.

I chyba coś do niego mówi.

\- Proszę? – wyrywa mu się.

\- Izzy, a raczej panna Isabelle Lightwood niestety znajduje się poza laboratorium. Jeśli mnie pamięć nie myli, znajduje się w sądzie – oznajmia mu mężczyzna.

Ma niski przyjemny głos. Alec nie jest też idiotą. Słyszy rozbawienie faceta. Oto co się dostaje, kiedy gapi się na kogoś o wiele za długo. Słabo radzi sobie jednak, kiedy jest zaskakiwany. Takim widokiem. Powinno zdelegalizować się taki wygląd.

Tak, to z pewnością brokat. I nowy kolega Izzy ma wymalowane oczy.

\- Ach, faktycznie coś mówiła – mówi. – Uhm… powinienem…

\- Odkąd nie zamierzasz mnie zastrzelić, może się przedstawię? – proponuje facet, podchodząc do niego z lekkim uśmiechem. – Magnus Bane. Raczej będziemy się częściej widywać – dodaje.

Alec jest trochę zaskoczony, kiedy ściskają dłonie. Gumowa rękawiczka jest sucha, ale to nadal trochę nieprzyjemnie.

\- Przepraszam – rzuca Magnus pospiesznie, zabierając dłoń.

\- Nie, nie. Uhm ja przepraszam… Jestem…

Magnus wyciąga palec, przykładając go prawie do jego ust, ale uciszając go tak, jakby go zakneblował. Albo to cholerna magia. Alec nie ma pojęcia.

\- Pozwól. Muszę poćwiczyć moje zdolności dedukcyjne – żartuje Magnus i spogląda na niego tak, jakby chciał go prześwietlić wzrokiem.

Jakby jego spojrzenia wcześniej nie były dostatecznie intensywne.

\- Detektyw, przystojny – wymienia Magnus, a Alec nie może się nie zaczerwienić. – Jace Wayland – stwierdza Bane nagle.

I czar pryska. Alec powinien wiedzieć, że życie nie jest aż tak piękne.

\- Powiedziałem coś nie tak? – waha się Magnus.

\- Uhm. Jestem Alec. Alec Lightwood, partner Jace’a. Brat Izzy – uściśla. – I Jace’a. Długa historia.

\- Dwóch przystojnych detektywów na jednym posterunku? – dziwi się Magnus. – Strzał w dziesiątkę – mówi i to trochę poprawia humor Alecowi.

Trochę.

Nie jest zazdrosny o Jace’a. To byłoby głupie. Uwielbia Jace’a. Tyle, że to Jace jest tym przystojnym i zabawnym. Zawsze.

\- Zapewne jesteś tutaj po wyniki? Śledztwo w sprawie zabójstwa w magazynie portowym? – rzuca Magnus, cofając się do swojego stołu.

Alec dopiero teraz zauważa, że drugie biurko jest zajęte przez całą stertę teczek. Magnus szybko się rozgościł. Jego połowa laboratorium jest wypełniona rysunkami nie wiadomo czego, dyplomami i schematami. Zgrywają się z Izzy. Pozorny chaos uzupełnia się. Jego siostra uwielbia mieć wokół siebie sporo rzeczy i Magnus ewidentnie ma równie eklektyczny styl.

\- Isabella wprowadziła próbki DNA do bazy. Przeszukiwanie jej trochę potrwa. Rozumiem, że to nie jest pierwsze morderstwo, więc uruchomiłem moje kontakty z FBI, dostaniemy dostęp do ich bazy w ciągu kilku dni… - tłumaczy mu Magnus.

\- Cholera – wyrywa mu się.

Próbują rozwikłać te morderstwa od kilku tygodni. Jeśli ktokolwiek stwierdzi, że to robota seryjnego, zanim koleś przekroczy stan, FBI zabierze im wszystko. Jace się wścieknie. Poświęcili tym sprawom naprawdę sporo czasu i sprawdzili – ich morderca działał jedynie na terenie ich stanu.

\- Bez obaw, detektywie Lightwood. To nie moje pierwsze rodeo – kpi Magnus. – FBI nie położy na tym łap. Są mi coś winni – mówi i mruga do niego porozumiewawczo.

\- Jasne, dzięki – wyrywa mu się, bo nie ma pojęcia jak ma inaczej zareagować.

Magnus oddaje mu w końcu teczkę, więc teraz sterczy bez powodu i gapi się na zjawisko przed sobą. Bo Magnus to nie facet, ale doskonała halucynacja. Egzotyczny fenomen. Im dłużej mu się przygląda, tym więcej dostrzega. Jak to, że włosy mężczyzny nie są idealnie czarne, ale maja błękitnawe pasemka. Makijaż Magnusa rozmazał się lekko podczas pracy, więc pewnie Bane podobnie jak reszta techników zjawił się skoro świt. Na ustach na pewno też miał pomadkę. Albo szminkę. Alec nie ma pojęcia jak je rozróżnić, ale nagle czuje potrzebę doszkolenia się w temacie.

\- Czy to wszystko detektywie Lightwood? – pyta Magnus nagle.

\- Co? – wyrywa mu się.

Uśmiech Magnusa pogłębia się.

Chyba ma poważny problem.

\- Tak – decyduje i odwraca się na pięcie, pospiesznie opuszczając laboratorium.

Bardzo chce sobie wmówić, że wcale nie uciekł.

***  
  
Nie widzi się tego dnia z Izzy i może tak jest lepiej. Jeśli Magnus opowie jej jakim baranem jest, siostra nigdy nie przestanie się z niego śmiać. A to nie jest do końca jego wina. Po prostu nigdy nie spotkał kogoś takiego jak Magnus Bane. Jest coś magicznego w facecie. Przyciąga uwagę każdą komórką swojego ciała. Promieniuje też jakąś taką radosną energią, jeśli cokolwiek takiego istnieje. Pomieszane z pewnością siebie i flirtem wiszącym w powietrzu… Alec po prostu nie miał szans.

Rzadko kto poświęca mu uwagę.

Przynajmniej nie wtedy, kiedy jest z Jace’em – i przeważnie uwielbia to, ale raz na jakiś czas dobrze jest być zauważonym.

Uwielbia swojego brata, ale kiedy ten proponuje następnego dnia, że odbierze wyniki badań, macha na niego ręką i zjeżdża samemu do _piwnicy_. Jego serce bije tak mocno, że ten dźwięk niemal odbija się od ścian starej windy.

Izzy tym razem jest w swoim laboratorium, ale podobnie też Magnus.

Stara się zachowywać normalnie, ale zerka na mężczyznę raz po raz, kiedy siostra streszcza mu wszystko, co udało się znaleźć. Sama zbierała próbki. Wypytał. Magnus jeszcze nie był na żadnym miejscu zbrodni i na razie pomagał Izzy. Oswajał się z ich zwyczajami, bo każdy posterunek działał trochę inaczej.

Niewielu zdążyło go poznać, ale kobiety już go uwielbiały. Słyszał jak sekretarka plotkowała z recepcjonistką. Magnus najwyraźniej nosił bardzo dużo biżuterii, chociaż Alec nie zauważył niczego. Pewnie podobnie jak Izzy, ściągał wszystko przed założeniem rękawiczek. Teraz, kiedy zerka, wydaje mu się, że dostrzega lekki błysk koło ucha mężczyzny. Kolczyk.

\- Słuchasz mnie w ogóle? – prycha Izzy nagle. – O Boże, ale jestem okropna. Magnus, nie przedstawiłam cię mojemu bratu…

\- W zasadzie bardzo dobrze się znamy – wtrąca mężczyzna, odchodząc od swojego biurka. – Mówiłem ci, że ktoś cię wczoraj szukał. Witaj – mówi Magnus i patrzy mu prosto w oczy.

Alec nie ucieknie tym razem. Nie ma pojęcia, co dzisiaj tutaj robi. Wczoraj zwiał.

\- Cześć – odpowiada i odchrząkuje.

\- Alec tutaj był? – dziwi się Izzy. – Trudno cię było zrozumieć wczoraj. Sądziłam, że żartujesz.

\- O ile dobrze pamiętam, powiedziałem, że przepiękny anioł odwiedził nasze lochy w poszukiwaniu bogowie wiedzą czego, ale nie odszedł z pustymi rękami – mówi Magnus i mruga do niego porozumiewawczo.

Alec nie ma pojęcia czy w jego żyłach została jeszcze jakaś krew. I czy można krwawić z policzków. Nagle żałuje, że nie wysłał Jace’a.

Izzy zaczyna się rechotać.

\- Myślałam, że instalacja nam poszła i nawdychałeś się tlenku azotu. Też kiedyś tak miałam – prycha jego siostra, kiedy udaje jej się wziąć w końcu wdech.

\- To był dziwny dzień – przyznaje, kiedy przypomina sobie, że dwa piętra w górę zachowywały się dość podejrzanie.

\- Co dałeś wczoraj mojemu bratu? – pyta Izzy nagle takim tonem, że nie sposób tego z niczym pomylić.

\- Wyniki – rzuca pospiesznie, zanim Magnus zdąża otworzyć usta.

Spogląda na rozbawionego faceta, starając się nie panikować. Chyba mu słabo idzie.

\- Czy ty mówisz ludziom, że Jace jest przystojny? – przypomina mu się nagle.

\- Co? Nie. Jego ego nie potrzebuje już niczego – wzdycha Izzy i patrzy na niego jakoś dziwnie. – Tak, żebyśmy mieli jasność. Alec, to jest mój nowy szef. W zasadzie szef całego laboratorium – uściśla Izzy.

Magnus podnosi dłonie do góry, jakby chciał ją powstrzymać przed prawieniem mu komplementów.

\- Najlepszy technik kryminalistyczny na tej planecie – ciągnie Izzy. – Poważnie. Ile laboratoriów się o ciebie zabijało? Do tej pory nie wiem jakim cudem Kapitan się to udało, ale ma moją dozgonną wdzięczność. Oddałabym jej jednego z moich braci, gdyby jakikolwiek się do czegokolwiek nadawał.

\- Dzięki – wyrywa mu się.

Nie wie za bardzo jak się ma zachować. Zerka na biurko Magnusa, gdzie faktycznie znajduje się plakietka z jego imieniem. I tytułem naukowym. Magnus ma tytuł naukowy. Wczoraj jeszcze sądził, że są równolatkami, ale o ile szybko przelicza w głowie ile potrzeba na zrobienie doktoratu, i jakoś mu się to nie dodaje. Izzy robi kolejny fakultet. Nie wie jak to wygląda w ich zawodzie, ale skoro Magnus ma pod sobą całe laboratorium, pewnie ma z takie trzy specjalizacje.

\- Kiedy ostatnio byłeś na randce? – pyta Izzy.

\- Chryste, możesz nie… - prosi. – To twój szef – przypomina jej.

\- Zasłaniasz się mną? Alexandrze – cmoka Magnus zawiedziony. – Mężczyzna twojego wzrostu…

\- Wzrost. Wczoraj byłeś wyższy – wyrywa mu się.

Nie wie nawet dlaczego to powiedział, ale faktycznie teraz to do niego dociera.

\- Nie mogę zdecydować się czy skłamać ci, że zawsze staje na palcach przy facetach tak wysokich jak ty… Czy przyznać, że miałem buty na wyższym obcasie – rzuca Magnus.

Spogląda w dół, na jego stopy, robiąc z siebie jeszcze większego idiotę. Co gorsza, Izzy przestaje się z niego naśmiewać, co tylko oznacza kłopoty. Z pewnością nie wybroni się faktem, że nigdy nie widział faceta na obcasach. Przynajmniej nie bez sukienki. A jeśli powie coś takiego na głos, Magnus na pewno znajdzie sposób, żeby zasugerować coś dwuznacznie seksualnego. Albo dowie się, że Magnus nosi sukienki po pracy. Albo damską bieliznę.

Nie ma pojęcia dlaczego w ogóle o tym myśli. Tym bardziej, że buty Magnusa wyglądają normalnie. Relatywnie normalnie jak na męskie buty. Jakieś ćwieki, błyszczące łańcuszki. Alec nie przywiązuje uwagi do mody. Podeszwa faktycznie jest odrobinę wyższa.

Jego telefon się odzywa i odbiera bez chwili wahania.

\- Lightwood, zabójstwa.

Magnus marszczy brwi i patrzy na niego jakoś inaczej. Chwilę się na siebie gapią, kiedy wysłuchuje meldunku jednego z krawężników.

\- Zaraz tam będziemy. Niczego nie dotykajcie – mówi.

\- Zbierać graty? – pyta Izzy, kiedy kończy.

\- Chcę najpierw z Jace’em zobaczyć miejsce. Dajcie nam z godzinę – prosi. – Uhm, do zobaczenia – rzuca, patrząc na Magnusa.

***  
  
Mijają się na miejscu zbrodni. Krawężniki zabezpieczyli teren, ale i tak odnosi wrażenie, że przybyli za późno. Jest jakaś dziwna aura wokół tych miejsc. Nie chodzi o charakterystyczny zapach, ale jest coś niepokojąco profesjonalnego w tych zabójstwach. Z jednej strony przypadkowe lokacje, ale z drugiej tak odosobnione, tak zapisane w kryminalnej historii Nowego Jorku, że trudno im przejść przez powiązania.

Jace przeciera zmęczoną twarz. Kolejną ofiarę bardzo szybko identyfikują. Informator. Były. Facet wyszedł na prostą. Od ponad dekady nie wpakował się w kłopoty. To kompletnie nie ma sensu. Zabito również nauczycielkę, bibliotekarza, lekarza i narkomana. Postawi piwo temu, kto znajdzie powiązanie.

Nie wie jakim cudem jeszcze sypia.

Wie, że Izzy jest już na miejscu, bo charakterystyczna furgonetka blokuje ulicę. Nie mieli czasu wyjść nawet na kawę, ale biorąc pod uwagę ich dyżury, to nie pierwszy taki tydzień. I tak mają szczęście, że pracują na jednym posterunku. Trochę tęskni do czasów, kiedy mieszkali razem, ale Jace i Izzy potrzebowali więcej przestrzeni. A raczej ich młodsza siostra nie chciała przyprowadzać na ich oczach co tydzień nowego chłopaka.

Jace mógł ich też straszyć bronią.

\- Co o tym myślisz? – pyta.

\- Myślę, że jak dorwiemy skurwysyna, to biorę dwa tygodnie wolnego i nie ruszam się z wyrka – przyznaje Jace z rozbrajającą szczerością.

\- Nie na Ibizę? – prycha, bo taki był pierwotny plan jego brata.

Jace wzrusza ramionami.

\- Chyba jestem zmęczony – przyznaje jego brat.

Sam nie może nie westchnąć.

Magnus wychodzi z budynku z próbkami w metalowej skrzynce. Ściąga rękawiczki, pakując je do kosz na odpady w bagażniku swojego auta. Widział to dziesiątki razy wcześniej, ale w ruchach Bane’a jest coś silnego, pewnego. Jakaś niepoznana dotąd przez niego poezja.

Obserwuje jak Magnus ściąga ubranie ochronne, które ląduje w tym samym koszu. Może nie powinien się tak gapić, ale nie mają nic lepszego do zrobienia. Chcą wrócić jeszcze do środka, bo pomieszczenie będzie wyglądało kompletnie inaczej bez ciała w środku, a nie mieli jak obejrzeć każdego wolnego centymetra. Nie chcieli zadeptać śladów, które Izzy nadal zbierała.

Widzi Magnusa pierwszy raz bez fartucha laboratoryjnego. Ciemna, niewielka figura. Z tej odległości dostrzega tylko jak bardzo obcisła jest koszula faceta. Jak bardzo wąskie spodnie.

Magnus mówi coś do dwóch policjantów, zanim zamyka swój samochód, zostawiając ich na straży próbek. A potem zaczyna iść w ich kierunku.

\- Cholera – wyrywa mu się.

Na pewno odwrócił się za późno.

\- Co się dzieje? – pyta Jace.

\- Zachowuj się normalnie – prosi.

Jace patrzy na niego jak na idiotę.

\- Detektywnie Lightwood – rzuca radośnie Magnus. – Pomyślałem, że mogę zdradzić wam parę rzeczy, zanim zagłębię się w raporcie – dodaje, stając przy nich.

\- Uhm – wyrywa mu się i odchrząkuje, bo cholera, ale przyrzekł sobie nie robić z siebie więcej idioty. – To jest detektyw Jace Wayland – przedstawia partnera.

\- To jest Jace Wayland?! – wyrywa się Magnusowi i trudno mu rozszyfrować ten ton.

\- A coś ci nie pasuje, koleś? – pyta Jace.

\- Ej, spokojnie. To nasz nowy szef laboratorium, szef Izzy. Magnus Bane – uściśla.

Jace nie wygląda wcale bardziej przyjaźnie. Instynktownie wchodzi między nich, chociaż to idiotyczne, bo nikt tutaj nikomu nie zagraża.

\- Uhm, mówiłeś, że coś już wiecie? Bardzo nam to pomoże – zapewnia go.

Magnus rozluźnia się odrobinę, kierując całą swoją uwagę w jego stronę, chociaż nie ruszył się nawet o milimetr. Alec czuje jednak na sobie cały ciężar… czegoś. Obecności.

Magnus bardzo profesjonalnie przedstawia im sytuację. Wyciągnięte przez niego wnioski są spójne z poprzednimi miejscami zbrodni. Pełno DNA. Tak wiele krwi, że z pewnością część doznała uszkodzenia. Pobranie materiału nie będzie możliwe. Ofiara tym razem próbowała się bronić, ale ktoś spalił jego dłonie. Magnus zebrał co mogło się przydać, z powierzchni wokół krzesła. Zrobili zdjęcia zarysowań na betonie. Zabito jedną kulą. Zabrano łuskę, ale tym razem mają również fotografię miejsca, w którym upadła łuska.

\- Po cholerę nam to? – pyta Jace niezbyt grzecznie.

\- Jeśli uda mi się potwierdzić moje przypuszczenia, przestanę sypiać na jakieś dwa tygodnie, a Isabella zrezygnuje ze swoich kolejnych trzech wizyt u kosmetyczki, może… może uda nam się stworzyć algorytm, który pomoże nam określić wzrost poszukiwanego przez was mordercy – wyrzuca z siebie jednym tchem Magnus.

\- Poważnie? – wyrywa mu się.

\- Na razie o tym myślę. Będziemy musieli oczywiście posadzić kogoś wielkości ofiary na krześle i sprawdzić jak daleko odrzucane są łuski danego kalibru, ale myślę, że to będzie wykonalne – przyznaje Magnus.

\- Jesteś… - zaczyna i urywa, bo brak mu słów.

\- Jeszcze niczym. Mogą tego nie uznać za dowód w sądzie – przypomina im Magnus. – Omawiałem tę metodę na jednej konferencji i zdania są podzielone – oznajmia im.

\- Ale nam to wystarczy, żeby się odbić – stwierdza Jace.

Magnus wzrusza ramionami. Jego skóra wydaje się złota w tym świetle. Miał rację. Magnus ma błękitne pasemka. Jego włosy wydają się miękkie.

Chyba znowu się gapi, bo na ustach Bane’a błądzi ten delikatny bardzo zadowolony z siebie uśmieszek.

\- Detektywi, niestety opuszczam was. Obowiązki wzywają – rzuca Magnus, posyłając mu kolejne rozbawione spojrzenie.

Alec nawet nie próbuje się nie gapić na jego tyłek.

\- Stary – wzdycha Jace, trącając go w ramię.

\- Zamknij się – prosi.

***  
  
Izzy wpada na ich piętro jak wydekoltowana furia. Ma przeprosiny na ustach, ale ich siostra uderza aktami w głowę Jace’a, ku jego zaskoczeniu. Odchyla się zatem na swoim krześle, żeby dla odmiany poobserwować przedstawienie.

\- Magnus myśli, że go nie lubisz – syczy Izzy. – Co do cholery? On jest najlepszym, co mi się przytrafiło od czasu odkrycia, że seks w czasie miesiączki mnie odpręża.

\- Rany boskie – wyrywa się Jace’owi.

Wstaje, bo to jest chyba ponad jego siły.

\- Ty siadaj. Zaraz do ciebie przejdę – warczy na niego Izzy. – Jace, zaraz zejdziesz na dół i kulturalnie spytasz Magnusa, czy nie zechciałby iść z wami do pubu dla policjantów, ponieważ to jego pierwszy tydzień w pracy, a my jesteśmy wielką kochającą się rodziną – tłumaczy Izzy.

Jace otwiera usta, ale ich siostra unosi akta do góry, jakby chciała mu ponownie przyłożyć. Izzy może wyglądać niepozornie, ale wyrosła z dwoma braćmi. Potrafi się bić. Pod wieloma względami jest bardzo bezwzględna.

Jace odpuszcza, bo podobnie jak on – wolałby ciągły ostrzał mafii z Piekła.

\- Bardzo dobrze – rzuca Izzy. – A teraz ty? – dodaje, odwracając się do niego. – Wytykasz mu niski wzrost? Masz problem z jego makijażem? Nie wszyscy muszą być aż takimi **mężczyznami** jak ty…

\- Totalnie nie mam z tym problemu – zapewnia ją.

\- Więc o co ci chodzi? Jeden mój brat zachowuje się, jakby mu połowa szarych komórek odfrunęła, a drugi zaczyna z nim bójki? – jęczy Izzy.

\- Zaskoczył mnie – przyznaje. – Wszedłem do twojego laboratorium, a tam był facet.

Izzy patrzy na niego jak na idiotę.

\- Dobra, to było wczoraj. Po prostu… - urywa, bo nie ma nic na swoją obronę. – Jace, idź go zaproś do pubu – decyduje.

\- Co? Ty też schrzaniłeś – jęczy Jace.

\- Ja przy nim wyszedłem na idiotę, a ty faktycznie trochę za ostro zareagowałeś – przyznaje.

Jace wyrzuca dłonie do góry, bo został przegłosowany. W zasadzie Alec zaprosiłby Magnusa, ale to oznaczałby prowadzenie zaplanowanej konwersacji, co przerasta jego możliwości. Nie wie czy kiedykolwiek będzie w stanie z nim rozmawiać. Magnus jest intensywny. I problematyczny. Gdyby Izzy wiedziała jak bardzo fascynował go jej szef, miałby kłopoty.

Przynajmniej ich dotychczasowe interakcje nie doczekały się szerokiej publiki. Dogryzanie rodzeństwa był w stanie znieść. Pozostali detektywi to była całkiem inna para kaloszy. Nie potrafi nie podziwiać Magnusa, że pojawia się w pełnym makijażu – nawet jeśli pracuje jedynie w _piwnicy_.

Posterunek pustoszeje dość szybko jak w każdy piątek. Wychodzi z Izzy przed budynek, żegnając swoich kolegów przynajmniej na razie. Za chwilę zobaczą się w pubie. Czekają cierpliwie aż Jace przyprowadzi Magnusa. Nie może się nie denerwować. Dłonie mu się trochę pocą, chociaż nie wie nawet dlaczego.

Magnus jest niepokojący. Wybija go z jego własnej trajektorii.

Wcale nie jest lepiej, kiedy Magnus i Jace pojawiają się na schodach. Jego brat jest ewidentnie zirytowany, ale to nic nowego. Nienawidzi przepraszać. Izzy jest jak ich sumienie. Głośny, domagający się natychmiastowej rekompensaty wyrzut sumienia. Może jednak powinni zmienić posterunek.

\- Detektyw Lightwood. Gdyby powiedziano mi, że również się wybierasz, nie wzbraniałbym się… tak bardzo – mówi Magnus.

\- Doktorze Bane – wyrywa mu się.

\- Och, jesteśmy przy tytułach naukowych? – kpi Magnus.

\- Uhm, nazywasz mnie detektywem… - waha się i spogląda z nadzieją na Izzy.

Ta nie daje mu jednak żadnych podpowiedzi.

\- Nazywanie cię detektywem ma pewien… urok – tłumaczy Magnus. – Alexandrze – poprawia się.

Kiedy słyszy swoje pełne imię wypowiadane tym głosem, wcale nie czuje się lepiej. Przynajmniej nie musi reagować, bo Jace pokazuje im wszystkim środkowy palec i rusza w stronę baru. W końcu Clary niebawem zaczyna zmianę. Izzy dogadania ich brata, żeby go opieprzyć za zachowanie, więc kończy ramię w ramię z Magnusem. Pub nie jest jednak na tyle daleko, aby musiał zaczynać jakąkolwiek inteligentną konwersację.

Zajmują stolik, swój stały. Jocelyn macha do nich i odnosi wrażenie, że Magnus chowa się za nim. Albo ma urojenia, co jest równie prawdopodobne. Zresztą dostrzega pierścionki na palcach Magnusa i świat przestaje istnieć poza tymi rękami. Jakoś wcześniej umknęło mu, że paznokcie mężczyzny są wymalowane na czarno. Krótko przycięte, spiłowane. Magnus ma o wiele mniejsze dłonie od jego własnych.

\- Stawiam pierwszą kolejkę – rzuca Jace.

\- Lecisz do Clary – prycha Izzy.

Magnus uśmiecha się lekko.

\- W zasadzie może ja zamówię? – proponuje. – Wiem, co piją Izzy i Jace, a ty?

\- Najbardziej skomplikowany drink jaki mają – rzuca Magnus. – Cokolwiek, co nie jest piwem – podpowiada mu.

\- Jasne.

Nie czuje się jednak zbyt pewnie, kiedy podaje zamówienie Jocelyn. Otwiera rachunek, bo raczej tutaj posiedzą. Wieczór dopiero się zaczyna i pub nie jest nawet w połowie pełen. Zanim dociera z powrotem do ich stolika, Izzy przedstawia Magnusa każdemu, kto tylko podchodzi. Technicy rzadko przychodzą do tego pubu, ale zaczynają się bardziej zapoznawać, odkąd Izzy jest częstym gościem. A jakby miała nie bywać, skoro jest ich siostrą.

Lubi w zasadzie towarzystwo policjantów. Czasami jednak bywa przemęczony.

Nie chce myśleć o tym, że wypalił się w wieku dwudziestu trzech lat, ale trochę tak się czuje.

Izzy wciąga Magnusa w rozmowę, ale dla niego to techniczny bełkot. Szybko orientuje się, że Magnus przejmuje konwersację, tłumacząc jego siostrze jakieś skomplikowane kwestie. Izzy słucha go jak oczarowana, jedynie przytakując. Jocelyn kończy ich zamówienie, stawiając je na tacy na ladzie.

Clary pojawia się jak w zegarku i Jace odżywa.

Ta dwójka uprawia dziwny taniec. Nie wie jak to rozumieć. Z ich trójki, tylko Izzy wydaje sobie radzić w prywatnym życiu. Mimowolnie zerka na Magnusa, który już nie jest taki zaaferowany nauką. Obserwuje Clary równie intensywnie, co Jace. Clary zresztą z każdym krokiem w stronę ich stolika zwalnia. I kiedy zatrzymuje się tuż przed nimi, gapi się na Magnusa, jakby nie wierzyła własnym oczom. Alec widział taki wyraz twarzy u naocznych świadków na okazaniu.

W końcu stawia całą tacę na ich stoliku, rozlewając trochę piwa. Nikt nie zwraca jednak na to uwagi, bo Clary rozkłada ręce na boki, jakby nie wiedziała co zrobić. Ludzie zaczynają się na nich gapić. I wcale sytuacji nie pomaga, kiedy Magnus wstaje z zawadiackim uśmiechem. Clary wtula się w niego tak mocno, że prawie stają się jednym organizmem, co na pewno nie sprawi, że Jace stanie się jego fanem.

\- Magnus, kiedy wróciłeś? – pyta Clary całkiem głośno, kiedy rozdzielają się. – Czy ktokolwiek wie, że wróciłeś? – wyrywa się jej odrobinę ciszej.

Alecowi nie umyka, że trzymają się za dłonie, jakby nie mieli siebie dość. Jest trochę w szoku, że ktokolwiek dotyka Magnusa, jakby ten był żywym zwykłym człowiekiem. I powinien się walnąć w twarz, bo ewidentnie wariuje. Magnus jest człowiekiem. Należą do tego samego gatunku. Po prostu musi pamiętać, że sam jest _homo sapiens_ , bo Izzy raczej nie zaliczyłaby go do tej grupy aktualnie.

Kompletnie nie wie dlaczego mu odbija.

\- Prawie jeszcze nikogo nie ma. Musisz przywitać się z mamą. I siadam z wami przynajmniej na teraz – mówi pospiesznie Clary, a potem zerka na nich, jakby sobie dopiero co przypomniała, że istnieje życie poza nią i Magnusem. – Och, pracujesz na tym posterunku?

\- No cóż, stęskniłem się za Nowym Jorkiem – stwierdza Magnus. – Zajmij moje krzesło, ja przywitam się z Jocelyn. Chciałem zrobić wam niespodziankę.

\- Jesteś jak chodząca niespodzianka – prycha Clary, a potem opada na wolne krzesło, jakby zabrakło jej nagle sił.

Jace wygląda, jakby połknął cytrynę.

Magnus po chwili ściska Jocelyn, która wygląda na równie zszokowaną, co córka. Kiedy Alec na nich spogląda, nie może się nie zastanawiać ile Magnus ma lat. Trudno mu to odgadnąć przez makijaż, ale zakładał jakąś trzydziestkę, siedem, osiem lat więcej niż sam miał. Teraz nie jest już tego taki pewien.

\- Skąd znasz Magnusa? – pyta Izzy.

Clary waha się, jakby nie wiedziała, co odpowiedzieć.

\- Pomogłem się im tutaj przenieść – rzuca mężczyzna, pojawiając się ponownie przy ich stoliku.

Clary podnosi się, żeby zrobić mu miejsce.

\- Siedź, postoję – prycha Magnus, a potem spogląda na niego z rozbawieniem, bo Alec podniósł się również. – Przynajmniej stojąc, jestem w stanie patrzeć w pewne piękne oczy bez narażenia mojego karku – mówi.

Clary krztusi się ze śmiechu w pięść.

Tylko tego mu brakowało. Opada z powrotem na swoje krzesło.

\- Nie mogę uwierzyć, że jesteś tutaj – wyrywa się Clary. – Musimy…

\- Skarbie, obiad w niedzielę. Kiedy Shawn ma koncert?

\- Masz na myśli Simona? Mojego przyjaciela z dzieciństwa? – podpowiada my Clary.

\- Chyba, że ten drugi gra? Jamie? – pyta Magnus.

Clary wygląda nagle na spanikowaną i zerka na ułamek sekundy na Jace’a, który zirytowany stara się udawać, że bawi się komórką.

Magnus przewraca oczami.

\- Nie, poważnie. To wspaniały dzień – podsumowuje Izzy. – Musisz mi powiedzieć wszystko, co wiesz o Magnusie. Jest moim szefem. Potrzebuję brudów…

\- Spytaj Magnusa, on nie ma wstydu – prycha Clary. – Opowie ci, jeśli tylko ładnie poprosisz. I kupisz mu jakiegoś kolorowego drinka.

\- Tak łatwo mnie sprzedajesz. Czym sobie zasłużyłem? – kpi Magnus.

\- Nie powiedziałeś, że wracasz. Wiesz, że odebrałybyśmy cię z lotniska. Albo… Rozpakowałeś się? – pyta nagle Clary. – Jeśli się sam rozpakowałeś, z naszą przyjaźnią koniec. Mówię poważnie.

Magnus wzdycha przeciągle.

\- Nawet tak nie żartuj – jęczy Clary.

\- Nie rozpakowałem się – przyznaje Magnus.

Clary wyrzuca zaciśniętą pięść w górę, a potem spogląda na nich zakłopotana.

\- Zrozumiecie, kiedy zobaczycie jego mieszkanie. Magnus… Magnus ma naj… tego się nie da opisać. Książki, ryciny, nie wspomnę o butach – wymienia Clary, patrząc wymownie na Izzy.

\- Uuuuu, szafa Magnusa – wyrywa się jego siostrze, jakby łapała w czym rzecz.

\- Potrzebujesz mojej asysty. Widzimy się w sobotę. Przyniosę piwo i pizzę – mówi Clary, planując już swój weekend. - Przyniosę pizzę, odkąd jestem niepełnoletnia - poprawia się.

Magnus uśmiecha się do niej krzywo, jakby go to w ogóle nie zaskoczyło i nawet nie protestuje. Podnosi dłonie do góry, jakby się poddawał. Pierścienie błyszczą. Nagle nie może przestać zastanawiać się nad tym jak wygląda mieszkanie Magnusa. Jeśli jest równie ekscentryczne jak on sam, Alec bardzo chce je zobaczyć.

\- Też pomożemy – rzuca Jace nagle.

\- Poważnie? – cieszy się Clary.

\- Ktoś musi podnosić ciężkie pudła – stwierdza jego brat, jakby to była oczywistość.

Magnus zasłania usta wierzchem dłoni, ukrywając swoje rozbawienie.

\- Ja i Alec się tym zajmiemy – ciągnie Jace.

Magnus spogląda na niego, czekając na jakieś potwierdzenie.

Miał pracować nad sprawą, ale do poniedziałku nie dostaną raportu. Zresztą ten akurat przygotowuje Magnus. To też nie tak, że nie chce tam iść.

\- Jasne – rzuca.

\- Świetnie. Załatwione. U mnie panuje dress code – oznajmia im nagle Magnus. – Dopasowane koszulki podkreślające mięśnie i wąskie spodnie – mówi.

\- Jesteś niemożliwy – wyrywa się Clary.

\- Brak bielizny? – proponuje Magnus.

\- Jeśli moja matka cię usłyszy… - syczy do niego Clary.

Magnus przewraca oczami, zerka jednak w stronę Jocelyn mniej pewnie. Dobrze wiedzieć, że też czuje respekt przed właścicielką baru. Z całym szacunkiem dla Jocelyn, jest w niej coś morderczego. Powinno to trzymać Jace’a na dystans, ale jego brat nigdy nie był najrozsądniejszy. I to go czasem naprawdę martwi.

\- Naprawdę jesteś niemożliwy – wzdycha Clary. – Wzięłybyśmy wolne. Zamknęłybyśmy bar – tłumaczy.

\- Jestem w kraju od czterech dni, moje plany na weekend zakładały naprawdę długi sen – mówi Magnus, zaskakując go miękkim szczerym tonem.

Chyba pierwszy raz słyszy go nie żartującego, nie flirtującego. I nie profesjonalnego. Nie wie jak zaszufladkować ten ton.

\- Poza tym… nie chciałbym zaczynać mojej kariery na tym posterunku od odcięcia moich nowych kolegów od ulubionego baru – stwierdza Magnus. – James tutaj nie mógł się doczekać… piwa – kończy Magnus, robiąc całkiem wymowną pauzę.

Clary czerwieni się. Podobnie jak Jace. Izzy jest tak cudowna, że zaczyna śmiać się w głos. Nie może przypomnieć sobie czy żartowali o zadurzeniu Jace’a, ale Magnusowi ewidentnie nic nie umyka. Jace się zresztą słabo ukrywa. Alec nie rozumie kompletnie sytuacji. I naprawdę cholernie żałuje, że trzymają się tak blisko.

Clary znika, bo pub zapełnia się jak w każdy piątek. Z pewnością będzie na nogach do późnych godzin nocnych. Jocelyn nie raz wywalała własnoręcznie pijane gliny. Raz zdarzyło mu się jej pomagać i ten widok nie był przyjemny. Sam nie przepada za alkoholem. Piwo jest mętne, ale przynajmniej nie ma dużo alkoholu w sobie. Może wysączyć jedno i po kilku godzinach rozwieźć wszystkich do domów. Jak zwykle.

Przeraża go, że Izzy znalazła nareszcie kogoś z kim może sprawdzać kolorowe drinki. Chociaż ich nie pił, wie, że to fatalny pomysł. Zaliczył kilka miesięcy jak barman. Nie ma pojęcia dlaczego jest tyle alkoholu w czymś, co zaprojektowano dla kobiet. Jace przenosi się pod bar, zostawiając go z dwójką chichoczących techników kryminalistyki, którzy opowiadają sobie o najbardziej odrażającym, co znaleźli na miejscu zbrodni. A przynajmniej tak mu się wydaje, bo co rusz słyszy coś o prezerwatywach i spermie. I może jednak się myli.

\- Gdyby się uśmiechnął, moje życie byłoby chyba kompletne – mówi nagle Magnus.

Musiał zgubić wątek. Spogląda na gapiąca się na niego z niedowierzaniem siostrę. Magnus spogląda na niego również, ale z wyrazem twarzy, który trudno rozszyfrować. Jakby był czymś niezwykłym. A nie jest.

Kurczy się, bo nie ma pojęcia jak zareagować. Powinien udawać, że tego nie słyszał? Nie wie nawet czy te słowa były przeznaczone dla jego uszu. A może Magnus jedynie żartował, żeby sprawdzić jak Alec zareaguje. To równie prawdopodobne jak inne opcje.

\- Dopilnuje naszych koktajli – rzuca Magnus, dopijając swojego drinka. – Kocham Jocelyn, ale ta kobieta potrafi jedynie polewać piwo do kufli – wzdycha cierpiętniczo i zanim zdążają cokolwiek powiedzieć, przedziera się przez tłum.

Patrzy w ślad za nim. I wzdryga się, kiedy Izzy przeciąga za sobą krzesło, skrzypiąc niemiłosiernie. Nawet w tym hałasie sprawia mu to ból.

\- Magnus z tobą flirtuje – syczy do niego siostra.

\- Uhm, nie mam danych, ale jestem prawie pewny, że Magnus flirtuje ze wszystkimi – stwierdza.

\- Tak, ale nie w tym rzecz – szepcze do niego Izzy. – Z tobą flirtuje inaczej. Nie wiem jak, ale inaczej. Bardziej… Nieważne. Zrób coś z tym.

\- Wiem, że cię to pewnie krępuje, bo to twój szef, ale jakoś nie sądzę, że przestanie, jeśli go poproszę – wzdycha.

Izzy uderza go w ramię tak mocno, że pewnie zostanie ślad.

\- Nie o tym mówię. Poderwij go – rzuca Izzy, kompletnie go zaskakując.

\- Ja… - zaczyna i urywa.

Spogląda na Izzy, ale nie widzi na twarzy swojej siostry cienia osądu. I to nie żart. Izzy z niego nie kpi. Izzy poważnie chce, aby poderwał Magnusa.

Wie, że Jace wie, bo się wygadał, kiedy się spił. Nie rozmawiają jednak o tym. To część ich układu. Nie rozmawiają o uczuciach. Alec zresztą nie wie nawet jak miałby zacząć. Nikt, kto na niego patrzy, nie widzi… W zasadzie nie wie, co widzą ludzie, którzy na niego patrzą. Jego matka i ojciec wciąż wspominają o małżeństwie, odpowiedniej dziewczynie z dobrego domu, dzieciach, karierze w policji, a potem w polityce. Życiu, które oni mają. Życiu, które wyobrażał sobie, kiedy dorastał jako swoje własne.

Serce zaczyna bić jak oszalałe w jego piersi. Na samą myśl, że miałby jakoś odpowiedzieć na flirt Magnusa, robi mu się słabo. Przede wszystkim szef Izzy jest wszystkim tym, czym on nigdy nie będzie. O wiele też poza jego ligą. Tak bardzo nie są w tym sektorze, że dziwi się, że Magnus nie patrzy przez niego jak przez ścianę powietrza.

I do tego wszystkiego Izzy wie. Nie ma pojęcia jak się dowiedziała. A może był tak oczywisty.

Magnus wie. Inaczej nie uśmiechałby się do niego z takim zadowoleniem za każdym razem, kiedy Alec nie potrafił wykrztusić przy nim słowa.

Nie wie nawet dlaczego to ma znaczenie. W końcu przestał się oszukiwać jakiś czas wcześniej, że kobiety to też dla niego opcja. Kiedy staje się to jednak wiedzą publiczną, czuje się z tym całkiem inaczej.

\- Muszę… - rzuca i podnosi się.

Przepycha się do łazienki, bo oddychanie przychodzi mu z trudem.

Rozgląda się wokół, ale wszystkie kabinki są wolne. Panuje względny porządek. Jocelyn zmusiła ostatniego bałaganiarza do posprzątania po sobie. Nikt potem nie wymiotował do tych toalet. Było coś upiornego w tej kobiecie.

Spogląda na siebie w lustrze. Jest nienaturalnie blady. Chyba jednak nie będzie panikował. Skrapia twarz wodą, ale to nie pomaga. Nie ma pojęcia dlaczego tak robią w filmach. Przynajmniej nie jest mu gorzej. Nie wie tylko jak stanie ponownie przed siostrą. Ona w odróżnieniu od Jace’a uwielbia rozdrapywać wszystko. I rozmawiać o uczuciach, a on nawet nie wie co czuje.

Ktoś otwiera drzwi łazienki, wpuszczając do relatywnie wygłuszonego pomieszczenia, śmiechy z zewnątrz. Głosy zostają stłumione zaraz później przez warstwę ciemnego drewna. Stara się zachowywać normalnie. I tak nie mógł się tutaj wiecznie ukrywać. Kiedy jednak odwraca się, to nie żaden przypadkowy posterunkowy, ale Magnus.

\- Och… Ja… - zająkuje się.

\- Izzy chciała za tobą pójść. Jace jest kompletnie bezużyteczny, kiedy jest w pobliżu Clary – zaczyna Magnus. – Dobrze się czujesz? – pyta.

\- Co? Świetnie – kłamie, starając się brzmieć naturalnie.

Magnus rozchyla usta, jakby chciał coś powiedzieć, ale powstrzymuje się. Chyba pierwszy raz, odkąd się znają. Różowy czubek języka przesuwa się po już błyszczących wargach, kiedy Magnus zastanawia się nad czymś intensywnie. A potem mężczyzna potrząsa głową, jakby odganiał niechcianą myśl.

\- Wyglądasz na zmęczonego – rzuca Magnus.

\- Jestem zmęczony – przyznaje. – Ta sprawa ciągnie się od tygodni – rzuca, co pierwsze przychodzi mu na myśl.

\- Rozpracujecie to – stwierdza Magnus bez cienia wahania w głosie. – Widziałem już takie sprawy. Wygląda to beznadziejnie, ale oni w końcu popełniają błędy. A wtedy czekacie wy. Omówiliśmy z Isabelle mój pomysł. Miała kilka bardzo ciekawych uwag. Może jednak będziemy sypiać w tym tygodniu – kpi Magnus.

\- Mówisz poważnie? Wiecie jak wykorzystać te dane? – dziwi się.

\- Nigdy nie trać w nas wiary – cmoka Magnus i czeka na coś, jakąś dwuznaczność, ale mężczyzna uśmiecha się do niego lekko. – Może nie będziemy mieć pełnego algorytmu, ale możemy wykonać doświadczenie, które zastąpi standaryzację programową. Przynajmniej na razie.

\- Nie mam pojęcia co w ogóle powiedziałeś w tej chwili – przyznaje.

Magnus śmieje się lekko, niemal niedosłyszalnie. Odchylając głowę do tyłu. Jabłko Adama porusza się na jego szyi. Zapięta na ostatni guzik koszula napina się na jego mięśniach. Magnus błyszczy. Łańcuszki, pierścienie, kolczyk. Cienie do powiek. I jego cholerne usta.

\- Znajdziemy krawężnika o wzroście ofiary, posadzimy go na krześle, a potem przyczepimy mu mały laser. Drugi laser pod innym kątem znajdzie się na ziemi, w miejscu, w którym znaleźliśmy łuskę – wyjaśnia Magnus.

\- Ach.

\- Zaiste. Ach. Nauka jest piękna – mówi Magnus.

Potrzebują tego przełomu. Nie kłamał. Są przemęczeni. Nie może też uwierzyć, że trzy minuty temu uciekł przed siostrą, bo miał załamanie. A teraz rozmawia z Magnusem tak jak kibicował sobie przez trzydzieści sześć ostatnich godzin.

Jest prawie spokojny. Jego serce już tak nie galopuje. Dłonie ma trochę wilgotne od potu i musi położyć się spać, ale chyba jest opanowany na tyle, aby wyjść.

\- Ewidentnie padasz z nóg. Świetnie, to daje mi wymówkę, żeby wyjść – stwierdza Magnus.

\- Mogę cię odwieźć – proponuje, zanim zdążą ugryźć się w język.

Magnus spogląda na niego jakoś miękko.

\- To znaczy zawsze wszystkich odwożę. Izzy i tak nie będzie chciała sama zostać. Jace głównie gapi się na Clary – przyznaje. – To znaczy…

\- Nie musisz mi niczego tłumaczyć. Nie jestem detektywem, ale też nie idiotą. Myślisz, że kto wprowadził mnie w błąd, twierdząc, że najprzystojniejszym detektywem na posterunku jest Jace Wayland? – kpi Magnus.

\- Clary – wzdycha z bólem.

\- Jest taka młoda – stwierdza Magnus. – A on ma ten urok… Na pewno jakiś. Który podoba się nastolatkom.

Alec nie może się nie zaśmiać.

\- Oglądanie tego jest zabawne do pewnego punktu. Także, jeśli oferta jest nadal aktualna, z chęcią z niej skorzystam. Mój adres zresztą na pewno ci się przyda – rzuca Magnus.

Nie może nie spojrzeć na niego niepewnie.

\- Jutro podobno będziecie dźwigać dla mnie ciężkie pudła – przypomina mu Magnus. – Pamiętaj o obowiązujących strojach – żartuje i mruga do niego porozumiewawczo.

***  
  
Alec zaczyna kolejny dzień od wgapiania się w swoją monochromatyczną szafę. Powinien był jednak zainwestować w jakieś koszule w faktycznych kolorach. Odcienie czerni i szarości nie liczyły się. Teraz to do niego docierało.

Izzy pojawia się u niego w mieszkaniu o wiele za wcześnie. I prawie ma ochotę jej nie wpuszczać, odkąd w planie było, aby to on po nią wpadł. Jest tutaj wcześniej, więc będą rozmawiali. A on jeszcze nie jest gotowy.

Isabell siada jednak na jego kanapie z lekkim uśmiechem na twarzy, nie komentując tego, że na jego łóżku leży całkiem spora sterta koszulek. Przebierał się. Nie mógł się zdecydować. Dłonie mu się pocą.

\- Przyjechałam wcześniej, żeby ci powiedzieć, że nie będę z tobą o tym rozmawiać. O wczoraj – uściśla Izzy.

Nie może nie spojrzeć na nią zaskoczony.

\- Wiesz, że zawsze wkurzało mnie, że macie z Jace’em przede mną tajemnice? – mówi szczerze jego siostra. – Pamiętam jak to było zanim rodzice go przygarnęli. Byliśmy bliżej, a potem pojawił się Jace…

\- Słuchaj, to nie tak… - próbuje.

\- Alec, to jest naturalna kolej rzeczy. Miałeś rówieśnika swojej płci, z którym mogliście dzielić swoje emocjonalne zatwardzenie – wzdycha Izzy. – A ja wam wchodzę na głowę, bo jeśli tego nie robię, wykluczacie mnie. Tylko, że wczoraj do mnie doszło, że włażę wam z butami w życie. I trochę nie powinnam, ale trochę też mnie tak nie wpuszczacie. Przyzwyczailiśmy się do tego. A to nie powinno tak wyglądać.

\- Jeśli kiedykolwiek czułaś się…

Izzy macha ręką, jakby miała to naprawdę gdzieś. Nie wygląda jednak, aby to była jedna z tych nie nieznaczących pogadanek. Zresztą mu głupio, bo Izzy ma rację. Jace był tylko rok od niego młodszy, więc mogli się razem bawić. Planować łapanie złoczyńców. Wymyślać intrygi, kiedy sytuacja tego wymagała.

Izzy się za nimi włóczyła.

\- Nie przyszłam tutaj, żeby ci zrobić jakiś wyrzut sumienia. Jestem tutaj, żeby okazać ci wsparcie bez okazywania ci wparcia – oznajmia mu Izzy. – Jeśli będziesz chciał faktycznie porozmawiać, jestem. Z Jace’em możesz bardzo skutecznie milczeć. Oboje o tym wiemy. I jeśli potrzebuję się uwalić, dzwonię do niego. Jeśli muszę się jednak wypłakać, okupuję twoją kanapę nie bez powodu.

Nie wie za bardzo co zrobić, więc przeciera twarz dłońmi.

\- Nic się też nie zmienia – ciągnie Izzy. – Dalej będę komentować. Wszystko. Tak jak to, że wybrałeś najgorszą koszulkę z możliwych. Mama ci ją kupiła – wytyka mu Izzy.

\- I co z w tym złego? – wyrywa mu się.

Dostaje całą litanię swoich ubiorowych błędów. Kończy w starych dżinsach, w których ostatni raz był, kiedy jako komenda pomagali malować miejscową szkołę po pożarze. Nadal miały ślady farby. Nie wyrzucił ich tylko dlatego, że miał w planach mały remont w te wakacje. Dom gościnny rodziców wymagał renowacji. Mogli zatrudnić robotników, ale chciał wciągnąć w to Jace’a i Izzy.

Koszulka jeszcze z czasów akademii, przynajmniej nie ma dziur.

Izzy wygląda tak, jakby szykowała się na imprezę. I tłumaczy to tym, że podobno to oni mają dźwigać i odwalać brudną robotę. Ona jest umówiona z Magnusem na wieczór drinków. Nie komentuje tego.

Zatrzymuje się przed budynkiem, pod którym w nocy wysadził Bane’a. Clary i Jace pogrążeni są w zaskakująco normalnie wyglądającej rozmowie. Magnus, ku jego zaskoczeniu, podjeżdża samochodem, parkując tuż za nimi.

\- Nie tutaj mieszkasz? – wyrywa mu się, zamiast powitania.

\- Mieszkam. Moje rzeczy nie są jednak w mieszkaniu. Gdyby były w mieszkaniu, jakby miałbym powód, aby zatrudniać ciebie i Joshuę? – pyta Magnus.

Jace przewraca oczami, kiedy Clary chichocze.

Jakoś dziwnie czuje się, gdy kilkanaście minut później wjeżdżają pomiędzy magazyny. Nigdy nie miał do czynienia z tymi schowkami, więc rozgląda się ciekawie wokół. Magnus prowadzi ich pomiędzy kolejnymi modułami, ponumerowanymi i utrzymanymi we względnym porządku. Nie mijają nikogo, o tej porze panuje tutaj przerażający spokój. Magnus otwiera kłódkę i podciąga drzwi garażowe w górę. Ich oczom ukazuje się rząd pudeł, opisanych, posegregowanych. Książki, książki, kuchnia, salon, książki. Jakaś – wyglądająca na antyczną – lampa, jest niemożliwie zakurzona.

\- Jak długo cię nie było w Nowym Jorku? – pyta.

\- Jakieś trzy lata – przyznaje Magnus. – Możecie z Jacksonem zacząć od książek – proponuje z uśmieszkiem.

Jace nie wydaje się już podchodzić do tego pomysłu z takim entuzjazmem. Dwadzieścia minut później, jest równie zakurzony jak ta lampa. Boli go kręgosłup i chyba ma smugę brudu na policzku. Jasne włosy Jace’a są niemal szare. Magnus nosi pudła wraz z nimi, ale nie wygląda w połowie na tak wycieńczonego jak oni. Możliwe, że oszukuje, bo sam pakował pudła, więc wie co jest w czym, ale to i tak bardzo wiele wycieczek do samochodu i z powrotem.

Oba ich bagażniki są wypełnione po brzegi, zanim Magnus decyduje, że to jego najpotrzebniejsze rzeczy. Lampa najwyraźniej zostaje. Chociaż Alec akurat tego żałuje. Jest w niej coś mistycznie tajemniczego. I nie ma pojęcia do jakiego wnętrza miałaby pasować. Co to za styl.

Ma ochotę jęknąć, kiedy dociera do niego, że teraz będą wnosić to wszystko na piętro Magnusa.

\- Kto mieszka w budynku bez windy? – narzeka Jace.

\- Ktoś, kto ma klaustrofobię – odpowiada Magnus niewzruszony. – Clary i Jocelyn nie narzekały nawet w połowie tyle, co ty, kiedy pakowaliśmy moje rzeczy.

\- Obiecałeś mi prezent z każdego miejsca, w którym się zatrzymałeś i… - urywa Clary, czerwieniąc się nagle.

Magnus przewraca oczami.

\- I obiecałem, że możesz zaprojektować tatuaż dla mnie – kończy za nią Bane.

\- Masz tatuaż? Mogę zobaczyć? Czekaj… Gdzie masz tatuaż? – pyta Izzy podejrzliwie.

Magnus uśmiecha się wrednie, zabierając pudło. Znika we wnętrzu budynku, a Clary wraz z nią, krzycząc, że od niej się niczego nie dowiedzą.

\- Obstawiamy tyłek czy… - zaczyna Izzy.

\- Nie kończ – prosi.

Chwyta pierwsze lepsze pudło, podążając za Magnusem. Wymieniają się przy pilnowaniu otwartych samochodów, bo może to i relatywnie spokojna okolica, nie ma co kusić losu. Stawiają ostanie pudła w korytarzu mieszkania Magnusa. Jest zaskoczony przestrzenią. Otwarty salon przechodzi w kuchnio-jadalnię. Filary na samym środku pomieszczenia sugerują, że ściany zostały wyburzone. Zresztą nie tylko te wewnętrzne. Panele boczne rozsuwają się, ukazując sporych rozmiarów taras.

\- Oficjalnie uwielbiam twoje mieszkanie – stwierdza Isabell.

\- Nie tak prędko – śmieje się Magnus, otwierając drzwi do jedynego zamkniętego tutaj pokoju.

Kot wyskakuje stamtąd niemal natychmiast, miałcząc przeraźliwie. Alec dostrzega przez szparę w drzwiach kawałek łóżka, jasną satynową pościel.

\- A oto prawdziwy test – mówi Magnus.

\- Kierujesz się zdaniem kota w kwestii doboru znajomych? – kpi Jace.

\- Cicho. Ten kot już zwiedził więcej krajów niż ty kiedykolwiek odwiedzisz – prycha Clary, przyklękając przy zwierzaku, który ewidentnie ją dobrze znał.

\- Chairmain Meow – przedstawia go Magnus.

Kącik ust Aleca drga, bo to jest wprost doskonałe. Szczególnie kiedy kociak ignoruje Jace’a, wybierając Izzy jako swojego nowego czciciela. Nigdy nie mieli zwierząt. Rodzice nie mieli czasu na podobne obciążenie. Chociaż obiecywali z Jace’em wyprowadzać psa, a Izzy zaoferowała się go myć i karmić, nie dostali wymarzonego szczeniaka na żadne ze świąt. Mama twierdziła, że za dużo czasu poświęcali pracy, chcieli podróżować, a zwierzę nie wszędzie byłoby mile widziane.

Magnus najwyraźniej nie myślał o swoim kocie w podobnych kategoriach.

\- Macie ochotę na coś do picia? Kupiłem piwo – przyznaje Magnus, krzywiąc się lekko. – Bogowie wiedzą po co.

\- Bóg jest jeden – wtrąca Jace, chyba tylko dlatego, że w kółko im to powtarzano.

Magnus nie wydaje się urażony, ale też zbywa ten komentarz z taką miną, jakby nie chciało mu się nawet kłopotać odpowiedzią. I Jace powinien wiedzieć lepiej niż wyskakiwać z takimi komentarzami. Zresztą żadne z nich nie było na mszy od tygodni. I na razie się nie wybierali. Nie był nawet pewien czy nadal wierzył w Boga po tym, co widział w pracy.

***  
  
Izzy i Clary zamykają się w sypialni Magnusa z jego ubraniami, co jest trochę niepokojące. Szczególnie, kiedy samego Magnusa wydają się bardziej interesować książki. Zdążył chociaż powierzchownie zmyć z siebie kurz z magazynu. Jace rozsiadł się na tarasie z piwem w dłoni, chyba planując ich ignorować do skutku.

Nie wie za bardzo co ma robić w obcym mieszkaniu. Magnus nie ma telewizora. Nie, żeby sam miał czas na oglądanie tych bzdur. Mógłby jakoś rozproszyć jednak tą ciszę. Nie wie gdzie podziać oczy. W mieszkaniu jest tyle elementów, że czuje się osaczony. Pamiątki z podróży, dyplomy, wyróżnienia. Magnus żył pełnią życia. Najchętniej dowiedziałby się jakie kraje Bane zwiedził i jakim cudem miał na to czas. Dla niego nawet wypad na weekend stawia na głowie całe jego życie.

Czuje coś miękkiego na karku i sztywnieje. Kot Magnusa ociera się o jego twarz, a potem wskakuje mu na kolana, jakby tam przynależał. Nie wie za bardzo co robić, więc wsuwa palce w miękkie futro. Zwierzak miałczy, przeciąga się i zerka na niego, jakby dopraszał się pieszczot. Nigdy nie czuł niczego tak miękkiego pod palcami.

\- Najbardziej lubi, kiedy drapiesz go pod brodą. Tylko ostrożnie. Masz bardzo duże dłonie – mówi Magnus, przyłapując go.

Stara się powstrzymać wzdrygnięcie, bo Bane jest o wiele bliżej niż się spodziewał. Musiał wrócić po kolejne pudło książek.

\- Czekaj, pomogę ci – wyrywa mu się.

\- Kot zaklepał cię pierwszy – prycha Magnus. – Poza tym… może nie jestem tak zbudowany jak ty, ale raczej poradzę sobie z własnymi książkami.

\- Nie o to mi chodziło… Wiem, że… Nie ma nic złego w tym jak jesteś zbudowany – jąka się i jest tylko gorzej.

Magnus uśmiecha się do niego lekko, podrywając w górę całkiem spore pudło. Kot rusza się na jego kolanach, więc zaczyna od nowa głaskać futro. To zaskakująco uspokajające. Żywe stworzenie mruczy, domaga się uwagi i kontaktu. Trochę czuje się też wybrany. Kot Magnusa podszedł do Izzy, ale nie pozwolił się wziąć na ręce. Dlatego on nawet nie próbował.

\- Jesteś bardzo nieśmiały – mówi nagle Magnus, układając swoje książki.

Alec nie ma pojęcia jak zareagować.

\- Niespecjalnie społeczny. Izzy tak twierdzi – tłumaczy, bo to brzmi o wiele lepiej.

\- Zakwestionowałbym to tylko po to, aby mieć o czym podyskutować – prycha Magnus. – Chyba nie bardzo jednak lubisz rozmawiać o sobie.

\- A jest o czym rozmawiać? – pyta, bo nie wie za bardzo do czego Magnus dąży.

\- Z pewnością jest milion tematów, które moglibyśmy razem przedyskutować – stwierdza Bane.

Jest trochę inaczej niż wcześniej. Magnus nie odwraca się nawet od chwilę od swoich książek, więc nie do końca rozmawiają. Czuje się tak, jakby przerzucali się luźnymi uwagami. I trochę bardziej mu to pasuje.

\- Miałbym mnóstwo pytań do ciebie. O ciebie – ciągnie dalej Magnus. – Trochę chyba krótko się znamy na moje wścibstwo.

\- Nie zauważyłem, żebyś był wścibski – wtrąca.

\- Och, potrafię być – przyznaje z rozbrajającą szczerością Magnus.

Zerka przez ramię na niego, ale Bane jest zajęty swoimi książkami. Chairmain Meow słodko mruczy na jego kolanach. Stara się nie gapić, ale jakoś nie potrafi nie patrzeć. Magnus jest tak zaabsorbowany pudłami, że nie zwraca na niego uwagi. Nie czuje się jak pod mikroskopem, przynajmniej ten jeden raz.

\- Myślisz, że uda wam się określić ten wzrost? – wyrywa mu się.

\- Ciągle o pracy, Alexandrze? – kpi Magnus. – Od wczoraj nic się nie zmieniło. Wiesz, mam życie poza laboratorium…

\- Przepraszam…

\- Nie, nie. Wiem jak bardzo jesteś zestresowany brakiem efektów. Mamy tak samo. Czasami badamy próbkę i nie wiemy na co patrzymy, a wy czekacie na jakiekolwiek wskazówki – wzdycha Magnus. – Niestety do pracy wrócę dopiero w poniedziałek.

\- Tak, oczywiście. Nie sugerowałem… - urywa, bo Magnus odwraca się do niego z lekkim uśmiechem na twarzy. – Jakie masz plany?

Uśmiech staje się tylko szerszy. Coś dziwnego błądzi po twarzy mężczyzny, zanim ten przygryza wnętrze policzka, jakby się przed czymś powstrzymywał. Magnus odwraca się do niego ponownie tyłem, pochylając się nad pudłem. Półki są wypełnione niemal w połowie, ale jeszcze wiele książek zalega na podłodze. Nie ma pojęcia jak Magnus je wszystkie pomieści.

\- Obiecałem Clary i Jocelyn wspólny obiad. Sporo dzwoniliśmy, ale zawsze jest trochę inaczej, kiedy rozmawiasz z kimś twarzą w twarz – wyjaśnia Bane.

\- Dobrze… dobrze się znacie – wtrąca.

\- Ponad dekadę – przyznaje Magnus. – Bez wahania nazywam je rodziną.

\- To musi być… miłe – waha się.

Magnus odwraca się ponownie w jego stronę.

\- Miłe? – dziwi się Bane. – Odniosłem wrażenie, że masz siostrę, brata… - wymienia.

\- Tak, tak. Mam nawet dwóch braci. Max ma dopiero dziewięć lat. Chodzi mi o to, że niedzielny obiad musi być miły – kończy słabo.

Magnus marszczy brwi, jakby go nie rozgryzał. A Alec nie ma nawet pojęcia dlaczego o tym rozmawiają. Wątpi, aby był w stanie wytłumaczyć Magnusowi, że nie każda rodzina wygląda w ten sposób. Nie wszyscy cieszą się na twój widok, przytulają cię tak, jakbyś był integralną częścią ich świata, która właśnie powróciła.

\- Miły… - powtarza po nim Magnus. – Tak. Mógłbym to tak w zasadzie nazwać.

Temat wydaje się wyczerpany. Czuje się trochę jak idiota. Nie ma pojęcia dlaczego Izzy zostawiła go sam na sam w Magnusem.

\- Pójdę do Jace’a – decyduje.

\- Nie sądzę – prycha Magnus.

\- Proszę?

\- Nie sądzę. Chairmain na tobie siedzi. Zdaje się, że woli ciebie od swojego tatusia – mruczy Magnus, podchodząc bliżej. W kilku krokach staje za kanapą, pochyla się i kciukiem zaczyna gładzik kota po głowie. Na jego palcach pobłyskują pierścienie. Chairmain mruczy tylko mocniej, bardziej, głośniej. – Kto zdradził tatusia? – pyta Magnus takim tonem, jakby mówił do dziecka. – Karmię cię, pozwalam ci spać na mojej głowie i co dostaję?

Alec uśmiecha się lekko, bo to w zasadzie całkiem zabawne. Słyszał, że ludzie zachowywali się dziwnie przy swoich kotach, ale sądził, że to naciągane historie.

\- Myślisz, że to zabawne, Alexandrze? Przez lata chował się, kiedy ktokolwiek się pojawiał. Czasami, czasami pozwalał się pogłaskać, a teraz nadstawia ci się, a dopiero co się poznaliście. Nie wiedziałem, że to taki rodzaj kota – kpi Magnus.

\- Nie wiń Chairmaina Meow, może Alec faktycznie wie co robi z rękami – rzuca Izzy.

Od razu mu mniej do śmiechu. Próbuje usiąść jakoś sensowniej, ale Magnus kładzie dłoń na jego ramieniu, przytrzymując go w miejscu, rozłożonego na jego kanapie, z mruczącym kotem na kolanach. Materiał koszulki jest tak cienki, że czuje palce wbijające się w jego skórę. Ciepłe. Silne. I odrobinę chłodniejsze pierścienie.

Nie ma pojęcia dlaczego Magnus nosi tyle biżuterii, ale ma to swój urok.

Dłoń znika, kiedy Bane odchodzi, odgrażając się, że chce wszystkie swoje rzeczy z powrotem.

\- Nie słuchajcie, ale mamy plan. Pozbędziemy się Magnusa i zabierzemy jego buty – oznajmia im Izzy.

\- Nie powinnyśmy czasem nie zdradzać swoich planów przy przyszłej ofierze i dwóch detektywach? – pyta Clary niewinnie.

\- Zabierzcie buty, zostawcie kota – rzuca Magnus, machając niedbale dłonią.

\- Może ja zabiorę kota – wtrąca.

Magnus przystaje, odwraca się i spogląda na niego w udawanym szoku. Clary zaczyna chichotać, jakby nie mogła się powstrzymać. I wygląda na to, że Magnus nie za bardzo ma na to odpowiedź.

A to z pewnością coś nowego.

***  
  
Wychodzą wieczorem na piwo, znowu do baru Jocelyn, bo to w zasadzie ich pub. Izzy ma jakąś randkę, ale w zasadzie i tak by jej nie zabrali. Soboty należą do nich. Kilku detektywów z ich i okolicznych posterunków znajduje się już przy barze, sącząc swoje piwa. Jace zamawia dla nich kolejkę. Clary nie pomaga mamie w soboty, co jest jakąś niepisaną zasadą. Kiedy ktoś czepił się Jocelyn, że nieletnia córka nie powinna przebywać w barze, odparła, że Clary jest współwłaścicielką i jednocześnie pracownikiem. Faktycznie nie widział jej nigdy pijącej.

\- Twój chłoptaś może zrobić nam przełom – rzuca Jace.

\- Nie nazywaj go tak – prosi.

\- A jak mam go nazywać? – pyta Jace zirytowany. – Koleś cały czas udaje, że nie pamięta mojego imienia.

\- Bo reagujesz.

\- A mam nie reagować?

\- Czy my jesteśmy w podstawówce? – wyrywa mu się. – Poważnie. Odpuść mu trochę. Raczej na twoim miejscu zaprzyjaźniłbym się z nim, bo Clary go uwielbia. Magnus mówił, że są rodziną.

Jace krzywi się i upija kilka łyków, zanim odkłada kufel na stolik. Milczą, ale to jak zwykle nie trwa tak długo jak się Izzy wydaje. Po prostu nie rozmawiają o uczuciach. Nie musi komentować tego, że Jace lata za Clary. Wszyscy o tym wiedzą. I Clary chyba również. Jakoś skutecznie go jednak spławia i to coś co się Jace’owi do tej pory nie zdarzyło.

Omawianie tego raczej niczego nie zmieni.

\- Nie, poważnie – zaczyna nagle Jace. – To twój chłoptaś. Facet – poprawia się.

\- Nie…

\- Wczoraj zwiałeś do kibla. Poszedłbym za tobą, ale on tam polazł – przyznaje Jace. – Co się stało? Mogę mu powiedzieć, żeby się odpieprzył…

\- Potrafię o siebie zadbać – wchodzi mu w słowo. – Izzy wie.

Jace unosi brew, czekając na jakieś rozwinięcie. Spogląda na niego zatem wymownie, bo nie powie tego na głos. Nie w pubie pełnym glin. Jeśli ktokolwiek się dowie, będą go traktowali inaczej. A nie chce tego. Nie jest taki. Nie jest słaby.

Magnus jest delikatny i wrażliwy. I ma kota. Alec jednak łapie morderców zawodowo. Nosi broń. Jakkolwiek nie chciałby, naprawdę nie ma możliwości. Po prostu jego życie wygląda inaczej. A cholernie chciałby czasem.

\- I to problem? – pyta Jace.

\- Nie. Po prostu… - urywa. – Izzy wie.

\- I dobrze. Powiedziałbym jej w końcu, ale skoro wie to jeden problem z głowy – mówi Jace. – Skoro przeszliśmy nad tym, że Izzy wie, to może zajmiemy się robotą? Tego psychola trzeba złapać, bo zaczyna się robić kłopotliwy. Nadal nie znamy jego motywu.

\- Nie pasuje do schematu żadnego seryjnego mordercy…

\- Jeśli trafiliśmy na jakiegoś nowego popaprańca, napiszą o nas książkę, ale musimy dorwać gościa najpierw – kpi Jace.

Nie może się nie zgodzić. Nie może też przestać myśleć o ciałach, które znajdują po całym mieście. Oficjalnie przejęli sprawę, bo zaczęło się od ich rewiru. Pracowali z detektywami z innych posterunków, ale na razie bezskutecznie szukali nici powiązania. Prócz jednego narzędzia zbrodni i dość charakterystycznego schematu działania nie mieli nic.

\- Dlaczego w ogóle przykuwa ich do krzesła? – pyta.

\- To zwyrodnialec. Może lubi jak się go boją? – rzuca Jace.

\- Albo… Albo ich przesłuchuje? – waha się. – Ofiary miały rany na nadgarstkach, musiały spędzić na krzesłach dużo czasu.

\- Rozumiem byłego informatora policji, ale to z nauczycielką i sprzedawczynią? – prycha Jace.

Rozkłada dłonie, bo to przekracza jego rozumienie. Jak ogólnie zło. Nie ma pojęcia dlaczego ludzie robią, to co robią. Zło nie ma dla niego sensu. Mordercy, których udało im się złapać, zawsze mieli jakieś zaburzenia. Silne emocje popychały ich do niecnych czynów. W pewnym sensie było to logiczne, ale jednocześnie kompletnie bezsensowne.

Nie jedyni mają zresztą problem.

Luke z posterunku przy _Trzeciej_ jest u kresu sił. Zorganizowana przestępczość to nie coś, z czym byłby w stanie walczyć. Przede wszystkim nie widać efektów pracy. Jeśli zlikwiduje się jeden gang, natychmiast jego miejsce zajmuje kolejny. I jak samonapędzająca się machina, niszczy wszystko wokół. Ustawia po swojemu.

Lubił czyste zamknięcia. Szukali mordercy. Łapali go. Trafiał za kratki. Mogli przejść do całkiem nowego zadania.

Samo słuchanie Luke’a sprawiało mu ból.

\- Chodzą słuchy, że zaczynają się przepychanki na ulicach. Ostrzeżcie chłopaków. Musicie być ekstra ostrożni – rzuca Luke.

\- Asmodeusz traci władzę? – odzywa się Hodge.

\- On? Uwierzę jak zobaczę. Raczej przesuwa granice – wzdycha Luke. – Pojawiła się jednak jakaś siła. Coś się dzieje. Nasi informatorzy się wycofali. Jesteśmy ślepi i głusi. Jeśli sytuacja się nie uspokoi, nikt nie wyściubi nosa z kryjówek.

\- Pieprzone gangi – narzeka ktoś.

\- To już mafia – oznajmia im Luke. – Asmodeusz jest zbyt długo w tym biznesie, żeby traktować go jak małolata.

Jace wydaje się naprawdę wsłuchiwać i nie trudno zgadnąć dlaczego. Morgensternowie, druga pod względem rodzina mafijna w Nowym Jorku, była odpowiedzialna bezpośrednio za śmierć jego rodziców. Ojciec chrzestny zginął w wypadku podczas ucieczki, organizacja rozpadła się, a ich ludzie zeszli do podziemi albo zmienili miasto, kiedy Asmodeusz ich wypędził. Ten temat jednak nadal wzbudzał kontrowersję. Przed sądem nie stanął kompletnie nikt. Nie osądzono ani jednej osoby. Bankierzy, kupieni prawnicy i urzędnicy miejscy, a nawet policjanci. Dane zniknęły, nie było dowodów, a jedyny człowiek, który mógł sypnąć ich wszystkich zginął w wypadku samochodowym.

\- Małolata? – wyrywa się Hodge’owi. – Kiedy ja byłem w akademii już się o nim robiło głośno…

\- Nie wiemy nawet ile ma lat, ale szacujemy, że około sześćdziesiątki. Chodzą słuchy, że jest diabłem we własnej osobie. Nieśmiertelnym i niezniszczalnym. A jego ludzie to demony – wyjaśnia Luke. – Mnie nie interesują legendy. Chcę go dorwać i osadzić, zanim facet nie będzie tak stary, że nie będzie nawet pamiętał za co siedzi.

Ktoś unosi kufel i wypijają za to, bo faktycznie totalnie popiera. Nie mają jednostki odpowiedzialnej za przestępczość zorganizowaną. I może tak jest lepiej. Ich posterunek jest mały, relatywnie nic nie znaczący, ale do tej pory stali na linii granic pomiędzy Morgennsternami i Asmodeuszem. Obecnie to nie miało znaczenia, bo Piekło pochłonęło ponad połowę Nowego Jorku. Asmodeusz pozostawił w spokoju jedynie te dzielnice, w których nie prowadził interesów czynnie.

Czasem zastanawia się czy to wszystko ma sens.

***  
  
Kiedy w poniedziałek przychodzą do pracy, Jace wydaje się w o wiele lepszym humorze. Clary w końcu zgodziła się na coś w rodzaju randki. Najwyraźniej wychodzą całą grupą na jakiś głupi koncert jej najlepszego kolegi. Co oznacza, że Magnus na pewno też tam będzie. Wspominał w końcu o tym idiotyzmie. Alec nie przepada za większością gatunków muzycznych i najchętniej nie poszedłby, ale chyba nie ma wyboru, bo Izzy uważa Magnusa za swoje zawodowe objawienie.

Nie mają świadków do przesłuchania w swojej otwartej sprawie, a dowody są nadal badane, więc przeglądają to co mają. A jest tego paradoksalnie dość sporo. Po prostu nie ma żadnych konkretów. Prześwietlają przeszłość ofiar, ale brak powiązań. Powinien sobie to wytatuować.

\- Widzieliście nowego technika? – słyszy za sobą.

Nawet się nie odwraca, bo Russell nigdy z nimi nie rozmawia. Uważają go z Jace’em za dupka i też się do niego nie zbliżają.

\- Ma więcej makijażu na sobie niż moja ostatnia laska – kpi detektyw.

Jace przewraca oczami, odkładając kolejną teczkę na całkiem spory stos. Zostało im już tylko trzy takie. Czeka ich kolejny dzień nad aktami, które znają prawie na pamięć. Zszedłby na dół, do techników, ale nie ma kompletnie powodu, aby się tam pojawiać. Analiza dowodów trwa. Nie chce, aby Magnus i Izzy czuli się popędzani. Bane i tak wyświadczył im przysługę rozmawiając z nimi, kiedy wychodził z miejsca zbrodni.

Nikt tak nie robił. Wie, że nie są jedynymi, którzy dostali wskazówki przed sporządzeniem oficjalnego raportu, bo Quinn i Maia też wpadli do _piwnicy_ zanim ukończono badania dowodów i Magnus nakierował ich na włamywacza. Oczywiście wyniki Izzy z analizą odcisków palców dopełniły obrazu, ale w zasadzie mieli złodzieja już w sali przesłuchań, kiedy dotarły dowody koronne jego winy.

\- Myślę, że masz rację, to były przesłuchania. Nieudane przesłuchania – odzywa się nagle Jace. – Popatrz tutaj – mówi i wskazuje na raport koronera.

_Rozległe obrażenia w okolicy nadgarstków_ – brzmią jak coś, co potwierdza jego teorię. Każda z ofiar została przykuta i spędziła na krześle kilka godzin.

\- Nieudane, bo gdyby dostał informacje, które łowił, przestałby szukać – stwierdza.

\- Musimy się dowiedzieć o co chodzi gościowi, zanim ktoś mu coś zdradzi. Wtedy będziemy mieli ostatniego trupa i koniec historii – mówi Jace. – Mamy motyw.

\- Mamy byłego informatora policji. Jeśli z tego czegoś nie wyciśniemy… - urywa.

Zabierają się za teczkę pierwszej ofiary obaj. Jace wyrywa mu się jednak, bo jest bliżej. Nie może uwierzyć, że nadal się w to bawią.

Zazwyczaj nie wsłuchuje się w rozmowy wokół, nie zauważa ich nawet. Dopiero kiedy cichną, rozgląda się zaniepokojony wokół. Spodziewa się jakiegoś wariata z bronią albo nawet jakiegoś poszukiwanego listem gończym, stawiającego się, aby oddać się w ich ręce, ale to Magnus wysiada z windy.

Jego fartuch jest rozpięty i widać jego czarną, opinającą ciało koszulę. Sprzączka paska błyszczy w świetle lamp, podobnie jak pierścienie na dłoniach. Jego włosy postawione są do góry bardziej niż zwykle.

Magnus nie pasuje do otoczenia w tanich garniturach i wymiętych koszulach jak to tylko możliwe. Alec sam zrezygnował z tego nieoficjalnego dress codu na rzecz swetrów, ale Bane to całkiem inna liga.

\- Rollins, Velasquez – rzuca Magnus radośnie. – Detektywnie Lightwood i Johnson – mówi, kiedy mija ich biurko.

Jace wzdycha przeciągle i głośno. Uśmiech Magnusa rozszerza się tylko. Bane nie zatrzymuje się jednak przy nich, ale kieruje się bezpośrednio do gabinetu Kapitan Branwell. Znika za drzwiami tak nagle jak się pojawił. Lydia jest na tyle wredna, że spuszcza żaluzje, co oznacza bardzo prywatne spotkanie.

\- Ktoś musi powiedzieć Izzy, żeby z nim pogadała – odzywa się nagle Jace półgłosem.

\- W końcu skończą mu się imiona. Albo się znudzi – rzuca.

\- Nie o tym mówię. Mówię wiesz… o… - mówi Jace i macha dłonią jakoś dziwnie. – O nim samym. Pracował w innych laboratoriach, ale teraz pracuje w policji.

\- Nie rozumiem cię – przyznaje.

Jace wydaje się zirytowany, ale nie bardzo mają jak pogadać, bo Maia odciąga ich do swojej sprawy. Mają świeże spojrzenie, więc pochylają się nad jej aktami. Nie widzą jednak niczego nowego. Czuje się trochę bezużyteczny. Utknęli i wiedzą to obaj. Nienawidzi takich sytuacji, ale nie mogą nikogo winić. Ten morderca po prostu robi to nie pierwszy raz i to widać.

***  
  
Kolejny raz widzi Magnusa dopiero na koncercie Simona, którego z miejsca zaczyna nie lubić. Chłopak jest zakochany w Clary jak Jace. I nie wytrzyma w dwoma wpatrzonymi w nią chłopakami. Ma jakieś granice.

\- Skąd ta skwaszona mina? – pyta Magnus. – Wiem, że nie mieliśmy dla was wiele, ale w poniedziałek możemy wykonać eksperyment.

\- Izzy mówiła – rzuca.

Jego siostra podrzuciła im akta, kiedy Magnus był na kolejnym spotkaniu. Z jednej strony cieszył się, że się minęli, ale z drugiej chciał zobaczyć Magnusa. Nie rozmawiali od tygodnia. Trochę dziwnie się z tym czuł. Jego życie było w zasadzie dość bezbarwne, jeśli nie liczyć spraw z morderstwem w tle.

\- Jak… Jak ci się u nas pracuje? – pyta.

\- Całkiem przyjemnie. Ten przystojny kolega Isabelle okazał się niezwykle pomocny – oznajmia mu Magnus.

Nie może nie zmarszczyć brwi.

\- Przystojny kolega Izzy? Meliorn? – waha się.

\- Uważasz, że Meliorn jest przystojny? – kpi Magnus.

Powinien był się ugryźć w język wcześniej.

\- Uhm. Nie wiem. Myślę, że tak. Ma… nos… - kończy.

Magnus zaczyna się śmiać przednio rozbawiony. Clary natychmiast odwraca się w ich kierunku, przyciągnięta tym dźwiękiem. Powinna zająć się swoimi dwoma adoratorami. Przynajmniej takie jest jego zdanie. Jace nawet nie udaje zainteresowanego tym, co Simon mówi, ale za to poświęca całą swoją uwagę Clary. Widzi go takim po raz pierwszy.

\- Meliorn podoba się Izzy – wykrztusza w końcu.

Naprawdę nie chce rozmawiać o Meliornie.

\- Cieszę się, że podoba ci się na naszym posterunku – dodaje.

\- Cieszę się, że się cieszysz – prycha Magnus i poważnieje na chwilę. – Wasza Kapitan jest niezwykle przekonywująca. Ma zapał, wizję i całkiem świeże podejście. Bardzo dobry, chociaż bardzo ryzykowny wybór, biorąc pod uwagę jej wiek.

\- Tak, Lydia awansowała dość niedawno. I trochę nadal zapominamy mówić do niej Pani Kapitan – przyznaje. – Jest bardzo dobra.

Rodzice oczywiście byli wściekli, że awans minął jego. Chociaż do jasnej cholery, ale miał dopiero dwadzieścia pięć lat. Niczego jeszcze nie dokonał. Uczyli się z Jace’em. Bazowali na doświadczeniu starszych kolegów, kiedy tylko mogli. Nie wyobrażał sobie, aby nagle miał prowadzić cały posterunek i doradzać ludziom, którzy pracowali na długo zanim on się urodził. Podziwiał Lydię tym bardziej.

\- Nie jesteście w jednym wieku? – pyta ostrożnie.

\- Och, Alexandrze, nie słyszałeś, że pytanie o wiek jest najbardziej bolesne? – kpi Magnus.

Otwiera usta, ale zamyka je pospiesznie. Nie ma pojęcia co powiedzieć. Przede wszystkim nie zadaje przeważnie pytań, bo ludzie czują się przesłuchiwani, a to nie jego cel. Nie wie za bardzo jak miałby się dowiedzieć czegokolwiek o Magnusie w innym sposób.

\- Ja mam dwadzieścia pięć lat – rzuca w końcu.

\- Piękny wiek – komentuje Magnus i pozostawia to w zawieszeniu.

Znowu czuje się jak idiota, więc zaczyna bawić się nalepką na swoim piwie. Magnus oczywiście postawił na kolorowego drinka. Izzy miała już za sobą trzy, twierdząc, że przeżyje ten _koncert_ tylko tak.

\- Chairmain Meow za tobą tęskni. Zepsułeś chyba mojego kota – odzywa się nagle Bane. – Nie reaguje tak samo na pieszczoty.

\- Przepraszam.

\- Nie przepraszaj. Zapraszam kiedyś do mnie… - zaczyna Magnus i chyba widząc jego zmieszanie, uśmiecha się krzywo. – Wraz z Izzy i oczywiście waszym cudownym bratem Jayem.

\- W końcu braknie ci imion.

\- Nie martwmy się na zapas. To mogę wykorzystać nawet dwa razy. Przecież mnie nie zdradzisz – żartuje Magnus.

\- No nie wiem. Jace jest moim bratem – mówi i zerka za siebie.

Izzy zdejmuje czwartego drinka z tacy, zanim koncert się zaczyna. Jace nadal wgapia się w Clary jak w obrazek.

Magnus chyba chce coś powiedzieć, ale koleżanka Simona przedstawia ich, stając przed mikrofonem. Światła zostają przygaszone, jakby już nie było dostatecznie ciemno. Siedzą we dwójkę przy barze i stracili jedyną okazję, żeby niepostrzeżenie zasiąść wraz ze znajomymi. Odwraca się do sceny z piwem w dłoni i trochę mu dziwnie, kiedy Magnus przysuwa się do niego, żeby zrobić miejsce tym, którzy chcą zamawiać nadal alkohol. Musi przyznać, że zespół Simona nie jest aż tak fatalny jak się spodziewał. Piosenka nie ma sensu. Jest o wiele zbyt filozoficzna i buntownicza, ale melodia jest całkiem przyjemna.

Na ustach Magnusa błądzi ten delikatny uśmiech, który widuje na twarzach niewielu. Nie ma za bardzo czasu, aby kontemplować dalej, bo Bane spogląda na niego, kiedy tylko czuje na sobie jego wzrok. Uśmieszek, który pojawia się na jego twarzy nie jest już tak niewinny, ani uroczy. Jest pełen obietnic. A Magnus nie mówi nawet słowa. Nie wie za bardzo co zrobić, kiedy mężczyzna zaczyna się pochylać w jego kierunku. Zamiera. Magnus jest tak blisko, że czuje jego perfumy. I gdyby odwrócił twarz, mogliby się pocałować.

\- Sammy nie daje radę – mówi Magnus.

\- Tak, faktycznie – przyznaje i bierze kolejny łyk piwa, kiedy Bane siada prosto na swoim krześle.

Izzy unosi swojego drinka w górę, kiedy nawiązuje z nim kontakt wzrokowy.

\- Jeśli chcesz, mogę cię potem odwieźć – proponuje, bo poprzednio też tak było.

\- Zostanę trochę dłużej, bo ktoś musi dopilnować Clary. Może się jej wydawać, że ma osiemnaście lat, ale Jocelyn wypuściła ją o tej porze tylko dlatego, że ja i Sylvester tutaj jesteśmy – przyznaje Magnus.

Alec może tylko westchnąć przeciągle.

\- Więc jesteś przyzwoitką – wyrywa mu się.

Magnus uśmiecha się do niego krzywo.

\- Najgorszego rodzaju, bo przerobiłem już wszystkie numery – oznajmia mu Bane.

***  
  
Izzy jest mocno wstawiona. Odstawia ją do mieszkania, ale po chwili decyduje się samemu przespać na kanapie. Zostawił w barze pozostałą czwórę i nie czuje się z tym jakoś świetnie. Magnus wypił tylko dwa drinki, ewidentnie skupiony na Clary, ale i tak wolałby tam być. I upewnić się, że wszyscy wrócą do domu o przyzwoitej porze. Jace ostatnio włóczył się nocami, co nie do końca mu odpowiadało.

Byli partnerami. I braćmi.

Izzy zatacza się po swoim salonie, starając się znaleźć drogę do sypialni. Na pewno nie zamierza jej rozbierać. Przeżyje śpiąc w tej sukience. I tak jest pod wrażeniem, że dała radę iść w tych szpilkach. Spodziewał się, że będzie gorzej.

\- Dlaczego w ogóle sobie to robisz? – wyrywa mu się.

Izzy zatrzymuje się, odwraca i uśmiecha się do niego ewidentnie rozbawiona.

\- A dlaczego ty sobie to robisz? – bełkocze jego siostra.

\- Nie chciałem… Połóż się. Przyniosę ci wody – obiecuje.

\- Wiesz, że jeśli rodzice przestaną cię kochać… To nie jest tak straszne – oznajmia mu Izzy nagle.

Zamiera, bo to ostatnie czego się spodziewał.

\- Izzy… - zaczyna, ale nie wie co powiedzieć.

Nie przypomina sobie żadnego miłego niedzielnego obiadu. Nie w takim sensie jak Magnus spędza swoje. Jeśli któreś z nich by się nie pojawiło, mama spytałaby o powód nieobecności. I jeśli byłby logiczny, nie wspomniano by o tym. Mieli sporo obowiązków, a jednym z nich było pojawianie się na niedzielnym obiedzie o Lightwoodów. Oczywiście chcieli widywać Maxa, ale to stawało się coraz bardziej skomplikowane.

\- Izzy… - próbuje jeszcze raz, ale coś go dławi, bo wie o co jej chodzi.

I może dlatego nigdy się z nikim nie umawiał.

Podchodzi do niej i obejmuje ją mocno ramieniem. Nie ma nawet pojęcia które zaczyna płakać jako pierwsze.

***  
  
W poniedziałek z samego rana stawiają się na miejscu ostatniej zbrodni. Krawężnik, którego Magnus wymierzył przy kolegach, siedzi przykuty do krzesła z niewielkim wskaźnikiem laserowym przylepionym do piersi. Izzy upewnia się, że kąt zgadza się z tym, co podał im patolog. Magnus zaznacza kredą miejsce, w którym upadła łuska. Do jego służbowego pistoletu przykleili kolejny laserowy wskaźnik.

Jace obserwuje wszystko podejrzliwie, ale to jest genialne w swej prostocie.

Cofa się do wskazanego punktu i mierzy zabezpieczoną bronią do policjanta, który jest raczej zirytowany, że został tak instrumentalnie potraktowany. Szczególnie, że koledzy już na pewno z niego żartują. Magnus wpadł na parter z metrem, Izzy i wymiarami zwłok, twierdząc, że nie miał całego dnia. I kazał się krawężnikom ustawić rzędem od największego do najniższego.

Alec miał gdzieś ich prywatne odczucia. Zaraz będą mieli faktyczne dane.

\- Jesteś za wysoki – decyduje Magnus.

Jego pistolet ląduje w rękach Jace’a, który staje na wskazanym przez Bane’a miejscu. Światła lasera przecinają się jednak, a nie nakładają.

\- No cóż. Nadal za wysoki. Próbujemy dalej – stwierdza Magnus i odkłada swój notatnik. – Pokaż – prosi, machając w stronę broni.

\- Wyjmę naboje, żebyś się nie zranił – żartuje Jace.

\- Mam zacząć pisać raporty łatwiejszym językiem? Może tylko maksymalnie dwusylabowymi słowami? – pyta słodko Magnus. – Joshua, nie wygłupiaj się. Nie mam całego dnia – przypomina im.

Jace upewnia się, że pistolet jest zabezpieczony, zanim oddaje jego broń w ręce Magnusa. Bane bierze ją w dwa palce, a potem przewraca oczami i chwyta pistolet całkiem pewnie, profesjonalnie nawet. Ustawia się na pozycji i to nadal nie to. Laserowe światła jednak nie przecinają się już pod tak dużym kątem. Próbuje jeszcze parę razy różnych pozycji, ale to nadal nic nie daje.

\- Na oko oszacowałbym, że wasz podejrzany ma metr siedemdziesiąt pięć – mówi Magnus. – Policzymy to potem dokładnie.

\- Daj mi chwilę – prosi Izzy i wyciąga telefon. Robi szybko zdjęcie tego fragmentu, w którym dwa promienie lasera przecinają się. – Wyliczymy…

\- Tak, szybciej będzie na kątach. Dobre oko – chwali ją Magnus. – Musimy…

\- Zmienić algorytm – dopowiada za niego Izzy.

\- Panno Lightwood, już wiem kto jedzie ze mną na kolejnej wykłady – rzuca Magnus i to nie puste słowa. Ewidentnie jest pod wrażeniem. – Dobra, pakujemy sprzęt. Mam jakiś milion raportów do napisania – oznajmia im. – Jeff, możesz zacząć od wnoszenia naszych gratów do mojego samochodu. Detektywie Lightwood, oto broń – mówi, oddając mu pistolet.

Alec o wiele lepiej czuje się, kiedy jego kabura jest pełna. Zakrywa swetrem kolbę pistoletu, żeby nie wystawała aż tak bardzo. Izzy nabijała się z jego kurtek, ale musiał jakoś ukrywać broń. Nie mógł paradować tak po ulicy, ani podczas przesłuchiwania świadków. Przy tej sprawie nie mieli z kim gadać, ale to nie zmieniało faktu.

Izzy wkłada sobie ołówek do ust, robiąc ostatnie zdjęcia już służbowym aparatem, z którego karta pamięci zostanie dołączona do oficjalnych dowodów ze śledztwa. Nadal w sądzie podejrzliwie patrzono na tego typu eksperymenty, ale kryminalistyka rozwijała się coraz dynamiczniej. Zbrodnie nie były również tak oczywiste.

Ewoluowali w kierunku, który wcale im się nie podobał.

Dostaje SMSa, co nie jest aż tak niebywałe. Problem w tym, że Jace i Izzy są tutaj razem z nim, a nie ma aż tak wielu znajomych.

\- Co jest? – pyta jego brat.

\- Podejrzany Maii wyszedł za kaucją i mają pieprzoną papugę na karku – mówi.

\- Szlag. Jakby nie mogli bronić niewinnych – jęczy Jace.

\- Wiesz, że Maia się trzyma przepisów, więc sprawa nie padnie ze względów formalnych. Gorzej, że podejrzany rozpłynie się w powietrzu – wzdycha.

Magnus marszczy brwi, ewidentnie zmartwiony.

\- Jakby dostatecznie trudno nie było dorwać tych złych, to jeszcze wychodzą za kaucją – tłumaczy.

\- Tak, to musi być frustrujące. Dlatego cieszy mnie, że nasza rola kończy się na opisie dowodów. Nie musimy niczego oceniać – przyznaje Magnus.

\- Jasne. Ostatnio jak byłam w sądzie, prawnik oskarżonego domagał się ode mnie oceny sytuacji – wtrąca Izzy.

\- Mam nadzieję, że prokurator zgłosił sprzeciw – mówi Magnus, ewidentnie oburzony.

\- Tak, ale wiesz jakie to robi wrażenie na przysięgłych – wzdycha Izzy. – Na szczęście to nie położyło sprawy. Dobre, solidne dowody. Im zawsze można zaufać.

Nie może nie przyznać jej racji. Najchętniej chciałby dostać w ręce jakieś nagranie z kamer jak ktokolwiek wychodzi z tego magazynu, ale ktokolwiek zabija – uszkadza najpierw monitoring. Zresztą ekipa prywatnej firmy, wynajmującej tej budynek odnalazła ofiarę, kiedy przyszło naprawić kamerę.

\- Zabiorę się za opis i dostaniecie to na cito – obiecuje im Magnus, pakując się.

Spogląda na niego jeszcze, jakby chciał coś dodać, ale chyba za bardzo nie znajduje słów, bo potrząsa głową i zabiera ostatnią ze swoich wielu metalowych walizek. Izzy idzie w ślad za nim, trajkocząc coś o sinusach i cosinusach.

Zdają raport z postępów w dochodzeniu Lydii. Denerwuje się, że coś przegapili, ale Branwell nie ma kompletnie uwag. Dopytuje jedynie o ich plany i życzy im szczęścia takim tonem, jakby wiedziała, że wpadli w niezłe gówno. Nie chce myśleć o tym jak wiele spraw nie znalazło swojego rozwiązania. Jeśli nie znajdą tego drania, będzie go to męczyło do końca życia, jest o tym przekonany.

Maia przeklina na prawniczkę, dzięki której jej podejrzany wyszedł. Ich zawód byłby o wiele prostszy. Każdy miał jednak prawo do domniemania niewinności. Szkoda, że czasem za kaucją wychodzili ludzie, których schwytano z wciąż dymiącym pistoletem dłoni. Jakoś trudno mu było w tych przypadkach uwierzyć, że to niefortunny splot nieszczęśliwych wydarzeń.

\- Wychodzę w czasie przerwy na kawę. Clary wpadnie – informuje go Jace, gdy udaje im się przysiąść przy biurku.

\- Jasne. Jak… - zaczyna. – Jak rozwija się sytuacja? – wydusza z siebie w końcu.

\- Nie przepadasz za nią – stwierdza Jace.

\- Nie nie lubię jej. Po prostu jej nie znam – tłumaczy. – Skoro jednak ty ją lubisz…

\- Może gdybyś z nią porozmawiał, zmieniłbyś zdanie? – podpowiada mu Jace.

\- Ona ma osiemnaście lat i chce zostać artystką. O czym mam jej opowiadać? O krwawej rzezi z _Czterdziestej siódmej_? Zastanawiałeś gdzie z nią pójdziesz? Nie możesz jej legalnie zabrać do baru ani zamówić wina do kolacji…

\- Może nie zamierzam włóczyć się po barach? – rzuca Jace. – Nie wiem. Na razie widujemy się na jej zasadach.

Zamiera, bo tego się nie spodziewał.

\- Żadnych żartów, że umawiam się z kimś sześć lat młodszym, bo najwyraźniej na tyle się rozwinąłem? – pyta Jace.

\- Po to idź do Izzy albo… - urywa.

\- Magnusa – kończy za niego Jace.

Nie wie kiedy Bane stał się stałym elementem dla niego. Znają się dwa tygodnie. Powinno go to przerażać, ale Magnus jest inteligentny i dowcipny. I Izzy uważała go za najlepszego przyjaciela, a potrzebowali takich ludzi wokół siebie. Wydawał rozumieć się Isabell o wiele lepiej niż oni.

\- Gość nie jest aż taki zły – mówi nagle Jace. – Clary wspominała, że uratował im życie. Wiem, że nie mówiła tego dosłownie, ale wiele im pomógł. Myślę, że coś było nie super z jej ojcem. Jocelyn nie mówi nic, ale zauważyłeś jak reaguje, kiedy ktoś ją podrywa.

\- Wiesz, że możesz…

\- Na pewno nie będę ich sprawdzał. Nie sprawdzamy przyjaciół. Poczekam aż Clary mi powie sama – oznajmia mu Jace. – Niech powie mi tyle, ile sama uzna za stosowne. Raz w życiu nie chcę się bawić w detektywa. Clary jest… - urywa.

Alec w zasadzie nawet rozumie w czym rzecz. Rodzice sprawdzali ich znajomych, co było mocno krępujące podczas niedzielnych obiadów. Wielu ich kolegów miało to i owo na sumieniu. Zwykłe wygłupy, ale zostawali nazwani _złym wpływem_. I te znajomości bardzo szybko się kończyły. A po jakimś czasie nawet nie próbowali.

Izzy i Jace przyprowadzili kilka randek do domu, ale to też okazało się fatalnym pomysłem. On nawet nie próbował.

\- Jest niewinna, Alec – mówi w końcu Jace.

***  
  
Próbuje się zdrzemnąć, ale to nie takie proste. Izzy jest na randce. I Jace chyba też. Jego mieszkanie jest tak puste, że słyszy swój własny oddech. Akta piętrzą się na jego stoliku. Nie ma jednak sił ponownie przez to przechodzić. Czuje, że się przepalił.

Nie może nie myśleć o tym jak ciepłe i _domowe_ jest mieszkanie Magnusa. Chairmain Meow to najsłodszy kot na świecie i nie dziwnego, że Magnus jest wiecznie szczęśliwy. Ma się do kogo tak po prostu przytulić. Nie stroni zresztą od kontaktu fizycznego. Przytulają się z Izzy niemal cały czas. Przybijają sobie piątki, prawią sobie komplementy. Ten duet jest nie do pokonania.

Poddaje się w końcu i zakłada kurtkę. U Jocelyn jest nadal otwarte. Siada obok Luke’a, bo chociaż nie znają się oficjalnie, kojarzą się. I tyle wystarczy. Niewiele nie-glin tutaj przychodzi. Nie ma nawet pojęcia jak to się zaczęło.

\- Alec, dzisiaj w pojedynkę? – dziwi się Jocelyn.

\- No cóż… - zaczyna i urywa, bo nie wie co powiedzieć.

\- Nie musisz się tak spinać. Wiem, że wyszła z Jace’em. Tylko ślepy, by nie zauważył – wzdycha Jocelyn. – Tylko cię lojalnie uprzedzę, że w interesie Jace’a jest teraz, aby moja córka wróciła w jednym kawałku.

\- Zamierzasz rzucać pogróżkami w takim towarzystwie? – kpi Luke.

\- Nie zamierzam. Właśnie to robię – odpowiada Jocelyn hardo, a jemu robi się jakoś chłodniej, kiedy kobieta wbija w niego swój wzrok. – Żebyśmy mieli jasność, Jace oberwie.

\- Clary jest dorosła – przypomina jej Luke bezlitośnie.

Jocelyn zbija usta w wąską kreskę, wracając do wycierania szklanki.

\- Piwa? – pyta kobieta, jak gdyby nigdy nic.

\- Jedno. Wracam samochodem – przyznaje.

Jocelyn marszczy brwi.

\- Widziałam cię tutaj kiedykolwiek pijącego coś więcej niż jedno piwo? Jesteś fatalny dla interesu – prycha barmanka.

\- Wybacz – rzuca.

\- Wybaczam, bo dzisiaj nie ma ruchu – wzdycha Jocelyn. – Co masz nos zwieszony na kwintę? Nie wszystko ci przyjdzie jakoś niezwykle łatwo. Popatrz na Luke’a. Cała jego kariera zbudowana jest na gonieniu niemożliwego.

\- Dzięki za podsumowanie. Na ciebie zawsze można liczyć – kpi Luke.

Facet dopija swoje piwo i prosi o kolejne.

\- Twój partner podpytywał mnie ostatnio o moje sprawy – zaczyna Luke, zaskakując go lekko. – Nie moja sprawa dlaczego, ale jeśli macie coś, chcę o tym wiedzieć. Za długo nad tym pracuję, żeby mi się dwóch amatorów pchało do piętnastoletniej sprawy.

Otwiera usta i zamyka je z głośnym kłapnięciem. Luke chyba tego się nie spodziewał, bo patrzy na niego tylko bardziej podejrzliwie.

\- Jace… Wiedziałem, że nad tym pracuje – wzdycha. – Przepraszam cię, ale mamy dość swoich spraw. Jace. Jace nazywa się Wayland – mówi. – Ten Wayland – uściśla.

\- Kurwa – wyrywa się Luke’owi. – Morgennstern nie żyje. Powiedz mu, żeby odpuścił, bo węszenie źle się skończy.

Jocelyn zamiera kilka kroków od nich. I chyba jest jej winien wyjaśnienie.

\- Rodzice Jace’a zginęli, kiedy rodzina Morgennstern… - urywa, bo jemu też ciężko o tym mówić. – Jace to źle przeżył. Chryste, co ja mówię – reflektuje się i spogląda na Luke’a. – Pogadam z Jace’em, ale może spróbować cię podejść. Po prostu daj mi znać, jeśli mogę cię o to prosić.

\- Nigdy nie jest dobrze, jeśli sprawa robi się personalna – poucza go Luke.

\- Dlatego nie dostaliśmy przydziału w przestępczości zorganizowanej. Przekonałem go, że będziemy jak Kojak. Nie wiem dlaczego on teraz do tego wraca – mówi, chociaż to nie jest prawda. Jace nareszcie miał dostęp do akt sprawy i nic się kompletnie nie kleiło.

Chciał rozwikłać tę zagadkę. Kogokolwiek za to skazać. Brakowało mu tego zamknięcia, które każdego dnia chcieli dać rodzinom ofiar.

Jocelym wydaje się odrobinę bledsza, ale może to kwestia światła. Serwuje kolejne piwo Luke’owi, kiedy on sączy swoje pierwsze. Wieczór jest naprawdę spokojny.

***  
  
Zawozi całą ich trójkę za miasto do domu rodziców. Izzy poprawia szminkę w lusterku, chociaż wie, że to bezsensowne. I tak czeka ją fala krytyki. Rodzice z pewnością już wiedzą, że laboratorium szefuje Magnus Bane. I mają jego teczkę. Bardzo nie chce o tym słyszeć. Po prostu jest na to zbyt zmęczony i zniechęcony.

\- Urywamy się? – proponuje.

Jace patrzy na niego tak, jakby postradał zmysły.

\- Jak chcesz to zrobić, kiedy już prawie jesteśmy pod domem? – pyta Izzy.

\- Powiemy, że wyszła pilna sprawa. Jesteś technikiem, potrzebowaliśmy ciebie – mówi.

\- Uwielbiam cię. Nie możemy. Nawet ja o tym wiem – prycha Izzy.

Parkuje pod domem, wcale niezaskoczony, że jego matka czeka już w drzwiach. Nie zatrudniają służby, ale podczas przyjęć wynajmują tymczasową obsługę. Dom jest dostatecznie wielki, aby zamieszkały w nim cztery rodziny, ale do głowy przychodzi mu to dopiero teraz. Minęło cztery tygodnie, odkąd się widzieli ostatnio.

Mierzwi włosy Maxa, chociaż powinni się chyba przytulić.

Izzy staje przed matką i patrzą sobie przez chwilę w oczy, zanim zostają wpuszczeni do środka. Tata siedzi już przy stole z gazetą. Rozsiadają się przy zbyt długim stole i zaczyna się przesłuchanie, które kiedyś nazywał rozmową. Jeden z nauczycieli w podstawówce wyjaśnił mu, że konwersacja polega na odpowiadaniu na pytania również i udzielaniu informacji o sobie bez bezpośredniego zainteresowania z tej drugiej strony.

Alec nigdy wcześniej nie czuł się tak upokorzony.

Jace oferował informacje o sobie w nieskrępowany sposób, przynajmniej dopóki nie zaczął u nich mieszkać na stałe. I wtedy już nie było tak zabawnie.

\- Jak idzie śledztwo? – pyta Maryse. – Mieliście chyba kolejną ofiarę.

\- Tak – odpowiada.

\- I? – pyta mama.

\- Myślę, że to nieodpowiedni temat przy Maxie – decyduje. – Max, jak idzie w szkole?

Izzy spogląda na niego trochę zaskoczona, ale uśmiecha się też lekko. Max zaczyna opowiadać o kolegach, których nigdy tutaj nie zaprosi, ponieważ nie jest idiotą. Kończą przystawki, zupę, drugie danie i deser. Obywa się bez karcących spojrzeń i oskarżeń. Maxowi trudno przerwać, kiedy jest tak zaaferowany.

Kiedy wracają do domu, jest prawie szczęśliwy.

***  
  
Izzy wpada do nich podczas przerwy na kawę. Nie wyciąga ich z biura, bo sama jest zawalona robotą, ale przynajmniej mają na tyle dużo czasu, aby zamienić ze dwa zdania. Magnus najwyraźniej jest mocno rozkojarzony tego dnia. Cokolwiek to nie znaczy. I Izzy nie czuje się jego ulubioną osobą.

\- Musimy poprawić mu humor – decyduje jego siostra.

\- Nie musimy – zapewnia ją Jace. – Celem naszego życia nie jest dostarczanie rozrywki Magnusowi Bane’owi – oznajamia jej.

\- Wayland chyba pierwszy raz mówisz z sensem – wtrąca się Russell.

\- Ktoś cię prosił o komentarz? – prycha Izzy.

\- Oczywiście, że bronisz swojej nowej koleżanki – rzuca Russell.

\- Myślisz, że nazwiesz Magnusa kobietą i to już jest inwektywa? Wszystkie swoje dziewczyny tak traktujesz? – kpi Izzy. – Nie wierzę, że którakolwiek pozwoliła ci się zobaczyć nago – mówi.

Russell rusza w jej kierunku, ale są z Jace’em idealnie zsynchronizowani. Stają mu na drodze, zanim zrobi chociaż krok.

\- Mogę się dowiedzieć dlaczego nikt tutaj nie pracuje? – pyta Kapitan Branwell.

Izzy przewraca oczami.

\- Wracam do _lochów_ – oznajmia im siostra.

\- Chyba do _piwnicy_ – poprawia ją Russell.

\- _Lochy_ brzmią bardziej pociągająco. Totalnie zgadzam się z moim nowym szefem, doktorem Bane’em – mówi jego siostra akcentując bardzo dobitnie każde słowo, zanim odwraca się na pięcie i odchodzi powiewając swoim fartuchem.

Jace zaplata dłonie na piersi i patrzy na Russella dopóki ten nie wraca do swojego biurka.

Jakimś cudem lądują z Magnusem na bilardzie. Izzy jakimś cudem świetnie gra, Jace sobie radzi, a on nie trzymał w dłoniach kija nigdy, więc stara się naśladować to co robią inni. Spodziewa się jakiś komentarzy ze strony Magnusa, ale ten uparcie milczy, ewidentnie pochłonięty własnymi myślami.

\- Ten podejrzany Maii zwiał – rzuca, bo ta cisza zaczyna go wykańczać. – Wiesz… Ten wypuszczony przez prawnika.

\- Szkoda. Przekaż moje wyrazy współczucia – odpowiada Magnus i nie oferuje nic ponad to.

Izzy zaczyna się martwić. Widzi to na jej twarzy. Co dziwniejsze Magnus omija Jace’a na kilometr, jakby nie chciał mieć z nim kompletnie żadnego kontaktu. I to jest aż za łatwo wyczuwalne.

\- Robicie coś ciekawego w laboratorium? – ryzykuje, chociaż to naprawdę słabe. – Jak Chairmain Meow? – dodaje lekko spanikowany.

Magnus w końcu spogląda na niego, marszcząc brwi.

\- Wybacz, ale chyba nie jestem dzisiaj kwintesencją dobrego towarzystwa – rzuca Bane.

\- Stary, lekko powiedziawszy – prycha Jace. – Przyzwyczailiśmy się, że jesteś _pan zawsze w świetnym humorku_ , i straszysz Izzy, kiedy jesteś taki poważny.

\- Jace na litość boską – rzuca jego siostra.

Wayland wzrusza ramionami, bo ma wszystko ewidentnie gdzieś. Zresztą dla niego rozwiązanie zawsze biegło najprostszą linią pomiędzy punktami A i B.

\- Clary pewnie… - zaczyna Jace.

Coś twardnieje we wzroku Magnusa.

\- Clary – wchodzi mu w słowo Bane.

\- Clary – przytakuje Jace, ewidentnie zadowolony. – Byliśmy na randce. Nie wiem czy ci mówiła…

Magnus sztywnieje i to trochę dziwny widok, bo nie widział nigdy Bane’a rozgniewanego. Nie wygląda już tak bezbronnie, szczególnie z tym kijem od bilarda w dłoniach. Coś jest ewidentnie nie tak, ale Jace nawet się nie zatrzymuje, żeby spojrzeć na Magnusa, tylko papla dalej o tym, że się będą teraz spotykali, więc muszą się jakoś dogadywać.

\- Raczej wątpię – rzuca Bane nagle.

\- Hm? – wyrywa się Jace’owi.

\- Po moim trupie się do niej zbliżysz… - oznajmia mu Magnus.

\- Słuchaj, wiem, że za mną nie przepadasz…

\- A zastanawiałeś się dlaczego tak jest? – pyta Magnus cicho. – Kiedy patrzę na ciebie, widzę siebie. To samo żałosne pragnienie miłości. Gonisz za okruchami tego, czego się boisz, bo kiedy tylko kogokolwiek do siebie dopuścisz to odchodzą, prawda? Tego się najbardziej boisz – mówi Magnus, patrząc Jace’owi prosto w oczy. – Trzymaj się z dala od Clary. Wymieniaj kobiety dalej jak rękawiczki, zadowalając się namiastką. I biegnij, chłopcze, biegnij przed siebie. I nie zatrzymuj się.

Jace spina się cały i gdyby nie Izzy to ktoś oberwałby. Nie wierzy, że przytrzymuje Magnusa, ale ten był w połowie drogi do uderzenia. Trzyma rękę na jego klatce piersiowej, odpychając go od siebie. Oczywiście w razie ataku, unieszkodliwiłby go, ale nie chce się bić z Magnusem. I nie ma pojęcia co w nich nagle wstąpiło.

\- Miałem się nie wtrącać, ale to jest ponad moje siły – kontynuuje Bane. – Nie wiem co zrobiłeś Clary…

\- Clary? – wyrywa się Jace’owi jakoś dziwnie miękko.

\- Spędziła weekend wypłakując się u mnie w mieszkaniu – oznajmia mu Magnus. – Jakbyś nie wiedział. A może po prostu nie wpadłeś na to, że komuś może na tobie, śmieciu, zależeć?

Jace spina się.

\- Przestań – prosi.

Magnus spina się i spogląda na niego tak, jakby go dopiero teraz zobaczył.

\- Słuchaj, co jest z Clary? Mówiła co się stało? – pyta Jace nagle. – Byliśmy na pikniku, a potem na spacerze. Potem w galerii. Pokazała mi obrazy i kiedy odprowadzałem ją do domu, była szczęśliwa… - urywa. – Mówiła co się stało?

Magnus patrzy na niego zaskoczony i w końcu się cofa. Wygląda na zakłopotanego i to coś całkiem nowego.

\- Nie pisała do mnie cały weekend, ale napisałem do niej smsa. Wiesz z podziękowaniami za miły wieczór i z pytaniem o kolejną randkę. Nie olałem ją – tłumaczy Jace pospiesznie. – Byłem perfekcyjnym dżentelmenem. Chciałbym, żeby ktoś tak traktował moją siostrę na randce. Cokolwiek się stało…

Magnus wydaje się tylko mocniej zmartwiony.

\- Nie powiedziała mi – przyznaje Bane. – Założyłem… Chyba jestem ci winien przeprosiny – mówi sztywno.

\- Mam w dupie twoje przeprosiny – prycha Jace. – Gdzie jest Clary i co się do cholery stało? – pyta.

Wyciąga telefon i zaczyna dzwonić, ale Clary chyba nie odbiera, bo wybiera w kółko ten sam numer, patrząc sfrustrowany na Magnusa.

\- Mógł jej paść telefon. Nie mam ładowarki do jej telefonu – przyznaje Bane. – Na pewno ty nic…

Jace potrząsa głową, spanikowany. I Alec widzi go takim po raz pierwszy.

Magnus ewidentnie się waha, jakby nie miał pojęcia co teraz. Wybity ze swojego elementu.

\- Może zamiast do niej dzwonić, zawiozę nas do Magnusa? – proponuje.

Jace zamiera i rzuca kij na stół.

\- Musimy zabrać Magnusa, odkąd to jego mieszkanie – zauważa.

Bane w końcu rusza w ślad za Jace’em. I ta cisza to coś nowego. Czuje się dziwnie, kiedy uparcie milczą w jego samochodzie. Przynajmniej doskonale zna drogę do mieszkania Magnusa. I kiedy zerka w górę, coś mu mówi, że Clary tam nie znajdą. Magnus potwierdza te podejrzenia, kiedy otwiera drzwi swojej sypialni, która też okazuje się pusta.

Jace wydzwania do Clary, ale wciąż odpowiada jej poczta. Nagrywa nawet wiadomość, która na pewno nie zostanie wysłuchana.

\- Jocelyn, czy Clary… - zaczyna Magnus ze swoim telefonem przy uchu. – Super. Jasne. Tak… - mówi, podnosząc kartkę ze swojej poduszki. – Faktycznie zostawiła list. Gdybym wiedział, że wyjdzie z mojego mieszkania nie poszedłbym dzisiaj do pracy. Kiedy wychodziłem była… relatywnie… - urywa i chwilę milczy. – Nie zrobiłem niczego głupiego – prycha. – Nikogo nie pobiłem – uściśla i zerka na Jace’a. Cokolwiek mówi Jocelyn jest poważne, bo Magnus odrobinę blednie, a potem zerka na Jace’a jeszcze raz. Nie tak dyskretnie jak chciałby. Odwraca się do nich plecami, ale nawet teraz Alec widzi jak Bane jest bardzo spięty. – Przyjadę – oferuje i rozłącza się.

Kiedy ponownie na nich spogląda, stara się udawać, że wszystko w porządku, ale tak nie jest.

\- Gdzie jest Clary? – pyta Jace. – Muszę…

\- Clary jest w domu. Obawiam się, że sprawy rodzinne – oznajmia im Magnus. – Przepraszam za wcześniej. Należą ci się szczere przeprosiny. Źle cię oceniłem…

\- Mówiłem, że mam w dupie twoje przeprosiny. Chcę wiedzieć co jest grane – mówi Jace.

\- No cóż. Na razie muszą wystarczyć ci moje przeprosiny, bo to nie jest moja historia – przyznaje Magnus. – Clary chwilowo… musi wiele przemyśleć. I na razie na pewno nie odbierze od ciebie telefonu. Nie bierz tego do siebie. Po prostu potrzebuje… Ciszy – jąka się.

Jace chyba zamierza zaprotestować, ale bierze głębszy wdech i odczekuje chwilę. I kiedy spogląda Magnusa, wydaje się o wiele spokojniejszy.

\- Jest bezpieczna? – pyta Jace.

\- Tak – zapewnia go Magnus.

\- Jeśli coś jej grozi…

\- Jeśli coś by jej groziło, zabiłbym dla niej – oznajmia mu Magnus i to nie jest żart.

Żyją w jakiejś porąbanej rzeczywistości, bo to uspokaja Jace’a. Jakąkolwiek nić porozumienia nawiązali, wydaje się przynajmniej popieprzona.

\- Co tu jeszcze robisz? Mówiłeś, że jedziesz do nich – rzuca Jace.

\- Tak, ale muszę nakarmić kota – przyznaje Magnus.

\- Alec nakarmi kota – prycha Jace. – Ty jedź do Clary.

\- Drzwi… - zaczyna Magnus. – Wystarczy zatrzasnąć. Zostawcie mu otwarte drzwi do sypialni, bo śpi na mojej poduszce… - mówi, znikając na korytarzu.

Zostają w trójkę w mieszkaniu Magnusa. Trochę mu dziwnie. Charimain Meow zaczyna się o niego ocierać, kiedy go rozpoznaje. Waha się przez chwilę, ale Magnus mówił, że jego kot go lubił, więc podnosi go na ręce i siada na kanapie, głaskając miękkie futro.

Jace i Izzy przeszukują szafki w kuchni w poszukiwaniu karmy.

***  
  
Magnus wydaje się wyzuty z sił następnego dnia. Clary nadal nie odbiera od Jace’a, więc jego brat wymyślił, że zacznie zasypywać ją SMSami. Niebawem będą musieli zabrać mu komórkę, bo to przekroczy normy społeczne. Zakaz zbliżania się czeka na końcu tej drogi.

Magnus wpada na ich piętro jakoś popołudniem, kiedy łapię chwilę, żeby ich uspokoić, że Clary czuje się w porządku. I chwilowo po prostu mają problemy rodzinne, cokolwiek to znaczy. Jace jest niepocieszony, ale przynajmniej przyjmuje do wiadomości, że Magnus nie będzie dla niego prał brudów Clary.

Ich sprawa nie posuwa się do przodu. Maia decyduje się przesłuchać prawniczkę, która wniosła o kaucję dla jej podejrzanego, co jest tak desperackim krokiem, że nawet krawężniki o tym wiedzą. Wraz z tym gościem straciła jednak całą sprawę, która była w zasadzie na finiszu. Wystawiła list gończy i na tym zakończyła swoje działania.

Alec z niechęcią obserwuje jak elegancka kobieta wychodzi z sali przesłuchań, uśmiechając się do nich szyderczo, jakby doskonale wiedziała, że nie mogą jej nic zrobić. Słyszy jak jej drogie szpilki odbijają się od płytek na ich piętrze. Pewnie jej sukienka kosztuje więcej niż wyposażenie całego piętra.

Nie czuje się jednak jakoś gorszy.

Magnus wychodzi z kolejnego zebrania z Lydią, zmęczony jak wcześniej. To fatalny tydzień dla nich wszystkich. Nawet Russell odpuszcza sobie z dogadywaniem. Starają się zamknąć jakąkolwiek sprawę i nie zastanawiają się co kto prowadzi. Sytuacja Maii przypomina im boleśnie o tym, że mogą zrobić wszystko, a przestępca im umknie przez głupie przepisy czy niedopatrzenie sądu.

Magnus poprawia teczki, które zabrał z sobą na zebranie z Kapitan Branwell i zamiera na widok prawniczki. Kobieta wydaje się równie zaskoczona, ale na jej twarz wypełza ponownie ten śliski uśmiech. Przestaje, czekając na ich szefa laboratorium. Magnus waha się przez ułamek sekundy, zanim uśmiecha się nie tyle promiennie, co sztucznie. Nie ma pojęcia czy ktokolwiek to zauważył, ale Bane wygląda na niepokojąco radosnego.

Mieli naprawdę kiepski tydzień i odbijało się to na każdym.

\- Magnus Bane – rzuca prawniczka. – Ze wszystkich miast, ze wszystkich posterunków…

\- Witaj Camille – mówi mężczyzna.

Alec wie, że się gapi, ale nie tylko on. Szczęka Maii jest gdzieś w okolicy kolan.

Prawniczka waha się trochę, co jest czymś nowym, ale Magnus nie traci nawet chwili, zanim obejmuje ją ramieniem. Jakby byli cholernymi starymi znajomymi. I kobieta całuje Bane’a jakoś niezgrabnie. Ni to w policzek. Ni w kącik ust.

Magnus uśmiecha się do niej kpiąco, jakby znał te zagrywki.

\- Pozwól, że odprowadzę cię na parter. Musimy odnowić znajomość. Wieki cię nie widziałem, ale nic się nie zmieniłaś – ciągnie Magnus.

\- Pochlebstwa zaprowadzą cię wszędzie – odpowiada kobieta, zanim znikają w windzie.

Przez chwilę na piętrze jest nieprzyjemnie cicho.

\- Pochlebstwa zaprowadzą go pod jej spódnicę – rzuca Russell. – Zgubił mnie – przyznaje.

\- Nie tylko ciebie – mówi Jace.

\- Idę do sklepu po sprzęt do makijażu, jeśli zapewnia takie branie – kpi Russell, a Alecowi jest trochę niedobrze.

Maia wygląda, jakby połknęła cytrynę. I może do tej pory uwielbiała Magnusa, ale ich relacja miała się skomplikować. I Alec też nie miał pojęcia jak się w tym wszystkim czuje. Nie jego interesem było z kim Magnus sypiał, ale chyba jak większość – zakładał, że Bane jest gejem. Czuje się zdradzony. I nie wie nawet dlaczego.

\- Na waszym miejscu sprawdziłbym wszystkie sprawy, do których badał próbki – rzuca Russell i coś nieprzyjemnie przekręca się w jego żołądku, kiedy nikt nie mówi dupkowi, żeby się zamknął.

***  
  
Do Izzy musiały dojść plotki, bo wygląda na zakłopotaną, kiedy żegna się Magnusem. Tydzień zapowiada się tylko gorzej. A to dopiero wtorek. Nie jest przesądny, ale czuje, że w środę dostaną kolejną ofiarę. I pewnie na domiar tego prasa zwali im się na głowy, bo jeszcze nikt nie puścił pary, ale ktoś w końcu się połapie. Kapitan dała im tę sprawę, kiedy były tylko jedne zwłoki i wyglądało to na zemstę. Coś prostego. Banalnego. Nie mieli z Jace’em aż takiego doświadczenia, żeby grzebać się w kilku powiązanych zbrodniach bez wyraźnego motywu.

Jest trochę zaskoczony, kiedy Magnus pojawia się na ich piętrze z samego rana. Wygląda na mocno zdenerwowanego, gdy podchodzi do biurka Maii.

\- Roberts – rzuca Magnus.

\- Bane – odpowiada Maia oschle.

Magnus wzdycha przeciągle, rozgląda się wokół, a potem wyciąga świstek papieru z kieszeni. Kładzie go na biurku Maii i odwraca się na pięcie.

\- Co to jest? – pyta kobieta.

Magnus zerka przez ramię i wygląda, jakby się przez chwilę zastanawiał nad odpowiedzią.

\- Adres, gdzie jest ukrywany aktualnie twój podejrzany. Jeszcze znajduje się w Nowym Jorku. Przerzucą go za cztery godziny. Raczę się pospieszyć. Potraktuj to jako informację od anonimowego źródła – radzi jej Magnus.

Maia spogląda na niego z niedowierzaniem.

\- Camille Belcourt ci to dała? – pyta kobieta.

Magnus śmieje się krótko, urwanie.

\- Zdefiniuj _dała_. Ona mi kiedyś coś zabrała i ja jej teraz też – oznajmia jej Bane cierpko. – Nie zadawaj pytań, bo jeszcze jedno, a nie będziesz mogła wykorzystać tych informacji. Wiesz, że nie wolno wykorzystać ci w śledztwie dowodów z nielegalnych źródeł – poucza ją, jakby to nie był pierwszy punkt ich kodeksu.

Maia patrzy na kartkę z niedowierzaniem.

\- Wiesz, że za wykradanie tajnych informacji, możesz wylecieć? – syczy do niego Roberts. – Ona się domyśli.

\- Nie poskarży się – zapewnia ją Magnus.

Maia wygląda, jakby chciała się sprzeczać.

\- Sprawa jest prosta. Możesz jechać pod adres, który dostałem z anonimowego źródła i zatrzymać przestępcę lub nie. Ufasz mi? – pyta Magnus.

Na piętrze robi się naprawdę cicho.

\- Nie zorganizuję obławy w cztery godziny… - waha się Maia.

\- Nie będzie przy nim ludzi. Wszyscy sądzą, że go nie ma w Nowym Jorku, więc nie mają ochrony. Camille wczoraj przy kolacji dała mi do zrozumienia, że ty dałaś jej do zrozumienia, że twój podejrzany jest już w jakimś kraju, z którym nie mamy umowę o ekstradycję – tłumaczy jej Magnus. – Rozejrzyj się wokół. Każdy tutaj nosi broń… - urywa dość wymownie.

Wstają z Jace’em, nawet nie udając, że nie podsłuchiwali. Maia nagle ma wokół siebie dziesięciu detektywów.

\- Bane czy to wczorajsza koszula? – rzuca Russell, rechocąc.

Magnus krzywi się, unikając spojrzeń.

\- Wracam do swoich _lochów._ Dajcie znać jak będziecie mieć coś dla nas – mówi Magnus.

Dwie godziny później Maia prowadzi swojego podejrzanego z szerokim uśmiechem na twarzy. Kolejnych trzech zatrzymanych ląduje na dole w celach. Nie mija wiele czasu zanim Camille Belcourt pojawia się u nich z lekko spanikowanym wyrazem twarzy. Nikt po nią nie dzwonił. Podejrzani nie wylądowali nawet w pokoju przesłuchań. Alec ma cholernie złe przeczucia.

\- Pilnuj jej – prosi Jace’a.

\- Wiem. Dam znać jak tylko pójdzie do Kapitan czy cokolwiek. Magnus ma jaja – rzuca jego brat.

Zjeżdża w dół do _lochów_ , zdenerwowany jak diabli. Jace wysyła mu wiadomość za wiadomością. Maia najwyraźniej wcisnęła Camille kit, że dostali anonimowi cynk. Prawniczka tego nie kupiła. Nie kwestionowała również niczego.

\- Gdzie jest Magnus? – pyta, kiedy w laboratorium zastaje tylko Izzy.

\- Za tobą – rzuca dobrze znany mu głos.

Nie ma nawet czasu na żarty.

\- Camille jest u góry – oznajmia Magnusowi półszeptem.

\- Wyobrażam sobie. Jest prawnikiem – stwierdza Bane.

\- Nie rozumiesz. Musimy przygotować jakąś lepszą bajeczkę… - urywa, bo dociera do niego, że Magnus ma wilgotne włosy i ani grama makijażu na twarzy. Wygląda na o wiele bardziej zmęczonego i młodszego. – Mieliście jakiś wypadek? – wyrywa mu się.

Magnus przewraca oczami.

\- Jak zauważył detektyw Russell, to jest wczorajsza koszula. Wziąłem prysznic w pracy. To nie jest najgorsza rzecz, którą zrobiłem w tym tygodniu – przyznaje Magnus.

Izzy przygryza wnętrze policzka.

\- Ach – mówi i stara się nie myśleć o tym, że Magnus faktycznie przespał się z tą kobietą.

Wszystko jest na to wskazuje. Ostatnie dwie godziny był za bardzo zaaferowany zatrzymaniem, żeby o tym myśleć. A teraz, kiedy rzucają mu się w oczy fakty, trochę mu dziwnie.

\- Musimy wymyślić…

\- Alexandrze, wszystko jest pod kontrolą. Camille nie wniesie przeciwko mnie sprawy – oznajmia mu spokojnie Magnus.

\- Nie możesz…

\- Camille jest na usługach bardzo potężnych ludzi. Zapewniam cię, że przyznanie, że przespała się z byłym, który jest szefem laboratorium kryminalistycznego to czysta fuszerka z jej strony – tłumaczy mu spokojnie Magnus. – Nie zrobi tego. Straci twarz, a to jest wszystko, co posiadają takie kobiety jak ona.

Nie może się nie spiąć.

\- Byliście razem? – wyrywa mu się.

Magnus wzrusza ramionami.

\- Każdy był kiedyś młodym, zakochanym idiotą – stwierdza Bane cierpko. - Przedstaw mi kogoś ze swojej przeszłości, a pooceniamy się wzajemnie.

\- Nie oceniam cię – mówi.

Magnus spogląda na niego, jakby szukał czegoś w jego twarzy.

\- Może faktycznie nie – przyznaje Bane w końcu z ociąganiem. – Wróć na górę, bo minie cię genialne przedstawienie. Camille się jąka, kiedy jest postawiona pod ścianą.

Ma ochotę powiedzieć, że ta prawniczka to ostatnie, co go interesuje. Magnus mija go jednak w drodze do swojego biurka zawalonego dokumentami. Izzy wzrusza ramionami, kiedy na nią patrzy. Nie pozostaje mu nic innego jak wyjechać z powrotem na swoje piętro. Camille wygląda na spanikowaną tylko bardziej. Spięta czeka koło sali przesłuchań.

\- Ani słowa! – krzyczy do pierwszego z podejrzanych, który się pojawia prowadzony przez dwóch posterunkowych.

Alec jest pewien, że nic od nich nie wydobędą, ale nie muszą. Przyłapano ich na gorącym uczynku. Sędzia drugi raz nie wypuści tego faceta za kaucję, co oznacza izbę zatrzymań aż do rozprawy i kolejne zarzuty dla ludzi ukrywających go.

Nawet jeśli nie puszcza pary z ust, to spory sukces.

***  
  
Magnus unika ich jak może. Nie trudno to zauważyć. Izzy przynosi im raporty, nie wychodzą na piwo do pubu. Jocelyn rzuca tanimi wymówkami, że Clary źle się czuje, ilekroć Jace pyta. I jeśli sądzą, że jego brat odpuści, słabo go znają.

Jace już sztormowałby ich dom, gdyby nie to, że gdyby Clary coś faktycznie groziło, Magnusowi odbiłoby. Co do tego nie miał wątpliwości.

W tym całym natłoku zdarzeń, dopiero teraz docierają do niego takie szczegóły jak to, że Magnus twierdził, że są z Jace’em tacy sami. Żałośni. Samotni. Bojący się przywiązywania do ludzi. Nigdy nie określiłby tymi słowami Magnusa. Jace miał trudny etap za sobą. Byli rodziną. Przynajmniej on, Jace i Izzy.

Ciśnie mu się jakiś milion pytań o rodzinę Magnusa. Ta z wyboru to Jocelyn i Clary, ale przecież wszyscy mieli jeszcze te biologiczne powiązania, których nie można było się wyprzeć. Sprawdziłby teczkę Magnusa, gdyby nie to, że Jace pod jednym względem miał rację – dowiadywanie się wszystkiego z pierwszej ręki miało większy sens. Chciał nie tylko suchych faktów. To się nigdy nie sprawdzało.

Wychodzą z Jace’em jak co czwartek popołudniu na siłownię. Sala ćwiczeń zaraz koło komendy została dostosowana do ich potrzeb. Trenują raz w tygodniu, ale niektórzy bywają tam codziennie. Oni jednak nie traktują swoich ciał jak świątyń. Nie obchodzi go masa mięśniowa. Ma być sprawny, szybki, a nie startować w zawodach.

Jace zabiera się za uderzanie w worek i może tak jest lepiej, bo gdyby mieli teraz sparing, ktoś skończyłby poważnie poobijany. Jace zawsze gorzej radził sobie z emocjami. Worek co rusz uderza w ścianę. Clary nadal nie odbiera telefon i nie odpisuje. Jace ograniczył się do SMSa dziennie. Przestał pytać o nią, a zaczął opowiadać o swoim dniu.

Oglądanie tego było okropne.

Maia przewraca Rollins na maty, kiedy trenują odbieranie broni podejrzanemu. Dobrze czasem przypomnieć sobie podstawy.

Zamiera, kiedy dostrzega jak do środka wchodzą Izzy i Magnus. Jego siostra jak zawsze ma na sobie wydekoltowaną koszulkę, która niewiele zasłania. I nic nie robi sobie z tego, że przyciąga spojrzenia. Nie ma kompletnie nic do jej ubioru. To ci faceci powinni przestać gapić się w nią jak w kawał mięsa.

Magnusa wydaje się to bawić. Mówi coś Izzy na ucho, a ta zaczyna się śmiać. Bardziej może zwracałby na nią uwagę, gdyby nie to, że widzi Magnusa w czymś innym niż eleganckie koszule i ciemne opięte spodnie. Bane w wersji sportowej to coś, czego się nie spodziewał. Bluza wygląda na rozmiar za dużą, ale to pozory. Podkreśla tylko jak bardzo opięte są jego spodnie. Nie mają tutaj bieżni ani rowerków. To siłownia dla glin. Cokolwiek Izzy nie naopowiadała Magnusowi, należało go ratować.

\- Cześć – mówi, zostawiając Jace’a, który za punkt honoru wziął zniszczenie tego worka.

\- Witaj bracie – cieszy się Izzy. – Postanowiłam pokazać Magnusowi naszą siłownię. Może ośmielimy innych techników i zaczną przychodzić do tej krainy testosteronem płynącej? – kpi Izzy.

\- Pewnie. Zapraszamy – rzuca. – Zamierzacie… - waha się.

\- Sparing – decyduje Izzy.

Nie może nie przygryźć policzka od wewnątrz.

\- Co? – pyta Magnus.

Nawet tutaj ma make up.

\- Może… wiesz… najpierw jakieś podstawy? – proponuje.

Magnus wydaje się rozbawiony, a nie urażony na całe szczęście.

\- Skoro proponujesz – rzuca Bane, spoglądając na Izzy wymownie.

\- Ja… - urywa, bo nie o to mu chodziło. – Jasne – stwierdza, bo z pewnością lepsze to niż, żeby Izzy rzuciła Magnusem o matę.

\- Sprawdzę czy Jace zostawił jeszcze jakiś w miarę nienaruszony worek – mówi jego siostra.

Magnus patrzy w ślad za nią, a potem zerka na niego wyczekująco. Na ustach Bane’a tkwi ten kpiący uśmieszek, który tak uwielbia.

\- Nie znasz Izzy. Uratowałem ci tyłek – oznajmia mu.

\- Poważnie? – pyta Magnus.

\- Izzy trenowała ze mną i Jace’em, może nie wyglądać groźnie, ale… - urywa, bo jego siostra właśnie wali otwartą dłonią w potylicę Jace’a zamiast powitania.

A potem uchyla się, bo ich brat oczywiście atakuje w zamian.

Magnus obserwuje ich rozbawiony. Większość ich kolegów przyzwyczaiła się do Izzy, ale techników nie traktowano tutaj poważnie. Wielu zresztą się nie pojawiało. Nie mieli zbyt wielu urządzeń do ćwiczeń, a pracownicy laboratorium nie czerpali przyjemności w walenia w worek. Izzy wpadała tutaj tylko, kiedy potrzebowała komuś przywalić.

\- Kiedy zaczynasz, dobrze jest poznać podstawy, żeby nie uszkodzić nadgarstków podczas uderzenia albo nie wybić kciuków – tłumaczy, bo nareszcie jest w swoim żywiole.

Magnus przygląda mu się z zaciekawieniem.

\- Pokaż rękę – prosi.

Magnus wyciąga swoją dłoń przodu. Alec zwija ja ją ostrożnie, ustawiając jego kciuk przy zwiniętych palcach, a nie pod nimi. Ciemne paznokcie Magnusa przyciągają jego wzrok. Przynajmniej Bane przytomnie zostawił swoje pierścienie w szatni.

\- Teraz spróbuj uderzyć – instruuje, wyciągając własną otwartą dłoń.

Magnus prostuje rękę z zaciekawieniem. Trafia. Najwyraźniej nic go nie boli, bo wydyma usta, jakby powstrzymywał uśmiech.

\- Alexandrze, najwyraźniej znasz się na rzeczy – stwierdza Magnus. – Co możesz mi jeszcze pokazać? – pyta z rozbrajającą szczerością.

Alec jest cholernie szczęśliwy, że uratował go przed Izzy. Ona słynęła z tego, że lubiła facetem miotnąć o podłogę tak w ramach tego, aby wiedział gdzie jego miejsce. I całkowicie popierał, ale Magnus na to nie zasługiwał.

Przez kolejne dwadzieścia minut pokazuje mu różnego rodzaju uderzenia, które ćwiczą początkowo w powietrzu, a potem podchodzą do jednego z wolnych worków i Magnus próbuje z faktycznym oporem. Ma całkiem niezłą technikę, ale każdy kto widział w telewizji jakiś serial, film albo zawody sportowe szybko łapał.

\- Spróbuj coraz szybciej – radzi mu. – Przeważnie, jeśli musisz kogoś uderzyć, jeden raz nie wystarczy.

\- Alexandrze, ale wtedy się spocę – stwierdza Magnus.

Maia prycha rozbawiona. Jej koszulka jest tak mokra, że można nią ścierać kurze. Maia uwielbia jednak przemęczyć się do punktu, w którym nie ma ani jednego nienaruszonego mięśnia w jej ciele. Dlatego tak dobrze im się razem trenuje.

\- Kiedy będę mógł stanąć naprzeciwko Isabell? – pyta Magnus wprost.

Nigdy byłoby jedyną prawidłową odpowiedzią.

\- Właśnie, kiedy? – pyta Izzy.

\- Ona nie ma kontroli – decyduje się. – Doświadczony sparing partner może ustrzec cię przed błędami i… - jąka się.

Magnus wygląda na naprawdę coraz bardziej rozbawionego.

\- Jesteś aż tak niebezpieczna? – dziwi się Bane.

\- Rozsmaruje cię po podłodze, jeśli tylko pozwolą mi położyć na tobie dłonie – przyznaje Izzy bez żenady.

Wielu tutaj chciałoby to zobaczyć. Magnus jest problematyczny. Chociaż gliniarze doceniali, że wyciągnął dane od Camille, nadal nie był jednym z nich.

\- Ja mogę z nim potrenować – proponuje Jace. – Skoro chłopak chce się zmierzyć jak facet z facetem…

\- Dziecko, ja nie jestem chłopakiem – prycha Magnus.

\- Przepraszam. Pan doktor Bane – poprawia się Jace.

\- Panie Bane, panie doktorze lub doktorze Bane – uściśla Magnus. – Dobrze, gdzie jest ten ring? – pyta, zanim Alec zdąża zapobiec tej katastrofie.

Jace klepie go w ramię uspokajająco.

\- Wiesz, że nic mu nie zrobię. Lepszy ja niż Izz – zauważa Wayland i nie sposób się z tym nie zgodzić.

Maia czy Dorothea nie miałyby skrupułów, żeby stłuc Magnusa na kwaśne jabłko. Pozostali detektywi byli dość agresywni sami w sobie. Jace to nie najgorsze, co mogło się przydarzyć Magnusowi. Szczególnie, że każdy musiał to przeżyć. Dostać chociaż lekko w tyłek, żeby dowiedzieć się, że telewizja kłamała i dwie minuty przy worku nie czyniły z ciebie karateki.

Jace obwija dłonie ponownie taśmami.

\- Chcesz ochraniacze? – pyta jego brat.

Wokół zaczyna gromadzić się niemały tłumek. Obserwowano ich od chwili, w której zaczął pokazywać Magnusowi ciosy. To się może bardzo źle skończyć.

\- Walczmy jak mężczyźni na gołe pięści – prycha Bane.

\- Jednak lubię swoje dłonie – kpi Jace. – A jak uszkodzisz palce, nie założysz swoich cacuszek – zauważa.

Magnus udaje, że się nad tym zastanawia. I macha na Izzy, która podaje mu dwie taśmy. Zaskakująco szybko załapuje jak się obwinąć, ale w końcu ma coś wspólnego z medycyną każdego dnia. Na pewno wie jak się usztywnia stawy.

Kiedy stają naprzeciwko siebie, Alec nie może nie podrapać się nerwowo po ramieniu.

Magnus nie jest wiele niższy od Jace’a, ale Wayland ma szerokie ramiona, wydaje się jakiś masywniejszy. Wie też do czego jego brat jest zdolny.

\- Kto daje znak? – pyta Jace.

\- Może odliczamy? – proponuje Magnus i nie podnosi nawet dłoni do góry, żeby zasłonić twarz, a Alec pokazywał mu to kilka minut wcześniej. Ma ochotę zakląć. Nie wie czy mają jakieś zimne okłady w szatni.

\- Garda – syczy.

Magnus odwraca się do niego i uśmiecha szeroko, jakby to był najlepszy dzień w jego życiu.

\- Raz – zaczyna Jace.

\- Dwa – mówi Magnus.

\- Trzy – rzuca Izzy, bo zawsze musi wcisnąć swoje trzy grosze.

Jace rusza do ataku, celując w ramię Magnusa, a nie jego twarz. Bane odchyla się w bok, ale nadal nie blokuje. Jace przynajmniej tak naprawdę nie stara się go walnąć. Przynajmniej nie w twarz, którą Magnus musiałby następnego dnia pokazać w pracy. Siniaki w innych miejscach się nie liczyły.

Alec zamierzał postawić bratu jutro piwo w nagrodę za wykazanie się dorosłością.

Chwilę trwa ta gonitwa za ciągle uciekającym Magnusem aż ten w końcu trafia do rogu, z którego nie ma ucieczki. Jace uśmiecha się do niego wrednie, zanim celuje w jego biceps. Magnus nurkuje pod jego pięścią, mijając ją o milimetry i przedostając się na drugą stronę, gdzie miał cały wolny ring.

\- To przypomina trochę zbijaka, a byłem mistrzem – rzuca Bane.

\- Weź. Gdybym chciał za kimś biegać, wybrałbym się na maraton. Chcesz walczyć czy nie? – pyta Jace zirytowany.

Magnus zatrzymuje się na środku ringu i uśmiecha się do niego krzywo.

\- Myślałem, że nigdy nie poprosisz – prycha Bane.

Jace przewraca oczami, ale kiedy teraz uderza, Magnus się nie uchyla. Alec ma ochotę zamknąć oczy, żeby nie oglądać tej katastrofy, ale cieszy się, że tego nie zrobił, bo Magnus jak wcześniej schodzi z drogi pięści Jace’a, ale tym razem chwyta nadgarstek jego brata, sprowadzając Jace’a do parteru silnym pchnięciem i dźwignią, którą rzadko się widuje.

Puszcza niemal natychmiast, odchodząc krok w tył.

\- Spróbuj jeszcze raz – zachęca Magnus.

Jace marszczy brwi, ale uderza szybciej i mocniej. Magnus odbija jego cios i markuje dwa ciosy – jeden w krtań, który zakończyłby każdą walkę, a drugi w żołądek, który w zasadzie trafia lekko, bo Jace zapowietrza się i chwieje.

Szybko jednak dochodzi do siebie.

I kiedy atakuje tym razem, wkłada w to wszystko, co ma. Magnus blokuje i oddaje, uderzając jego brata wprost w punkt pod klatką piersiową. Cios jest na tyle silny, że Jace chwieje się. I upada. Alec za bardzo nie wie nawet na co patrzy.

\- Jace! – krzyczy Izzy, ewidentnie w szoku.

\- Nic mu nie jest. Zaraz zacznie oddychać – uspokaja ją Magnus, podchodząc do powalonego oponenta.

Jace faktycznie siada, łapiąc powietrze głębokimi haustami.

\- Prosto w splot słoneczny – stwierdza Magnus. – Musisz wstać i to rozchodzić. Zaraz przejdzie – obiecuje mu.

Jace patrzy na niego, jakby go nie poznawał. Podnoszą go we dwóch, bo jego brat najwyraźniej faktycznie nie może się wyprostować. Pierwszy raz widział, aby ktoś się tak złożył. No może poza tym jednym razem, kiedy Izzy kopnęła swojego byłego w jądra. Wtedy jednak zabolało ich wszystkich.

\- Rozumiem, że przeszedłem tę męską inicjację? – pyta Magnus nagle. – Isabell ze mną porozmawiała. Wiem, że praca w policji to na pewno… - urywa. – Cokolwiek wam się wydaje, że to jest…

\- O Boże. Jace nie chciał… Po prostu… - jąka się.

\- Nieważne już co Jace chciał, a czego nie. Skoro nakopałem tutaj największemu alfie to chyba wysłałem odpowiedni sygnał? – pyta Magnus.

Jace stara się nadal zrobić kilka kroków o własnych siłach. I patrzy na Magnusa, jakby nie wiedział, co zrobić.

\- Myślisz, że Jace tutaj najlepiej walczy? – dziwi się Alex.

\- Nie mów tylko, że musze jeszcze nakopać Russellowi – wzdycha Magnus.

\- Nie. Ja tu instruuję wszystkich – oznajmia mu.

Magnus wygląda na nawet bardziej niż zainteresowanego.

\- Nie ma mowy – mówi.

\- Boisz się? – prycha Magnus. – Już wiesz, że nie jestem… Delikatny. A z chęcią poćwiczyłbym z kimś, kto bierze mnie na poważnie przez dwie minuty. Obiecuje nie walnąć się w splot słoneczny? – proponuje Magnus, patrząc na niego niewinnie.

Izzy prycha tuż za nimi, kiedy decydują się posadzić Jace’a na ławce. Maia i Dorothea rechoczą w niebogłosy. Możliwe, że Jace za dużo cwaniakował w przeszłości. Alec jednak z nim trenował i Jace był naprawdę dobry. Niszczyła go zbyt wielka pewność siebie.

\- No co powiesz? – pyta Magnus.

\- Dobra – mówi. – Ale tylko dlatego, że chcesz trenować z Izzy, a ja nie chcę, żeby żadne z was wytarło podłogę tym drugim – przyznaje.

Sądził, że wrócą na ring, ale Magnus macha na ułożone na podłodze maty. Faktycznie, jeśli któryś trafi na deski, będzie tak łatwiej.

\- Nie wierzę, że pozwoliłeś mi się instruować jak amatora – wzdycha.

\- Po pierwsze mogłeś spytać – wytyka mu Magnus. – Po drugie dawno nie miałem okazji poćwiczyć. Odświeżenie wiedzy zawsze się przydaje. Zresztą w takim towarzystwie… - zawiesza głos.

\- Rozsmaruj go Magnus! – wrzeszczy Izzy, chociaż to mała sala i nawet gdyby to po prostu powiedziała, i tak wszyscy by słyszeli.

Alec nie może nie przewrócić oczami.

\- Jeśli przegram, bronisz honoru rodziny – przypomina jej cierpko.

\- Sądzisz, że mam z tobą szanse? – dziwi się Magnus.

\- Jesteś dobry – mówi i marszczy brwi.

Magnus uśmiecha się do niego lekko, jakby właśnie coś wygrał. I czasami naprawdę tego nie rozgryza. Jego przegrana jest tylko bardziej prawdopodobna, kiedy Magnus ściąga bluzę i okazuje się, że pod tymi koszulami ukrywa całkiem umięśnioną klatkę piersiową. Jego luźne spodnie stają się trochę ciaśniejsze. I musi sobie przypominać, że to nie jest dobry pomysł, żeby teraz dostać pełnej erekcji.

\- Nie masz nic przeciwko? – pyta Magnus jeszcze.

\- Co? – wyrywa mu się.

Przez chwilę sądzi, że Magnus zdejmie spodnie, chociaż to byłoby zupełnie bezsensowne.

Bane skopuje tylko buty i skarpetki, stając przed nimi boso, balansując na palcach stóp. Tutaj też ma pomalowane na czarno paznokcie.

Idzie w jego ślady, bo głupio byłoby na niego nadepnąć butem teraz. I tak będzie się bardzo starał, bo czuje się przy nim nagle wielki i niezgrabny.

\- Odliczamy? – pyta.

\- Nie. Wydaje mi się to bez sensu. Żaden z nas nie zaatakuje drugiego – stwierdza Magnus.

Nie może się nie uśmiechnąć. Zauważył, że Magnus wykorzystywał siłę i ruch Jace’a przeciwko niemu samemu. Nie zamierzał popełniać tego samego błędu.

\- Walka na cierpliwość – podsumowuje.

\- Wiedz, że grałem w szachy rozbierane. Jestem niezwykle cierpliwy – oznajmia mu Magnus.

\- Co?

\- Nikt nie wziął kart. Znalazłem tylko szachy – przyznaje Magnus i wzrusza ramionami. – Dobra, spróbujmy – decyduje nagle.

Alec zaskoczony obserwuje jak Magnus podnosi zwinięte pięści do góry i podchodzi do niego bliżej. Musi, bo jest niższy, ma krótsze ręce. Blokuje cios, podobnie jak kopnięcie, które Magnus wyprowadza w międzyczasie. Celne. Delikatne, ale piekielne celne. Chociaż był przygotowany i tak się zachwiał.

Magnus atakuje, ale on nie pozostaje dłużny i przez długą chwilę wymieniają się ciosami, raz za razem. Nikt nie uzyskuje przewagi. Uśmiech Magnusa rozszerza się coraz bardziej, jakby dawno nie bawił się tak dobrze. I Alec też nie miał do tej pory sparing partnera, na którego nie musiałby uważać dwukrotnie.

Tłum im kibicuje. Izzy wrzeszczy, żeby Magnus coś zrobił. I dobrze, że jest w jego narożniku, bo pozostali oczywiście wspierają detektywów. Jakby nie grali do jednej bramki, kiedy przyjdzie co do czego. Ciało Magnusa błyszczy od potu. Jego czarna koszulka bez rękawów, jest tak opięta, że nie pozostawia wiele dla wyobraźni. Nie może się nie gapić. Szczególnie w ten ciemniejszy punkt tuż nad obojczykiem Magnusa. Kiedy dociera do niego, że to malinka, bo Bane spał z Camille, rozprasza się na zaledwie ułamek sekundy. Akurat atakuje. Magnus upada na podłogę, kopie w obie jego nogi pod kolanami, zwalając go z nóg. Ląduje na ziemi, między udami Magnusa z jego ramieniem na gardle.

\- Rozproszyłeś się – szepcze do niego Bane. – Wszystko w porządku? Możemy przerwać…

Nie mówi ani słowa, bo głupio mu jak diabli.

Zamiast tego wyrywa się z uchwytu, obracając ich, ale Magnus zdąża wstać i wykręca jego rękę, pakując go w materac. W zamian, on wolną dłonią chwyta jego stopę, wywracając go na powrót. Upada jednak za nim, bo Magnus go nie puszcza i kończy z nogami Bane’a wokół szyi, z unieruchomionym stawem prawej ręki.

Lewą uderza trzy razy w matę, bo to nie ma sensu.

W sali panuje nieprzyjemna cisza, a potem Izzy zaczyna cieszyć się jak głupia.

Magnus podnosi się i wyciąga do niego rękę.

\- Czy teraz mogę pobawić się z innymi dziećmi? – pyta Bane.

\- Jeśli masz jeszcze siłę – odgryza się, bo obaj są wilgotni od potu.

Nie ma pojęcia jak długo walczyli, ale czuje każdy mięsień w ciele.

\- Spadam pod prysznic. Musimy to powtórzyć w następnym tygodniu – stwierdza Magnus i czeka na jego reakcję.

\- Jasne. Z przyjemnością – mówi.

Magnus uśmiecha się do niego szeroko, radośnie, a w nim coś pęka.

***  
  
Nie wychodzi z sali, gdy wszyscy opuszczają budynek. Lubi zostać odrobinę dłużej. Ćwiczenia w samotności mają coś w sobie. Może bić w worek tak mocno jak chce. Rozciągnąć się, walczyć z niewidzialnym przeciwnikiem bez zastanowienia się co pomyślą jego koledzy, którzy uznawali tylko sparingi.

Światła w większości pomieszczeń są wygaszone, nawet na sali panuje półmrok. Jedynie wąska smuga z korytarza rozświetla maty, na których wylądował ponad godzinę wcześniej. Stara się o tym nie myśleć. Oczyścić umysł, żeby następnego dnia pójść do pracy z w miarę świeżą głową. Mieli sprawę do rozwiązania.

\- Chcesz zostać sam? – pyta nagle Magnus.

Odwraca się i zamiera. Nie ma pojęcia jak długo Bane stał w korytarzu i go obserwował.

\- Niekoniecznie – waha się.

Magnus nie czeka na oficjalne zaproszenie. Rzuca swoją torbę niedbale na bok. Przebrał się, ale to wciąż ciuchy, które robią z Aleciem wiele. Koszulka jest podoba do poprzedniej, ale w odcieniu szarości. Magnus w zasadzie ma na sobie coś, co każdy facet założyłby na siłownię. Problem w tym, że to Magnusa, a Alec nie potrafi tak po prostu nie zwracać uwagi.

Bane nie odzywa się nawet słowem, kiedy ściąga buty i skarpetki. Jego włosy są mokre po kąpieli, ale nie wydaje się przejmować tym, że się znowu się spoci. Staje nieopodal niego, na matach, ale nie zajmuje jego przestrzeni. Alec może ruszać się niezależnie, więc to też czyni. Obserwująca Magnusa w półmroku. Bane nie atakuje, raczej ćwiczy bloki. Widział coś podobnego tylko na filmach. W szerokim rozkroku, na ugiętych kolanach, z biodrami wypchniętymi do przodu tak, że jego kręgosłup był całkiem prosty. Magnus powoli ruszał jedną ręką, a potem drugą. Z pewnością napinał się każdy z jego imponujących mięśni.

\- Chcesz spróbować? – pyta Magnus nagle. – Czuje, kiedy się na mnie patrzysz – wyjaśnia.

\- Przepraszam – mówi pospiesznie. – Nie przeszkadzaj sobie.

\- Nie przeszkadzasz mi. W końcu to ja tutaj wpycham ci się po godzinach – przypomina mu Magnus. – Mogę jednak oddać przysługę, jeśli jesteś zainteresowany… - urywa całkiem wymownie.

Alec waha się zaledwie przez chwilę, zanim staje naprzeciwko niego. W ciemności trudno mu odwzorować dokładnie to co robi Magnus, ale Bane przerywa i podchodzi bliżej. Magnus pachnie drzewem sandałowym. Izzy miała świra na punkcie tego aromatu. Jej mieszkanie tym waliło miesiącami, ale kiedy taka aura unosi się wokół Magnusa, wydaje się przyjemna i prawidłowa.

Spina się, kiedy czuje dłoń Bane’a na swoich lędźwiach. Magnus napiera na niego lekko, korygując jego postawę. I ta erekcja raczej nie przejdzie tak po prostu.

Oddycha głębiej, chcąc się uspokoić, ale to średnio działa.

\- Niżej biodra. Poczujesz to w udach – oznajmia mu Magnus. – Balansuj na stopach. Powinny pracować wszystkie twoje mięśnie od stóp poprzez łydki i uda aż na brzuch – mówi i przesuwa palcami w górę. Chwyta jego nadgarstki i wykonują jeden blok, a potem drugi. – Czujesz? – pyta Magnus w ciemności.

\- Tak – przyznaje Alec, ale raczej mówią o dwóch całkiem odmiennych rzeczach.

Magnus odchodzi, czego cholernie żałuje. Mężczyzna staje przed nim i wraca do przerwanego ćwiczenia. Nie wie jak wiele powtórzeń robią. Jego uda płoną.

\- Jesteś bardzo uparty – stwierdza Magnus.

\- Nie wiem…

\- Zaraz się wywrócisz – prycha Magnus. – Rozchodź to – radzi.

\- Nie wiem jak ty… - zaczyna, ale nie kończy ponownie, bo Magnus macha mu przed twarzą dłonią, a on wywraca się wypłoszony. – Hej!

\- Gdybyś nad tym panował, zblokowałbyś to – poucza go Magnus. – To jest nowe. Obznajom się.

Alec nie może się nie roześmiać.

\- Następnym razem, kiedy będziemy mieli sparing nie odpuszczaj – mówi nagle Magnus. – Rozłożyłbyś mnie, ale próbujesz chronić ludzi przed nimi samymi. Nie możesz myśleć za każdego.

Nie mówi ani słowa.

\- Chcesz spróbować jeszcze raz? – pyta Magnus nagle.

\- Chcesz ze mną walczyć teraz? – dziwi się.

\- Wiemy już na co faktycznie stać tego drugiego. Dlaczego nie? – pyta Magnus. – Nie położysz się spać dopóki nie wypędzisz tego demona, który siedzi w twojej głowie. Możesz walić w worek, ale… - urywa.

W ciszy, w ciemności rozmawia się z nim jakoś inaczej.

Stają naprzeciwko siebie i długą chwilę żaden z nich nie atakuje.

\- Impas jest irytujący – prycha Magnus.

\- Przyznaj się, że jesteś po prostu niecierpliwy – odgryza się, kiedy Bane wyprowadza pierwszy cios.

Tym razem blokują na serio.

\- Albo robię pierwszy krok dla ciebie, bo wiem, że ty się nigdy nie ruszysz – kpi Magnus.

W jego uszach brzmi to tak, jakby nie mówili o walce. Nie mija sekunda, zanim trafia na deski.

\- Alec? – pyta Magnus, trzymając go w dość nieprzyjemnej dźwigni.

\- Nic mi nie jest – zapewnia go.

\- Chcesz zapalić światło? – pyta Magnus, puszczając go.

Podnosi się, poprawia spodnie i koszulkę.

\- Nie – decyduje.

Tym razem to on atakuje, Magnus go blokuje, zmieniają się stronami na matach. Słyszy miękkie kroki Magnusa. Jego przyspieszony oddech.

\- Wiedziałem, że Izzy chciała mi wkopać – przyznaje Bane nagle. – Jest na mnie trochę zirytowana za… Nie powinienem tak się odzywać do waszego brata. Chciałem ciebie również przeprosić. Nie powinienem był…

\- Czy z Clary wszystko w porządku? – pyta tylko.

\- Tak. Na ile może być. Sytuacja jest skomplikowana. Ona musi sporo przemyśleć – wyjaśnia Magnus. – Nie o tym chciałem…

\- Nie powiedziałeś niczego, czego nie zarzuciła Jace’owi jedna z jego wielu byłych dziewczyn – przyznaje. – Dlatego Izzy może być wściekła. Jace już to słyszał. Słabo się po tym pozbierał.

\- Nie miałem wszystkich faktów – zaczyna Magnus.

\- A teraz masz? – pyta.

Magnus milczy dość wymownie.

\- Powiedziałeś, że patrzysz w niego jak w lustrzane odbicie – przypomina sobie.

Przez chwilę słyszy jedynie ich przyspieszone oddechy. Uderzają, ale blokują się na krótko. Nie ma prawdziwej akcji.

\- Wychowałem się w rodzinach zastępczych. Uczysz się szybkiej miłości, bo za chwilę ktoś cię przenosi i twoje nowe rodzeństwo to tylko bezimienne twarze, które miały cię kochać przez dwa tygodnie – wyjaśnia Magnus cierpko. – Jace…

\- Jace’a nasi rodzice nigdy nie adoptowali – przyznaje. – Nie moja historia – dodaje.

\- Wiem. I nie pytam. Źle go oceniłem – rzuca Magnus. – Clary jednak sporo przeszła i…

\- Masz rodzinę. Rodzinę się chroni – stwierdza.

\- Dziękuję za zrozumienie – mówi Magnus.

Nie wie co na to odpowiedzieć. Magnus próbuje tymczasem jednej ze swoich sztuczek, ale udaje mu się przyblokować go, zanim wyląduje na matach. Rozdzielają się, oddychając odrobinę ciężej.

\- Jace nie jest dupkiem – zaczyna. – Znaczy jest. Po prostu nie jest takim dupkiem. Kiedy prosił Izzy, żeby z tobą porozmawiała… - urywa, bo nie wie jak wyjaśnić, że Jace w ten sposób okazywał troskę.

\- Chcesz powiedzieć, że twój brat nie jest homofobem – prycha Magnus.

\- Tak – przyznaje. – Wiesz, bo… Camille – wyjąkuje.

\- Nie mam ochoty rozmawiać o mojej byłej teraz – przyznaje Magnus, posyłając go na łopatki.

Alec zdąża wstać, zanim zostaje przygwożdżony do maty.

Magnus próbuje go raz jeszcze przyblokować, ale w tej pozycji to po prostu niemożliwe. Okrążają się.

\- Jestem biseksualny – oznajmia mu nagle Bane.

Zamiera, bo to mu przez myśl nie przeszło jakoś. Obrywa pod kolanem, ląduje na matach. Ramię Magnusa obwija się wokół jego szyi i może zacisnąć na nim tylko palce. Bane oddycha ciężko tuż do jego ucha. Odwraca głowę, żeby na niego spojrzeć, bo to nie jest normalne. Wie, że jest lepiej wyszkolony i silniejszy, ale Magnus wygrywa z nim raz po raz.

\- Nie pytałem – wyrywa mu się.

\- Nie musiałeś – odpowiada Bane.

Patrzą na siebie w ciemności. Czuje swój galopujący puls. Są tak blisko, że oddychają tym samym powietrzem. Wydaje mu się, że Magnus chce go pocałować. Albo to on pochyla się do jego ust, kiedy Bane zabiera swoje ręce z jego gardła.

Światło rozbłyska, a on odsuwa się pospiesznie od Magnusa, który wygląda na trochę zdezorientowanego.

\- Wybaczcie chłopaki – rzuca Jace, ewidentnie zakłopotany.

\- Nie punktujesz – przyznaje Magnus bez żenady, podnosząc się z maty.

\- Czekałem przed twoim autem ponad czterdzieści minut – wypomina mu Jace. – Chciałem spytać… Clary nie odbiera. Nie odpisuje. Podjechałbym jutro do niej…

\- Daj jej chwilę – wchodzi mu w słowo Magnus.

\- Ta chwila trwa tydzień – przypomina mu Jace.

\- I może potrwać dłużej – przyznaje Magnus. – Clary ma dużo na głowie… - urywa. – Nie powinienem w ogóle o tym z tobą rozmawiać. Sprawa jest naprawdę skomplikowana.

\- Coś mi musisz powiedzieć – naciska Jace.

Magnus zaczyna wgapiać się w sufit, jakby zbierał myśli. Trwa to chwilę aż Bane odchrząkuje.

\- Nie mogę – decyduje Magnus, brzmiąc na całkiem pokonanego.

Jace wgapia się w niego z niedowierzaniem.

\- Daj jej chwilę. Też przez to przechodziłem, więc wiem jak jest jej trudno i jedyne, co możesz zrobić, to dać jej przestrzeń – wyjaśnia Magnus.

\- Ale… - wchodzi mu w słowo Jace.

\- Nie powiem ci nic więcej…

\- Tylko…

\- Kurwa, Jace, nie – mówi Magnus i Alec nie wie czy przekleństwo zdziałało cuda, czy fakt, że Bane w końcu użył prawidłowego imienia. – Prosisz mnie, żebym wyspowiadał ci się z grzechów tego świata. Nie mam do tego prawa – tłumaczy mu Magnus.

Jace wydaje się sfrustrowany, ale kiwa głową, jakby rozumiał. Obaj są chyba w takim samym szoku.

\- Powiedz mi tylko czy Clary jest bezpieczna? – prosi Jace.

\- Dopóki zależy to ode mnie to tak – mówi Magnus i brzmi to na tyle poważnie, że coś się w nim skręca.

Rozmowa jest chyba zakończona, bo Bane wstaje, zaczyna zbierać swoje rzeczy i zostawia ich obu. Alec za bardzo nie wie co myśleć. Wydawało mu się, że zaraz się pocałują. Tymczasem Magnus nawet się nie odwraca, żeby na niego spojrzeć.

Nie wie czy żałuje. Nie wie czego żałuje.

***  
  
Izzy wyciąga go na kawę podczas, gdy Jace schodzi do archiwum. Nie mieli nawet chwili, żeby się zobaczyć poza pracą i czuje się trochę winny. Gdyby nie ta sprawa, migrowaliby od mieszkania do mieszkania, rozmawiając. Nie wie nawet jak udała się randka Izzy czy z kim się w ogóle spotkała. A już samo to go niepokoi. Izzy ma za sobą najtrudniejsze egzaminy, ale weekendy nadal poświęca w dużej mierze na naukę. Doszkala się, kiedy tylko może. Tytuł jest już w zasięgu jej ręki.

\- Co u ciebie? – pyta Isabell, kiedy tylko udaje im się znaleźć wolne miejsce.

\- Po staremu – stwierdza, chociaż to kłamstwo i szczera prawda zarazem.

\- Rzuć mi cokolwiek – śmieje się Izzy.

Waha się, ale nie wie co miałby powiedzieć. Z pewnością chciałaby usłyszeć coś osobistego, ale jakoś nic nie przychodzi mu do głowy. Skupia się jedynie na sprawie. Ta stagnacja zaczyna doprowadzać go do szaleństwa. Obawia się, że ktokolwiek jest odpowiedzialny za te morderstwa, wymknie im się, ale nie ma pojęcia co zrobić. Są podstawieni pod ścianą.

\- Wczoraj walczyłem z Magnusem – wykrztusza w końcu.

\- Wiem, widziałam – prycha Izzy.

\- Później. Kiedy wszyscy wyszli – mówi powoli, skupiając się na swojej kawie. – Jest bardzo dobry.

\- Dobry – powtarza za nim Izzy.

Nie naciska za co jest jej wdzięczny.

\- Jestem zaskoczony, że nie wyciągnęłaś go na kawę – zaczyna.

Izzy sztywnieje.

\- Mówił, że jesteś na niego wściekła – ciągnie dalej, chociaż nie ma nawet pojęcia dlaczego się wtrąca. – Nie powinien tak mówić o Jace’sie… - wzdycha. – Tyle, że Clary ma osiemnaście lat. Nie powiesz mi, że byłaś w skowronkach, kiedy Jace się nią zainteresował.

\- Mógł mu nie wytykać… To, co powiedział było nie na miejscu – stwierdza Izzy sztywno.

\- Tak, tyle, że gdyby chodziło o ciebie, zrobiłbym to samo – przyznaje i wzrusza ramionami. – Gdyby chodziło o ciebie, Magnus zrobiłby to samo – dodaje.

Izzy wzdycha ciężko.

\- Przeprosił – przyznaje jego siostra, jakby ją to wiele kosztowało.

\- Tak. Jace’a przynajmniej dwa razy. Mnie wczoraj i rozumiem, że ciebie również…

\- Może chciałabym, żeby się jeszcze pokajał?

Wzrusza ramionami, bo to nie jego sprawa. Nie umknęło mu jednak, że Izzy nie była też do końca szczęśliwa i rozluźniona. Odkąd zaczęła pracować z Magnusem, każdy dzień traktowała jak początek czegoś cudownego. Bane miał wiedzę i doświadczenie, które jej imponowało, a to zdarzało się bardzo rzadko. Do tego był niebieskim ptakiem, z którym Izzy czuła więź. Nie było jej łatwo zacząć pracę na ich posterunku. Przeszła przez darmowe praktyki, staż i pięła się powoli w górę. Do tego weekendami studiowała. Starali się ją wspierać, ale wybrała drogę kariery, o której żadne z nich nie miało pojęcia. Kiedy ich zadaniem było schwytać zbira, ona zastygała nad mikroskopem, opisywała próbki i próbowała wydedukować skąd dana substancja na miejscu zbrodni. Dedukowała, ale na podstawie wiedzy, do której oni nie mieli kompletnie dostępu, zgodnie z zasadami, które stanowiły dla nich czarną magię.

\- Wczoraj wiedział, że udajesz, że wszystko między wami w porządku, bo chciałaś mu wkopać na sali i chyba zamierzał ci pozwolić – mówi jeszcze.

Izzy wydaje się naprawdę zaskoczona.

\- Widziałaś jak wyglądał przez cały tydzień – ciągnie dalej. – Mieliśmy piekielne kilka dni…

\- Jest masochistą – wchodzi mu w słowo Izzy. – Żebyś go widział po tym jak się przespał z tą prawniczką. Chyba chciał się czymś zająć, ale plan nie wypalił.

Alec nie może się nie spiąć. Najchętniej zapomniałby o tym. Nie chce myśleć, że jest dla Magnusa tym, co cała reszta świata – rozproszeniem. Chwilową rozrywką. Trochę się tak jednak czuje.

\- Jest niesamowicie chaotyczny – podejmuje Izzy po chwili. – Nie w pracy. W życiu prywatnym. Nie rozgryzam tego.

\- I to mówisz ty? – prycha, uśmiechając się lekko.

\- Tak. To mówię ja. Byłam na randce z Charliem Cooperem – informuje go cierpko siostra. – Meliorn się dowiedział. Podobno jesteśmy w związku.

\- Nie wiem czy chcę wiedzieć – przyznaje.

\- Może się wypchać. Olewał mnie przez kilka dni. Kto tak robi? Mam swoje życie. Nie będę na niego czekała – mówi Izzy podniesionym tonem. – Idę z nim jutro na kolację – dodaje odrobinę ciszej.

Nie może nie prychnąć. Dokładnie czegoś podobnego się spodziewał.

***  
  
Jace wraca z archiwum z aktami zeznań ich pierwszej ofiary, informatora, który się nawrócił. Przeglądali dane wcześniej, ale większość spraw została zamknięta. Informator nigdy nie pojawił się w sądzie, a jego zeznań nie wykorzystano. Na niewiele się zdały, kiedy dowody okazywały się aż nazbyt wymowne.

Zakładali, że jakaś tajemnica zawiśnie nad chociaż jedną ze spraw. Może jakiś nierozwikłany niejasny wątek. Detektyw, który prowadził ich ofiarę, od lat przebywał na zasłużonej emeryturze i oznaczył faceta jako średnio przydatnego. Zresztą używano go jedynie do potwierdzenia własnych przypuszczeń.

\- Nienawidzę takich sytuacji – mówi Jace.

\- Przebrniemy przez to – oznajmia bratu, bo naprawdę w to wierzy.

Nareszcie mają motyw, jakąś hipotezę. Teraz muszą się tylko dowiedzieć czego dokładnie morderca poszukuje. Stawia na to, że chodzi o osobę. Zemsta. A ich informator miał do czynienia kontaktował się z wieloma osobami. Nie był nikim ważnym, ale dlatego też wielu go nie zauważało. Mógł wiedzieć też coś, o czym nie zdawał sobie nawet sprawy. Wielokrotnie tak się zdarzało.

Jace słucha go jednym uchem, w międzyczasie wysyłając SMSa. Nie pyta nawet do kogo ta wiadomość. Clary włączyła telefon na krótką chwilę, ale nie odpisała. Nie oddzwoniła. Jace jest w rozsypce i pojechałby do niej już dawno, ale Jocelyn musiała mu powiedzieć to samo, co Magnus, bo trzymał się z dala. Nie miał zresztą pewności czy Clary do niego zejdzie.

\- Przejdziemy się? – prosi Jace nagle.

Bez słowa odkłada teczkę na swoje biurko, bo potrzebuje powietrza. Jadą na ostatnie miejsce zbrodni, chociaż byli już tutaj parę razy. Nic nowego nie znajdą. O ile ściany nie zaczną mówić, są w kropce. Odludzie jednak pozwala im na otwartą rozmowę bez ciekawskich uszu ich kolegów z posterunku i chyba o to chodziło.

\- Czy długo… - zaczyna Jace i urywa. – Długo zajęło ci ogarnięcie tego, że jesteś gejem? – pyta go Wayland wprost.

Alec jest tak zszokowany, że przez chwilę nie odpowiada. Chyba pierwszy raz ktoś mówi to na głos. Coś nieprzyjemnie skręca się w jego żołądki. Trudno w tej sytuacji uruchomić syndrom wyparcia. Poza tym, skoro Jace ze wszystkich ludzi próbuje _rozmowy_ , coś wisi w powietrzu. I wieszczy kompletną katastrofę.

\- Masz jakieś wątpliwości? – pyta.

\- Co? – wyrywa się Jace’owi i na jego twarzy pojawia się natychmiast zrozumienie. – Nie, nie. Ja jestem hetero. Totalnie cycki – prycha. – Tylko, że myślę… Trochę mi zajęło zrozumienie w czym problem. Clary ma osiemnaście lat…

\- Stary…

\- Słuchaj, to ma sens. Ona widuje się z tymi swoimi przyjaciółmi, którzy są bardzo artystyczni. To całkiem inna liga – tłumaczy pospiesznie Jace. – Jeśli ona lubi też kobiety… Jakoś to ogarniemy. Jeśli ona lubi tylko kobiety… - urywa.

\- Jace…

\- Zależy mi na niej – mówi jego brat wprost. – Wiem, że nie chcesz o tym gadać. Magnus jednak powiedział, że też przez to przechodził. I na pewno nie spytam dupka, bo mi nic nie powie. I nie chcę go pytać o to, kiedy dostał wizji, że ciągnie go do fiutów…

\- Wolisz spytać mnie – kpi. – Tak dla twojej wiadomości, chyba zawsze możesz dostać takiego objawienia – sarka. – I nie. Nie ogarnąłem tego jeszcze.

Jace spina się. Wygląda prawie przepraszająco.

\- Wczoraj tak jakby ogarnąłeś… - waha się jego brat.

Przez chwile nie wie nawet o czym Jace mówi, ale spogląda na niego tak wymownie, że nie sposób sobie nie przypomnieć wczorajszego wieczoru.

\- To nie jest moment, że wiesz… raczej proces – przyznaje spokojniej. – I wczoraj… raczej niczemu nie przeszkodziłeś – dodaje, bo im dłużej o tym myśli, wątpi, aby Magnus go pocałował.

Co najwyżej sam zrobiłby z siebie idiotę. Może powinien podziękować Jace’owi.

\- Myślisz, że Clary…

\- Może jest bi… - waha się Jace.

\- I byłbyś z tym…?

Jace wzrusza ramionami.

\- Chciałem jej wysłać jakąś taką wiadomość, że cokolwiek to jest, damy sobie radę razem, ale jak ona woli kobiety, to raczej odpadam w przedbiegach, no nie? – prycha Jace. - Jeśli jest bi… przynajmniej będziemy razem…

\- Myślę, że doceniłaby wsparcie – przyznaje. – Tylko takie subtelne, bo jeśli chciałaby ci powiedzieć, to zrobiłaby to. Żeby nie czuła się osaczona. Na pewno jest zdezorientowana…

\- Wiem, wiem. Pamiętam jaki byłeś. Wiem, że temat jest śliski…

\- Delikatny – poprawia go.

Nadal jest zdezorientowany. Głównie. Kiedy zdał sobie sprawę z tego, że kobiety to nie opcja dla niego, nie wyszedł dwa dni z pokoju. Zasymulował chorobę, dostał nawet antybiotyk. Czuł się fizycznie chory. Przez długi czas zastanawiał się dlaczego jest z nim coś nie tak. I czy jest w stanie cokolwiek z tym zrobić.

Nie zazdrości Clary. Przynajmniej jednak miała przy sobie Magnusa.

\- Pieprzone gadki o uczuciach – kpi Jace.

Nie może go nie walnąć w ramię. Nie on zaczął tę rozmowę.

Jego telefon wibruje, więc zerka na wiadomość.

\- Wracamy, Izzy ma resztę badań – informuje Jace’a.

Wayland kiwa głową, wsiadając z powrotem do samochodu.

***  
  
Nie może wyjść mu w głowy rozmowa z Jace’em. Nie kontemplował ludzkiej seksualności, bo kompletnie nie było mu to potrzebne. Starał się trzymać z dala od związków, bo ich gatunek dokonywał z miłości okropnych czynów. Zabijano z powodów podejrzeń, ukradkowych spojrzeń i zdrad.

Wątpił, aby miał się kiedykolwiek zakochać. Zakładał, że należało kogoś dobrze poznać, więc wystarczało się nie zbliżać do nikogo. Jego plan działał bez zarzutu.

Nie może jednak przestać myśleć o tym, co powiedział mu Jace. Nie miał pojęcia, że jego brat naprawdę wsadził Clary do przegródki związki po jednej cholernej randce. Z tego co słyszał, jednie spacerowali i rozmawiali. I chyba tyle wystarczyło, aby Jace poczuł się zmuszony do rozmowy od serca z nim i przewartościowaniu swojego życia.

Alec zaczynał bać się tego uczucia coraz bardziej.

Nigdy nie zastanawiał się nad biseksualizmem. Dla niego istnieli jedynie mężczyźni. Nie wyobrażał sobie czuć pociągu do obu płci. Kobiety były miękkie, delikatne. Mógłby jakąś skruszyć w dłoniach. Nie wiedziałby nawet jak z taką rozmawiać. Nigdy nie próbował tak na serio, ale z drugiej strony z mężczyznami nie było łatwiej.

Magnus nie wydawał się mieć podobnych problemów.

Zamyka teczkę z wynikami i odkłada ją na stolik. Ciągnie go jednak do danych, bo większości tego bełkotu nie rozumie. Izzy nie miała chwili, aby z nimi przejrzeć całość, więc musieli się zadowolić suchymi faktami, a im to średnio wychodziło. Raport ewidentnie pisał Magnus, używając fachowej terminologii. Bane kpił, że ograniczy słowa do dwusylabowych i kusiło go, aby wręcz o to poprosić. Nie skończyć kryminalistyki ani chemii. A potrzebował tych informacji podanych w przystępny sposób.

Zerka na podpić Magnusa, zamaszysty i wyraźny na białej kartce. Nawet na jego odbitce widać, że Bane odbił jedną ze swoich obrączek na papierze. Na dole strony znajdują się dane technika wykonującego doświadczenia. Przez chwilę wgapia się w numer telefonu Magnusa, wahając się. Nie byłby to pierwszy raz, kiedy dzwoniłby do kogoś na komórkę, żeby dopytać o szczegóły. Magnus musi otrzymywać takich telefonów dziesiątki.

Po to był kontakt bezpośredni do piszącego raport.

Zerka na zegarek, ale nie ma nawet siódmej.

Wybiera numer, zanim zdąży sobie wytłumaczyć, że to głupi pomysł.

\- Magnus Bane – słyszy w słuchawce za wcześniej na to, aby przygotować jakiś inteligentny tekst.

\- Tutaj Alec. Alec Lightwood – przedstawia się.

Magnus śmieje się po drugiej stronie. Ich posterunek nie jest na tyle duży, aby było więcej Alexandrów, a to służbowy telefon Magnusa. Powinien był to lepiej przemyśleć.

\- Chciałem dopytać o deo… deo….

\- Pracujesz nad sprawą? – przerywa mu Magnus. – Jeśli chcesz, zapraszam do mnie. Mogę przejść z tobą nad całym raportem – proponuje.

\- Jasne, świetnie – mówi, nie próbując nawet się wymigać.

Pójdzie im szybciej, jeśli będą w jednym pomieszczeniu. A przynajmniej to sobie wmawia, kiedy wspina się na piętro Magnusa prawie pół godziny później. Bane otwiera po pierwszym dzwonku z Chairmainem Meow na ręku. Mieszkanie wygląda dokładnie tak samo jakim je zostawili ostatnio. Na stoliku stoi otwarta butelka wina. Kieliszek Magnusa jest do połowy pełny. Albo do połowy pusty. W zależności od perspektywy.

\- Napijesz się? – proponuje Magnus, odnosząc kota do sypialni.

\- Przyjechałem samochodem – przyznaje i zamiera, bo podłoga między kanapą a stolikiem pokryta jest aktami ich sprawy. – Pracujesz nad naszą sprawą? – wyrywa mu się.

Magnus wzrusza ramionami.

\- Dowodzę laboratorium dopiero od kilkunastu dni. Przeze mnie przeszły tylko dane z ostatniego miejsca zbrodni, więc nadrabiam – przyznaje Magnus. – Szukam zależności. Szukam podobieństw…

\- Nie ma nic. Sprawca działa według tego samego schematu, dlatego go namierzyliśmy – tłumaczy. – Ofiar nic nie łączy.

\- Wiem. Nie na to patrzę. Jeśli na wszystkich miejscach zbrodni pojawią się podobne substancje albo ich pochodne, będę miał jego odcisk chemiczny – wyjaśnia mu Magnus i widząc jego minę, uśmiecha się krzywo, wskazując mu wolne miejsce na kanapie, skąd doskonale widać kolaż z danych.

Bane siada obok, podwijając pod siebie bose stopy.

\- Powiedzmy, że znam cię – zaczyna Magnus. – Mam zbadać jednak twoje mieszkanie. Znajdę tam resztki prochu, sporo pyłków z twojej stałej trasy do domu, może jakieś okruszki jedzenia, która najczęściej zamawiasz – wymianie Magnus. – Powie mi to gdzie bywasz, co jadasz, że używasz broni.

Alec nie może ukryć, że jest pod wrażeniem.

\- Dlaczego nikt nie pomyślał o tym wcześniej? – wyrywa mu się.

\- Bo na każdym miejscu zbrodni znajdował się inny technik. Mamy za mały zespół. Jest spora rotacja. Planuję to zmienić – przyznaje Magnus. – Tymczasowo sam się oddelegował do waszej sprawy. Isabella będzie zbierała dane z niepołączonych spraw. Meliorn ma coś dłuższego i już z nim rozmawiałem o głębszej analizie danych. Nie wie czy będzie w stanie zebrać aż tyle próbek, ale postara się je przeanalizować.

\- Magnus, to jest… - urywa.

Bane uśmiecha się do niego krzywo.

\- Kiedy będziesz cokolwiek wiedział? To jest osiem miejsc zbrodni – rzuca, kiedy dociera do niego, że Magnus zamierza każdą jedną substancję znalezioną, porównać z tymi z innych lokacji.

To zajmie tygodnie w najlepszym razie.

\- Już coś mam – przyznaje Magnus. – Wszędzie znaleziono spore ilości soli.

\- Nie przypominam sobie, aby ją wymieniono w raporcie… - waha się, a zna te teczki na pamięć.

\- Nie zrobiono tego w szczegółowym spisie, ale w ogólnym zarysie – wyjaśnia mu Magnus. – Organizm ludzki sam produkuje sól. Pocimy się. Zestresowany człowiek, przywiązany do krzesła na pewno wydala tyle wodorotlenku sodu, że zostawia ślady wokół. Jesteśmy do tego tak przyzwyczajeni, że z reguły ignorujemy ten wskaźnik. Gdybyśmy nie znaleźli soli na miejscu? Tak, to byłoby coś – przyznaje Magnus. – Tym razem mamy do czynienia jednak ze sporą ilością, na którą natrafiono w dziwnych miejscach. Gałki oczne…

\- Łzy – podrzuca.

\- Nie w takim stężeniu – oznajmia mu Magnus. – Ktoś posypuje oczy tych ludzi.

\- Cholera – wyrywa mu się. – Podejrzewamy, że ktokolwiek to jest, chce wydobyć informacje od swoich ofiar.

Magnus nie wydaje się jakoś wyjątkowo zaskoczony.

\- Torturuje ich. Nie znaleźliśmy oczywistych śladów – rzuca.

\- Robi to w bardzo nieoczywisty sposób, ale też bardzo wyrafinowany – przyznaje cierpko Magnus.

\- Raczej się nie zatrzyma dopóki nie osiągnie celu – odgaduje.

Magnus wzdycha przeciągle, jakby myśleli o tym samym. Bardzo wiele osób może zginąć, jeśli nie dorwą drania.

\- Sprawdzam pozostałe substancje, ale to zajmie o wiele dłużej – przyznaje Bane.

\- Jesteś… - zaczyna i urywa, bo nie wie co powiedzieć.

Magnus dał mu nadzieję, której potrzebował. Sól to bardzo pospolita substancja, ale to już coś. Na pewno wpadną na coś więcej. Może w starych aktach wypłynie jakiś zwyrodnialec, który jej używał. Metoda jest na tyle oryginalna, że na pewno zapisała się w annałach przestępczej historii. Mieli punkt zaczepienia, którego potrzebowali od tak dawna.

Magnus uśmiecha się do niego lekko. Jego usta są zaczerwienione od wina.

Melodyjka przerywa ciszę w mieszkaniu. Przez chwilę nie ma pojęcia co to za dźwięk, dopóki Magnus zirytowany nie sięga po swój telefon.

\- Tak Sherman? – pyta Bane zamiast się przywitać.

Alec stara się skupić na aktach, ale Magnus podnosi się tak nagle, że sam zrywa się na równe nogi, szukając źródła zagrożenia.

\- Nie ruszajcie się stamtąd. Zaraz po was przyjadę. I za żadne skarby świata nie spuszczaj jej z oka – warczy Magnus do słuchawki, zanim się rozłącza. – Wybacz, ale muszę… - urywa, kiedy spogląda na otwartą butelkę wina.

\- Mogę cię podwieźć – proponuje, chwytając w lot w czym problem.

Magnus ewidentnie się waha.

\- Weź koc z kanapy, muszę założyć buty – decyduje Bane w końcu.

Składa pled pospiesznie, obserwując jak Magnus w ciągu minuty zbiera się do wyjścia. Komórka, portfel i klucze lądują w jego kieszeniach, zanim Bane naciąga na stopy skarpetki. Z kurtką w zębach, zapina klamerki butów i powinno go to bawić, ale Magnus jest zdenerwowany.

\- Co się dzieje? – pyta, kiedy zbiegają do samochodu.

\- Clary wyszła z Simonem – wzdycha Bane. – Najwyraźniej skończyli na jakiejś imprezie studenckiej. Clary jest kompletnie pijana, a wiesz jak jest na takich imprezach… - urywa całkiem sugestywnie.

Naprawdę nie musi kończyć. Izzy nigdy nie upijała się, kiedy wychodziła sama albo z koleżankami. Wyjaśniła mu kiedyś, że na luksus zalania się, stać ją tylko, kiedy wychodzi z nimi. Zawsze bowiem czekał ktoś, kto z chęcią zabrałby ją z sobą do domu. A ona nie chciała budzić się rano pozbawiona wspomnień.

Magnus SMSuje z Simonem przez całą dwudziestominutową drogę do campusu. Parkuje niedbale pod domem, w którym ewidentnie odbywa się impreza. Jest tak głośno, że nawet przez zamknięte szyby słyszy dudniącą muzykę.

Nic w jego stylu.

Magnus jest na zewnątrz, zanim zdąża się do końca zatrzymać. Przemierza trawnik w kilku susach, chociaż ma o wiele krótsze nogi od jego własnych. Alec musi się naprawdę przyłożyć, żeby go dogonić. Jakoś znajdują Simona, który wydaje się całkiem wstawiony, ale przynajmniej na tyle przytomny, że stoi koło śpiącej na krześle Clary.

Dzieciaki wokół nich piją, skaczą do muzyki, która jest fatalna. Simon nawet trochę się kiwa tak, jakby miał ochotę nadal z nimi pląsać. Alec zabiera kubek z jego dłoni, wąchając przelotnie zawartość. Alkohol. Nie, żeby był zaskoczony. Odstawa kubek na schody powyżej Simona. Daleko poza zasięg rąk chłopaka.

Magnus bierze Clary na ręce z wyrazem tak bolesnej ulgi, że Alec ma ochotę odwrócić wzrok.

\- Ej! A was kto tutaj zaprosił? – pyta ktoś za nimi.

Odwraca się, starając się przybrać odpowiednio zirytowany wyraz twarzy.

\- Nie znam was – warczy chłopak z greckimi literami na kurtce.

Alec nie studiował akurat na tej uczelni, ale wszystkie campusy są takie same.

\- Policja – mówi krótko i dosadnie, kiedy chłopak próbuje przeszkodzić Magnusowi w zabraniu Clary. Wyjmuje odznakę, macha nią wokół, podciągając Simona w górę jednym szarpnięciem.

Wszyscy są w na tyle dużym szoku, że robią im miejsce. Wychodząc na zewnątrz, gdzie nie jest już tak duszno i nie trąci tanim piwem. Simon trochę się ociąga, ale pakował do radiowozu podejrzanych, którzy byli od niego silniejsi i więksi. Z małolatem idzie mu bez problemu.

\- Powinienem ich wszystkich zwinąć za upijanie nieletnich – warczy pod nosem, zastanawiając się jednocześnie kiedy stał się stary.

Problem w tym, że takie imprezy nigdy go nie bawiły.

Magnus przystaje koło jego samochodu i stawia na nogi Clary, która w międzyczasie się przebudziła. Dziewczyna rozgląda się wokoło, jakby kompletnie nie wiedziała gdzie się znajduje. Możliwe, że ściska ramię Simona mocniej niż to konieczne, ale walnąłby barana w łeb, gdyby go tylko to nie kosztowało odznakę.

Clary spogląda w końcu na Magnusa, długo, z rozmysłem. Rozpoznaniem.

A potem uderza swoją małą pięścią w jego klatkę piersiową.

\- Nienawidzę cię! – wrzeszczy Clary, trzęsąc się.

Zaczyna płakać, kiedy Magnus obejmuje ją ramieniem, chociaż wolną ręką dziewczyna nadal go obkłada. Bane wygląda na cholernie zmęczonego. Czeka cierpliwie aż Clary się uspokoi. I dziewczyna faktycznie zasypia w jego ramionach. Dopiero wtedy wkłada ją na tylne siedzenie, opatulając kocem. Przypina Clary pasem, upewniając się, że dziewczyna siedzi bezpiecznie oparta o siedzenie.

\- Wsiadaj – syczy do Simona, który nie wygląda już na pijacko odprężonego.

Magnus przytrzymuje dla niego drzwi. Simon przez chwilę wygląda tak, jakby miał zaraz uciec.

\- Ale mnie nie aresztujecie? – pyta chłopak.

\- Wsiadaj, bo zmienię zdanie – rzuca.

Simon przestaje się ociągać.

Magnus zajmuje miejsce z przodu, ale odchyla się do tyłu, żeby poprawić koc na Clary. Alec bez pytania odwozi ich z powrotem do mieszkania Bane’a i zatrzymuje się na chodniku.

\- Pogadam z nią jutro – oznajmia mu Magnus. – Przepraszam za dzisiaj – zaczyna.

Alec nie bardzo wie co powiedzieć.

\- Daj znać tylko czy z nią wszystko w porządku – prosi.

\- Możesz nie mówić o tym Jace’owi? – pyta nagle Magnus. – Ona się tak nie zachowuje…

\- Jace na pewno nie będzie jej oceniał po własnych wybrykach – prycha, ale poważnieje, kiedy czuje wzrok Magnusa na sobie. – Nie puszczę pary z ust – obiecuje.

Magnus podnosi dłoń do góry, jakby chciał dotknąć jego twarzy. A może po prostu ma halucynacje. Palce Magnusa ostatecznie zaciskają się na jego ramieniu.

\- Dzięki. Pogadamy jutro – rzuca Bane, zanim wysiada.

Alec obserwuje jak Magnus z Clary na rękach znika w drzwiach budynku. Nie jest nawet jakoś specjalnie późno.

\- Uhm, panie… uhm… - rzuca Simon niepewnie.

\- Detektywnie Lightwood – podpowiada mu, bo chłopak traci przywileje.

\- Czy mogę…

\- Podaj adres. Odwiozę cię – decyduje.

\- Ale…

\- I nie powiem słowa twoim rodzicom, ale jak jeszcze raz…

\- Magnus mnie zabije – rzuca Simon płaczliwie. – On mnie nigdy nie lubił – wyznaje.

Alec może tylko westchnąć przeciągle.

***  
  
Kiedy rano przychodzi do pracy, na jego biurku znajduje się kubek z kawą. Jakiś dowcipniś napisał na nim _Detektyw Przystojniak_. Zdejmuje pokrywę i wącha zawartość, ale to chyba nie do końca kawał, bo rozpoznaje tę kawę. Chodzą tam z Izzy od czasu do czasu. Bierze ostrożny łyk, ale to czyste niebo w gębie. Nie coś, co wybrałby sam, bo przeważnie decyduje się na czarną, ale na pewno nie pogardzi tym smakiem. Lekka nuta w tle nie przypomina mu niczego, co zna. Jest tajemnicza, ale pobudzająca niemal tak samo jak kofeina.

\- Już zahaczyłeś o kawiarnię? – pyta Jace, zdezorientowany.

Przeważnie schodzili wspólnie w ciągu dnia, a z samego rana wypijali posterunkową lurę.

Nie mówi ani słowa, bo jest zajęty delektowaniem się smakiem.

\- Magnus coś wczoraj znalazł – mówi.

Jace otwiera raport, który dostali dobę wcześniej.

\- Nie. Przegląda wszystkie miejsca zbrodni. Możliwe, że nasz morderca torturuje ofiary solą – wyjaśnia. – Substancja jest produkowana przez ludzki organizm, więc nie zaznaczono nic w oficjalnych raportach.

\- Dlaczego dowiaduję się dopiero teraz? – dziwi się Jace.

\- Dzwoniłem do niego wczoraj i… - urywa. – On ma dobre pomysły. Świeże spojrzenie.

\- Porzucasz mnie – podsumowuje Jace.

\- Nie, po prostu on… - nie kończy, bo nie wie nawet co chce powiedzieć.

\- Drażnię się z tobą – prycha Jace. – Wiem, że nie byłem sobą ostatnio, ale biorę się w garść. Mamy drania do złapania – rzuca.

Alec upija kolejny łyk kawy, bo przypomina mu się wczorajsza noc. Clary musiała obudzić się z kacem gigantem. Na szczęście jednak nic poważnego się nie stało, a mogło, bo zatrucia alkoholowe to nie przelewki. Odwiózłby ją do szpitala na płukanie żołądka, ale Magnus wydawał się mieć sytuację pod kontrolą. Simon był w o wiele lepszym stanie. Nie wiedział nawet czy się z tego powodu cieszył.

Nie bardzo ma ochotę rozmawiać o Clary z Jace’em.

\- Więc wieczorami omawiasz z Magnusem sprawę? – pyta jego brat.

\- Tylko wczoraj – mówi. – Ma kolejny pomysł. Może dowiemy się gdzie bywa sprawca. Nie wiem za bardzo jak to działa… - waha się.

\- A czy my kiedykolwiek wiemy jak to działa? Nauka – podsumowuje Jace jednym słowem i potrząsa głową.

Drzwi windy otwierają się i Magnus pojawia się w fartuchu, lekko zaspany, ale ewidentnie w formie. Uśmiecha się do niego lekko, kiedy ich mija, witając się krótko. Jego wzrok przesuwa się po kubku, który Alec trzyma w dłoni. I nagle wie od kogo jest ta kawa. Nie wie jak mógł nie domyślić się wcześniej.

Nikt nie nazywa go przystojnym.

\- Hej Magnus, możemy potem do ciebie zjechać? – pyta Jace.

\- Oczywiście Jose – potwierdza Bane. – Lochy zapraszają.

\- No Chryste – jęczy Jace.

Magnus zamyka jednak już za sobą drzwi biura Kapitan Branwell. Alec ukrywa uśmiech za kubkiem.

***  
  
Jego telefon odzywa się niespodziewanie, kiedy docierają do laboratorium Izzy i Magnusa. Zerka na wyświetlacz i wie, że nie może tego tak po prostu zignorować, a chciałby.

\- Mama – rzuca krótko, wychodząc z powrotem na korytarz.

Odbiera, witając się z rodzicielką relatywnie serdecznie. Trzymają się ustalonego nie wiadomo przez kogo nie wiadomo kiedy protokołu. Max najwyraźniej radzi sobie doskonale w szkole, w co nie wierzy, bo najmłodszy z jego braci to rozrabiaka. Może i kocha naukę jak Izzy, jest jednak łobuzem.

Tata znalazł sobie nowy hobby i ogólnie planują wydać przyjęcie, na które są zapraszani.

Nie ma dobrej wymówki, żeby nie przyjść.

Jace będzie wniebowzięty.

\- A jak sprawa, nad którą pracujecie? – pyta jego matka.

\- Bez zmian – przyznaje.

\- Bez zmian? – powtarza po nim i chociaż jej ton jest pytający, słyszy wyraźną naganę. – Po tak długim czasie?

Wzdycha przeciągle.

\- Wiesz jak czasem bywa – próbuje się wytłumaczyć, ale brzmi to słabo nawet w jego własnych uszach.

\- Alec, twoja kariera zależy od tej sprawy – oznajmia mu matka.

Jakby jego życie się kończyło. Jakby wcale dopiero co nie zaczynali. Nie ma kariery. Zdał egzaminy, stał się detektywem, ale musi najpierw udowodnić swoją wartość, a przynajmniej tak czuje.

Nie wie nawet czy chce własną komendę. Nie wyobraża sobie tej odpowiedzialności. Nie potrafią zakończyć nawet tego śledztwa. I naprawdę nie ma pojęcia co mogliby zrobić więcej.

Drzwi laboratorium otwierają się i Magnus wygląda na zewnątrz w poszukiwaniu jego. Nie wie jaką ma minę, ale Bane przestaje się niemal natychmiast uśmiechać.

\- Muszę kończyć – rzuca, przełykając z trudem gulę w gardle. – Mamy zebranie – dodaje, co jest tylko częściowo prawdą.

\- Oczywiście. Nie wstrzymuję cię. Zadzwoń – prosi jego matka, ale to bardziej rozkaz.

Rozłącza się, starając się udawać, że nie widzi miny Magnusa.

Izzy uśmiecha się do niego wymuszenie, jakby spodziewała się, że to nie była miła rozmowa. Jace nawet nie pyta. Cisza jest nieprzyjemna. Schodzili tutaj w o wiele lepszych humorach. Magnus spogląda na każde z nich, przygryza wnętrze policzka i włącza ekran na ścianie, przesyłając kolejne dane na główny pulpit. Nie ma pojęcia kiedy Bane zrobił to wszystko.

\- Wprowadziłem tylko ostatnie trzy miejsca zbrodni – ostrzega ich lojalnie Magnus. – Trop z solą się potwierdził. Na razie za wcześnie, aby orzec czy coś więcej potwierdza wzorzec. Muszę mieć pełen obraz, ale na uwagę zasługują pyłki drzewa, które znaleziono trzy miesiące temu przy nauczycielce – podejmuje i wrzuca na ekran niewielką mapę. – Zakreślone na czerwono fragmenty wskazują miejsca, w których rosną te drzewa. Jak widzimy, nie przecinają żadnej z tras ofiary, zatem… - urywa.

\- Morderca musiał mieć z tym styczność – kończy za niego Alec. – Wyciągnąłeś informacje, które zgromadziliśmy o ofiarach – dziwi się.

\- No cóż… Pyłki. Kwitnienie – rzuca Magnus niezobowiązująco.

\- To jest kawał dobre roboty – mówi, bo nie wie jak ma zareagować.

Brzmi zbyt ostro nawet w swoich własnych uszach. A chce okazać tylko cholerną wdzięczność, bo rolą Magnusa nie jest ślęczenie na dodatkowymi danymi po godzinach.

Co prawda to nadal spora część miasta, ale wiedzą przynajmniej, że podejrzany może znajdować się na terenie im podległym.

\- Pierwsza ofiara pochodziła z naszej dzielnicy – wtrąca Jace, myśląc chyba o tym samym.

\- Resztę tutaj zwozi. Albo to jego strefa komfortu… - urywa. – To jego strefa komfortu. Zna teren. Wybiera magazyny, które są puste. Szuka czegoś lub kogoś – wymienia.

Magnus spina się. Wczoraj rozmawiali w trochę inny sposób. Tym razem jednak Jace się wtrąca, co zmienia trochę dynamikę ich spotkania. Magnus nie jest jego partnerem. Jace przede wszystkim ma prawo głosu.

Czuje się zmęczony. Tak cholernie zmęczony. Izzy zerka na niego raz po raz, bo najwyraźniej wszystkim udziela się jego zły humor. Nie potrafi jednak tak po prostu udawać, że nic się nie stało.

Przeciera twarz dłonią, zanim prosi Magnusa o wydrukowanie mapki. Bane ma dla nich gotowych kilka egzemplarzy, bo to cholerny profesjonalista.

\- Dzięki – rzuca tylko, zanim wychodzi.

Przez cały dzień czuje się fatalnie. Nie może się skupić. Jace nawet nie pyta o to, czego chciała mama, ale i tak informuje go o imprezie. Jeśli się nie pokażą w komplecie, wcześniej lub później odpowiedzą za to. Znowu cały wieczór będą zadawane im bezsensowne pytania, a polityka go tak naprawdę nie interesuje. Jest małpą w cyrku. Nie chce, aby go pokazywano.

\- Wpadniesz do mnie wieczorem? – pyta, zbierając raporty, które już przejrzał na jedną stronę.

Uwagi Magnusa leżą na samym szczycie dość pokaźnej sterty. Jest przekonany, że w ciągu tygodnia dostaną kilka podobnych mapek. Zamierza wszystko na siebie nałożyć. I pogmerać trochę samemu, kiedy już wie jakich cech wspólnych powinien szukać. Może uda mu się dojść do czegoś samego, zamiast czekać na to aż Magnus rozwiąże dla nich tę cholerną sprawę, żeby spadły na nich parszywe zaszczyty.

Izzy narzekała, że detektywi przywłaszczali sobie cudze triumfy. I nie chciał należeć do tej grupy.

\- Nie dzisiaj – rzuca Jace.

\- Plany na wieczór? – pyta ostrożnie.

Jace mruga do niego porozumiewawczo. Nie wierzy mu nawet przez chwilę, ale jeśli wspomni o rodzinie Waylandów, nic nie wskóra. Jace’a od dawna interesowała ta sprawa. Skazanie winnych przyniosłoby jakieś zamknięcie, ale jeszcze nic dobrego nie wyniknęło z mieszania emocji do pracy. Nie potrafi jednak jakoś powiedzieć Jace’owi, że powinien zaprzestać tego, cokolwiek robi.

\- Baw się dobrze – życzy mu jedynie.

Jego mieszkanie jest przeraźliwie puste i zimne. W tych czterech ścianach jedynie sypia, a i to nie zawsze. Woli o wiele bardziej szalony salon Izzy albo graciarnie Jace’a. Przynajmniej wiadomo, że ktokolwiek tam mieszka. U niego brakuje osobistych przedmiotów. Takich, z którymi wiązałyby się jakiekolwiek wspomnienia. Pozowane zdjęcia, na które co roku nalegali rodzice, po prostu się nie liczyły.

Wychodzi, bo musi oczyścić umysł, a nie zrobi tego we własnym mieszkaniu. Jeśli nie dokonają szybkiego przełomu, jego matka będzie dzwoniła tylko częściej, co z pewnością nie pomoże. Zwieńczeniem tej katastrofy będzie przyjęcie, którego nie uniknie. Jakby dostatecznie bardzo nie denerwowała go ta stagnacja. Pracuje po osiemnaście godzin dziennie, ale to niczego nie zmienia. Ktoś jest parszywym doskonałym mordercą, a oni nie zdarzają się tylko w książkach. Brakuje im wiedzy, pewności, może techniki, ale na to ostatnie nie mogą narzekać. Magnus daje z siebie wszystko, chociaż nie musi. Te dowody zostały już przebadane. Dla laboratorium sprawa jest zamknięta.

Ląduje pod budynkiem Bane’a nie wiadomo dlaczego. Zostawił tam kopię poprzedniego raportu i nie omówili go tak naprawdę, co wydaje się świetną wymówką. Puka. Raz. Drugi. Trzeci.

Magnus otwiera i wydaje się naprawdę zaskoczony, widząc go na swoim progu.

\- Byłem w okolicy, a masz… - urywa.

Clary staje zaraz obok swojego przyjaciela, spoglądając na niego niepewnie.

\- Jeśli przeszkadzam… - waha się.

\- Nie wygłupiaj się – prycha Magnus, wpuszczając go do środka.

Bane musi mieć całą kolekcję czarnych koszul, ale wygląda w nich doskonale, więc go to wcale nie dziwi. Przynajmniej tym razem ma na stopach buty.

Alec czuje się trochę dziwnie, kiedy wchodzi do salonu. Nie wie czy się rozsiadać, skoro Clary wygląda na tak skrępowaną. Na dobrą sprawę nigdy z sobą nie rozmawiali. Nie było takiej potrzeby. Jace gadał za nich dwóch. Clary nigdy i tak nie zwracała na niego uwagi.

\- Kawy? Herbaty? Zakładam, że prowadzisz… - rzuca Magnus.

\- Wody – mówi.

Magnus uśmiecha się krzywo, zanim rusza w stronę aneksu kuchennego.

\- Albo może nic. Po prostu wezmę akta i pójdę – decyduje, bo Clary wciąż na niego patrzy. – Nie chcę wam przeszkadzać.

Clary uśmiecha się do niego wymuszenie. Wygląda jednak o wiele lepiej niż dobę wcześniej. Jakoś nie przypuszczał, że dziewczyna nadal tutaj będzie. Spodziewał się, że Jocelyn uziemi ją dożywotnio, nawet jeśli Clary przetrzyma kaca u Magnusa. Nie orientuje się w ich układach. I bardzo nie chce się wtrącać.

\- Zostań. Nie przeszkadzasz – wtrąca Clary. – Pójdę do swojego pokoju, jeśli chcecie popracować.

\- Poważnie…

\- Poważnie, Alec – wchodzi mu w słowo Clary i zaczyna przygryzać usta. – Wiem, że za mną nie przepadasz, ale dzięki za wczoraj. Magnus powiedział mi, że po mnie pojechałeś. I… Dzięki – wykrztusza.

\- Nie ma sprawy – rzuca.

\- Jasne. Magnus mówił, że głównie spałam, ale jeśli zrobiłam albo powiedziałam coś głupiego… Przepraszam – mówi Clary.

\- Spałaś – zapewnia ją, chociaż bardzo dobrze pamięta moment, w którym dziewczyna się przebudziła.

Walnęła Magnusa tak mocno, że nie byłby zaskoczony, gdyby pod tą ciemną koszulą ukrywał całkiem pokaźnego siniaka.

\- Masz tu swój pokój? – wyrywa mu się, kiedy Bane wraca z wodą.

\- Clary zostanie chwilę u mnie – oferuje Magnus w kwestii wyjaśnienia, co kompletnie nic nie tłumaczy.

\- Będę u siebie – rzuca Clary, ucinając temat aż nazbyt skutecznie.

Spodziewa się, że dziewczyna zamknie się w sypialni Magnusa, ale najwyraźniej do aneksu kuchennego odchodzą kolejne drzwi, bo słyszy ciche skrzypnięcie, a potem całkiem wymowny trzask. Zaczyna dostrzegać, że to już nie tylko przestrzeń Magnusa. Na stoliku leżą magazyny o sztuce i szkicownik. Kanapę ewidentnie zajmowały dwie osoby. Magnus zabiera kubki po herbacie, robiąc im miejsce.

\- Czy… - urywa, bo pytanie czy wszystko w porządku mija się z celem.

\- Twoje akta są w miejscu, w którym je wczoraj zostawiłeś – oznajmia mu Magnus, siadając w fotelu. – Miałeś wczoraj pytania…

\- Chodziło o… - urywa.

\- Deoksycukry – mówi Magnus, nie zerkając nawet na własny raport. – Ramnoza występuje w roślinach. Izzy sprawdza które z nich mamy w Nowym Jorku.

\- Super – rzuca, jak ostatni idiota.

Za bardzo nie wie, co powiedzieć.

\- Isabell z pewnością będzie tym pochłonięta przez kilka kolejnych dni – podejmuje Magnus.

\- Możemy nie rozmawiać o sprawie? – wyrywa mu się, bo szum informacyjny kompletnie mu nie pomaga i usłyszy jeszcze jedno słowo, zacznie wrzeszczeć.

\- Alexandrze. Wydawałeś się oddany swojej pracy tak bezgranicznie…

\- No to nie jestem aż tak – wchodzi mu w słowo trochę zirytowany, ale jednocześnie nie ma pojęcia o czym mieliby rozmawiać.

Może w tym cały problem.

\- Dzięki za kawę – mówi krótko i trochę za szybko.

Nadal ściska w dłoniach szklankę. Powinien zdjąć kurtkę, ale nie chce, żeby wyglądało na to, że się rozsiada, bo nie ma pojęcia jak długo tutaj zostanie.

\- Cała przyjemność po mojej stronie. To trochę było podziękowanie…

\- Nie ma problemu i tak wczoraj tutaj byłem – przerywa mu. – I to nie tak, że nie wiem jak to jest mieć niesforną siostrę – dodaje trochę ciszej na wszelki wypadek, gdyby Clary słyszała.

\- Podziękowania dotyczyły tego, że rozmawiałeś z Izzy – oznajmia mu Magnus, uśmiechając się lekko. Bane waha się też trochę, spoglądając na niego przez chwilę w zupełnej ciszy. – Jeśli chodzi o podziękowania za to, że wczoraj zostałeś naszym doskonałym szoferem… Może pozwoliłbyś mi zabrać się na kolację? – pyta Magnus.

Zamiera, bo to ostatnie, czego się spodziewał. Chyba widać, że ma szok wypisany na twarzy, ale Magnus nie zamienia tego w żart, ale czeka na jego faktyczną odpowiedź.

Nie ma pojęcia co zrobić.

A jego pieprzony telefon zaczyna dzwonić.

\- To z pracy – mówi nie odrywając wzroku od Magnusa.

\- Odbierz – rzuca Bane.

\- Lightwood – przedstawia się, chociaż nie musi.

Każdy kto do niego dzwoni bezpośrednio wie kogo chce dosięgnąć.

\- Kurwa – wyrywa mu się, kiedy podnosi się na równe nogi. – Mamy kolejne ciało – oznajmia Magnusowi. – Nocna zmiana jest na miejscu, ale… - urywa. – Jace jest w drodze – tłumaczy.

Magnus uśmiecha się do niego lekko, jakby kompletnie rozumiał. Pewnie cmentarna zmiana zostawi na jego biurku raport z nocy. Alec waha się, bo nie ma pojęcia, co zrobić z rękami. Nadal ściska pieprzoną szklankę.

Serce wali mu jak oszalałe, a Magnus nie robi nic, aby mu podpowiedzieć, jak powinien się zachować. Klepie w końcu Bane’a jak idiota, zanim kieruje się do drzwi.

***  
  
Jest niewyspany jak diabli. Humor wcale mu się nie poprawił. Nie mają nic nowego. Kolejna ofiara wydaje się kompletnie przypadkowa. Nie znają klucza za pomocą którego dobierane cele. Nic kompletnie nie ma sensu. A na domiar tego tym razem to gliniarz. Posterunkowy z komendy Luke’a. Sprawa zostaje u nich, bo lepiej, żeby ktoś nieznający ofiarę trzymał rękę na pulsie, ale na pewno w barze Jocelyn wszyscy będą chcieli od nich prywatnego bardzo publicznego raportu, a oni nie mają kompletnie nic.

Jeszcze dzisiaj dostaną akta spraw, w których ofiara brała udział. Zostaną zawaleni danymi.

Jace wydaje się równie niewyspany, co on. Trzyma jednak lepiej nerwy na wodzy albo udaje, że tak jest. Spotkanie z Lydią nie należy do najlepszych. Przechodzą krok po kroku przez każde z morderstw, ale lądują z niczym. Nie mówią o tym, że Magnus skupił się na tej sprawie specjalnie, bo nie wiedzą ile z tego wyniknie. Nie ma też pojęcia czy Bane nie ryzykuje dla nich sporo. Z pewnością przesunął część swoich obowiązków, żeby znaleźć czas na to dodatkowe zadanie.

Stara się nie myśleć o tym, że Magnus zaprosił go na randkę. Użył pretekstu, ale to nie platoniczne spotkanie. A przynajmniej Alec ma taką nadzieję. Nie wie tylko czy w swoim życiu znajdzie chociaż chwilę, bo jego matka dzwoniła do nich tuż po tym jak zwlekli się z miejsca zbrodni.

Russell jest jakoś bardziej irytujący niż zwykle. Może coś wspólnego z tym ma fakt, że Camille doradzała jego świadkowi i facet milczał jak grób. Prawniczka traktowała ich jak powietrze, pojawiając się na ich piętrze każdego dnia, jakby mściła się za przyłapaniu jej klienta na ucieczce z kraju. Jak do tej pory mijała się z Magnusem i normalnie po części była to jego robota, bo pisał do Izzy, kiedy powinna przytrzymać Bane’a dłużej w _lochach_ , ale dzisiejszego dnia w tym natłoku po prostu przegapił moment.

Camille też z pewnością polowała na Magnusa, bo przebywała na posterunku dłużej niż pozostali prawnicy o jej prestiżu. Pomimo tego, co twierdził Bane, Alec wieszczył kłopoty. Magnus wykradł poufne dane. Nawet jeśli oni go rozgrzeszali, sąd tego z pewnością nie zrobi.

Camille uśmiecha się szeroko, promiennie. I nieszczerze, kiedy Magnus wychodzi z gabinetu Lydii. Bane nie zwraca na nich kompletnie uwagi, gdy przechodzi i to nie powinno boleć. A jednak to nadal nieprzyjemne uczucie, kiedy jest niewidzialny. Jeśli nie Jace, to najwyraźniej piękna prawniczka. Jest skazany na porażki raz za razem.

Nie, żeby mu zależało.

Chciałby być kiedyś pierwszą opcją, a nie nagrodą pocieszenia.

Stara się nie obserwować jak Magnus zaczyna gawędzić z Camille, jakby nie włamał się do jej komputera albo skądkolwiek nie zabrał tego adresu. Camille zresztą wydaje się z każdym zdaniem coraz bardziej odprężona i pozwala sobie nawet na poprawienie kołnierzyka Magnusa. Bane zerka na jej rękę, która zostaje na jego ciele, ale nie robi nic, żeby się odsunąć. A potem wyciąga coś, co do złudzenia przypomina wizytówkę.

Camille uśmiecha się triumfalnie, całuje go w policzek i odchodzi w stronę windy.

\- Jest graczem – stwierdza Jace cierpko. – Może i jest cholernie dobrym technikiem, ale jest graczem.

\- O czym mówisz? – pyta, udając, że nie wie o co chodzi.

Jace nawet nie kwapi się, aby wytłumaczyć mu oczywiste. Alec nie jest w końcu idiotą. Zaproszenie na kolację oznacza randkę. Trochę mu jednak słabo, kiedy pomyśli, że to miałoby być jednorazowe spotkanie.

Nie chce stać się Camille. Może i Magnus nie oszukałby go, ale to byłoby tylko gorsze.

***  
  
Unika Magnusa. Mógłby zjechać do _lochu_ , ale tego nie robi, bo ma czysty zamęt w głowie. Możliwe, że postradał zmysły na krótką chwilę, ale zaczyna powoli panować nad sobą. Problem polega na tym, że pierwszy raz w życiu poznał kogoś takiego jak Magnus. Bane jest wolny i hedonistycznie wykorzystuje każdą minutę swojego życia, podczas kiedy jego własnym rządzi stagnacja. Przechodzi od sprawy do sprawy, od jednych zwłok do kolejnych. Dni były do siebie podobne do chwili, w której Magnus nie zaczął pracować w ich budynku.

Wariował. Jąkał się, dłonie pociły mu się. Nie potrafił zebrać myśli. Możliwe, że zaraził się czymś, bo objawy pasowały do całej listy chorób zakaźnych.

Stara się nie zbliżać do Magnusa, dopóki nie zrozumie, co się z nim dzieje. Możliwe, że naiwnie sądzi, że jest dla niego jeszcze jakakolwiek nadzieja. A cholernie się oszukuje. Już sobie wyobraża minę rodziców, gdyby zjawił się z facetem na jakiejś rodzinnej kolacji. Ostatni raz postawiłby stopę w domu, chociaż zastanawia się czasem czy to nie byłoby najlepsze wyjście.

Jace przyjeżdża do jego mieszkania po pracy i zaczynają rozkładać akta. Niewiele mówią i przypominają mu się słowa Izzy. Milczące wsparcie dla niego w tym momencie znaczy jednak cholernie wiele. Dlatego siadają z piwami w dłoniach i zaczynają robić notatki. Jakby już nie byli zawaleni dostateczną liczbą hipotez.

\- Clary chce się spotkać jutro – rzuca Jace nagle, więc najwyraźniej będą jednak rozmawiali.

Na końcu języka ma, że Magnus zaprosił go na randkę. Przypomina sobie zaraz o Camille i coś uciska go w klatce piersiowej.

\- Nie dam rady jutro wpaść do ciebie – informuje go brat.

\- Nie ma sprawy. I tak do niczego tak nie dojdziemy. Musimy spojrzeć na to inaczej – oznajmia mu.

Jace spogląda na niego tak, jakby chciał coś powiedzieć, ale ostatecznie nie robi tego. A Alec udaje, że tego nie widział. Przegląda akta dopóki oczy go nie pieką. Robi się tak późno, że Jace rozkłada się w jego salonie na kanapie. Brakuje mu takich wieczorów. Samej obecności rodziny. Ciszy. Chciałby, żeby Izzy również wpadła, ale może to byłoby za wiele dobrego.

Nie ma pojęcia jakim cudem wszystko się tak popieprzyło.

Kiedy następnego dnia przyłapuje Russella na gadaniu głupot, nie jest nawet aż tak bardzo zaskoczony. Niby to nic, ale tego kolega od pewnego czasu mówi o Magnusie _Ślicznotka_. Nie wie nawet dlaczego jest to dla niego niepokojące. Magnus jest pod pewnym względem _piękny_. Na pewno nikt nie nazwałby go słabym po tym, co ostatnio zrobił z Jace’em na sali ćwiczeń, ale jest w nim pewna niewyjaśniona miękkość. Gdyby ludzie mieli jej więcej, może nie mieliby tylu spraw o morderstwo.

\- Co ty na to Lightwood? – pyta Russell trochę zaczepnie.

Alec stara się go ignorować, kiedy to tylko możliwe. Musi jednak skserować te akta, a mają jedną małą kopiarkę. Posterunkowy rży jak koń, więc żart z pewnością był niskich lotów. Na jego biurku stoi kubek z kawą. Już do połowy pusty, bo może i unika Magnusa, ale Bane najwyraźniej nie jest tego świadom, co jest podwójnie krępujące.

Camille bywa na ich piętrze częściej niż rzadziej, odkąd reprezentuje nie jednego, a czterech podejrzanych. Maia musiała wrócić do przesłuchań w związku z szajką zajmującą się ukrywaniem i przerzucaniem ludzi, który zostali zwolnieni za kaucją. Nie zamknęła jednak sprawy, a już druga się otworzyła. Chodziły słuchy, że FBI miało przejąć ich lada dzień, więc Maia starała się wyciągnąć z nich, co tylko możliwe.

Camille udaremniała jednak wszystkie próby.

Obserwuje przez niewielkie okno pokoju jak Magnus przechodzi przez ich piętro w drodze do gabinetu Lydii. Bane odchyla lekko głowę w kierunku jego biurka, a potem rozgląda się wokół, ale Alec jest poza polem jego widzenia.

Chyba woli na razie pozostać niewidzialnym.

***  
  
Jace znika na spotkanie z Clary. Izzy jest na kolejnej randce, więc dołącza do chłopaków i ląduje u Jocelyn. Brak kelnerki nie jest jakoś wyraźnie odczuwalny. Chłopaki i tak przyzwyczaili się do chodzenia po własne piwo. Jocelyn wytresowała ich przez lata do tego stopnia, że w większości odnosili szkło.

Stara się trzymać na uboczu, co nie jest wcale takie trudne. Przysiada się do Maii i Dorothei, a one zawsze mają coś do powiedzenia. Nie jest zmuszony do podtrzymywania konwersacji i ten rodzaj hałasu mu służy. Słuchanie o cudzych sprawach odpręża go. Niespecjalnie wcześniej rzucał się w oczy. Ma za krótki staż, aby znano go z samej twarzy.

Nie jest też aż tak charakterystyczny, żeby go zapamiętano.

Sprawa Maii utknęła w martwym punkcie, ale w jej przypadku oznacza to brak zeznań i pewny wyrok skazujący. Oddałby za to wszystko. Mają porozmawiać z Jace’em z rodziną zamordowanego policjanta i na samą myśl, pocą mu się dłonie. Nie wie jak spojrzy tym ludziom w oczy, mówiąc, że kompletnie nic nie mają. Gdyby rozwiązali tę sprawę wcześniej, ten policjant żyłby. Widzi konsekwencje swoich działań.

\- Macie jakiś punkt zaczepienia? – pyta Maia.

Bierze głębszy łyk i spogląda na nią wymownie.

\- Cholera – wyrywa się jej. – Federalni jeszcze nie wywęszyli problemu. Jeśli przejmą sprawę…

\- Utknie w biurokratycznej machinie – kończy za nią Alec. – Wiem. Branwell trzyma ich z dala. To nasz teren. Gość działa na naszym terenie – podkreśla.

\- Tak, ale nie czuł się za to odpowiedzialny. Wiem jak cię nosi – rzuca Maia. – Nie zamkniesz wszystkich, chociaż nie wiadomo jakbyś chciał. To jest po prostu niewykonalne – mówi.

\- Ma mnie to pocieszyć?

Maia potrząsa głową, wyglądając na cholernie zmęczoną.

\- Każdy gliniarz mają jakąś sprawę, która… - zaczyna Dorothea, ale milknie na widok jego miny. – Nie pozwól, żeby cię to złamało.

\- Jasne – mówi, bo tylko tyle jest w stanie wykrztusić.

Stara się trzymać nerwy na wodzy, ale wokół panuje nieprzyjemne napięcie. Zginął jeden z nich, a oni nie mają kompletnie nic. Nie napawa go to optymizmem. Wie jak wielkie nadzieję w nich pokładano. Rodzice nie pozwalają mu zapomnieć o tym nawet przez chwilę. Nie wie czy sprostają takich oczekiwaniom.

\- A z innej beczki… Magnus Bane – podejmuje Maia i patrzy na niego wymownie.

Bierze tak głęboki łyk, że prawie się krztusi. Tak, kategorycznie jego dłonie się pocą.

\- Co z nim? – pyta lekko zdezorientowany.

\- Twoja siostra pracuje dla niego. Chyba coś wie – uściśla Maia.

\- O czym? – rzuca, bo nie ma pojęcia czego Roberts od niego chce.

Maia przewraca oczami.

\- Nie nadajesz się do plotek – wzdycha Dorothea. – A chciałyśmy poplotkować. Wayland już nadawałby do tej pory…

\- Jace plotkuje? – dziwi się.

\- Nie wszyscy są tacy dyskretni jak ty – prycha Maia. – Nie mówię, że to nie jest dobra cecha. Mógłbyś jednak co nieco powiedzieć…

\- Nie mam pojęcia co mógłbym powiedzieć o Magnusie – przyznaje, chociaż to nie jest prawda.

Widział mieszkanie Bane’a, zna jego kota oraz powiązania rodzinne. Wie też, że Magnus wychowany został przez system. Podróżował. I jest cholernie kompetentny. Biseksualny. Piękny i fascynujący.

Z pewnością to zainteresowałby Maię i Dorotheę, ale gryzie się w język, bo przyszedł tutaj posiedzieć w spokoju.

\- Nie wiem nic – rzuca. – Izzy też uważa, że nie nadaję się do plotkowania.

***  
  
To trzeci dzień jak unika Magnusa. Matka wydzwania do niego w międzyczasie, jakby nie miał dostatecznie złego humoru. Przyjęcie zbliża się wielkimi krokami. Powinien przyjść najwyraźniej z osobą towarzyszącą i ma nie martwić się tym, że nie potrafi sobie nikogo znaleźć. Podobno to normalne u kogoś, kto pracuje tak intensywnie. Ma skupi się na karierze, bo rodzice znaleźni dla niego interesującą dziewczynę.

Nie może się wprost doczekać.

Treść żołądka podchodzi mu do gardła.

Kolejna kawa czeka na niego na biurku. Trzeba przyznać Magnusowi, że nie odpuszcza. Bane uśmiecha się też do niego lekko, kiedy mija jego miejsce.

\- Clary chce, żebyśmy zostali przyjaciółmi – oznajmia mu Jace, znad akt.

\- Cholera – wyrywa mu się.

Nie wie co ma innego powiedzieć. Jace opiera twarz na otwartej dłoni, kręcąc kółka na kartce, na której jeszcze tak niedawno wynotowywał szczegóły ostatniego miejsca zbrodni. Spotkanie z rodziną zmarłego rozłożyło ich psychicznie. Upiłby się, gdyby nie był tak martwy.

\- Myślałem, że randka…

\- To nie była randka. Tylko rozmowa. Żebyście potem nie narzekali, że kiedy ktoś chce ze mną pogadać, od razu zakładam najgorsze – prycha Jace.

Nie wie co mu powiedzieć.

\- Czy powiedziała… - waha się.

Clary była kompletnie zalana na tamtej imprezie. Tak nie zachowuje się ktoś, kto ma wszystko poukładane. Mieszkała tymczasowo u Magnusa, więc prawdopodobnie pokłóciła się z Jocelyn. Nie musi być detektywem, żeby wszystko układało się w logiczną całość. Jocelyn jeszcze nie szturmowała mieszkania Bane’a, bo najwyraźniej mu ufała

\- Przeprosiła za unikanie mnie – wzdycha Jace. – I to raczej wyglądało na to, że i tak musimy się widywać, bo piję w barze jej matki co tydzień. Więc chciała zakończyć sprawę polubownie, żeby nie było niezręcznie.

\- Ale będzie niezręcznie – stwierdza.

Jace zbija usta w wąską kreskę.

\- Nie będzie – decyduje Wayland.

Nie pyta, bo drążenie tematu nie ma sensu. Jace jest dorosły, wie co robi.

***  
  
Nie spodziewa się, że Magnus faktycznie pojawi się na ich sali ćwiczeń, ale Bane wchodzi do środka dobre pół godziny po nim. Szersze sportowe spodnie nadal nie pozostawiają wiele do wyobraźni. Magnus z jakiegoś powodu uwielbia czerń. Może dlatego, że wygląda w niej zjawiskowo. Mrocznie. Pociągająco.

Jace szturcha go, jakby nie widział, że Magnus rozgląda się wokół trochę mniej pewnie niż zwykle. Izzy musiała go wystawić, co nie byłoby takie nieprawdopodobne. Ich siostra w zasadzie nie przepadała za tym miejscem aż tak bardzo.

Nie bardzo wie co ma zrobić. Nie widział się z Magnusem od trzech dni. Cztery minęły, odkąd Bane zaprosił go na kolację. Nigdy nie odpowiedział.

\- Magnus! – krzyczy Jace, podejmując za niego decyzję.

Bane spogląda w ich kierunku z lekkim kpiącym uśmieszkiem. Alec jest bardzo świadom, że jego koszulka jest totalnie przepocona. Nie oszczędzali się z Jace’em. Musieli jakoś spożytkować nadmiar energii i oczyścić się z emocji, które wcale nie były im potrzebne. Frustracja nie opuszczała go od kilku dni.

\- Cześć – rzuca, starając się trzymać od Magnusa z daleka.

Na pewno śmierdzi. Jest o tym przekonany.

\- Witajcie detektywi. Nie widziałem was od kilku dni. Nie potrzebujecie już nas, skromnych techników? – pyta Magnus, przykładając dłoń do serca.

\- Nie możemy zjeżdżać do _piwnicy_ codziennie, bo jeszcze ktoś pomyśli, że tam pracujemy – odpowiada Jace. – Poza tym nie wystarczy ci Izzy? – kpi.

\- Isabell oczywiście ma wiele zalet, ale nie jest najbardziej urodziwym z rodzeństwa – mówi Magnus, zerkając na niego całkiem wymownie.

Nie może się nie spiąć.

\- Nie pozwól, żeby cię usłyszała – radzi mu. – Co cię tu sprowadza? – pyta jak ostatni idiota.

Magnus rozgląda się wymownie wokół.

\- Uhm, co chciałeś poćwiczyć? – uściśla.

Brzmi to po prostu słabo.

\- Liczyłem na sparing, na który jesteśmy umówieni – rzuca Magnus.

Jace kładzie mu dłonie na ramionach i zaczyna naciskać na jego mięśnie, jakby zagrzewał go do walki.

\- Hej! Hej! – protestuje, kiedy brat zaczyna go pchać w stronę maty.

\- Nakop mu – syczy do niego Jace.

\- Sam mu nakop – odpowiada.

Jace przewraca oczami. Najwyraźniej obaj wiedzą, że to się szybko nie stanie. Magnus jest po prostu za dobry.

Przynajmniej tym razem nie otacza ich tłumek ciekawych gliniarzy. Chociaż zerkają na nich ludzie, mają faktycznie przestrzeń. Aczkolwiek nie ważne jaka odległość ich dzieli, Magnus jest tak intensywny, że całe metry to za mało. Przebywanie w jednym pomieszczeniu z nim staje się problematyczne.

Zresztą Bane ściąga swoją bluzę i jak poprzednio nie może się skupić na niczym innym jak jego ramiona i klatka piersiowa. Wgapia się w miejsce, w którym jeszcze tydzień temu była malinka. Nie ma po niej śladu.

Magnus spogląda na siebie, kiedy przyłapuje go na gapieniu się i trochę się spina, gdy dociera do niego, czego Alec szukał. Już nie wygląda na tak zadowolonego z siebie.

\- Taśmy – przypomina im Jace, jakby był ich personalnym trenerem.

Zaczyna zakładać od nowa paski materiału. Magnus uwija się ze swoimi rękami o wiele szybciej i zaciska je, pomagając sobie zębami. Podskakuje kilka razy w miejscu, jakby sprawdzał maty, co pewnie Alec też powinien zrobić. W końcu jest o wiele cięższy, chciałby nie uszkodzić kolan, jeśli będzie musiał jakoś złagodzić jakiś upadek. Maty nie są jakoś specjalnie szerokie, ale nikt tutaj też nie zamierzał trenować gimnastyki sportowej.

Obserwuje Magnusa kątem oka, zanim obaj stają w pozycjach.

Unosi dłonie do góry, bo zawsze trzyma gardę. Okrążają się przez chwilę, nie spuszczając się z oka. Nie ma zielonego pojęcia co wyprawia.

\- Wierzę w równouprawnienie – podejmuje nagle Magnus i rozkłada ręce na boki, jakby go zapraszał bliżej. – Twoja kolej tym razem.

Alec nie bardzo ma ochotę go uderzyć, chyba w tym problem. Wykonuje jednak zamach i jest naprawdę w szoku, kiedy Magnus się nie uchyla ani nie blokuje. Uderza Bane’a w ramię, bo na szczęście tam celował.

\- Szlag! Nic ci nie jest? – pyta, kiedy mężczyzna chwieje się.

Magnus uśmiecha się do niego jednak szeroko i wrednie, zanim kopie go pod kolanem, podsyłając go na kolana przed sobą.

\- W kółko będę musiał ci udowadniać, że nie jestem z porcelany? – pyta Bane, wyciągając do niego dłoń, pomagając mu się podnieść. – Lekcja numer jeden. Czasami lepiej dać się uderzyć lekko, żeby skończyć na pozycji, w której możesz skutecznie zaatakować – oznajmia mu Magnus.

\- Teraz ty mnie będziesz uczył? – pyta z niedowierzaniem.

\- Dlaczego nie? – pyta Magnus i wzrusza ramionami. – Lekcja numer dwa. Jeśli ktoś chce udzielić ci lekcji, słuchaj – radzi mu Bane. – Camille udzieliła mi ich kilku – mówi nagle, a do Aleca dociera, że nie mówią o walce.

A przynajmniej nie w takim sensie.

Serce zaczyna mocniej tłoczyć krew do jego żył, jakby już dostatecznie nie był zdenerwowany. Czuje się jak szczeniak – przyłapany na nie wiadomo czym. Nie są z Magnusem razem. Bane może nazywać go _przystojniakiem_ , ale wszystko jest podszyte żartem. I flirtować też ma kompletne prawo z kim chce. Dociera do niego nagle, że faktycznie zachowuje się jak idiota. Izzy sypiała z Meliornem od miesięcy, a nie mieli do siebie żadnych praw. Związki go po prostu dezorientowały. Relacje międzyludzkie były cholernie skomplikowane.

\- Długo znacie się z Camille – wtrąca, biorąc trochę głębszy wdech.

\- Dostatecznie długo, żebym wiedział, że każdy powinien się trzymać od niej z daleka – rzuca Magnus. – I zamierzam to robić.

\- Dlatego dałeś jej swój numer? – pyta.

Magnus wzrusza ramionami, jakby to nie było nic wielkiego.

\- Mogła go zdobyć. Legalnie lub nie. Przynajmniej tak kontroluję przepływ informacji i udaję, że gram w jej grę – stwierdza Magnus. – Wiem, że teraz nie zaatakujesz – dodaje jeszcze, jakby czytał mu w myślach.

Alec nie bardzo spodziewa się jednak, że Bane wyceluje prosto w jego szczękę. Blokuje i wyprowadza cios niemal instynktownie.

\- Musisz mi zaufać, że wiem co robię. Tak jak ja ufam tobie, że jednak nie rozkwaszę ci twojej… muszę przyznać całkiem przystojnej buźki – mówi Magnus.

Ma nadzieję, że się nie czerwieni. Zresztą rumieniec uznano by teraz za oznakę zmęczenia. Wymieniają się ciosami. I jest zaskoczony, że idzie im to tak dobrze. Magnus jest niższy, ale szybki jak cholera. Musi podejść bliżej, ale Alec nie może wtedy wykorzystać całej długości swojej ręki, żeby w niego uderzyć. I to ma swój jakiś chory sens.

Bane ewidentnie nie jest wyszkolonym bokserem, ale cokolwiek trenował, przygotowało go do długotrwałego wysiłku skupionego na górnej partii ciała. Częściej robi uniki przykucając i atakując go hakami, na które Alec musi uważać, ale to coś nowego, stanowiącego wyzwanie. Udaje mu się nawet wytrącić Magnusa z równowagi i posłać raz na matę.

Jace drze się jak wariat, bo najwyraźniej odzyskuje honor rodziny.

Obaj są wilgotni od potu. Skóra Magnusa błyszczy złoto w świetle lamp. Czymkolwiek nie wymalował oczu, zaczęło spływać.

\- Przerwa – ogłasza Bane.

\- Proszę? – wyrywa mu się.

\- Gapisz się na moje oczy. Rozmazałem się, czyż nie?

Nie może nie spiąć się.

\- Bane, a na ulicy też zawołasz o przerwę? – rechocze jakiś posterunkowy.

\- Och nie. Po pierwsze nie zajmuje się ulicznymi bijatykami. Po drugie, walka będzie na poważnie, więc skończy się w dwie minuty, a ja poprawię kredkę – rzuca Magnus, schodząc z maty.

Maia podnosi dłoń do góry i Bane przybija jej piątkę. Ona też wygląda, jakby przydał się jej prysznic.

***  


Nie zostaje po godzinach, bo walka z Magnusem wyczerpała go. Jace – tak dla odmiany – odwozi go do domu i zawisają nad aktami, które są rozściełane po całej jego podłodze. Zarwą kolejną noc, ale przebili się przez większość spraw gliniarza, który zginął. Brakuje im nadal punktu zaczepienia, czegoś, co miałoby sens. Ofiary nadal wydają się przypadkowe. Jego komórka wibruje i jest dość zaskoczony, bo żadne z jego znajomych nie wysyła mu wiadomości.

\- Magnus pyta czy może wpaść popracować nad sprawą – mówi.

\- Mogę wyjść, jeśli chcesz – proponuje Jace.

\- To nie randka. Magnus pyta… - powtarza.

\- Jasne. A ja proponuję, że wyjdę – rzuca Jace, patrząc na niego wymownie.

\- Nie zostawiaj mnie z nim – prosi, spanikowany.

Jace spina się i przykłada dłoń do kabury, co jest trochę śmieszne. Zostawiali broń na półce pod stołem. Siedzenie z pistoletem było niewygodne.

\- Jeśli nie chcesz kolesia tutaj, to mu napisz, żeby się odpieprzył – radzi mu Jace. – Albo ja to zrobię – proponuje.

\- Nie, nie w tym rzecz. Po prostu… - urywa. – Jak sobie to wyobrażasz? – pyta. – Mam go zabrać na niedzielny obiad do rodziców? Wyjść z nim gdzieś?

Jace spina się tylko bardziej.

\- On może robić co chce, ale ja? – pyta. – Kurwa, ja?! – nie wie nawet dlaczego krzyczy.

\- Ty też możesz robić, to co chcesz. I chrzanić rodziców – mówi Jace. – Lubisz gościa? Wyjdź z nim. Wiesz jak długo czekam na propozycję podwójnej randki? Izzy będzie wniebowzięta jak jej kogoś przedstawisz.

\- Chyba nie mówisz poważnie…

\- Znaczy Magnus jest super teatralny…

\- Nie chodzi o to jak wygląda. Chodzi totalnie o to jak wygląda – wyrywa mu się niemal natychmiast. – On jest… - urywa. – A ja nie.

\- Zgubiłeś mnie – przyznaje Jace.

Bierze głębszy wdech, bo nie wie nawet od czego zacząć.

\- Nikt nie… Popatrz na mnie. Czy ja wyglądam… - jąka się. – On ma to wszystko już ogarnięte i nie przejmuje się.

\- A ty się przejmujesz – odgaduje Jace. – Ja też się przejmuję. Jak pogadaliśmy, martwiłem się, że będziesz miał przerąbane. I nie chciałem… Nie zachęcałem cię do uzewnętrzniania się – przyznaje. – Ale ty jesteś szczęśliwy? – pyta nagle.

Może jedynie otworzyć usta w marnej próbie odpowiedzi. Nie ma pojęcia i w tym chyba problem.

\- Pieprzyć ich. Pieprzyć ich wszystkich. Jeśli ktoś powie słowo, dostanie tak w mordę, że się nie pozbiera – oznajmia mu Jace. – Jeśli nie ja, to Izzy ich spierze – dodaje.

Alec nie może się nie roześmiać.

\- Mam wyjść? – pyta Jace nagle.

\- Nie odpisałem mu jeszcze – przyznaje i przygryza wargę. – Zaproszę go, ale zostań – prosi. – Chyba potrzebuję trochę więcej czasu niż… - urywa.

Jace uśmiecha się do niego wrednie i klepie go po ramieniu. Sączą piwo, czekając na Magnusa. I żałuje nagle, że nie wykorzystał tego czasu, aby cokolwiek zrobić w mieszkaniu, bo kiedy odzywa się dzwonek, dociera do niego, że nie zmywał naczyń od trzech dni, a pudełka po pizzy walają się w kącie. Jace obiecywał od dwóch tygodni, że wyniesie je, kiedy będzie schodził do samochodu.

Magnus rozgląda się wokół dyskretnie acz ciekawie, dopóki jego wzrok nie ląduje na Jace’się.

\- Jean! – krzyczy Bane, udając entuzjazm.

\- Chryste – wyrywa się Jace’owi.

\- Jesus chyba nie w humorze dzisiaj – prycha Magnus. – Chyba nie przerywam męskiego wieczorka? – pyta Bane, spoglądając wymownie na ich niedopite piwa.

\- Odkąd też jesteś facetem… - rzuca Jace.

\- Jules, jesteś nad wyraz miły dzisiaj.

\- Akta. Przyniosłeś akta – wtrąca Alec, bo spędzi tydzień, wsłuchując się w słowne potyczki tej dwójki.

A wbrew pozorom naprawdę miał co robić w życiu.

Magnus rzuca cały plik na stolik i rozsiada się na kanapie.

\- Obawiam się, że mam tylko piwo… - waha się Alec.

\- Wody. Prowadzę – oznajmia mu Magnus krótko. – Mam dla was coś. To niewiele, ale jednak coś dziwnego. Na ofiarach oraz ogólnie miejscu zbrodni znaleziono pewną substancję, którą stosuje się w kremach dla ofiar po oparzeniach – tłumaczy im Magnus, stukając palcem w coś bardzo długiego i niemożliwego do przeczytania na głos. – Sprawdziłem. Próbki pochodzą z takich punktów jak klamki drzwi, rama krzesła. Wszędzie tam, gdzie oparłbyś dłoń – wyjaśnia.

\- Ofiara pożaru? – waha się Alec. – To bez sensu. Nie mamy wzmianki o żadnym pożarze w aktach ofiar.

\- Nie mówiłem, że to ma sens. Tylko, że coś mam – uściśla Magnus. – Możliwe, że mamy do czynienia z kimś, kto nadal radzi sobie z reperkusjami poparzenia, więc… - urywa sugestywnie.

\- Jeśli będziemy rozmawiali z otoczeniem ofiar, musimy zwracać na to uwagę – kończy za niego Alec. – Przypominasz sobie coś podejrzanego? – pyta.

Jace przeciera twarz i potrząsa przecząco głową. Tego obawiał się najbardziej. Jemu również nic nie rzuciło się w oczy. Jednak sama informacja to było sporo, Mieli wzrost strzelca, mniej więcej okolice, w której przebywał oraz substancję, której teraz technicy będą szukali na kolejnych miejscach zbrodni. Tylko tych akurat Alec nie chce.

\- Sprawdzę szerzej zastosowanie tej substancji, ale mocno łagodzący związek chemiczny – podejmuje Magnus.

\- Dzięki – rzuca, bo powinni zacząć od tego.

\- Nie żartowałem Alexandrze, jeśli ktokolwiek ma złapać tego drania, to wy – mówi Magnus. – Co macie? – pyta. – Jeśli oczywiście nie mdli was od międlenia w kółko jednego i tego samego. Lydia z pewnością trzyma rękę na pulsie.

\- Raz w tygodniu zdajemy całkiem osobny raport – przyznaje Jace. – Nie mamy nic nowego. Podejrzewaliśmy, że ktoś torturuje ofiary przed śmiercią, żeby wyciągnąć od nich informacje, ale nie mamy pojęcia o co chodzi.

Magnus nie wydaje się aż tak zaskoczony.

\- Przyda nam się świeże spojrzenie – wtrąca i podsuwa Bane’owi swoje własne notatki.

Hipotezy jednak po drugiej zostały sprawdzone i wykreślone. Nanosił poprawki ołówkiem na marginesie, ale miał gdzieś co Magnus o tym pomyśli. Bane zagłębia się w dokonanie ich ostatnich trzech miesięcy ze zmarszczką między brwiami, która pogłębia się z każdą stroną. Nie miał pojęcia, że faktycznie wynotował kilka stron.

\- Nie spodoba wam się to, co powiem – zaczyna Magnus.

\- Nie chcemy oddać tego federalnym – warczy Jace.

\- Nie mówię o federalnych. Mówię o przestępczości zorganizowanej – mówi Magnus. – Garroway wspominał o niepokojach na terytorium Piekła. Wygląda na to, że ktoś chce… - urywa. – Szuka się z takim oddaniem kogoś, a nie czegoś – uściśla.

\- Myślisz, że ktoś szuka tego, kto go sypnął? – wyrywa mu się.

\- Myślę, że ktoś szuka bardzo konkretnej osoby i nie zawaha się, żeby zabić. Zróbcie listę osób, które byłyby tego warte – proponuje im Magnus. – Schemat działania będzie w końcu do czego pasował.

Otwiera usta, żeby zaprotestować, bo to szalony pomysł, ale też genialny.

Za kogoś kompletnie zwyczajnego nie zginęłoby osiem osób.

\- Zamordowano policjanta – przypomina im Magnus całkiem niepotrzebnie. – Ktokolwiek to jest, ryzykuje.

\- Wszystkie posterunki działają na dwieście procent – stwierdza Jace. – Nawet te, które z naszym nie miały żadnego powiązania. Jest parcie na światek przestępczy – przyznaje.

\- Ktoś nie boi się, że go sypną – rzuca Magnus. – Kompletnie.

\- Albo chciał takiej sytuacji – wtrąca. – Chciał, żeby policja zaczęła serię przypadkowych zatrzymań każdego kto zachowuje się przynajmniej lekko podejrzanie.

\- Krawężniki pozgarniały bandę drobnych dilerów i prostytutek. To nie zaszkodzi grubym rybom – stwierdza Magnus.

\- A jeśli to jest wojna gangów? Jeśli ktoś napuszcza Policję na Piekło? – pyta.

Magnus przygryza wnętrze policzka.

\- Na mnie już chyba czas – rzuca Bane, zerkając na zegarek, który częściowo jest ukryty pod mankietem koszuli.

Wstaje nie tknąwszy nawet swojej wody.

\- Zanim zapomnę. Jesteście zaproszeni do mnie – mówi Bane.

\- Do ciebie jak… - zaczyna.

\- Jak impreza powitalna. Nareszcie mam chwilę. Dobrze będzie się poznać – stwierdza Magnus. – Jutro napiszę oficjalny raport, dotyczący tej sprawy. Inaczej nie będziecie mogli wykorzystać w sądzie informacji – przypomina im. – Jeśli faktycznie będzie to dotyczyło przestępczości zorganizowanej, Izzy przejmie sprawę – informuje ich sztywno.

\- Co? Dlaczego? – pyta zdezorientowany.

Magnus wzrusza ramionami, a potem spina się odrobinę.

\- Wychowałem się w rodzinach zastępczych – przypomina mu cierpko Bane. – Jak myślisz… Jak wiele dzieciaków stamtąd skończyło jako technik kryminalistyczny? – pyta retorycznie. – Lepiej mnie odsunąć teraz, niż wykończyć waszą sprawę od środka.

Nie może temu zaprzeczyć. Prawnicy wykorzystają każdy cień podejrzenia na swoją korzyść. Widział to wielokrotnie. A ława przysięgłych bywała zaskakująco łatwa do manipulacji.

Jace wydaje się zaskoczony, ale nie mówi ani słowa, kiedy Magnus wychodzi z jego mieszkania.

***  
  
Kolejna kawa czeka na niego i tego ranka. Nie ma pojęcia, o której wstaje Magnus. Przesuwa kciukiem po napisie na tekturze, wspominając rozmowę z Jace’em. Obraca się wokół własnej osi, spoglądając na swoich kolegów. Kiedy poznał Magnusa, tak bardzo obawiał się, że ktoś go skrzywdzi, że kontrolował przestrzeń wokół nich. A tymczasem sam jest bezbronnym tchórzem. Ciężar, który przygniata jego pierś nie znika. I nie zniknie łatwo. Przynajmniej jednak wie, że Jace wspiera go w zupełności. I z pewnością Isabell również.

A jednak coś dławi go nieprzyjemnie. Wszystko się zmieni. Wie o tym. I boi się jak diabli.

Jace musi wyczuwać, że coś się dzieje, bo jest pogrążony w papierach. Mają do przesłuchania kilka osób dzisiaj. Chcą wrócić na miejsce zbrodni, żeby spojrzeć na nie z innego punktu widzenia. Jeśli Magnus ma rację, pogadają z Lukiem. Sprawa może być zbyt gruba jak na nich. Nie mają pojęcia o gangach czy mafii. Ich posterunek należy do tych niewielkich jednostek, które skupiają się na pojedynczych wykroczeniach i pomniejszych przestępstwach jak kradzieże. Niepowiązane z niczym morderstwa.

Podobne przedsięwzięcia to kwestia współpracy wielu organów ścigania. I jeśli Magnus ma rację, federalni, posterunek Luke’a i wiele innych to dopiero początek góry lodowej jednostek, które zostaną w to wciągnięte. A on i Jace będą prowadzili to śledztwo, bo mają największą wiedzę i byli na każdym miejscu zbrodni. Wielu świadków – takich jak znajomi ich informatora – na pewno rozpłynęło się w powietrzu, gdy zwęszyli krew.

Mogą awansować albo złamać swoje kariery raz na zawsze.

Nie ma sobie jednak nic do zarzucenia. Spoglądają jednak na sprawę kompletnie inaczej i kiedy pytują gliniarza, który uczył ich ofiarę fachu, skupiając się na powiązaniach pomiędzy nim a mafią. Nie ma tego wiele. Coś umyka im wciąż. Przynajmniej jednak mają tego świadomość. Drążą temat, bo gość jest na tyle rozmowny, że spędzają u niego pięć godzin i obiecuje dać im znać, jeśli cokolwiek sobie przypomną. Traktował ich ofiarę jak syna.

Policjanci to jedna wielka rodzina.

\- Brakuje nam elementu układanki – stwierdza Jace, pakując się do jego samochodu.

Rozgląda się wokół. Jest zaskakująco przyjemny dzień.

Ma nieodebrane połączenie od matki. Nie zamierza jednak oddzwaniać. Nie wie jak ma na imię dziewczyna, z którą chcą go umówić, ale to ponad jego nerwy.

\- Magnus to ciekawy element – podejmuje Jace.

\- W sensie?

\- Chodzi mi o to, co wczoraj powiedział. Rodziny zastępcze… Myślisz, że zna kogoś? – pyta Jace wprost.

Waha się, bo sam o tym myślał. Magnus nie mówi wiele wprost, a on nie chce dociekać.

\- Zna Camille Belcourt. Jeśli laska nie pracuje dla mafii, to ja jestem Święty Mikołaj – ciągnie Jace.

\- Do czego zmierzasz?

\- Musi być mu cholernie ciężko – mówi nagle Jace. – Mamy gówniane laboratorium. To nie awans dla niego. Mógł pracować dla FBI. Sprawdziłem go – przyznaje.

\- Jace…

\- Nic ci nie powiem. Sprawdziłem go, kiedy zaczął pracować z Izzy i wiesz… kręcił się wokół Clary – wzdycha Jace. - Gdybym to ja wkręcił się w narkotyki i gangi… Jak byś się poczuł? – pyta Jace nagle.

Zamiera, bo to ostatnie czego się spodziewał.

\- Jesteśmy braćmi, ale nie z jednej matki i nie jednego ojca. Nie mamy nawet jednego nazwiska – ciągnie Jace.

\- Jesteś… - urywa.

\- Dokładnie – rzuca Jace. – Magnus stara się nikogo nie kryć, ale z drugiej strony mu się nie dziwię. Wyobraź sobie, że on coś bada i nagle ma rękach odcisk palca jakiegoś swojego przyszywanego brata albo siostry. Gdyby Izzy wdepnęła w gówno, wyciągnąłbym ją i nie patrzyłbym nawet jak bardzo jest umazana.

\- Świetna metafora – wzdycha, ale nie może się nie zgodzić.

Cholernie cieszy się, że są po tej samej stronie. Izzy miała gorszy okres w życiu, ale raczej imprezowała. Wciągnięcie się w złe towarzystwo nie byłoby nawet takie trudne. Wielu miałoby ubaw, że córka Lightwoodów łamie prawo. Jace przechodził okres buntu po swojemu. Przyłożył parę razy w mordę komuś, kto nazywał go sierotą. I rodzice wszystko załatwili, żeby nie trafiło do akt. Pod tym względem akurat pilnowali wszystkiego.

\- Jak z Clary? – pyta.

\- Zabieram ją na wernisaż, skoro jesteśmy przyjaciółmi – mówi Jace.

\- Nie lepiej, żebyś…

\- Odciął się? – wchodzi mu w słowo Jace. – Tak jak ty odcinasz się od Magnusa? Chyba obaj jesteśmy nieszczęśliwymi głupcami. Może jednak płynie w nas jedna krew – kpi.

Nie może zaprzeczyć.

Zerka na nieodebrane połączenie raz jeszcze.

\- Odwiozę cię do mieszkania. Muszę coś załatwić.

***  
  
Matka otwiera, zaskoczona. Wciąż ma przy sobie broń i to jego ciuchy do pracy, więc nie wygląda aż tak porządnie jak powinien, sądząc po jej spojrzeniu pełnym nagany. Nie, żeby odbywało się tutaj jakieś oficjalne spotkanie.

\- Jest tata? – pyta, wycierając dłonie o spodnie.

\- W gabinecie. Czy coś się stało?

\- Macie chwilę pogadać?

\- Zjawiasz się bez zapowiedzi. Raczej nie mamy wyboru, czyż nie? – żartuje jego matka, ale brzmi to dość szorstko.

Spina się, bo to już w zasadzie odruch bezwarunkowy. Max z pewnością odrabia lekcje, ale nie zamierza przeszkadzać bratu. Pamięta jak on sam spędzał całe wieczory zagrzebany w książkach. Max ma napięty grafik. Niekończące się zajęcia pozalekcyjne, które mają rozwinąć jego horyzonty, kiedy tak naprawdę w tej rodzinie i tak wszyscy kończą na posterunku.

Ojciec siedzi za biurkiem, pogrążony w jakimś periodyku. Trochę nieswojo czuje się, kiedy drzwi zatrzaskują się za nim i mamą. Zawsze trafiali tutaj, gdy coś przeskrobali. I bardzo nie chce myśleć o tym w tych kategoriach.

\- Alec? Coś się stało? – pyta jego ojciec. – Słyszałem o waszej sprawie. Nabiera rozmachu. Jeśli przyszedłeś się poradzić…

\- Chciałbym porady – wchodzi mu w słowo. – Jednak nie w tej kwestii – urywa.

Matka wygląda na faktycznie zaniepokojoną. To coś nowego. Możliwe, że gada jak wariat. Nigdy wcześniej nie mówił do nich tym tonem. Coś w nim jednak pęka. Wcześniej pojawiały się pierwsze rysy, ale czuje, że to cholerny koniec.

\- Długo nad tym myślałem – zaczyna. – I jestem przekonany, że nie zamierzam się pojawiać na kolacji z żadną kobietą – oznajmia im.

Jego ojciec uśmiecha się ewidentnie rozbawiony.

\- Nie mówię, że masz się od razu żenić – prycha tata.

\- Nie, nie rozumiesz. Nie zamierzam nigdy nigdzie pojawiać się z żadną kobietą – mówi bardzo powoli. – Nie kobietą – uściśla.

Ojcu zajmuje to trochę zanim zaczyna wgapiać się na niego w szoku.

\- Zwariowałeś? – pyta jego matka. – Zamierzasz zaprzepaścić całą swoją przyszłość?!

I to nie coś, czego się spodziewał.

\- Wiedziałaś?! – wyrywa mu się.

\- Matka zawsze wie – syczy do niego. – Miałam jeszcze nadzieję, że ci przejdzie, ale nie przeszło najwyraźniej. Nie bądź idiotą. Wiesz jak będą traktowali cię na posterunku…

\- Mam to gdzieś!

\- A ja nie. Masz przed sobą przyszłość. Wystarczy, że…

\- Że się z nikim nigdy nie umówię do końca życia? – dopowiada za nią.

Nie ma pojęcia kto bardzie wrzeszczy, ale jego ojciec też się nagle włącza i zaczynają się wyrzuty. I wspominanie o cholernym Bogu, jakby to był jego pieprzony interes. Zaczyna cieszyć się, że drzwi gabinetu są zamknięte. Kilka lat wcześniej ojciec zadbał o dźwiękoszczelność, więc mogli wrzeszczeć na siebie ile wlezie.

\- Wiesz jak to wpłynie na karierę Jace’a?! Pomyślałeś o tym?! – wtrąca jego matka.

\- Jace wie. Jace chce mojego szczęścia – oznajmia jej sucho.

\- A pomyślałeś o rodzinie?

Gryzie się w język, żeby nie powiedzieć czegoś głupiego. W zamian za to prostuje się i patrzy na nich, starając się uspokoić.

\- Pomyślałem. Dlatego was informuję, że jestem gejem – oznajmia im sztywno. – Możecie to przyjąć do wiadomości lub nie. Nie zmieni to jednak tego jak czuję – mówi.

I trochę mu niedobrze, bo w kółko tylko słyszy o karierze, pracy i śledztwach. O politycznych aspiracjach rodziców, które mają i ich wynieść na wyżyny. Tutaj nie chodzi nawet o pieprzonego Boga.

\- Wychodzę – rzuca, bo nic tutaj po nim.  
Wysyła wiadomość do Jace’a i Izzy, bo ich rodzice na pewno zaraz zaczną dzwonić. Jeśli nie zwalą winy na to jak prowadzi się Isabell, to dobiorą się do Jace’a i tego, że go wspierał. Ściska kierownicę tak mocno, że bieleją mu palce. Kiedy dociera do swojego mieszkania, oboje już na niego czekają.

\- Mam piwo – rzuca Jace.

\- A ja śpiwór. Ten dupek chrapie. Położymy go w łazience – oznajmia im Izzy.

Nie wie co to za uczucie go wypełnia, ale to chyba ulga.

***  
  
Wstaje w o wiele lepszym humorze. Izzy pożycza jedną z jego koszulek, wpychając ją do spodni. Przegląda się w lustrze, krytycznie, bez cienia zażenowania. Trzymają zapasowe szczoteczki i przybory toaletowe w mieszkaniach, ale dotąd nie pomyśleli o przeniesieniu ubrań. Takie posiadówy odbywali w weekendy.

\- Nie nakładasz tego paskudztwa na twarz? – pyta Jace, dobierając się do jego lodówki. – Stary, tutaj jest kompletnie pusto – jęczy.

\- Nie spodziewał się nas. A wymaluje się w pracy. Magnus ma zawsze przy sobie pełen zestaw. Lubimy podobne kolory – informuje ich Izzy. – Muszę się tylko jakoś przemycić do środka.

\- Na bramce cię nie poznają – kpi Jace.

Izzy pokazuje mu wyciągnięty środkowy palec.

\- Stawiam śniadanie – wtrąca.

\- Oczywiście, że stawiasz śniadanie, braciszku – prycha Izzy.

W zasadzie to nawet przyjemne, kiedy lądują w małej kawiarence koło posterunku. Izzy co prawda odmawia ściągnięcia okularów nawet w pomieszczeniu, tłumacząc, że jest incognito, ale za to Jace ciągle z niej kpi. Tęsknił za ich wzajemnym przedrzeźnianiem się. Rzadko miewali podobne śniadania w domu, bo rodzice nie tolerowali takiego zachowania przy stole, ale czasami musieli wyjść wcześniej do pracy.

\- Jak ci idzie na studiach? – pyta.

\- Kończę – stwierdza Izzy i wzrusza ramionami, jakby nie wiedziała, co ma dodać. – Podniosą mi pensję. Dostanę mały awans. Magnus obiecał zabrać mnie na sympozjum. A jak zdam na najwyższych notach, wyśle mnie na kilka dni na Bahamy na jedną z tych gorących konferencji – oznajmia im.

\- Dobrze wiedzieć na co idą pieniądze podatników – prycha Jace.

\- Żałujesz, bo się słabo ustawiłeś. Poza tym będziemy mieli wykłady. Po prostu nie do ciemnej nocy. Zresztą to trzy dni. Trzy dni bez snu przetrwam – stwierdza Izzy.

Z pewnością to już przekalkulowała. Miała jasny plan. Podziwiał to w niej. Kiedy na coś się uparła, dążyła do celu, stosując dostępne środki. 

\- Spytałabym was jak w robocie, ale wiem – podejmuje Izzy. – Jace co z Clary? – pyta.

Jace wzrusza ramionami, krzywiąc się lekko.

\- Jesteśmy przyjaciółmi – oznajmia jej Wayland.

\- Przyjaciółmi… jak…

\- Przyjaciółmi. Siedzącymi w parku, karmiącymi ptaki przyjaciółmi – uściśla Jace.

\- Ach. Do dupy – podsumowuje Izzy.

Jace szczerzy się do niej. Alec nie może nie prychnąć.

\- Nie będę pytała co u ciebie, bo walnąłeś rodziców bardziej ode mnie. Jestem pod wrażeniem – przyznaje Izzy. – Zawsze jednak twierdziłam, że jeśli ktoś ma im dokopać, to tylko ich idealny syn – szydzi.

\- Nie zmieniłem się. To dalej ja – oznajmia jej.

\- Ja to wiem. Nie wiem czy oni to ogarną – przyznaje Izzy. – A jak nie. Pieprzyć ich. Jace. Teraz twoja kolej coś spieprzyć – zachęca go.

\- Zamierzałem umawiać się z osiemnastolatką, ale nie wyszło – przyznaje Wayland. – Skończyły mi się pomysły.

Izzy szczerzy się do niego szeroko.

\- Nawet nie chce wiedzieć – wzdycha Jace.

Coś jest z nimi bardzo nie tak. Nie wie tylko co dokładnie. Lista wydaje mu się nagle bardzo długa. Popija kawę, która nie jest nawet w połowie tak dobra jak to co Magnus dla niego zamawia. Kawiarnia pustoszeje im bliżej ósmej i oni też będą musieli się powoli zbierać, jeśli nie chcą się spóźnić.

***  
  
Dzień mija im zaskakująco szybko. Jace wysyła sobie z Clary wiadomości, co nie byłoby nawet takie irytujące, gdyby nie fakt, że ma tę głupkowatą minę za każdym razem, kiedy wibruje jego telefon. Żadne z nich nie odbierało wczoraj od rodziców. Nie, żeby wykonano na ich telefony więcej niż pojedyncze połączenie.

Ma tylko nadzieję, że Max nie obsłuchał za nich, ale szczerze w to wątpił. Nie posunęliby się do tego. Max był oczkiem w głowie wszystkich.

Obraca pusty kubek w dłoniach aż w końcu decyduje się go wyrzucić do śmieci. Jace ma coś w planach na wieczór i nie trudno odgadnąć z kim się będzie widział. Nie wie do końca co o tym myśleć, ale chcąc nie chcąc będą się widywali. Jak nie w barze, to u Magnusa. Chociaż nie wie czy Jace ma świadomość, że Clary okupuje mieszkanie Bane’a.

Zaproszenie do Magnusa na weekend na pewno wiele wyklaruje, więc nie zamierza się mieszać. Nie przeszkadza mu to wprosić się do Bane’a i na wieczór. Jest uzbrojony w swoje notatki i kolejne zeznania, do których Magnus normalnie nie ma dostępu. Izzy oficjalnie nie przejęła tego śledztwa z ramienia laboratorium, więc chciał wykorzystać chwilę.

Jest trochę zaskoczony, kiedy widzi Clary w kuchni.

\- Mogę wyjść – proponuje dziewczyna.

\- Myślałem, że… - urywa.

Clary unosi brew wyżej.

\- Zrozumiałem, że Jace się dzisiaj z tobą widzi – waha się. – Zmieniliście plany?

\- Mieliśmy wyjść na wernisaż, ale odwołał w ostatniej chwili – oznajmia mu Clary i spina się nieznacznie.

Czyli oboje nie wiedzą z kim spotyka się dzisiaj Jace. Czuje się trochę jak dupek, że to od niego Clary się dowiaduje. Był jednak przekonany, że Jace jeszcze się nie otrząsnął. I próbował jakoś przebić się do Clary. W miarę zdrowy, nienaciskający sposób, który przekroczyłby jakiekolwiek granice. Jace bywał uparty, ale jeśli przeginał, Izzy stawiała go do pionu. I wynikało to bardziej z jego głupoty niż złych intencji.

\- Zostawię was – stwierdza Clary.

\- Nie musisz wychodzić – mówi, chociaż nadal czuje się skrępowany w jej obecności.

Clary uśmiecha się do niego krzywo, jakby doskonale wiedziała, że przemawiała przez niego jedynie kultura osobista.

\- Jesteście tak zachowawczy, że mnie mdli – prycha Magnus. – Oczywiście, że musi wyjść, bo będziemy omawiać bardzo krwawą nieprzyjemną sprawę – oznajmia im Magnus.

\- To może zostanę – rzuca Clary.

Alec spogląda to na jedno to na drugie, ale chyba się zgubił.

\- Nie bardzo chcę się wtrącać – decyduje, bo wróży kłopoty.

\- Ależ nikt cię nie zmusza do wzięcia strony – mówi słodko Magnus.

\- W odróżnieniu od ciebie jest detektywem, więc może jednak powinien – nie zgadza się Clary i staje przed nim, patrząc na niego z jakąś dziwną zaciętością. – Myślę, żeby zgłosić się do akademii policyjnej – oznajmia mu.

Przytula swoje akta mocniej, bo tylko go odgradza od wkurzonej osiemnastolatki. I nagle nie wie do końca jakim cudem Jace w ogóle zaczynał z kobietami. W każdym wieku i gabarytach były cholernie niebezpiecznie.

\- A co z twoimi planami malarskimi? – waha się.

\- Może chcę zrobić coś dobrego w życiu? – rzuca Clary.

\- Artyści są… dobrzy? – pyta i patrzy na Magnusa z nadzieją, że ten wyjaśni mu co tutaj jest grane.

\- Chcę coś zmienić. Chcę… - urywa Clary.

\- Może malowidła na budynkach w mieście? – proponuje.

\- Sztuka uliczna – podpowiada mu usłużnie Magnus.

\- Dokładnie. Poza tym Magnus ma rację. Dużo tutaj krwi i… - jąka się. – Wiesz. Trzeba… Popatrz na Izzy, ona potrafi walnąć faceta, a wybrała laboratorium – mówi.

Dolna warga Clary drga i naprawdę ma cholerną nadzieję, że dziewczyna nie zacznie płakać. Łzy Izzy oznaczały, że zaraz ktoś oberwie. Coś mówi mu, że w przypadku Clary będą mieli do czynienia z pełnym załamaniem, a nie jest w stanie czegoś takiego doświadczyć teraz. Uruchamiał syndrom wyparcia każdego dnia, ale ostatnio było jakoś trudniej.

\- Naucz mnie – prosi Clary cicho, szokując go trochę.

Jakoś nie wyobraża sobie jej z bronią w rękach. Przede wszystkim miała za chude nadgarstki.

\- Nie musisz niczego nikomu udowadniać. Jeśli ktoś mówi ci, że masz zostać kimś tam… Nie musisz go słuchać – podejmuje, zanim się rozmyśli. – Możesz zostać tym kim chcesz. Jestem z rodziny policjantów w trzech pokoleniach… I dobra, jestem gościem bez wyobraźni i też zostałem policjantem, ale Izzy jest świetna w naukę. Jestem pewny, że mój najmłodszy brat zostanie pełną gębą jakimś profesorem. I… - urywa, bo nie ma teraz pojęcia czy mówi o niej czy o sobie.

Chyba się jednak zapędził.

\- Naprawdę tak myślisz? – pyta Clary cicho.

Czuje na sobie wzrok Magnusa.

\- Tak. Trochę byłoby głupie, gdyby ktoś za nas mógł wybierać kim mamy być – plącze się. – Głupie byłoby, żebyś z takim talentem, została policjantką. Twój talent pójdzie na marne. Możesz, jeśli chcesz, pomóc przy rysowaniu portretów pamięciowych, bo zawsze jest tutaj wakat…

\- Tak, tak, Alec – wtrąca Magnus, poklepując go po ramieniu. – Postaram się nie być urażonym, że to samo próbuję ci wtłoczyć do głowy od trzech dni, Biszkopciku.

\- Biszkopciku – wyrywa mu się.

Clary zakrywa twarz dłonią. Najwyraźniej to przezwisko nie podoba się jej aż tak bardzo.

\- Magnus nie chce mnie nauczyć walczyć – oznajmia mu Clary nagle.

\- A potrzebne ci to? – pyta.

\- Tak – decyduje Clary nagle. – Chyba tego jednak potrzebuję. Wiem, że Magnus mi nie pomoże. Nauczysz mnie? – prosi.

Zerka na Bane’a, ale ten marszczy jedynie brwi, jakby nie był zdecydowany czy to fatalny pomysł, czy jednak całkiem sensowny.

\- Chcę cokolwiek kontrolować w moim życiu – oznajmia mu Clary. – A Jace mówił, że jesteś świetnym instruktorem. Uczyłeś Izzy.

Nie może nie przewrócić oczami.

\- Oczywiście, że Jace coś takiego powiedział – wzdycha.

\- Tak i, chociaż mnie to boli, Jace ma rację. Masz cierpliwość i wyczucie – przyznaje Magnus. – Jeśli potrzebujesz zgody rodzicielskiej, udzielam ci jej – oznajmia mu Magnus nagle.

Clary wydaje się cholernie zadowolona z siebie. Najwyraźniej jego zgoda nie ma tutaj sensu bytu. Spogląda na jej chude nadgarstki i nie może nie westchnąć. Ogólnie – według niego – każdy powinien umieć jakieś podstawy samoobrony. I Clary należała trochę do kręgu ich bliskich przyjaciół. Nie, żeby posiadali jakiś. Gdyby jednak taki istniał, Clary byłaby jedną z nich.

\- W czwartki trenują policjanci, ale we wtorki jest prawie pusto – mówi.

\- Dziękuję ci – rzuca Clary i unosi dłonie do góry, jakby chciała go objąć, a potem przypomina sobie, że ma z nim do czynienia i zabiera ręce. – Nie pożałujesz – obiecuje mu solennie, oddalając się podskokach do swojego pokoju.

\- Hej! Tylko są zasady! – krzyczy za nią. – Masz mnie słuchać… - urywa, kiedy drzwi trzaskają dość wymownie.

Magnus zakrywa twarz, żeby nie pokazać mu, że się z niego śmieje.

\- Dzięki – rzuca kwaśno.

Magnus kładzie dłoń na jego ramieniu, ściskając lekko jego rękę. Przypomina sobie nagle dlaczego tutaj przyszedł.

\- Clary nie ma za grosz kultury – oznajmia mu Bane. – Napijesz się czegoś? Samochodem? – pyta, mijając go. – Parzę doskonałą herbatę.

Zerka na stolik, ale brakuje na nim alkoholu. Do połowy pełna filiżanka stoi obok solidnej książki o chemicznym tytule. Czasami łatwo mu zapomnieć jak Magnus jest inteligentny. Izzy też tego po sobie nie pokazuje każdego dnia, kiedy jednak jakiś temat ją fascynuje, przestaje używać aprobowanych przez większą część społeczeństwa słów. Izzy – naukowiec to stworzenie, którego nie sposób zrozumieć.

\- Gapisz się na tę książkę, jakby cię obrażała – prycha Magnus.

\- Dla nas to czarna magia – przyznaje.

Magnus mówi coś, co z pewnością nie jest po angielsku.

\- Co?

\- Może rzucam klątwę w języku moich przodków – kpi Magnus.

\- Co to był za język?

\- Indonezyjski.

Magnus ustawia filiżankę na ladzie przed sobą, czekając aż woda zagotuje się. Trochę przypomina to magiczny rytuał, bo zaczyna wsypywać do środka liście z kilku słoiczków. Wącha zawartość, jakby zastanawiał się czy dokonał dobrego wyboru i na koniec bierze szczyptę czegoś z ciemnego pojemnika.

\- Mogła być zwykła – mówi, bo mu trochę głupio.

\- Nie obrażaj mnie, Alexandrze – prycha Magnus i poważnieje w chwilę później. – Mówiłeś poważnie? Myślisz, że możemy uciec przeznaczeniu i genetyce?

\- Przeznaczenie nie istnieje, co do genetyki, zdaję się na ciebie – przyznaje. – Myślę, że… Mam nadzieję, że tak jest. Rodzice chcieli, żeby każde z nas miało swoją komendę – zaczyna. – A potem karierę polityczną czy coś…

\- Sławni Lightwoodowie – wtrąca Magnus.

Trochę mu nieswojo.

\- Czego chcesz? – pyta Magnus.

Przygryza wargę, bo przyszedł właśnie o tym porozmawiać.

Jego telefon odzywa się w najmniej oczekiwanym momencie. Zerka instynktownie na wyświetlacz i zamiera, bo to żaden z jego kontaktów. Czy posterunek.

\- Lightwood – rzuca krótko i zamiera, bo kiedy padają kolejne słowa chyba nie pojmuje ich treści.

Upuszcza akta na podłogę. Nie ma pojęcia dlaczego nadal je trzymał w rękach.

\- Alec? – pyta Magnus i zabiera jego telefon.

Pielęgniarka po drugiej stronie z pewnością tłumaczy mu coś. Dla niego czas się rozciąga. Przestrzeń staje się jakoś gęstsza. A może to tylko jego wyobraźnia.

\- Alec! – krzyczy do niego Magnus i uderza go lekko w policzek. – Jace żyje – oznajmia mu. – Znam adres. Zawiozę nas do szpitala. Clary! – zbieramy się.

Dziewczyna wydaje się spanikowana. Nie wiem nawet kiedy wyszła z pokoju. Po prostu zmaterializowała się tuż obok niego. Magnus wydaje się mieć wszystko pod kontrolą, bo wyłącza czajnik, popycha go w stronę drzwi, która zamyka za sobą. Dochodzi do siebie, kiedy słyszy jak Clary płacze na tylnym siedzeniu.

\- Jace – wyrywa mu się.

\- Jest operowany – oznajmia mu Magnus. – Zobaczysz go po operacji. Ktoś zadzwonił po pogotowie. Całą resztę dowiemy się na miejscu.

\- Co się stało? – wyrywa mu się.

Magnus nie ma jednak dla niego odpowiedzi. Nie, żeby się ich spodziewał. Przynajmniej dwóch posterunkowych z ich komendy czeka na korytarzu, kiedy wybiegają z windy. Jeden z nich ma całą koszulę we krwi. Clary blednie wyraźnie. On zdążył się przyzwyczaić, ale i jemu jest niedobrze.

\- Ktoś musi zadzwonić do Izzy…

\- Izzy jest w drodze – zapewnia go Magnus.

\- To dobrze – wyrywa mu się.

Magnus wypytuje policjantów, ale wiedzą niewiele. Najwyraźniej znaleziono Jace’a w magazynie z raną postrzałową klatki piersiowej. Zjawili się na miejscu zdarzenia równo z pogotowiem. Ktoś opatrzył Jace’a, ale nikogo nie zastali w magazynie. Jedynie pojedyncze krzesło z przestrzelonymi kajdankami.

Chyba mu słabo.

Czas się rozciąga. Obok nich przechodzi personel szpitalny, ale nie mają nawet kogo spytać, bo operacja trwa. Izzy dołącza do nich, zapłakana i roztrzęsiona. Meliorn towarzyszy jej, więc pewnie to on ją podrzucił.

Jako ostatni pojawiają się ich rodzice.

\- Co z Jace’em? – pyta krótko jego matka.

\- Jest operowany – oznajmia jej Isabell.

\- Co się stało? – pada kolejne pytanie.

\- Znaleźli go w magazynie… - zaczyna, ale nie jest w stanie dokończyć.

\- W magazynie? A gdzie byłeś ty? Dlaczego nie byłeś z Jace’em? – pyta jego matka.

Nie widzi Magnusa, ale czuje jak Bane się spina. Siedzą tak blisko, że odbiera każdy jego oddech jako swój. Nie był tego nawet świadom. Może te krzesła są tak wąskie.

Podnosi głowę, żeby spojrzeć na matkę, ale nie ma kompletnie sił. Nie wie czy płakał. Widzi jednak jak przez mgłę.

\- Może usiądźmy wszyscy i weźmy głęboki wdech, uspokójmy się i poczekajmy na lekarza – proponuje Magnus.

Widzi jak jego matka kieruje swoją uwagę na Bane’a. Dostrzega zaskoczenie, zrozumienie i złość.

\- A ty to kto? – pyta jego matka.

\- Magnus Bane. Szef laboratorium – uściśla Magnus. – Miło mi państwa poznać, chociaż okoliczności są niesprzyjające.

\- Jesteś szefem Isabell – podsumowuje jego matka takim tonem, że nie pozostawia wiele do wyobraźni, co do tego, co sądzi o Magnusie. A potem patrzy na nich tak, jakby wszystko układało się w logiczną całość. Może jednak siedzą za blisko. – I z nim byłeś, kiedy twój brat próbował rozwiązać tę pieprzoną sprawę? Kiedy twój brat został ranny…

\- Proponowałbym jednak nie kończyć tego zdania – wtrąca Magnus pospiesznie. – Wszyscy jesteśmy bardzo wzburzeni. Jedynym winnym zdarzenia jest osoba, która postrzeliła Jace’a, a odnalezieniem winnego zajmiemy się…

\- Nie pytałam cię o zdanie – rzuca jednak matka.

I on doskonale zna ten ton. Chwyta Magnusa za kolano i ściska lekko, bo zaraz będzie tylko gorzej. Przynajmniej Clary zdążyła zasnąć i tego nie słyszy.

Nie ma pojęcia co stałoby się, gdyby lekarz nie wyszedł do nich. Jace jest nieprzytomny, ale żyje. Następne kilka godzin zadecydują o wszystkim. Chyba ma mokre policzki. Nie wie czy płacze czy to pot.

Izzy płacze w ramię Meliorna. Clary trochę drży, ale poza tym wgapia się tylko pusto w przestrzeń.

\- Powinieneś się zbierać – szepcze do Magnusa.

\- Mogę…

\- Tak będzie najlepiej – decyduje.

Wygląda na to, że Magnus chce się sprzeczać, ale zerka na jego matkę i chyba dociera do niego w czym rzecz. Ojciec jak zwykle się nie odzywa, ale czuje na sobie jego wzrok.

Clary ociąga się, ale pozwala się zabrać ze szpitala. Patrzy w ślad za nimi dopóki nie znikają w drzwiach windy.

***  
  
Przespał jakieś dwie godziny i wygląda jak fatalnie, ale pojawia się na posterunku. Chyba nikt się go nie spodziewał, bo Russell i Maia patrzą na niego w szoku.

Nie oferują mu słów pocieszenia. One nie miały znaczenia. Musieli złapać tego drania.

Zjeżdża do laboratorium. Izzy nie ma. Nie była w stanie przyjść. Magnus wygląda na zaskoczonego jego obecnością.

\- Raport nocnej zmiany jest tam, ale nie powinienem ci go pokazywać – oznajmia mu Bane, ale nie robi nic, żeby go powstrzymać.

Nie mają nic nowego. Miejsce zbrodni pasuje do wszystkich poprzednich.

\- Wygląda na to, że ktoś mu przeszkodził – podejmuje Magnus. – Uwolnił Jace’a, opatrzył go i zadzwonił na pogotowie.

\- Ale nie został – stwierdza, nie wiedząc jak się z tym czuje.

Jace leżał tam, wiedząc doskonale co działo się z ofiarami. Kompletnie sam.

\- Ludzie mają różne powody. Zadzwonił jednak i Jace żyje… - waha się Magnus.

\- Jeszcze się nie obudził, ale lekarze są dobrej myśli – odpowiada na niezadane pytanie.

Cisza, która zapada, niczym nie przypomina tego nieskrępowanego milczenia, do którego się przyzwyczaił.

\- Wiedziałam, że cię tutaj znajdę – rzuca Lydia, wchodząc do laboratorium.

\- Pani Kapitan – mówi sztywno.

\- Alec, powinieneś się przespać. Masz wolne. Bądź z rodziną – radzi mu Branwell.

Matka z ojcem okupują korytarz przed salą Jace’a. W niczym to nie pomaga jego bratu.

\- Nikt nie ma takiego doświadczenia z tą sprawą…

\- Nie odbieram ci jej, ale przydzielam Roberts i Rollins dodatkowo – oznajmia mu Lydia.

Przełyka tę gorzką pigułkę z trudem, ale wie, że Branwell ma rację. Jest w rozsypce. Nie może się pozbierać, ale też nie jest w stanie położyć się spać.

\- Chcę zobaczyć… - urywa.

\- Rozumiem, ale…

\- Jeśli cokolwiek nie będzie pasowało do schematu, tylko ja będę wiedział – przypomina jej.

\- Twoja pomoc będzie nieoceniona, ale potrzebujesz partnera. Nie puszczę cię tam w pojedynkę. Szczególnie teraz – oznajmia mu Lydia. – Zaatakowano naszego człowieka.

\- Wezmę…

\- Ja się zgłaszam – wtrąca Magnus pospiesznie.

Nie może spojrzeć na niego jak na idiotę.

\- Jestem technikiem. Znam tę sprawę niemal tak dobrze jak ty. I mam pozwolenie na broń – wymienia Bane jednym tchem.

Lydia waha się zaledwie przez chwilę.

***  
  
Nie jest przekonany do momentu, w którym Magnus nie odbiera służbowej broni, zarejestrowanej na niego. Bane sprawdza przy nim magazynek i wkłada zapasowy do kieszeni spodni. Zabezpiecza pistolet i spogląda na niego wymownie.

Nie miał pojęcia, że technicy mają pozwolenia na broń.

\- Masz odznakę – wyjąkuje.

\- Oczywiście, że mam odznakę – prycha Magnus. – Myślisz, że macham moją przepustką laboratoryjną, kiedy wchodzę na miejsce zbrodni? – pyta rozbawiony.

\- Nie wiedziałem – przyznaje.

\- Żeby pracować w takim laboratorium, trzeba przejść dodatkowe szkolenia policyjne. Wiele takich szkoleń. Włącznie ze sprawnościówką oraz strzelnicą. Pozwolenie na broń jest mandatoryjne – tłumaczy mu Magnus.

Jakoś nie może przejść nad tym do porządku dziennego. Magnus zresztą przypina swoją odznakę do paska spodni, gdzie widać ją na kilometr. Nie różni się niczym innym od jego własnej. Nie ma pojęcia dlaczego to dla niego takie szokujące.

\- Isabell skończyła szkolenia zanim objąłem laboratorium. Tylko dlatego mogła wychodzić w teren – ciągnie Magnus dalej, kiedy wsiadają do samochodu.

Zabierają auto Bane’a, odkąd jest już wyposażone w odpowiedni sprzęt. Chyba też nie powinien prowadzić. Zaczyna odczuwać skutki nieprzespanej nocy. Głos Magnusa działa na niego kojąco. Może Bane specjalnie opowiada mu o aspektach kariery technika kryminalistyki. To nic, co kojarzyłoby mu się z jego własną pracą.

Tego właśnie teraz potrzebuje.

\- Mam zapasowe rękawiczki w schowku – podejmuje Magnus, ruszając spod posterunku. – Wiem, że zebrano już ślady i nocna zmiana zrobiła kawał dobrej roboty. Zostali po godzinach, dwie zmiany nałożyły się i analizują wszystko, pisząc raporty na bieżąco – tłumaczy mu.

\- Próbujesz mnie pocieszyć, że go znajdziemy? – pyta.

\- Ja wiem, że go znajdziemy – stwierdza Magnus. – Znajdziesz go, bo tym się zajmujesz i jesteś w tym bardzo dobry.

Zaczyna się śmiać, bo brzmi to tak naiwnie.

\- Skąd możesz wiedzieć? Jak długo tutaj jesteś? – wyrywa mu się.

\- Dostatecznie długo, żeby wiedzieć, kiedy mam do czynienia z kimś inteligentnym i dobrym w tym, co robi – odpowiada Magnus spokojnie, nie spuszczając oczu z drogi.

Pojęcia nie ma co odpowiedzieć, więc milczy, wgapiając się w przestrzeń przed sobą. Podróż trwa krótko, magazyn mieści się zaledwie kilka przecznic od komendy, co jest tym bardziej irytujące, że nikt nic nie słyszał. Nikt nic nie wie.

Zabiera zapasowe rękawiczki jednorazowe ze schowka, wciskając je do swojej kieszeni. Wyciągają razem skrzynkę z laboratoryjnymi odczynnikami przenośnymi i całym zestawem do pobierania próbek. Im bliżej magazynu podchodzą tym bardziej się waha. Nie ma pojęcia, co zobaczy w środku. A raczej boi się tego widoku. Plamy krwi do tej pory go nie raziły, ale zaraz się to może zmienić.

Magnus nie mówi ani słowa, kiedy zwalniają. Nie popycha go i nie popędza. Powoli prześlizgują się pod żółtą taśmą policyjną. Żaden krawężnik nie pilnuje tego miejsca. Zebrano wszystkie dowody, obfotografowano każdy centymetr powierzchni. Magazyn był opuszczony i zaplombowany.

Przechodzą wąskim korytarzem aż docierają do sporej wielkości hali. Gruby filar podtrzymuje dach. Rząd słupów ciągnie się aż na drugą stronę. Kiedyś musiała być tutaj linia produkcyjna. Nie pozostał po niej nawet ślad. Może prócz zarysowań na betonowej podłodze. I dość niecodziennej konstrukcji wspierającej.

Drzwi po drugiej stronie zamknięte są na zasuwę od środka. Z pewnością nikt nie pokwapił się nawet użyć klucza. Kompletna pustka. Nie znajdowało się tutaj nic, co można byłoby ukraść. Wulgarne napisy czerniły się na brudnych ścianach, ale nawet one wyglądały na wyblakłe.

Magnus wyjmuje odbitki, które musiał zrobić dzisiaj rano. Stawia swój laboratoryjny kuferek pod ścianą i spogląda wokół, trzymając zdjęcie tak, że Alec kompletnie nic nie widzi. W zasadzie jest mu wdzięczny.

\- Krzesło stało tutaj – stwierdza Magnus, podchodząc na sam środek pomieszczenia.

Ciemna plama zaschniętej krwi jest o parę kroków obok niego. Nikt nie próbował zetrzeć biologicznych śladów. Nie wpuszczono jeszcze ekipy czyszczącej. Nie było pośpiechu. Nikt nie używał tego magazynu od lat.

Odwraca wzrok, bo ten widok sprawia, że ogromny głaz zaczyna przygniatać jego klatkę piersiową.

\- Jeśli chcesz mojej profesjonalnej opinii, ktoś wiedział jak założyć opaskę uciskową. Ułożono… Jace’a w pozycji bezpiecznej, która ułatwiła oddychanie – ciągnie Magnus.

\- To bez sensu – stwierdza.

\- Ktoś mu przeszkodził – informuje go Magnus. – Drzwi zostały wyłamane. Może jednak nie wyłamał ich pierwotny włamywacz, a ktoś, kto pojawił się tutaj po nim?

\- Pozostałe miejsce zbrodni były nienaruszone – przyznaje. – Myślisz, że Jace miał szczęście? – pyta słabo. – Nie o to mi chodziło. Nie mogę się skupić.

\- Nikt cię nie popędza – mówi Magnus. – Nikt nie spodziewa się, że rozwiążesz tę sprawę w pięć minut. Odpuść sobie…

\- Widziałeś moją matkę? – wyrywa mu się o kilka tonów za wysoko.

Magnus spina się, więc raczej nic mu nie umknęło.

\- Na pewno…

\- Nie miała tego na myśli? – rzuca. – Dokładnie to miała na myśli…

Słyszał te wyrzuty przez całe życie.

Magnus bierze głębszy wdech i spogląda na niego tak, jakby nie miał pojęcia co zrobić. A on nie chce słów pocieszenia. Niczego nie zmienią.

\- Chcę dorwać tego skurwysyna – stwierdza.

\- I pomogę ci w tym – zapewnia go Magnus.

Zerka na niego, bo brak snu zaczyna się na nim odbijać coraz bardziej. A może to nerwy. Obraca się wokół własnej osi. Czuje wyraźny przeciąg. Brak rozbitych okien. Gdzieś musi być jeszcze jedno wyjście.

\- Ktoś go spłoszył. Był tutaj nie wiadomo jak długo. Ktoś wszedł z tej samej strony co my – stwierdza, odzyskując panowanie nad sobą. – Jakieś ślady tej substancji od oparzeń?

\- Za wcześniej. Analiza na razie obejmowała co łatwiejsze związki. Dokładniejsze wyniki dzisiaj lub nawet jutro w nocy – mówi Magnus.

\- Nie musisz…

\- Ktoś strzelił do brata Isabell. To nie jest sprawa detektywów. To jest też sprawa techników – oznajmia mu sucho Magnus. – Niczego nie musiałem. Zanim rano dojechałem do laboratorium, ściągnięto ludzi z urlopów.

Nie wie, co powiedzieć. Odwraca się do niego plecami, bo możliwe, że znowu zaczyna płakać. Jace jest jednak nieprzytomny w szpitalu, a oni nie mają kompletnie nic.

\- Co on w ogóle robił w tym magazynie? – wyrywa mu się.

\- I to jest pytanie, które musimy sobie zadać. Cokolwiek wspominał? – pyta Magnus.

\- Mieliśmy te same informacje. Przesłuchiwaliśmy znajomych ofiar wspólnie – przyznaje. – Jace… - urywa. – Jace po godzinach ścigał morderców swoich rodziców – wzdycha. – Założyłem, że jak poproszę Luke’a, żeby odciął go od informacji, to będzie bezpieczny.

Magnus milczy, co jest czymś nieprzyjemnie nowym.

\- Nie przewidziałem tego – wzdycha.

\- Gadano na mieście, że Morgennsternowie mieli ukryte pieniądze z przemytu. Nie trzymali ich na koncie, ale faktycznie w jakimś zapyziałym pokoiku, gdzie pewnie teraz dobierały się do nich szczury – odzywa się nagle Magnus. – Teoria jest mocno naciągana – przyznaje ostrożnie.

\- Bardziej logiczne jest, że Jace prowadził śledztwo na własną rękę. Albo dostał cynk – mówi.

\- Pocieszające jest to, że morderca w końcu popełnił błąd. Zostawił Jace’a przy życiu – stwierdza Magnus. – I jeśli znam tego upartego skurczybyka, to się z tego wyliże. I będzie znakomitym świadkiem w sądzie.

\- Mówisz, że mamy poczekać aż on się ocknie i opowie nam o wszystkim? – kpi Alec.

Jace był w śpiączce farmakologicznej. Nie wiadomo było czy kiedy go zaczną wybudzać, faktycznie otworzy oczy. Wielu przed nim nie miało tego szczęścia. Udana operacja to był dopiero początek.

\- Kiedy Jace się ocknie, jadaczka nie będzie mu się zamykała – prycha Magnus.

Nie może się nie uśmiechnąć.

I zamiera, bo słyszy wyraźne skrzypnięcie. Kroki więcej niż jednej osoby. Ktoś się skrada, ale na tyle nieuważnie, że ściany pustego korytarza niosą odgłosy i, kiedy docierają do nich, są już całkiem głośne i klarowne.

Chwyta Magnusa za nadgarstek, ciągnąc go za filar. Przylegają do grubego metalowego słupa w ostatniej chwili. Ktoś zaczyna do nich strzelać, a w otwartej przestrzeni nie mają szans. Magnus zaciska palce na jego ramieniu, wyglądając na przerażonego. Oddaje kilka strzałów, nie celując, bo nie ma żadnego punktu odniesienia.

\- Gdzie masz broń – wyrywa mu się.

\- Jestem pacyfistą – oznajmia mu Magnus.

Nie powinien być zaskoczony. Obejmuje go wolną ręką, odwracając ich tak, że Magnus ląduje bezpieczny za filarem. Są tak blisko, że czuje jego oddech na szczęce. Nie zdawał sobie nawet sprawy z tego, że Bane jest tyle od niego niższy.

Napastników jest kilku, nie mają – podobnie jak oni – możliwości ukrycia się. Magazyn jest kompletnie pusty, a jedyne punkty, za którymi można się schować, znajdują się za nimi. To gra na przeczekanie. A on ma mniej amunicji. Nawet z bronią Magnusa i dodatkowymi magazynkami, nie utrzymają tej pozycji.

Spogląda na przestraszonego mężczyznę przed nim i wszystko staje się nagle klarowne. Są tak cudownie blisko, że nie musi się nawet bardzo przysuwać. Pochyla się jedynie lekko, cmokając Magnusa niezdarnie w usta. Miękkie, pachnące czymś owocowym.

Magnus wgapia się w niego w czystym szoku.

\- Ten drań się jakoś przedostał. Czułem przeciąg, tam muszą być drzwi. Kończy mi się amunicja, na trzy zacznę cię osłaniać i pobiegniesz między filarami do drzwi. Będę tuż za tobą – obiecuje.

Bane marszczy brwi.

\- Jesteś fatalnym kłamcą – mówi Magnus.

\- Proszę cię – szepcze.

Magnus spogląda mu prosto w oczy, zanim chwyta za poły jego kurtki i wbija w nie palce tak mocno, że to musi boleć. Nie wyszarpnie się.

\- Magnus – szepcze.

\- Bardzo cię przepraszam, ale nie – mówi Bane całkiem wyraźnie.

Sądzi, że Magnusowi wróciły zdrowe zmysły, kiedy mężczyzna zabiera jedną rękę, ale Magnus wyciąga swój telefon.

\- Bardzo cię przepraszam – powtarza, co prawie ginie w odgłosie kolejnych wystrzałów.

\- Zanim zadzwonisz po wsparcie…

\- Ragnor, powiedz, że to twoi ludzie – mówi Magnus wyraźnie do słuchawki.

Nie słyszy odpowiedzi.

\- Pieprz się – syczy Magnus i rozłącza się, a potem spogląda na niego z jakąś dziwną desperacją. Kiedy wykrzykuje coś w swoim dziwnym języku, Alec prawie ma ochotę się zaśmiać.

\- Twoja czarna magia… - zaczyna, ale urywa, bo ktokolwiek do nich strzela, przestaje jak na komendę.

Magnus oddycha ciężko, w końcu go puszcza i wychodzi zza filaru, zanim Alec zdąża cokolwiek zrobić. Bane zatrzymuje się na środku magazynu, zaplata dłonie na piersi i kiedy pierwsi ludzie wychodzą z wąskiego korytarza, są ewidentnie skonsternowani. Na pewno to członkowie jakiegoś gangu. Te nie mają swojego dress code’u, ale poznaje ich po zachowaniu. Obserwują przestrzeń wokół, ubezpieczają się wzajemnie, ale nie jak policja.

Jest w tym coś bardziej dzikiego i niekarnego.

Mierzy do nich ze swojego pistoletu, ale nie reagują, bardziej skupieni na Magnusie.

\- Schowaj broń – prosi Bane.

\- Magnus – syczy.

Kolejne słowa w tym dziwnym języku padają, Bane ignoruje jednak swojego rozmówcę i wydaje się niezainteresowany aż do środka wpada w półbiegu wysoki ciemnowłosy mężczyzna. Wygląda na mocno zdyszanego, ale szczerzy się też niesamowicie szeroko na ich widok.

\- Wynocha wszyscy – rozkazuje nowoprzybyły machając na pozostałych.

\- Moment, oni… - zaczyna Alec, ale nikt nie robi sobie nic z tego, że do nich mierzy.

Jeszcze przed chwilą do niego strzelano. Czuje się nagle jak idiota. Zostają sami w magazynie, więc opuszcza broń.

\- Nie masz dostatecznie wielu kajdanek, a do mojego samochodu zmieści się najwyżej trzech – informuje go sucho Magnus. – Ragnor.

\- Magnus Bane – prycha facet i spogląda na Aleca jakoś dziwnie. – To ten twój detektyw?

Magnus wydaje się tylko bardziej zirytowany.

\- Wybacz, że cię ostrzelali, ale kazałem im pilnować magazynu, bo ostatnio mamy coraz więcej włamań. Jeszcze trochę, a będziemy musieli wynajmować jakieś skrytki – rzuca Ragnor.

Magnus spina się i odwraca wzrok.

\- Powiedz mi, błagam… - zaczyna Bane. – Powiedz mi, że nie było cię tutaj wczoraj – prosi.

Alec zaczyna do niego mierzyć.

\- Byłem – przyznaje krótko Ragnor. – I chyba należą mi się podziękowania – mówi, patrząc mu prosto w oczy.

Magnus zakrywa twarz dłońmi.

\- Zadzwoniłeś po pogotowie i oparzyłeś Jace’a – wzdycha z ulgą Bane.

\- Nie chcemy więcej problemów z policją niż już ich mamy. Nie strzelamy do glin – oznajmia im Ragnor. – Teraz to była pomyłka. Przyjechaliście nieoznakowanym wozem. A do tego magazynu ktoś się już włamał.

Alec nie bardzo wie, co powiedzieć.

\- Dlaczego… - urywa. – Dlaczego nie zostałeś…

\- No powiedz mi, że nie stałbym się głównym podejrzanym – kpi Ragnor. – Zwalilibyście na mnie wszystko tylko po to, żeby mnie za coś wsadzić – prycha. – Glina się wylizał?

\- Mówisz o jego bracie – wtrąca Magnus.

Ragnor przestaje się głupkowato uśmiechać.

\- Alexander Lightwood – przedstawia go nagle Magnus. – Ragnor Fell. Mój brat – uściśla sztywno, nie patrząc mu w oczy. – Byłbym bardzo zadowolony, gdybyś wyniósł się z mojego miejsca zbrodni.

Ragnor przewraca oczami.

\- A nie chcesz zdjęć? Albo informacji o tym kogo przepłoszyliśmy? – pyta Ragnor.

\- Widziałeś…

\- Było ciemno. Skurwysyn znał budynek. Wiedział o niezamkniętych bocznych drzwiach. Zwiał nam – tłumaczy mu Ragnor.

\- Czyli to jakiś ktoś zbuntowany od was? – waha się. – Kim jesteście?

\- Ludźmi jedynego prawowitego Księcia Piekła – odpowiada Ragnor bez cienia zawahania. – Jeśli ktoś spyta, to jestem biznesmenem. Mam sporo biznesów na boku. Asmodeusz jest genialnym doradcą… - zawiesza sugestywnie głos.

Wszyscy w mieście znają to imię. Alec nie może uwierzyć, że ktoś tak po prostu go używa.

\- To wasz magazyn – stwierdza. – Podobnie jak pozostałe – dociera do niego. – Jak to możliwe, że ktoś morduje w waszych magazynach, a wy o tym nie wiecie? – pyta.

Ragnor wydaje się niezbyt zadowolony z kierunku, w jakim zboczyła ta rozmowa, ale on ma to gdzieś. Nie mogli namierzyć właścicieli budynków. Za każdym razem była to inna firma fasadowa. Podejrzenie, że odbywały się tutaj ciemne interesy to jedno, ale teraz miał pewność.

\- Zapewniam cię, że nie mamy z tym nic wspólnego – mówi Ragnor sztywno.

\- Twoje zapewnienie to trochę za mało. Chcę rozmawiać z Asmodeuszem – decyduje.

\- Alec, nie – warczy Magnus.

\- Oni coś wiedzą. Jest świadkiem…

\- Jest pieprzonym ojcem chrzestnym – syczy do niego Magnus.

Uśmieszek wypełza na usta Ragnora i już na nich pozostaje.

\- Spytam czy szef cię przyjmie – prycha Fell.

Magnus unosi palec do góry, jakby chciał mu pogrozić.

\- Obowiązki mnie wzywają. Moi ludzie zapewnią wam bezpieczeństwo – oznajmia im Ragnor, zanim odwraca się na pięcie.

\- Czekaj. Jak skontaktować się z Asmodeuszem? – pyta, zanim Magnus zdąża go powstrzymać.

\- On skontaktuje się z tobą – oznajmia mu Ragnor. – I zetrzyj pomadkę z ust. Nie do twarzy ci w tym kolorze – krzyczy na odchodnym.

***  
  
Próbuje zebrać myśli, kiedy zaczynają rozglądać się po miejscu zbrodni. Zniszczyli to miejsce. Powinien zadzwonić ponownie po techników.

\- Wiesz, że powinienem to zgłosić? – wyrywa mu się.

Magnus jest zaskakująco spokojny jak na kogoś, do kogo jeszcze przed chwilą strzelano.

W korytarzu walają się łuski. Dziury po kulach sieją w przerdzewiałym filarze, za którym się ukrywali. Otworzy w ścianach dowodziły, że powoli zbliżał się do celu, wąskiego korytarza, w którym chowali się napastnicy.

\- Rozumiem – mówi sztywno Magnus, nadal na niego nie patrząc.

\- Nie powinieneś w ogóle wychodzić z laboratorium. Przed wydaniem ci pozwolenia na broń, nie robili jakiś testów psychologicznych? – pyta.

Magnus odwraca się do niego gwałtownie. Wygląda na mocno zaskoczonego.

\- Nie zgłoszę tego, ale obiecaj mi, że nie będziesz szwendał się po niezabezpieczonych miejscach zbrodni – rzuca.

\- Obiecuję – mówi Magnus, zaskakująco miękko.

\- Co? – wyrywa mu się i nagle dociera do niego, że coś innego również powinien zgłosić. – Ragnor jest… Słuchaj. Gadałem z Jace’em. To nie tak, że nie wiedziałem, że pewnie masz różnych znajomych i dlatego się trzymasz z dala od… - urywa. – Rodziny się nie wybiera – podsumowuje w końcu.

\- O nie. Tutaj się mylisz. Rodzinę się wybiera. Wybrałem Ragnora lata temu, zanim wciągnął się do mafii – przyznaje Magnus. – Mamy kompletnie różne zasady moralne, ale staramy się, aby nasze drogi się nie przecinały…

Alec może tylko wzruszyć ramionami, bo nie wie jak inaczej miałby to skomentować. Ragnor na pewno miał wiele na sumieniu. I nie ukrywał się z tym.

\- Podziękuj mu – prosi.

\- On wie – mówi Magnus i marszczy brwi.

\- Nie będzie miał problemów, że… - urywa. – On ma kogoś ponad sobą. Jego bezpośredni szef nie wkurzy się, że tak ci wygadał wszystko? – pyta. – Wiem, że on nie może zeznawać w sądzie… Nikt go nie uzna za świadka… - waha się.

Zmarszczka między brwiami Magnusa pogłębia się tylko.

\- Skończmy tutaj. Zawiozę cię do szpitala, a potem zapraszam do siebie, bo… - urywa Bane. – Musimy pogadać – dodaje i brzmi to dostatecznie poważnie, żeby zamknąć mu skutecznie usta.

Przypomina sobie natychmiast, że pocałował Magnusa. Zakładał, że widzą się ostatni raz i chciał poczuć na sobie jest usta. Nie żałował ani przez chwilę. Miał się jednak zmierzyć z reperkusjami, na które nie był przygotowany.

***  
  
Izzy wygląda na niewiarygodnie zmęczoną. Siedzi przed salą, wgapiając się w przestrzeń przed sobą. Wymięta, pozbawiona swojego wewnętrznego blasku. Magnus całuje ją w policzek miękko, kiedy dołączają.

\- Bez zmian. Mama jest w środku – oznajmia im Izzy.

\- Dlaczego… - zaczyna Magnus, ale nie kończy.

Izzy nie jest w stanie wysiedzieć z ich matką dłużej niż pięć minut w jednym pomieszczeniu. A kłócenie się na pewno nie było mile widziane na tym oddziale.

\- Jutro spróbują go wybudzić – ciągnie Izzy. – Clary była wcześniej, ale musiała iść na zajęcia – mówi.

Magnus kiwa głową, a potem zerka do środka. Jace leży z rurkami w ustach, sztywny i bezwładny, z dłońmi wzdłuż ciała. Naszpikowany kroplówkami. Mama siedzi na krześle obok, z dłonią na prześcieradle, na centymetry od ręki Jace’a.

Cholernie bardzo nie ma ochoty wchodzić do tego pomieszczenia. Gapienie się przez szybkę jakoś średnio go satysfakcjonuje. Z jednej strony chciałby siedzieć tutaj przez cały czas, ale z drugiej po prostu nie może na niego patrzeć. Nigdy nie był cierpliwy. Bezradność stanowiła jego najgorszego wroga.

Wraca zmęczenie, które przestał czuć po skoku adrenaliny. Powinien zgłosić strzelaninę, bo w jego broni brakuje kul i czeka go długie wyjaśnienie tej sytuacji, jeśli nie chciał wydać Ragnora czy też Magnusa. A nie zamierzał.

Matka odwraca się, jakby czuła na sobie jego wzrok. Wygląda na zmęczoną. Tak cholernie zmęczoną.

Musi być wykończona, bo nie spogląda na niego z niechęcią.

\- Gdzie jest tata? – pyta słabo.

\- Ktoś musiał zostać z Maxem. Wymienią się potem. Mama nie chciała go tutaj zabierać. Poczekają aż Jace się wybudzi, żeby go niepotrzebnie nie denerwować – wyjaśnia Izzy. – Wszystko w porządku? – pyta nagle.

Zerka na nią przelotnie.

\- Czuję proch? – rzuca Izzy niepewnie i podnosi się, żeby powąchać jego sweter.

Stara się odsunąć, ale ona jest pieprzonym technikiem kryminalistyki.

\- Strzelałeś? – pyta Izzy.

\- Pokazywał mi na strzelnicy co nieco – kłamie Magnus.

Izzy odpręża się niemal natychmiast.

\- Musisz się wykąpać. Wyglądasz jak gówno – oznajmia mu siostra. – Wiem, że czujesz się winny, ale to nie jest twoja wina – mówi.

\- Zabieram go do domu. Nie spał całą noc – wtrąca Magnus.

\- Nie rozmawiajcie, jakby mnie tutaj nie było – rzuca, trochę zirytowany.

\- Ktoś się musi tobą zająć, skoro sam o siebie nie dbasz – stwierdza Izzy.

Ma ochotę zaprzeczyć, ale nie robi tego. Jest tak cholernie zmęczony. Padnie na twarz i zaśnie na dwanaście godzin. Jest o tym przekonany.

\- Pozdrów mamę – rzuca, bo nie wytrzyma tej stagnacji.

Nie jest też w stanie się przełamać, żeby wejść do środka i usłyszeć to stabilne monotonne pikanie respiratora.

Magnus kładzie mu dłoń na dole pleców, prowadząc go do windy. Nie mówią ani słowa. Pakuje się do auta Magnusa, bo jego własne stoi pod posterunkiem. Powinien odebrać samochód, ale nie jest w kondycji do prowadzenia żadnego środka transportu. Broń też powinien zdać.

\- Odwieźć cię do domu? – pyta Bane. – Chciałem z tobą porozmawiać, ale to może poczekać.

\- Możemy pogadać u mnie. Chyba faktycznie muszę wziąć prysznic. Jeśli poczekasz…

\- Zaparzę ci herbatę – proponuje Magnus.

\- Nie mam żadnych zwydziwianych ziół.

\- Potrafię zalać też zwykłą torebkę – oznajmia mu Magnus.

Brzmi to ostatecznie. Zresztą jego mieszkanie jest bliżej i kiedy wchodzi do środka, na stoliku wciąż stoi pusta butelka po piwie, którą Jace tam zostawił. Nie miał czasu posprzątać, a jego brat nigdy nie odnosił po sobie szkła. Nie używał też podkładek, więc jego stoli w salonie nosił ślady używania.

Zabiera czyste ubrania, machając na Magnusa, żeby się rozgościł. Słyszy jak Bane buszuje po jego domu, chyba zmywając. Tego też nie robił od kilku dni. Stara się odprężyć pod prysznicem, ale słabo mu to wychodzi. Nie ma pojęcia o czym Magnus chce rozmawiać. A raczej jest całkiem świadom, że powinien wyjaśnić dlaczego u licha pocałował go bez ostrzeżenia.

Kiedy wychodzi, na stoliku stoi jedynie jego kubek. Wszystkie akta są przeniesione na kuchenną ladę, z dala od jego wzroku.

\- Dzięki – rzuca.

\- Jesteś wyczerpany – zaczyna Magnus.

\- Powiedz co masz do powiedzenia, bo ten dzień nie może być już gorszy – decyduje.

\- No cóż… - wzdycha Magnus. – Nie wiem nawet od czego miałbym zacząć – przyznaje, splatając palce na swoim kolanie. – Wychowałem się w rodzinach zastępczych…

\- Magnus, nie obchodzi mi, że twój brat jest członkiem mafii – wtrąca pospiesznie. – Nie wierzę, że właśnie wypowiedziałem te słowa – przyznaje.

\- Żyjemy w dziwnym czasach – żartuje Magnus, ale brzmi to słabo. – Alexandrze, problem w tym, że… - urywa Bane i przesuwa językiem po wysuszonych ustach. – Moja matka popełniła samobójstwo, kiedy miałem sześć lat – mówi Magnus nagle. Alec chce coś powiedzieć, ale Bane tylko podnosi dłoń do góry, prosząc o ciszę. - Człowiek, którego uważałem za ojca… Był biały. Oczywistym dla niego było, że nie jest moim ojcem biologicznym. Zresztą obwiniał mnie za śmierć matki. Mówił, że nie mogła na mnie patrzeć… - urywa Magnus.

\- Nie musisz…

\- Pozwól mi dokończyć – prosi Magnus. – Moja matka nigdy nikomu nie powiedziała kto jest moim ojcem. I wierz mi, że po tym jak mój… jak mąż mojej matki próbował się mnie pozbyć, topiąc mnie, nie szukałem żadnych powiązań genetycznych z nikim.

\- Boże, Magnus – wyrywa mu się.

Nie ma pojęcia jak zareagować.

\- Ta historia ma swój finał. Zaręczam – mówi Magnus i bierze głębszy wdech. – Jestem posiadaczem bardzo, ale to bardzo rzadkiego genu. W zasadzie znam tylko jedną osobę, która go ma. I miałem nieszczęście, że jest to znakiem rozpoznawczym pewnej rodziny.

Marszczy brwi, bo kompletnie nic z tego nie rozumie.

\- Powód, dla którego dzisiaj natychmiast przestano do nas strzelać, jest dość prozaiczny. To nie Ragnor ma taki posłuch – ciągnie Magnus i przełyka ciężko, patrząc mu prosto w oczy. – Asmodeusz jest moim ojcem.

Zamiera, bo na pewno się przesłyszał.

\- Trzymam się od niego z dala na tyle, na ile to możliwe – zapewnia go Magnus.

\- Asmodeusz jak…

\- Ojciec chrzestny Nowego Jorku – uściśla Magnus. – Po raz pierwszy dzisiaj przedstawiłem się jako jego syn – przyznaje Magnus. – Nie mogłem jednak pozwolić, żebyś się zabił jak ostatni idiota. Wiedziałem, że nie zamierzasz mnie tylko osłaniać. Oczywiście spodziewałem się, że to nie mafia Piekła, ale zadzwoniłem do Ragnora z prostej przyczyny. Oni zawsze są gdzieś w pobliżu. Osłoniliby nas albo pokierowali jakąś akcją dywersyjną… Odkąd pracuję dla konkurencji, Asmodeusz wydał wyraźny rozkaz, że strzelanie do policji jest zabronione – informuje go Magnus.

Otwiera usta, ale nie ma pojęcia, co powiedzieć.

\- Wiem, że to bardzo dużo do… - urywa Magnus, spięty. – Nie mam z nimi nic wspólnego – zapewnia go jeszcze.

\- Jak…

\- Wolałbym, żeby to pozostało między nami na ile to możliwe – ciągnie dalej Magnus. – Zrozumiem, jeśli to dla ciebie za wiele…

\- Jak długo wiesz? – pyta.

\- Od jakiejś dekady – przyznaje Magnus.

\- Już wtedy…

\- Kończyłem studia. Sam się utrzymywałem, więc trwało to trochę dłużej – wyjaśnia Magnus. – Wiedziałem, gdzie chcę pracować.

\- I nie zmieniłeś planów – stwierdza. – Cholera – wyrywa mu się.

Magnus uśmiecha się do niego wymuszenie. Kiedy Bane podnosi się z kanapy chwyta go pospiesznie za rękę, bo z pewnością znowu został źle zrozumiany.

\- Nie, nie. Nie wiem, co mam myśleć. Mam mętlik, ale… - urywa. – To musiało być trudne – kończy słabo.

\- Jest niełatwe – przyznaje Magnus. – Przepraszam, że zwalam to na ciebie teraz, ale ponieważ zamierzasz się z nim spotkać…

\- Myślisz, że Ragnor załatwi…

\- Myślę, że Ragnora bawi twój brak wyobraźni. Umówiłeś się na spotkanie z człowiekiem, o którym opowiadają legendy – oznajmia mu Magnus cierpko.

\- To może być świadek – upiera się.

\- To może być twoja ostatnia rozmowa – odpowiada mu Magnus.

Zbija usta w wąską kreskę, bo brakuje mu argumentów. Nadal ściska nadgarstek Magnusa. Jego skóra jest gładka, ciepła.

\- Zrozumiem, jeśli powiesz Lydii – odzywa się nagle Magnus.

\- To jest twoja prywatna sprawa – rzuca niemal natychmiast.

Magnus rozluźnia się odrobinę, ale nie na tyle, żeby przypominał dawnego siebie.

\- Naprawdę sądzisz, że to ma dla mnie znaczenie? – wyrywa mu się.

Bane uśmiecha się do niego lekko.

\- Jesteś z Lightwoodów. Nie miałem tego samego szczęścia.

\- Spotkałeś moich rodziców – przypomina mu i Magnus spina się odrobinę.

Zabiera rękę, bo to zaczyna się robić dziwne. Upija kilka łyków herbaty, bo nie ma pojęcia co dalej. Musi się przespać i przemyśleć wszystko na spokojnie. Magnus nie wspomniał ani słowem o ich pocałunku, co trochę wytrąca go z równowagi. Może tak jest jednak lepiej. Jace leży nieprzytomny w szpitalu. Powinien się skupić na znalezieniu człowieka, który załatwił tak jego brata.

\- Będę się zbierał – mówi Magnus.

Nie zatrzymuje go tym razem.

***  
  


Kiedy się budzi tym razem, czuje cudze palce na nadgarstku. Leży niewygodnie nie wiadomo gdzie. Zapach kadzideł roznosi się wokół, więc to na pewno nie jego mieszkanie. Zrywa się na równe nogi, a raczej próbuje, bo Magnus chwyta go za ramiona, przytrzymując go w pozycji leżącej.

\- Nie wstawaj jeszcze. Jesteś półprzytomny – szepcze do niego Magnus.

Rozgląda się wokół, ale są w jakimś cholernym gabinecie. Magnus ma na sobie coś, co do złudzenia przypomina piżamę.

\- Co do cholery? – wyrywa mu się, bo jest w samych spodniach.

\- Nasz gość się ocknął – kpi Ragnor.

Magnus mierz jego puls, zerkając na zegarek. Mdli go. Cokolwiek mu podano, jego żołądek się buntuje. Nie pamięta, kiedy ostatnio jadł. Magnus podrzucił mu jakąś kanapkę, kiedy widzieli się rano, a teraz nie wiedział nawet jaka to godzina. Okna w gabinecie były szczelnie zasłonięte grubymi kotarami, a jedyne źródło światła – mała lampka na biurku – ustawione było tak, że rzucało jasną poświatę jedynie na dokumenty na stole.

\- Mogłeś go nie odurzać – warczy Magnus.

\- I jak miałbym go tutaj zaprosić? – pyta Ragnor.

Spina się, bo to oznacza, że faktycznie jest w siedzibie Asmodeusza. Przykłada dłoń do biodra w poszukiwaniu broni, ale ma na sobie tylko cholerne spodnie.

\- Rzuć mi jakiś koc – mówi Magnus.

\- Nie cieszy cię widok? – kpi Ragnor.

\- Nie kogoś zdezorientowanego, odurzonego i porwanego – wymienia Bane sucho.

\- Musisz przyznać, że jest w lepszym stanie, niż gdybym nie zadzwonił – prycha Ragnor, podając im cienki pled.

Magnus nakrywa go za co jest mu cholernie wdzięczny, bo wokół panuje chłód.

\- Co się stało? – chrypi.

\- Ragnor odurzył cię i porwał – podsumowuje cierpko Magnus.

\- Chciał się widzieć z naszym księciem – prycha Ragnor. – Sądziłeś, chłopcze, że jak to będzie wyglądać.

\- Nie jesteś wiele ode mnie starszy. Pytam co się stało? Dlaczego ty tutaj jesteś? Pamiętam, że wyszedłeś… - waha się. – Wyszedłeś?

Magnus wzdycha przeciągle.

\- Wyszedłem – potwierdza Bane. – Kilkanaście godzin później Ragnor zadzwonił z bardzo szczegółowym pytaniem w kwestii podawania komuś środka stosowanego przez anestezjologów do usypiania pacjentów przed operacjami – wyjaśnia mu Magnus. – Wiedziałem, że nie zdążę, więc przynajmniej upewniłem się, że idiota nie poda ci za dużej dawki.

\- Dziękuję? – waha się. – I to nie wyjaśnia co tu robisz…

\- Sądziłeś, że puszczę cię tutaj samego? – wyrywa się Magnusowi o kilka tonów za wysoko.

Dźwięk jego głosu wbija mu się w czaszkę.

\- Efekty uboczne. Wrażliwość na dźwięk i osłabienie – tłumaczy mu Magnus cicho.

\- Obserwowanie jak o kogoś dbasz jest bardzo… edukacyjne, ale mój czas jest cenny – wtrąca ktoś.

Alec nie widzi go z miejsca, w którym leży. Stara się wstać, ale Magnus przytrzymuje go na płasko.

\- Detektyw Lightwood – mówi Asmodeusz, wstając od swojego biurka.

Alec sztywnieje, kiedy mężczyzna podchodzi bliżej. Jego oczy są złote, kocie. Pierwszy raz widzi coś takiego.

Asmodeusz uśmiecha się do niego kpiąco, widząc jego reakcję.

\- Pierwszy raz widzisz demona? – kpi mafiozo. – Mój syn nigdy nie zdjął swoich soczewek?

Magnus zabiera palce z jego nadgarstka, odwracając wzrok.

\- Nie jesteś demonem – rzuca Bane spokojnie. – Legendy zostaw tym, którzy boją się własnego cienia.

Asmodeusz wydaje się rozbawiony. Alec nie potrafi oderwać od niego wzroku. Sama obecność tego mężczyzny jest intensywna. Zawłaszcza przestrzeń wokół siebie. W inny sposób niż Magnus. Bane ma w sobie wiele pozytywnej energii i radości. Asmodeusz to śmierć. Robi mu się tylko chłodniej.

\- Miałeś do mnie pytania, detektywie – przypomina mu Asmodeusz.

\- Magazyny… - podejmuje.

\- Porozmawiamy przy śniadaniu – decyduje mężczyzna.

Magnus nie wydaje się zaskoczony. Ragnor wychodzi z gabinetu bez chwili wahania. Drzwi uchylają się zaledwie na chwilę, ale widzi strażników na korytarzu.

\- Stąd nie ma ucieczki – oznajmia mu Asmodeusz. – Jesteś w Piekle. W ostatnim kręgu.

\- Możesz być bardziej teatralny? – sarka Magnus.

Kiedy Alec tym razem próbuje się podnieść, Bane mu pomaga. Siedzi przez chwilę na kanapie, okrywając się kocem. Powoli dochodzi do siebie. Dobry moment schodzi mu zanim może stanąć o własnych nogach, a Magnus i tak towarzyszy mu cały czas, jakby bał się, że Alec straci równowagę w każdej chwili.

Nie wie gdzie są. To musi być jakaś posiadłość z długim wewnętrznym holem. Ktoś zadbał o to, żeby okna były zasłonięte. Nie może zidentyfikować okolicy po widoku na zewnątrz. Stół w jadalni jest już zastawiony. Ragnor uśmiecha się do nich kpiąco, zanim wychodzi, zostawiając ich we trójkę.

\- Więc jak poznałeś mojego syna? – pyta Asmodeusz niespodziewanie.

\- Pracujemy razem – odpowiada Magnus. – Nie ty tutaj zadajesz pytania – dodaje.

Asmodeusz przewraca oczami, co wygląda groteskowo. W tym świetle jego tęczówki wydają się jeszcze bardziej złote. Jest jak drapieżnik przygotowujący się do ataku.

\- Magazyny – mówi.

\- Ach. Należą do nas. Ktoś je wykorzystuje. Szukamy tego kogoś na równi z wami – oznajmia mu Asmodeusz.

\- I kiedy znajdziecie…

Asmodeusz uśmiecha się do niego lekko rozbawiony. Pytanie retoryczne.

Magnus nalewa sobie herbaty, jakby każdego dnia jadał tutaj śniadania. Proponuje mu filiżankę, ale jeśli Alec cokolwiek zje, będzie wymiotował.

\- Czuję, że jestem ci coś winien – podejmuje nagle Asmodeusz. – Mój syn nareszcie postanowił mnie odwiedzić.

Magnus tężeje, spogląda na Asmodeusza i wraca do metodycznego przygotowywania sobie śniadania. Przypomina mu to posiłki w jego własnej rodzinie.

\- Pytaj, detektywie Lightwood – zachęca go Asmodeusz.

\- Czy macie podejrzenia co do tego, kto stoi za tymi morderstwami?

Asmodeusz wydaje się znudzony, ale za długo schodzi mu nad odpowiedzią. Nie mają pojęcia co się dzieje na ich własnym terenie, dociera do niego. Sytuacja jest bardziej niebezpieczna niż można się było spodziewać. Ktoś faktycznie chce doprowadzić do wojny.

\- Ktoś dobrze zna budynki – podejmuje. – Może to jeden z waszych ludzi?

\- Nie – stwierdza Asmodeusz.

\- Nie możesz być…

\- Pewny? Jesteśmy rodziną – oznajmia mu Asmodeusz. – Rodziny się nie zdradza.

\- Nie byłaby to pierwsza walka o władzę – przypomina mu.

\- Nie w tym przypadku. Prowadzę swoje interesy w bardzo specyficzny sposób. Każdy z wewnętrznego kręgu ma swoją działkę. Nie wiedzą, co robi inny członek. Do tych magazynów miały dostęp różne osoby – informuje go Asmodeusz.

\- Nawet, jeśli nazywasz ich swoją rodziną, nie możesz wiedzieć o nich wszystkiego – mówi. – I nie takie rodziny się zdradzały.

Magnus sztywnie na krześle obok niego. Może posunął się za daleko, ale musi dowiedzieć się wszystkiego. Nie będzie miał takiej drugiej okazji. Jest bezczelny, ale w obecnej sytuacji jest mu wszystko jedno. Jace leży w szpitalu, walcząc o życie.

\- Tak. Nie wiemy wszystkiego o swoich rodzinach, detektywie Lightwood – podejmuje Asmodeusz. – Lightwood. Stare nazwisko. Szanowane. Znałem Roberta bardzo długo – informuje go Asmodeusz.

\- Mojego tatę – wyrywa mu się.

Asmodeusz uśmiecha się do niego krzywo.

\- Zapłaciłem mu za znalezienie mojego syna. Myślisz, że ten piękny dom, który macie za miastem twoi rodzice opłacili z policyjnych pensji? – kpi Asmodeusz.

\- Nie zatruwaj jego głowy – syczy Magnus.

\- Problem w tym, że nie mam powodu kłamać. Sam spłaciłem raty. Chciałem od razu rzucić te pół miliona, ale Robert uznał, że to byłoby bardzo podejrzane – tłumaczy mu Asmodeusz. – Więc przez ponad dekadę wpłacałem na konto banku kolejne raty. Gdyby twój ojciec wykonał zadanie, mielibyście takie cztery. Dla każdego z was – oznajmia mu Asmodeusz.

Mdli go tylko bardziej. Wie, ile zarabia detektyw. Na obronie sprawiedliwości nie da się zarobić. Ojciec twierdził, że dobrze zainwestował. Nawet pomagał innym na giełdzie. Kiedy jednak Asmodeusz o tym mówi, ta opcja wydaje się bardziej prawdopodobna.

\- Nie masz prawa wytykać nikomu niczego – informuje go Magnus sucho.

\- W odróżnieniu od jego rodziny, my nie mamy sekretów. Wiem kto kogo zabił. Kto kogo opłacił – wypluwa Asmodeusz. – Wiem kto jest lojalny. Wiesz jak to działa, więc może wyjaśnisz przyjacielowi, że moi ludzie nie mają z tymi morderstwami nic wspólnego? Nie mamy nic do zyskania.

Magnus wyciera kąciki ust serwetką, którą rzuca na talerz.

\- On ma niestety rację – mówi Bane. – Są zbyt z sobą zżyci. Dlatego federalni nie są w stanie się do nich dobrać. Nikt nie sypnie. Wejść do środka możesz jedynie, jeśli ktoś za ciebie poręczy. I nie przyjmują ludzi, dla których nie wyświadczyli jakiejś ogromnej, zmieniającej życie, dowodzącej o lojalności przysługi. Cała reszta, która kręci się wokół to płotki, które nie wiedzą nic i nie znają nikogo – informuje go. – Kto wcześniej był właścicielem tych magazynów? – pyta Magnus nagle.

\- Bawisz się w detektywa? – kpi Asmodeusz. – Morgenstern. Przejąłem je wraz z jego terenem.

Alec chyba jednak musi się napić. Pociąga z filiżanki Magnusa spory łyk. Przyjemnie słodka kawa. Mdłości prawie mu przechodzą. Zamęt w głowie już nie. Jego myśli galopują i nie wie na czym się skupić.

\- Jakie są szanse, że ktoś szuka skarbów Morgensternów? – pyta Magnus.

Asmodeusz krzywi się lekko. Milczenie się przeciąga, kiedy mężczyzna rozważa wszystkie opcje.

\- Złoto idiotów zawsze kusi – stwierdza w końcu Asmodeusz.

Magnus wypuszcza z ust długie westchnienie.

\- Ktokolwiek to nie jest… Wolałbym, żebyś nie wychodził poza terytorium – mówi nagle Asmodeusz.

\- Chyba żartujesz – prycha Magnus. – Coś nadciąga? – pyta.

\- Nie wiem. Wolałbym jednak, żebyś wyjątkowo wziął do serca moją radę – naciska Asmodeusz.

\- Ty się boisz? – pyta Bane.

\- Może nareszcie mam słaby punkt – przyznaje Asmodeusz, a Magnus sztywnieje na swoim krześle.

Kiedy myślał o ojcu chrzestnym mafii, nie tego się spodziewał.

***  
  
Śniadanie przebiega bez zakłóceń. Asmodeusz pyta o karierę Magnusa, robi jakieś dwuznaczne propozycje, a Bane udaje, że nie słyszał pytania. Jeśli to trwa dekadę, Alec jest pod wrażeniem. Nie wyobraża sobie podobnych spotkań, chociaż ich własne rodzinne relacje odbiegają od przyjętych. Do tej pory jednak sądził, że jego rodzice to autorytet w kwestii zawodowej. Wielokrotnie nagradzani za spektakularne zatrzymania. Prowadzili swoje kariery równolegle na dwóch różnych posterunkach. Wypracowali swoje imiona, chociaż współdzielili jedno nazwisko.

Nie ma pojęcia teraz co myśleć.

\- Mój ojciec cię sprzedał – stwierdza, nie wiedząc jak się z tym czuć.

Magnus nie miał pojęcia o swoich powiązaniach z Asmodeuszem aż stał się dorosły.

\- Wierz mi, że usłyszałem o tym dopiero dzisiaj – oznajmia mu Bane sztywno. – I to nie twój ojciec mnie wydał. Nie miałem nawet pojęcia, że prowadzono tak szerokie poszukiwania.

\- Próbowałem cię odszukać od chwili, w której twoja matka poznała tamtego padalca i wyprowadziła się do Stanów – wtrąca Asmodeusz. – Zostaliście w Indonezji, bo chciałem was chronić. Nie byłem w pozycji…

\- Nikt cię nie prosił o ochronę. I radziłem sobie doskonale do momentu, w którym postanowiłeś mnie odnaleźć. Nikt o mnie nie wiedział i byłoby doskonale, gdybyśmy tak kontynuowali – mówi cierpko Magnus.

Asmodeusz nie wydaje się zaskoczony. Coś pojawia się jednak w jego złotych tęczówkach, zanim niknie. To najbardziej niezwykłe oczy jakie widział. Nie może nie zerknąć na Magnusa i teraz dostrzega lekkie uwypuklenie soczewek. Bane spina się, przyłapując go. Nie powinien się gapić.

Ragnor wchodzi bez pukania do jadalni z telefonem w dłoni. Asmodeusz zabiera komórkę, zostawiając ich samych. Nie bardzo wie co teraz. Audiencja chyba dobiegła końca. Mdli go o wiele mniej i może byłby w stanie nawet narobić bałaganu, ale nie ma broni. O dziwo, strażnicy w korytarzu wydawali się nieuzbrojeni.

\- Ragnor – wzdycha przeciągle Magnus.

\- Samochód już czeka – oznajmia im Fell.

Magnus spina się tylko jeszcze bardziej.

\- To chyba dobrze? – wyrywa mu się.

\- Samochód jest dla mnie – informuje go sztywno Magnus. – Nie pozwolę wam go ponowne odurzyć. Nie bez powodu…

\- Więc twój detektyw będzie cieszył się naszą gościną – wchodzi mu w słowo Ragnor.

Alec podnosi się na równe nogi, gotowy do walki. Mógłby zgarnąć jeden z noży, których użyli do śniadania, ale nie wie ile by tym zdziałał. Magnus wydaje się bezpieczny, więc to przynajmniej załatwiało kwestię osłaniania technika-pacyfisty, który najwyraźniej nie miał problemu, żeby im skopywać tyłek na macie raz w tygodniu.

Nie potrafi być jednak na niego zły. W końcu sam chciał spotkać się z Asmodeuszem, nie myśląc nawet o konsekwencjach.

\- Opaska na oczy – rzuca Magnus.

\- To glina – odpowiada Ragnor i przewraca oczami. – Sam wyliczysz dawkę…

\- Worek na głowę.

Ragnor uśmiecha się krzywo, spoglądając nagle na niego z wyraźnym zainteresowaniem. Zerka na jego bose stopy, a potem coraz wyżej aż na czubek jego głowy.

\- Ile masz wzrostu? – pyta Ragnor ciekawie.

Magnus wydaje się równie zaskoczony. Za chwilę obaj żałują tego pytania, bo ludzie Asmodeusza wnoszą sporą drewnianą skrzynię, która z powodzeniem mogłaby być trumną. Alec nie chce wiedzieć do czego wykorzystywano to ogromne pudło.

\- Właź – instruuje go Ragnor.

\- Zapomnij.

\- Właź. To albo znowu ci coś wstrzyknę. Albo tutaj zostajesz – mówi Ragnor i wydaje się znudzony.

Czas leci. Alec nie spodziewał się, że pokażą mu gdzie Asmodeusz ukrywa się przez cały czas. Magnus musi wiedzieć, ale najwyraźniej należy do grona zaufanych. Nie wie czy sam wydałby własnego ojca. A teraz stoi przed podobnym dylematem, bo Robert Lightwood dostał łapówkę od ojca chrzestnego Nowego Jorku. Wie, że położy to ich kariery, przyszłość rodziny i jakiekolwiek aspiracje polityczne rodziców. Pojęcia nie ma jak Jace, Izzy i Max sobie z tym poradzą.

On na razie nie wie jak to przełknąć. Magnus jednak nie kwestionuje słów swojego ojca, więc musi wiedzieć, że Asmodeusz faktycznie nie miał powodu, aby kłamać.

I to boli.

Spogląda na Magnusa, bo jeśli ktoś ma wiedzieć czy wyjdzie z tej skrzyni żywy, to tylko on. Bane wydaje się kalkulować coś. A potem kiwa głową, więc Alec wchodzi do środka, starając się ułożyć jakoś wygodniej na ograniczonej przestrzeni. Nie spodziewa się, że Magnus wpakuje się tam zaraz po nim, kładąc się na nim płasko, z rękami na jego klatce piersiowej.

\- Chryste – jęczy Ragnor. – Nie zakopalibyśmy żywcem twojego detektywa – rzuca zirytowany. – Nie tykamy glin – przypomina mu.

Magnus wbija usta w wąską kreskę, patrząc mu prosto w oczy z jakąś dziwną determinacją. Alec na samą myśl o zakopywaniu żywcem, zaczyna oddychać głębiej.

\- Nie ruszę się – oznajmia im Magnus.

Chwilę nad nimi trwa ożywiona debata w języku, którego nie rozumie. Imię Asmodeusza pada kilka razy. Ragnor jest wściekły i sfrustrowany, ale po chwili pokrywa zostaje założona i wokół zaczynają panować ciemności. Słyszy jedynie oddech swój i Magnusa, który na nim leży. Możliwe, że mu się wydaje, ale chyba czuje jak bije jego serce. Są tak blisko.

Pokrywa zostaje zdjęta.

\- Magnus, masz pieprzoną klaustrofobię – warczy Ragnor.

Faktycznie przypomina mu się, że Bane wspominał o czymś podobnym. I Magnus wygląda odrobinę gorzej niż chwilę wcześniej. Na jego czole kropli się pot. Jego serce bije tak szybko, że Alec czuje je na skórze.

\- Ragnor ma rację – mówi.

Magnus unosi brew w górę, ale się nie rusza.

\- Kurwa – warczy Ragnor, jakby wiedział, że nie mają szans z uporem Bane’a.

Słyszy dźwięk odbezpieczanego pistoletu. Instynktownie obejmuje Magnusa, chcąc go pod sobą ukryć, chociaż nie mają miejsca, aby się odwrócić. Ktoś strzela zaledwie kilka kroków od nich. Drzazgi lądują w skrzyni, a w uszach mu dudni. Magnus krzywi się zirytowany. Jego ból głowy wraca zdwojony.

Kiedy ktoś zakłada wieko skrzyni, tym razem ma kilka nieregularnych otworów. Nie rzucają wiele światła, ale nie tkwią w kompletnej ciemności. Nie wie ilu ludzi ich podnosi, ale przeklina, kiedy zaczynają się chwiać. Magnus zaciska palce na jego ramionach.

\- Masz klaustrofobie – przypomina mu.

\- Nie lubię niewielkich pomieszczeń, ale to akurat jedna z fobii, które mam pod kontrolą – mówi Magnus cicho. – Poza tym… Jedyną pewność, że z tego wyjdziesz, mam w tej chwili – dodaje cierpko.

\- Przepraszam – wyrywa mu się.

Magnus nie mówi ani słowa. Nie wie co myśleć. Ostatnia doba wydaje mu się kompletnie surrealistyczna. Może to po prostu koszmar, z którego się wybudzi. Czuje powiew chłodniejszego powietrza, więc muszą być na zewnątrz. Ktoś kładzie skrzynię i przesuwa po płaskiej powierzchni.

Pukanie w wieko zaskakuje go.

\- Magnus? – pyta Ragnor i brzmi na zmartwionego.

\- Nie ruszę się – oznajmia mu Bane.

\- Zadzwoniłbym po Księcia, ale ma spotkanie. Nie mamy rozkazów dotyczących twojego detektywa – mówi Ragnor.

Aleca to w zasadzie nawet cieszy.

\- Nie ruszę się – powtarza uparcie Bane.

Słyszy jak Ragnor przeciągle wzdycha, zanim następuje dość ostateczny trzask. Chyba są w bagażniku, bo jest trochę ciemniej.

\- Muszę się przesunąć – oznajmia mu nagle Magnus.

Nie wie dlaczego w ogóle Bane mu o tym mówi, dopóki nie czuje jak mężczyzna się podciąga, przylegając do niego tylko bliżej. A dzielą ich tylko warstwy piżamy. Koc, który zawinął, leży pod jego plecami. Nie chciał skończyć z drzazgami.

Chwilę stara się ułożyć jakoś wygodniej, co nie jest łatwe. W końcu Magnus poddaje się i kładzie głowę na jego piersi, tuż pod jego brodą. Podnosi rękę na ile może, kładąc ją na plecach mężczyzny, przytrzymując go odrobinę, żeby te lekkie wstrząsy, które teraz czują podczas jazdy niwelować chociaż w połowie.

Niemal natychmiast przypomina mu się, że niecałą dobę wcześniej pocałował Magnusa.

Nie wie kiedy Bane przestał z nim flirtować. Desperacko próbuje sobie przypomnieć ten moment. To musiało być zaraz po tym jak Jace został ranny. Magnus przestał żartować i uwodzić, skupiając się na pomaganiu mu. Trochę sprawia mu to ulgę, bo to oznacza, że niczego nie spieprzył tym głupim pocałunkiem.

\- Wypytam go później o to, co wie – odzywa się nagle Magnus.

Przez chwilę nie ma pojęcia o czym Bane mówi.

\- Nie musisz – rzuca.

\- Miałeś do niego wiele pytań. Wiem jakie wrażenie na ludziach wywiera – wzdycha Magnus.

Alec nie wie co powiedzieć. Oczy Asmodeusza zapamięta do końca życia. Chce zobaczyć Magnusa bez soczewek. Mutacje genetyczne są mu obce, ale Izzy kiedyś zwróciła mu uwagę, że mają wiele cech wspólnych. Ciemne włosy, wzrost, kształt małżowiny usznej. Wiele osób jednak nosiło te same geny, dlatego czasem Izzy w szkole mąciła ludziom w głowach udowadniając, że Jace może być ich rodzonym bratem, chociaż jego jasne włosy czy choćby nazwisko temu przeczyły.

Pokrewieństwo Magnusa i Asmodeusza to jednak całkiem nowy poziom.

\- Spodziewałem się czegoś innego – przyznaje.

\- Zachowuje się inaczej, kiedy jestem obecny – oznajmia mu Magnus. – Niech cię jednak nie zwiedzie. To nadal ojciec chrzestny. Jest cholernie niebezpieczny…

\- Wiem – wchodzi mu w słowo. – Wczoraj nie myślałem. Przepraszam, że cię w to wciągnąłem.

Magnus śmieje się krótko urwanie. Zaciska palce na jego ramieniu jakoś mocniej, kiedy zapada pomiędzy nimi cisza.

\- Mów do mnie – prosi nagle Bane.

\- Co się dzieje? – pyta, chociaż to idiotyczne z jego strony.

Magnus ma klaustrofobie. Czuje pod palcami jaki mężczyzna jest spięty. Stara się rozmasować jego mięśnie, ale to na nic.

\- Nie wiem o czym mam… - urywa. – Wczoraj wyszedłeś. Byłem zmęczony – przyznaje. – I to wczoraj… Wiele mówiłeś… Kompletnie to nic nie zmienia. Ja nie…

\- Nie zmieniłeś co do mnie zdania? – dziwi się Magnus.

\- Nie.

Magnus stara się podnieść głowę, żeby na niego spojrzeć, ale nie ma na to miejsca. Przytrzymuje go mocniej przy sobie, żeby się tak nie wiercił. Nie pierwszy raz są tak blisko. Ostatni raz jednak do nich strzelano. Przyciągnął Magnusa do siebie, żeby go ochronić.

\- Chyba… - zaczyna i urywa, bo to nie miejsce, ani nie czas. – Jestem ci winien kolację? – waha się.

Magnus prycha rozbawiony.

\- Ja jestem ci winny kolację. Za rozmowę z Izzy – przypomina mu Bane.

Nie zapomniał ani przez chwilę. Camille przestała mu już stawać przed oczami. Prawie o niej nie myślał.

\- Więc chyba jesteśmy kwita – stwierdza Magnus.

I to ostatnie czego się Alec spodziewa. Nie wie co się dzieje ani co przegapił. Musiał być jakiś moment, w którym zareagował nie tak jak powinien. Instynkt podpowiada mu, że Magnus przestanie z nim flirtować. Nie tak otwarcie jak do tej pory. I trochę panikuje na samą myśl, bo nie ma pojęcia co teraz.

\- Pocałowałem cię – wyrywa mu się nagle.

Magnus bierze głębszy wdech, przesuwając palcami po jego ramieniu, jakby chciał go uspokoić.

\- Byłeś zdenerwowany tym, że Jace jest nieprzytomny – tłumaczy Bane, jakby był cholernym dzieckiem. Jakby nie wiedział co robił.

\- Słuchaj, to nie tak… - urywa, bo zatrzymują się bez ostrzeżenia.

Spodziewa się, że Ragnor ściągnie wieko, ale zostają podniesieni i przeniesieni. Czuje, że zmieniają wysokość. Nie wie nawet jak opisać to uczucie. Milczą obaj, wsłuchując się w odgłosy z zewnątrz, ale zwykły uliczny szum zostaje zastąpiony przez relatywną ciszę. Kilka przekleństwa pada pod ich adresem. Na pewno niesienie dwóch dorosłych mężczyzn w drewnianej skrzyni to nic przyjemnego.

Lądują relatywnie miękko, gdziekolwiek nie zostali przeniesieni. I sama niewiedza sprawia, że na jego ciele pojawia się gęsia skórka. Mogli opuścić Nowy Jork. Asmodeusz wydaje rozkazy na prawo i lewo. Widzi to wyraźnie. Kończą ukryci nie wiadomo gdzie, pod uzbrojoną strażą. Nikt się nawet nie dowie, że zaginęli aż będzie za późno.

Razi go jasne światło i chwilę wgapia się w jasny sufit.

Magnus kładzie dłonie na jego klatce piersiowej i podnosi się niezdarnie. Jego mięśnie są zesztywniałe. Jest cholernie wdzięczny za pomoc. Chwile minie zanim odzyska pełną sprawność. Nie wie czy to efekt ograniczonej powierzchni czy środka, który mu wcześniej nie podano. Nie ma to jednak znaczenia, bo wylądują w mieszkaniu Magnusa. Bezpieczni. Cali. W jednym kawałku.

Wolni.

Ragnor spogląda na nich skwaszony. Jego ludzie musieli opuścić mieszkanie wcześniej.

\- Zostawiam wam skrzynię w razie gdybyście chcieli się zabawić – rzuca Fell.

Magnus podnosi Chairmana Meow na ręce, wtulając się w kociaka. Nie ma pojęcia jak długo ich nie było. Mógł nieprzytomny leżeć w gabinecie Asmodeusza i całą noc. Nienawidzi tego rodzaju dezorientacji.

Ragnor spogląda na niego z wahaniem przez chwilę, zanim rusza w stronę drzwi. Zatrzymuje się jednak i odwraca.

\- Jak się czuje… - urywa Fell.

Nie musi jednak kończyć.

\- Mają go dzisiaj wybudzić – mówi, bo chyba to ten dzień.

Nie ma pojęcia. Stracił rachubę czasu.

\- Dzięki – rzuca.

Ragnor sztywnieje, zerka na Magnusa i wychodzi. Nie ma pojęcia jak to odebrać.

\- Chłodne pożegnanie – mówi. – Znaczy to nie mój interes…

\- Tak, to nie jest twój interes – wchodzi mu w słowo Magnus. – Ragnor wie, że nie pochwalam jego stylu życia. Trzymam się od tego z daleka i nie… Nie rozmawiamy o wszystkim już – informuje go Magnus cierpko. – Myślę, że znajdę koszulę, która będzie na ciebie pasowała. Albo koszulkę – mówi Magnus, patrząc na jego klatkę piersiową. – Daj mi chwilę. Jak tylko się przebiorę, odwiozę cię i…

Magnus urywa, kiedy Alec podchodzi do niego bliżej. Serce zaczyna mu bić bardzo szybko, możliwe, że ten środek odbija się na nim jednak mocniej. Albo to panika.

Kładzie dłoń na jego ramieniu. Jedwabna piżama się kompletnie wymięta, tak mocno ściskał go w skrzyni.

\- Ja… - zaczyna i to jest cholernie trudne.

Pochyla się i cmoka go w usta jak wtedy, gdy do nich strzelano. Wie, że to jest bardzo nieumiejętne i milion ludzi całowało Magnusa lepiej, z większą wprawą i finezją, a u niego to głównie desperacja, ale ma nadzieję, że to dla Bane’a cokolwiek znaczy.

Drzwi mieszkania Magnusa otwierają się nagle z trzaskiem. Znowu sięga po broń, której nie ma, zasłaniając Bane’a swoim ciałem, co jest kompletnie niepotrzebne. Clary i Izzy wpadają do środka, wgapiając się w nich z niedowierzaniem.

\- Dlaczego nie odbieracie telefonów?! – wrzeszczy jego siostra. – Myślałam… - zaczyna i nie kończy.

Rzuca jego ubrania na kanapę Magnusa i obejmuje ich ciasno, miażdżąc biednego kota. Clary dołącza i tworzą nagle wielką nieskładną masę kończyn. Ma ochotę wrzeszczeć, ale to nie czas i miejsce. I nagle robi mu się cholernie chłodno.

\- Co z Jace’em?! – wyrywa mu się.

Izzy w końcu przestaje wpijać się w jego ramię palcami.

\- Wybudził się – mówi Izzy. – Na chwilę, ale spróbują jeszcze raz popołudniem. Nie mogłam… Nie mogłam się do ciebie dodzwonić. Zostawiłeś telefon u siebie. Dlaczego zostawiłeś telefon u siebie i jesteś… - urywa i spogląda na niego, jakby nie miała pojęcia, co zrobić.

Stoi w samych spodniach w mieszkaniu Magnusa, a Bane ma na sobie piżamę. Raczej tego łatwo nie wytłumaczą.

\- To nie tak jak myślisz – wyrywa mu się, a Magnus spina się niemal od razu.

\- Co tu robi cholerna skrzynia? – pyta nagle Clary. – Czy to dziury po kulach?

***  
  
Wpadają do szpitala w popłochu. Izzy zawozi ich tam jakimś cudem w jednym kawałku, chociaż nie jest mistrzem kierownicy. Ani on ani Magnus nie podejmują się jednak prowadzenia samochodu. On nadal odczuwa skutki uboczne uprowadzenia. Albo śniadania w towarzystwie ojca chrzestnego Nowego Jorku.

Rodzice stoją przed salą Jace’a. Najwyraźniej wyproszono ich w czasie trwającego obchodu. Jace leży tak jak go zostawili dwanaście godzin wcześniej. Nie wygląda, jakby cokolwiek się zmieniło, ale podobno otworzył oczy, a to już wiele.

Jego matka odwraca się i wbija wzrok w Magnusa. I dociera do niego dlaczego Bane przestał z nim flirtować. Nie wie tylko co chodzi Magnusowi po głowie. I to martwi go tak naprawdę.

\- Co mówią lekarze? – pyta Izzy, mając w nosie to, że ich rodzice aktualnie całym swoim jestestwem wyrażają dezaprobatę dla jego spóźnienia i towarzystwa.

Z pewnością dla niej to nic nowego, ale do niego wracają słowa Asmodeusza.

\- Nie można się do ciebie dodzwonić i wracasz z… - zaczyna jego matka.

\- Ani słowa – wchodzi jej w zdanie. – Za mną – rzuca krótko.

\- Chryste, nie tutaj i nie teraz – syczy Izzy, zerkając na Clary i Magnusa.

\- Z chęcią posłuchamy wyjaśnienia co twój brat robił, kiedy Jace potrzebował go najbardziej – wtrąca jego ojciec.

Nie wie co jest gorsze. To, że jego matka gapi się na Magnusa z obrzydzeniem czy fakt, że jego ojciec ignoruje kompletnie jego obecność.

\- Rozmawiałem z Asmodeuszem – oznajmia im i szok widoczny na ich twarzach dostarcza mu nikłej satysfakcji. – Ryzykując własnym życiem, które was gówno obchodzi – ciągnie dalej.

Izzy blednie wyraźnie.

\- Alec – szepcze do niego Magnus.

\- Chcecie publicznego prania brudów? – pyta.

Jego matka wydaje się urażona, ale to na twarzy jego ojca pojawia się strach. I tyle mu wystarczy. Oddycha ciężko, stara się powstrzymać łzy. Złości czy niedowierzania. Nie ma to znaczenia. Do tej pory mógł się oszukiwać, że Asmodeusz mącił mu w głowie, ale teraz zna prawdę.

\- Myślę, że powinniśmy skupić się na Jace’się – wtrąca cicho Magnus.

Czuje jego rękę na plecach. Jest trochę zaskoczony, kiedy dociera do niego, że Bane obejmuje jego i Clary. Może tylko to go jeszcze trzyma w jednym kawałku.

Lekarze wychodzą, sugerując, że powinni wchodzić dwójkami. Jace spogląda na nich całkiem trzeźwo i może jednak zacznie się mazać.

\- Wchodzimy najpierw z Alexandrem – decyduje Magnus. – Musimy dopytać o kilka kwestii, a nie wiadomo jak długo Jace pozostanie przytomny – przypomina im.

Jest mu cholernie wdzięczny za przejęcie inicjatywy. Wie, że Maia i Dorothea prześwietlają sprawę od podstaw, ale to on nadal był głównym śledczym. Potrzebowali odpowiedzi.

Nie wie jednak jak zachować się, kiedy Jace śledzi jego ruch, niezdolny do rozmowy. Nie wyjęto nadal tej okropnej rury z jego ust. Obrażenia klatki były zbyt rozległe, żeby oddychał samodzielnie. Odprowadzano też tak jakieś płyny. Pogubił się w wyjaśnieniach, ale Magnus wydawał się kompletnie niezaskoczony.

\- Cześć – rzuca, siadając na jedynym wolnym krześle.

\- Mamy kilka pytań – zaczyna Magnus. – Mrugniesz raz na tak oraz dwa razy na nie. Daj znać czy rozumiesz.

Jace mruga, spoglądając na nich z jakimś przyjemnym spokojem.

\- Widziałeś sprawcę? – pyta Magnus.

Jace mruga raz.

\- Dobrze – chwali go Magnus. – Czy go znasz?

Jace mruga raz.

Alec zaciska dłonie na metalowym zabezpieczeniu łóżka.

\- Znasz jego nazwisko? – rzuca, nie mogąc się powstrzymać.

Jace zerka na niego jakoś smutno, jakby chciał przeprosić. I mruga raz.

\- Świetnie. Przeliterujemy – proponuje Magnus. – Będę kolejno wymieniał litery alfabetu. Mrugnij, kiedy będzie ta prawidłowa.

Chwilę schodzi, ale mają M i O, i zaczyna mieć bardzo złe przeczucia. Magnus spina się z każdą kolejną aż docierają do N.

\- Morgenstern – mówi Bane słabo. – On nie żyje – przypomina mu.

Jace mruga na raz.

\- Ktoś z jego organizacji – ryzykuje Alec.

Jace mruga dwa razy.

Kompletnie nic z tego nie rozumie.

\- Krewny? – pyta Magnus. Jedno mrugnięcie.

Magnus ewidentnie się waha, co u niego niepodobne. Zerka na niego, a potem przez szybę na Clary.

\- Córka? – pyta Magnus.

Jace wydaje się zaskoczony, ale mruga dwa razy.

\- Syn – mówi Alec i dostaje swoje potwierdzenie. – Nie mamy potwierdzenia o żadnym potomku Morgensterna.

\- Dzieci takich ludzi noszą różne nazwiska, jeśli ich matki chcą je ukryć – wyjaśnia słabo Magnus, jakby nie słyszał o tym dwanaście godzin wcześniej. – Kurwa – wyrywa mu się.

\- Szuka skarbu? – wyrywa mu się.

Jace wydaje się jednak zaskoczony.

\- Jak znalazłeś się w magazynie? – pyta Magnus.

Jace spina się, oglądanie go takim bezbronnym jest trudne.

\- Nie okłamuj mnie – prosi Magnus nagle. – Badałeś sprawę swoich rodziców? – pyta.

Jace waha się, ale w końcu mruga raz.

\- Dostałeś jakiś lewy cynk? – rzuca on z kolei.

Jace potrząsa przecząco głową, dopóki nie przypomina sobie, że ma mrugać.

\- Czy… - zaczyna Magnus. – Czy zobaczyłeś kogoś… przy barze?

Alec nie może spojrzeć na niego jak na wariata. Bar dla policjantów nie ma kompletnie nic w związku ze sprawą.

Jace mruga jednak raz.

\- Pytał cię o Jocelyn – odgaduje Magnus.

Jace mruga raz jeszcze.

\- O Clary – dodaje Magnus słabo.

\- Co do cholery? – wyrywa mu się.

\- Czy wiesz, Jace? – pyta Magnus nagle.

Emocje, które pojawiają się na twarzy Jace’a to skomplikowana mieszanka. Magnus nie czeka nawet na odpowiedź.

\- Czy powiedziałeś mu cokolwiek? – pyta Magnus.

Jace mruga dwa razy, patrząc mu prosto w oczy.

Czuje się dziwnie, kiedy kładzie rękę na dłoni jego brata i ściska ją lekko, jakby dziękował.

\- Czy wiesz gdzie może przebywać? – pyta Magnus.

Dwa mrugnięcia. Nie spodziewał się wiele. Mają jednak potwierdzenie, że ktoś taki jak syn Morgensterna istnieje, a to już wiele. Ducha ściga się o wiele trudniej. Musi skontaktować się z Lukiem i federalnymi.

Izzy puka w szybkę, zwracając na nich swoją uwagę. Maia i Dorothea swoją wraz z jego rodziną na korytarzu. Z pewnością zadali standardowe pytania rodzicom i Izzy już dobę wcześniej. Procedur należało się trzymać, na wszelki wypadek, gdyby im coś umknęło.

Clary spogląda na Jace zapuchniętymi od płaczu oczami. Jace spogląda na nią również.

\- Powinniśmy chyba wymienić się z waszymi rodzicami – mówi Magnus.

Jace chwyta go jednak za rękę, zanim Bane zdąża zrobić krok.

\- Nie wiedziała. Jocelyn powiedziała jej nie tak dawno – Magnus odpowiada na pytanie, które nawet nie padło. – Zabiorę ją…

Jace ściska jego dłoń jeszcze raz i ta pieprzona maszyna zaczyna wydawać irytujący dźwięk.

\- Ochronię ją, ale muszę ją zabrać – oznajmia mu nagle Magnus.

\- O czym ty do cholery mówisz? – wyrywa mu się.

Magnus spogląda na niego mniej pewnie.

\- Trzymaj się Jace – rzuca Bane niespodziewanie.

Jego brat próbuje uśmiechnąć się triumfalnie, ale z rurką w ustach wychodzi to słabo. Pozwala się wyprowadzić z sali, kompletnie nic nie rozumiejąc. Magnus czeka aż drzwi za jego rodzicami się zamkną i odwraca się do ich kolegów z posterunku.

\- Nie mogę wydawać wam rozkazów – zaczyna Bane. – Zadzwońcie do Branwell. Trzeba podwoić ochronę sali. Sprawdzajcie każdego mężczyznę powyżej metr osiemdziesiąt, przechodzącego przez ten korytarz. Prawdopodobnie ma jakieś ślady po oparzeniach, ale niekoniecznie – mówi.

\- Magnus – wtrąca.

\- Jace… - urywa Magnus i spogląda przelotnie na Clary. – Jace jest prawdopodobnie jedynym żyjącym, który może zidentyfikować syna Valentine’a Morgensterna – oznajmia im.

Izzy blednie wyraźnie. Maia i Dorothea zabierając się za organizowanie dodatkowej ochrony. Ktoś się ciągle kręcił koło sali, ale przed drzwiami nie siedział nikt. Jego rodzice wymieniali się, nie dopuszczając do środka nikogo. A oboje byli emerytowanymi policjantami. Nikt nie chciał im przeszkadzać.

Treść żołądka podchodzi mu do gardła, ale nie ma pojęcia co powiedzieć.

Magnus obejmuje Clary mocno, z komórką przy uchu. Wygląda na zaniepokojonego, ale jednocześnie zdecydowanego. Nie jest przyzwyczajony do takiej strony Magnusa, bo Bane zazwyczaj bywa dowcipny, ale kompetentny. Ta wersja poważna i pewna siebie równie mocno mu się podoba.

\- Jocelyn, obserwowano cię. Morgenstern miał syna – rzuca Magnus krótko do słuchawki. – Zabierz dwie torby, spotkamy się pod szpitalem – oznajmia jej krótko, zanim się rozłącza.

Clary trzęsie się tak mocno, że ledwo trzyma się na nogach.

\- Gdzie się wybieracie? – wyrywa mu się.

Rodzice wychodzą z sali.

Magnus popycha Clary w stronę drzwi, chociaż dziewczyna się broni. Izzy rzuca mu zdezorientowane spojrzenie, ale obejmuje Clary ramieniem, wchodząc do środka.

\- Pożegnaj się – radzi jej Magnus na odchodnym.

\- Gdzie się wybieracie? – pyta jeszcze raz.

Zerka przez okno, ale Clary płacze tak bardzo, że nie może utrzymać się na nogach. Jace wyciąga do niej rękę, co wcale nie pomaga.

\- Były naprawdę miło cię poznać Alexandrze – mówi nagle Magnus, uśmiechając się do niego lekko. – Z każdym dniem zadziwiałeś mnie tylko bardziej – oznajmia mu mężczyzna.

\- Magnus…

\- Czy ktoś nam wyjaśni… - wtrąca jego matka.

Nie słyszy w zasadzie końca tego zdania. Magnus patrzy na niego jakoś przyjemnie miękko, jakby nic tak naprawdę nie miało znaczenia. I może faktycznie tak jest. Wie, że Maia i Dorothea starają się trzymać na uboczu, żeby im nie przeszkadzać. Pouczają policjantów, którzy mają objąć pierwszą zmianę, zanim kolejni do nich nie dołączą.

Niebawem zaroi się tutaj również od FBI.

Pochyla się i cmoka Magnusa prosto w usta. Niezdarnie. Nadal nie wie jak to robić. To trzeci pocałunek jaki dzielą w ciągu doby. Serce wyrywa mu się z piersi. W zasadzie to trzeci pocałunek w jego wykonaniu.

\- Zadziwiasz mnie Alexandrze – szepcze Magnus.

Jego rodzice gapią się na niego z niedowierzaniem. Izzy trzyma uniesiony kciuk w górę. Ma ochotę się uśmiechnąć, ale Clary ma taką minę, jakby zaraz miała się załamać. Dziewczyna zerka na Jace’a z jakąś dziwną desperacją i podnosi się ze stołka, pochylając się nad jego bratem i całuje go w czoło. Nie wie czy słowa, które padają Clary szepcze, ale Jace spogląda w górę na nią z emocjami, które trudno mu zrozumieć.

\- One są w programie ochrony świadków? – wyrywa mu się.

\- Po moim trupie – oznajmia mu Magnus.

\- Słuchaj, myślę… - waha się.

Nie wie co powiedzieć. Kompletnie nic z tego nie rozumie. Jakby nie dość mieli zamieszania, Jocelyn wpada z torbą w dłoni, wyglądając, jakby szykowała się na bitwę. Luke znajduje się w krok za nią, co go trochę dziwi, bo jeszcze nie zdążył się zdzwonić z przestępczością zorganizowaną. A może Maia i Dorothea go wyręczyły.

Jocelyn wciska torbę w rękę Magnusa, patrząc na nich, jakby pojęcia nie miała co z nimi zrobić. Czuje dokładnie to samo.

\- Zabierz ją – rzuca krótko Jocelyn.

\- Nie widzę twojego bagażu – zauważa Magnus.

Jocelyn zbija usta w wąską kreskę.

\- Ja nie uciekam. Ja to zakończę raz na zawsze – oznajmia Magnusowi kobieta. – Lubiła tego chłopaka – wzdycha Jocelyn nagle. – Myślisz, że udałoby się go przenieść? – waha się.

\- Przepraszam? – wtrąca jego matka.

Jocelyn taksuje ją wzrokiem bez emocji. Jakby oceniała przeciwnika. Nigdy jej takiej nie widział.

\- Powiedziałam Luke’owi wszystko – mówi nagle Jocelyn.

Magnus zerka w tył na Garrowaya, który wygląda na trochę wytrąconego z równowagi. Przynajmniej jest w temacie, czego Alec nie może powiedzieć o sobie. Coś zaczyna mu się składać w całość, ale na pewno nie powie tego na głos. Nic kompletnie nie ma sensu. Dzisiaj rano rozmawiał z pieprzonym Asmodeuszem i wyszedł z tego w jednym kawałku.

\- Domagam się wyjaśnień – rzuca jego matka. – Nigdzie nie zabierzecie mojego syna.

\- Obawiam się, że historia jest dość długa – zaczyna Magnus.

\- Albo możemy ją skrócić do dwuzdaniowego podsumowania – wtrąca Jocelyn, spoglądając na Luke’a, który gapi się na nich całkiem otwarcie.

Magnus przygryza wargę, nie pierwszy raz dzisiaj. Na jego ustach nie ma prawie już błyszczyka. Może część brokatu wylądowała na jego własnych po tym niezgrabnym pocałunku. Ma to gdzieś. Magnus jest zdenerwowany – dociera do niego nagle.

\- Posiłki są w drodze. Podobnie jak FBI i przestępczość zorganizowana – informuje ich Maia.

\- Musimy wyjść – decyduje Magnus.

\- Ja zostaję – mówi Jocelyn.

\- Z pomocą FBI na pewno uda nam się… - zaczyna, ale słowa więzną mu w ustach, kiedy Magnus spogląda na niego.

Federalnie oznaczają kłopoty. Zabierają sprawy, ale też nie dociera do nich ‘nie’. Z pewnością, gdyby ktokolwiek się dowiedział, że Magnus jest synem Asmodeusza, wykorzystano by go jako przynętę. I jeśli się nie myli co do Clary, mają podwójne kłopoty. Może dlatego Magnus nie mówi tego na głos.

Przypomina sobie niejasno jak rozmawiali z Lukiem o Morgensternie w barze Jocelyn. I rodzicach Jace’a. Clary odcięła się od nich zaraz po. Jocelyn musiała powiedzieć jej wszystko, jakkolwiek nieprzyjemne to było.

Wszystkie ich rozmowy do tej pory nabierają całkiem innego znaczenia. Sądził, że chodziło tylko Magnusa, ale sprawa sięgała o wiele głębiej.

\- Chcesz go aresztować. Bardzo nobliwe – mówi Jocelyn.

Izzy i Clary wychodzą z sali, a do niego dociera, że Jace zasnął jakoś w międzyczasie. Wciąż był bardzo słaby. To i tak cud, że wytrzymał z otwartymi oczami tak długo.

Magnus zerka na swoją komórkę, zanim chwyta Clary za ramię. Dziewczyna wygląda na półprzytomną, ale to chyba tylko pozory, bo wyrywa mu się z zaskakującą siłą.

\- Nigdzie nie idę – informuje ich Clary i jej dolna warga drga. Jeśli znowu zacznie płakać Alec odpada. Już teraz nie ma pojęcia, co robić. – Jestem… - zaczyna i Magnus przykłada jej dłoń do ust, co byłoby przekomiczne, gdyby nie to, że Clary ewidentnie jest wzburzona.

\- Jesteś zmęczona – kończy za nią Bane.

Jocelyn wypuszcza długie westchnienie, jakby nie spodziewała się niczego innego. I potrząsa głową, bo chyba dla niej to za wiele. Może jest zmęczona ukrywaniem się przez lata. Jej córka wyprowadziła się z domu w spektakularny sposób.

Clary gryzie Magnusa w dłoń, co powinno go rozbawić. Kiedy jednak dziewczyna bierze wdech, sam chwyta ją za usta. Clary wgapia się w niego w czystym szoku. On też nie ma pojęcia co robi.

\- Jesteś zmęczona – powtarza po Magnusa.

Bane otwiera usta, ale żaden dźwięk się z nich nie wydobywa.

\- Jakkolwiek to nie jest zabawne. Mamy sprawę do rozwiązania – przypomina im Maia, patrząc na nich jak na idiotów.

Popycha Clary nie tak całkiem delikatnie w głąb korytarza. Przynajmniej efekt zaskoczenia sprawia, że dziewczyna się nie odzywa.

\- Odwiozę ją – proponuje.

Magnus i Jocelyn są w krok za nim. Bane nadal ma w dłoniach tę cholerną torbę, a on bardzo nie chce, aby to było pożegnanie. Czuje, że jeśli Magnus zniknie teraz z Clary, już się nie zobaczą. Jednocześnie brakuje mu jakiegokolwiek innego rozwiązania. Zanim znajdą Morgensterna mogą minąć lata. Może nigdy nie uda im się dopaść tego człowieka. Jace na pewno poda im rysopis, kiedy tylko będzie zdolny do mówienia, ale na to potrzeba dni. A biorąc pod uwagę jak blisko facet jest, nie mają tego czasu.

\- Zabierz rękę – mówi do niego Clary, kiedy drzwi windy zamykają się za nimi.

Wyszarpuje ramię. Możliwe, że zostawił tam siniaki, podobnie jak Magnus. Jest jednak tak zdenerwowany, że nie kontroluje za bardzo swojej siły.

\- Wiesz – rzuca mu Clary w twarz.

\- Jestem detektywem. W końcu się domyśliłem – przyznaje i zerka na Magnusa, który wydaje się po prostu smutny.

\- Więc…

\- Więc zamkniesz się raz w życiu, bo jesteś najbardziej irytującą osobą, jaką znam. I posłuchasz mnie uważnie – mówi.

Jocelyn wgapia się w niego, jakby widziała go po raz pierwszy.

\- Pracuję w tym zawodzie na tyle długo, żeby wiedzieć… - urywa i bierze głębszy wdech. – Że musimy pomyśleć. Nikt nigdzie nie wyjeżdża – oznajmia im, patrząc na ich twarze.

Magnus uśmiecha się do niego lekko, miękko. I znają się na tyle długo, żeby wiedział, że to nie jest potwierdzenie ze strony Bane’a.

\- Zamierzasz uciekać z nią przez całe życie? – wyrywa mu się.

\- Nie. Zamierza ukryć się z nią do momentu, w którym ja nie znajdę problemu – oznajmia mu Jocelyn chłodno.

\- Ty też powinnaś się ukryć, jeśli oni się ukrywają. To sprawa dla policji – mówi.

\- Nie masz pojęcia, chłopcze, kim jestem – informuje go Jocelyn.

Clary spogląda na matkę jakoś mniej pewnie. I chyba oboje są trochę zaskoczeni. Magnus przewraca oczami, jakby słyszał coś podobnego nie pierwszy raz. Z drugiej strony mało co na Bane’e robi wrażenie.

Dzisiaj rano jadł pieprzone śniadanie z Asmodeuszem.

\- Nie obchodzi mnie kim jesteś – oznajmia jej. – Pojedziemy do mnie do mieszkania. Mamy kilka bezpiecznych domów…

\- Pozwól, że ci przerwę. Wasze bezpieczne domy są do kupienia – informuje go Magnus.

\- To pogadaj z ojcem – mówi.

Magnus patrzy na niego z niedowierzaniem.

Może i chwyta się desperackich kroków, ale Asmodeusz nie skrzywdzi swojego syna. Tego jest pewien. Przynajmniej nie fizycznie. A Magnus jest na tyle twardy, żeby znieść dupka przez kilka dni. Szczególnie, jeśli od tego zależy życie Clary.

\- Widzę, że nie tylko ja miałam wieczór zwierzeń – wzdycha Jocelyn. – Luke będzie pilnował Jace’a. Chce dorwać Morgensternów. Zakończyć sprawę. Twój brat jest bezpieczny.

Alec nawet przez chwilę w to nie wątpił. Maia i Dorothea zostały na miejscu. Chronili swoich. Nawet jeśli rodzice i Izzy mieliby jakiś problem, ktoś musiałby przejść po trupach ich przyjaciół, żeby dostać się do Jace’a.

\- Będziemy musieli faktycznie przenieść go gdzieś – dociera do niego.

\- Nie w tej chwili. Jest zbyt słaby. Przez następne kilka dni będzie łatwym celem – mówi Magnus głucho. – Jeśli narobimy hałasu, znikając, odciągnie to uwagę Morgensterna od Jace’a. Zyskacie kilka dni.

\- Ja odwrócę uwagę – nie zgadza się Jocelyn.

\- Świetnie. Teraz wszyscy kłócimy się, kto będzie przynętą i nikt nie pyta mnie o zdanie? – wtrąca Clary. – Kiedy jemu chodzi o mnie? Bo chodzi mu o mnie? Ta sprawa, którą rozwiązuje Jace i Alec… Wszystkie te morderstwa…

\- To nie jest twoja wina – wchodzi jej w słowo Magnus.

\- Nie mówię, że jest. Mówię tylko, że mogę pomóc. Chcę pomóc. Alec obiecał mnie nauczyć… - rzuca Clary pospiesznie.

\- Obiecałem cię nauczyć samoobrony, bo myślałem, że… - urywa. – Nie mam pojęcia, co myślałem. Na pewno nie nauczę cię jak się bić z ludźmi, żebyś… co? – wyrywa mu się.

\- Żebym wiedziała co zrobić, kiedy ktoś po mnie przyjdzie – cedzi Clary przez zęby.

Trudno mu znaleźć na to odpowiedź. Najgorsze jest to, że Clary ma dobre argumenty. Powinna potrafić się bronić. Może dlatego Magnus jest taki dobry w walce w ręcz.

Nie chce cholernie o tym teraz myśleć.

Drzwi windy otwierają się. Zakrywa odznakę dłonią, kiedy widzi facetów w garniturach. Mijają ich jednak pospiesznie, spiesząc do tej samej windy.

Nie ma pojęcia, co najlepszego wyrabia. Nie zapewni bezpieczeństwa Clary, Jocelyn i Magnusowi. Oni tego nawet od niego nie wymagają.

***  
  
Wyjątkowo nikt nie kłóci się z nim, kiedy dojeżdżają do jego mieszkania. Wygląda na to, że kiedy porwano go w nocy, Ragnor był na tyle miły, że nie przetrząsnęli jego rzeczy. Izzy i Clary zostawiły relatywny porządek, kiedy szukały go wcześniej.

Oferuje im szklanki z wodą, bo jego lodówka jest pusta. Sypia tutaj tylko, odkąd ta pieprzona sprawa zwaliła mu się na głowę.

\- Wiemy kto to jest? – pyta.

Magnus otwiera usta.

\- Nie chcę usłyszeć żadnego kłamstwa. Nie chcę usłyszeć żadnej wymijającej odpowiedzi – zaznacza i wie, że używa swoje detektywowego tonu, z którego Izzy zawsze kpiła.

Na Magnusa wyraźnie jednak to działa, bo Bane spogląda na niego jakoś inaczej.

\- Co wiemy? – pyta krótko.

\- Nie wiedziałam, że Valentine miał syna – wzdycha Jocelyn. – Kiedy byliśmy razem… - urywa. – Nie miał nikogo. Byłam, powiedzmy jego żoną. Na ile człowiek taki jak on potrafi żyć w monogamicznym związku. Jeśli to faktycznie jego syn, jest starszy od Clary - mówi.

\- Czyli mamy do czynienia z kimś dorosłym relatywnie pełnoletnim – podsumowuje.

\- Kimś kto się wychował na obrzeżach światka przestępczego i wiedział kim jest jego ojciec, skoro zna jego teren – podrzuca mu Magnus. – Możemy tak wymieniać, ale nie dojdziemy tak do nazwiska. Chłopak mógł być trzymany w obwodzie. Zawsze mi się wydawało, że ta rodzina zniknęła za szybko. Bez… - urywa.

\- Bez dodatkowej walki z resztkami tego, co zostało – kończy za niego. – Bo są rodziną – podsumowuje.

Clary marszczy brwi, ewidentnie zirytowana tym, że nie może pomóc. Doskonale zna to uczucie. Bezsilność towarzyszyła mu dostatecznie długo.

\- Kto mógłby wiedzieć kim jest syn Valentine’a? – pyta. – Jacyś zaufani doradcy? Przyjaciele? Inny krewny? – rzuca.

Nie ma akt sprawy. Nie zna powiązań.

\- Powinienem zadzwonić do Luke’a – stwierdza.

\- On też nie będzie wiedział – mówi Jocelyn. – Gdybym wiedziała kto jest matką… - urywa. – Valentine’a miał dość specyficzny stosunek do kobiet. Albo do niego należałeś, albo… - nie kończy.

Nie musi.

\- Jestem zaskoczona, że komukolwiek udało się od niego uwolnić i wyjść z tego cało – przyznaje Jocelyn.

\- Jak tobie się udało?

\- Zabiłam go – oznajmia mu Jocelyn.

Clary sztywnieje na jego kanapie.

\- Co proszę…

\- Chyba nie uwierzyłeś, że to był wypadek samochodowy? – pyta Jocelyn. – Nie, jesteś za młody. Musiałeś jednak słyszeć cokolwiek. Jestem… - urywa i spogląda na córkę.

\- Możesz to powiedzieć na głos – wyrywa się Clary.

Jocelyn przygryza wnętrze policzka, kierując swoją uwagę ponownie na niego.

\- Byłam odpowiedzialna za usuwanie problemów – mówi kobieta ostrożnie, dobierając słowa.

\- Jak rodzice Jace’a – rzuca.

\- To nie byłam ja – informuje go Jocelyn. – Ale tak. Tyle, że nie pakowałam się w takie sprawy. Mogłam zdjąć kogoś, kto stanowił zagrożenie… dla mojej rodziny. Szeroko pojętej. Przynajmniej dopóki nie zrozumiałam, że ta szeroko pojęta rodzina, stanowi zagrożenie dla mnie – przyznaje Jocelyn. – Nie pomoże wam to jednak w śledztwie. Ktokolwiek ukrył tego bękarta, zrobił to skutecznie. Nie wiedziałam ja. Wątpię, żeby Valentine wiedział.

\- Dzieciak wychowywał się pod nazwiskiem matki – stwierdza, bo chociaż nie wie jak nazywa się Asmodeusz, wątpi, aby wyskoczyło chociaż raz _Bane_ , podczas jakiegokolwiek śledztwa. – Ktoś musi go jednak rozpoznać jako syna Morgensterna. Inaczej nie miałby środków ani popleczników. Dlaczego szuka Clary? – pyta wprost.

\- Zakładam, że prawidłowo uważa, że odrodzenie ich dawnej potęgi będzie możliwe jedynie, kiedy zgromadzi wokół siebie rodzinę – wzdycha Magnus. – Dla takich rodzin pochodzenie to wszystko. Krew nie woda. Nie rozcieńcza się. Dążą do prokreacji w celu zachowania ciągłości rodu.

\- On jest zastępcą…

\- Potrzebuje kogoś lojalnego. Bezgranicznie oddanego, kto nigdy go nie opuści. Kogoś, kto nie wyrzeknie się pokrewieństwa, chociaż bardzo by tego chciał – tłumaczy mu Magnus. – Biorąc pod uwagę profil psychologiczny Valentine’a, jego syn może być w równym stopniu megalomanem. Nie tak niespotykane znowuż w mafii. Szuka siostry, bo nie dociera do niego nawet, że ona może nie chcieć mieć z tym nic wspólnego. Kto go zrozumie jak nie siostra – dodaje.

Clary zbija usta w wąską kreskę. Nie ma co do tego wątpliwości, że ta dziewczyna nie nadaje się do takich interesów. Przypomina sobie, co Jace o niej mówił. Wernisaże, spacery po parku i przyjaciel, który jest muzykiem. Już dla nich mniejszym szokiem byłoby obudzić się w rzeczywistości pełnej przemocy.

\- Ktoś musiał go rozpoznać jako syna Valentine’a. Nie mógł tak po prostu pojawić się pewnego dnia, rościć sobie praw do… - urywa. – Ktoś coś mówi wiedzieć. Ktoś z przeszłości. Ktoś, kto współpracował z tą rodziną. Może niekoniecznie był częścią… - waha się, spoglądając na Jocelyn wyczekująco z nadzieją, że jej coś zaświta.

Bynajmniej nie spodziewa się, że to Magnus poderwie się na równe nogi.

\- Co?

\- To może być bardzo nietrafiony strzał – zaczyna Magnus.

***  
  
Jocelyn i Clary zostają w laboratorium Magnusa pod opieką techników. Aktualnie to najbezpieczniejsze miejsce w mieście, a przynajmniej tak mu się wydaje. Pozostali wydają się zgadzać z jego niesztampowym pomysłem przeniesienia centrum operacji do królestwa Magnusa. _Lochy_ mają swój oddzielny monitoring i to tak zamknięta grupa, że każdy obcy zostanie wykryty niemal natychmiast.

Ochrona też jest niczego sobie. W końcu znajdują się tutaj dowody wielu trwających spraw. Nie chce myśleć w tych kategoriach o Clary, ale żyjącym chodzącym świadectwem tego, że mają przerąbane.

Nie chce mafijnej wojny w Nowym Jorku.

Stoją z Magnusem w windzie, wyjeżdżając do góry. Trąca palcami jego dłoń, ale nie dotyka go tak całkiem. Po prostu chce pokazać, że rozumie i nie są sami.

Dojeżdżają na ich piętro jednak o wiele za szybko. Wokół panuje chaos. Russell i Luke’, który najwyraźniej prosto ze szpitala podążył tutaj, przeglądają jego biurko i rzeczy Jace’a.

\- Lightwood, gdzieś ty się, do diabła, podziewał?! – warczy na jego ktoś. – Kapitan cię szuka.

Magnus spina się mimowolnie.

Lydia wychodzi z gabinetu i kiwa na niego palcem w bardzo charakterystyczny sposób. Jest trochę zaskoczony, że Bane podąża tuż za nim.

\- Alec – syczy do niego Branwell. – Magnus, muszę porozmawiać z moim podwładnym…

\- Może zostać – rzuca.

Lydia wydaje się zaskoczona przez ułamek sekundy, ale chyba nie ma kompletnie czasu nawet na tą rozmowę. Ich posterunek to jedno ze spokojniejszych miejsc, tymczasem przenoszą stoliki, kserują dane. Ktoś ustawia ogromne białe tablice pod ścianą. Zaprzęgnięto do pracy wszystkich detektywów. Telefon Lydii zaczyna wydzwaniać. Branwell podnosi słuchawkę i słucha przez chwilę, jedynie się przedstawiwszy, a potem odkłada ją bez słowa.

\- Alec, wiem, że sprawa z Jace’em cię przytłoczyła, ale… - zaczyna Branwell.

\- Rozmawialiśmy dzisiaj z nim – mówi.

\- Wiem. Roberts i Rollins przekazały mi – przyznaje Branwell. – Dziękuję Magnus za przestrzegania procedur, ale następnym razem nie znikajcie na kilka godzin. Wyłączyliście telefony, a sytuacja wygląda jak wygląda – warczy na nich, a potem bierze głębszy wdech, uspokajając się. – Jeśli potrzebujesz kilku dni… - podejmuje.

Alec ma ochotę zaprzeczyć, ale w sumie to nie jest najgorszy pomysł. Miałby czas na podziałanie w kwestii Morgensterna.

\- Wolne dostaniesz pod warunkiem, że nie będziesz szperał w tej sprawie – mówi Lydia, jakby czytała mu w myślach. – Myślisz, że nie chcę dorwać bydlaka? Musimy to jednak zrobić zgodnie z procedurami. Zrozumiano? – pyta i spogląda na nich obu.

Magnus, ku jego zaskoczeniu, kiwa głową. Jakby Jocelyn nie odgrażała się, że zastrzeli syna Valentine’a jeszcze dwadzieścia minut temu. I uderza go jak bardzo to nie jest świat Bane’a. Magnus nie użył broni nawet po to, aby ich osłonić, kiedy do nich strzelano. Alec nie chce myśleć o nim jako o kimś bezbronnym, ale nie potrafi jakoś inaczej.

\- Twoja decyzja. Muszę ją poznać teraz – rzuca Lydia.

\- Zostaję – mówi krótko.

Nie ma sensu udawać, że się nie będzie wtrącał.

\- Przydzielę ci partnera…

\- Magnus – wchodzi jej w słowo.

\- On jest…

\- Technikiem. Ma pozwolenie na broń i pracuje nad sprawą – dopowiada za nią. – I tak nie puścisz mnie w teren – przypomina jej. – A to jest za mały posterunek na taką sprawę. Luke dołączy ze swoimi ludźmi, ale to jest powyżej naszych kompetencji. Szczególnie, kiedy FBI szuka dziury w całym.

Lydia otwiera usta, ale potrząsa tylko głową.

\- Masz rację – przyznaje Branwell. – Pobrał broń. Macie się nie ruszać z posterunku. Nie wiemy czy Jace został postrzelony, bo jest śledczym w sprawie czy… - urywa. – Alec, tak poza protokołem… Grzebał w sprawie rodziców?

Kiwa głową, bo ukrywanie tego nie ma sensu.

\- Od kiedy wiecie, że to ktoś od Morgensternów? – pyta Lydia.

\- Od wczoraj – przyznaje. – Powiązanie pojawiło się po tym jak postrzelono Jace’a. Nic na to wcześniej nie wskazywało.

Lydia przeciera zmęczoną twarz. Nie wyobraża sobie jak Branwell się czuje. Sytuacja ich przerasta. Organizacyjnie oraz przede wszystkim siłowo. Nawet z krawężnikami, ten posterunek nie jest przeznaczony do prowadzenia podobnych spraw. Nie będą mieli nawet jak przetrzymywać zatrzymanych, jeśli dojdzie do jakichkolwiek aresztowań.

\- Alec, chcę wiedzieć o wszystkim – oznajmia mu Lydia. – Żadnej samowolki.

\- Mamy do przesłuchania świadka – rzuca Magnus niespodziewanie, chociaż nie tak się umawiali.

\- Świadka? Dlaczego słyszę o tym dopiero teraz? – pyta Lydia. – Kto to?

\- Dopiero dotarliśmy – przypomina jej Magnus i zerka na niego, jakby szukał ratunku.

Jest fatalny w kłamaniu. Może trzymać gębę na kłódkę, ale nie posiada na tyle kreatywności, aby zmyślić historyjkę.

\- Camille Belcourt – mówi.

\- Myślicie, że prawnik wam cokolwiek powie? – pyta z niedowierzaniem Lydia.

\- Zadamy odpowiednio pytania – stwierdza Magnus.

Kiedy usłyszał nazwisko tej kobiety, nie spodziewał się wiele, ale Bane jest przekonany, że to ich ostatnia szansa. Muszą chociaż spróbować.

Lydia wydaje się kalkulować, co naprawdę u niej uwielbiał. Wspierała ich i chroniła. Przesłuchiwanie każdego prawnika tej rangi oznaczało kłopoty, pozwy i problemy. Dużo niechcianej prasy. Polityczne reperkusje. Na tym etapie on nie miał nic do stracenia. Lydia jednak robiła karierę.

Nie chciał pociągać jej z sobą na dno.

\- Ufam wam – oznajmia im Branwell. – Trzymamy się procedur – przypomina im. – A teraz spadajcie.

Magnus wydaje się rozbawiony. Branwell nie jest jego zwierzchnikiem bezpośrednio. Laboratorium działa niezależnie, ale najwyraźniej Lydia zapomniała na chwilę o tym. Albo wypożyczenie chwilowe Magnusa, uznała za coś stałego. Alec zamierzał się osobiście upewnić, że Bane nigdy nie znajdzie się na niezabezpieczonym terenie.

***  
  
Streszcza sprawę zebranym detektywom z dwóch posterunków. Każdy ma już kopię akt, z którymi się pobieżnie zapoznał. Magnus siada na krześle Jace’a, trzymając się lekko z tyłu. Alec stara się bardzo uważać na słowa, ale nie jest mu łatwo. Szczególnie, kiedy zadawane są my pytania, a Maia i Dorothea dołączają do reszty, obserwując go bardzo, bardzo uważnie.

Wiedzą, że coś ukrywa, ale jeśli wyda Clary, użyją jej jak przynęty, a przyszłość dziewczyny zostanie zaprzepaszczona. Spodziewa się, że nazwisko, które noszą Jocelyn i Clary jest fałszywe, jak i całe ich tożsamości. Jakim cudem kobieta otworzyła bar dla policjantów, pozostaje dla niego tajemnicą. Nie zaskoczyło go jednak, że była hit manem rodziny mafijnej. Było w niej coś zdecydowanego, silnego i bezwzględnego. Miękła jednak przy Clary.

Skupia się na dobru w ludziach. Może dlatego nie bał się tak bardzo Asmodeusza. Przy Magnusie, ojciec chrzestny Nowego Jorku stawał się rodzicem na ile mógł. Czasem zapominał, że każdy miał ojca i matkę.

\- Skąd znamy wzrost podejrzanego? – pyta Luke.

\- Dwa tygodnie temu na podstawie szczątkowych danych udało się go w przybliżeniu ustalić – wtrąca się Magnus. – Metoda nie jest jeszcze uznana, ale myślę, że zajmie nad dwa lata opatentowanie tego rodzaju ekspertyzy. Doktor Magnus Bane – przedstawia się, kiedy wszyscy się na niego gapią.

\- Co technik tutaj robi? – wtrąca ktoś z komendy Luke’a.

Garroway waha się ewidentnie.

\- Tymczasowo jest moim partnerem, odkąd mój partner… - urywa Alec. – Każde ręce się przydadzą, a Magnus zna sprawę prawie tak dobrze jak ja. To z terenem – rzuca, patrząc wymownie na Magnusa.

Bane podnosi się z ociąganiem.

\- Na podstawie znalezionych substancji, ustaliliśmy mniej więcej na jakim terenie może ukrywać się morderca – podejmuje Bane, bez chwili zawahania. – Zebraliśmy pyłki, które rozkładają się bardzo szybko, więc wiedzieliśmy, że muszą znajdować się tam od niedawna. Do tego okna w magazynach były szczelnie zamknięte, zatem nie mogły zostać przeniesione przez wiatr – wyjaśnia.

Wszyscy wydają się pod dokładnie takim wrażeniem jak on, kiedy usłyszał o tym po raz pierwszy. Stoją ramię w ramię, w centrum uwagi. Nie krępuje go obecność kolegów po fachu, o wiele starszych i z większym doświadczeniem. Metody, które zastosowali są innowacyjne. Nie popełnili żadnego błędu. Po prostu mieli ograniczone informacji i żadnego wiarygodnego źródła, które mogło je zdradzić.

Nawet Magnus początkowo sądził, że chodziło o pieniądze.

\- Jace… Detektyw Wayland – poprawia się. – Zeznał, że poszukiwany przez nas to nie tylko członek rodziny mafijnej Morgenstern, ale Morgenstern – podkreśla. – Stoimy u progu wojny mafii. Syn Valentine’a próbuje odbudować rodzinę i musimy się skupić na schwytaniu go, zanim osiągnie taki poziom władzy, przy którym nie będziemy w stanie do niego sięgnąć. Znamy go w tej chwili jako pospolitego mordercę. Wykorzystajmy to i wsadźmy go na dożywocie – proponuje.

\- Wszystko świetnie, ale wygląda na to, że młody Morgenstern czegoś szuka – wtrąca ktoś. – Wiemy czego?

\- Nie – rzuca Luke i brzmi to zaskakująco ostatecznie.

Jest mu cholernie wdzięczny za włączenie się do sprawy.

Kończą odprawę akurat wtedy, gdy na piętro wyjeżdża Camille. Dostrzega ją tylko dlatego, że Magnus sztywnie tuż u jego boku, kiedy tłumaczy podstawy metody, dzięki której odkreślili wzrost poszukiwanego jednemu z detektywów z komendy Luke’a. Na białych tablicach nie ma prawie informacji, odkąd nie zdążyli niczego wynotować, ale Camille i tak rozgląda się ciekawie wokół.

Magnus uznał, że skoro Lydia i tak wie, powinni porozmawiać z prawniczką oficjalnie w sali przesłuchań.

Kobieta trzyma w dłoniach dwie kawy, uśmiecha się uwodząco, niemal słodko. Jest w niej jednak coś drapieżnego.

Alec nienawidzi jej z całej siły. Wcale nie jest mu lżej, kiedy Magnus, przeprasza ich i podchodzi do kobiety. Camille całuje go w policzek, ale tak blisko ust, że nie pozostawia to żadnych wątpliwości co do tego, że jeszcze niedawno coś ich łączyło. Alec nie pytał, ale nagle bardzo chciałby poznać tę historię.

\- Ale z niego Lothario. Mógł sobie odpuścić – rzuca ktoś.

Mdli go. To raczej już nie pozostałości po tym, że go odurzono w środku nocy i porwano.

Chociaż cholera wie. Czuje się tak, jakby od tego czasu minęła wieczność. A to zaledwie kilka godzin. Cieszy go jedynie, że Izzy trzyma się od tego z daleka.

\- Zamknij się – mówi Alec, zanim zdąża się powstrzymać.

Maia rzuca mu zaskoczone spojrzenie. Chyba widziała jednak ten pocałunek.

Nie ma pojęcia, co Camille mówi do Magnusa, ale kładzie dłoń na jego ramieniu, na mięśniach, które Alec widział jeszcze nie tak dawno. I sam chciałby ich dotknąć, ale się nie odważył. Nie miał pojęcia jak takie kobiety dostawały wszystko, co chciały. A Camille chciała Magnusa, widać to było jak na dłoni.

Bane zerka na niego przelotnie i robiąc niemal niezauważalny gest w stronę Camille.

\- Alec – syczy Maia.

\- Spokojnie – mówi, bo mają wszystko pod kontrolą.

Podchodzi bliżej, starając się, aby wyglądało to w miarę naturalnie, ale jest cały spięty i nie potrafi się rozluźnić. Naprawdę nienawidzi tej kobiety.

\- Panno Belcourt – wita się krótko.

\- Detektyw Jak Ci Tam – kpi prawniczka. – Przepraszam, ale…

\- Proszę za mną do sali przesłuchań – mówi, wskazując jej kierunek, który doskonale znała.

Camille uśmiecha się do niego kpiąco. Czerwień jej ust przypomina mu krew. Może jednak ten środek usypiający nadal na niego działał.

\- Nie jestem tutaj w roli świadka. Nie masz prawa mnie przesłuchać – rzuca Camille.

\- Mam prawo zatrzymać każdego na czterdzieści osiem godzin, o ile mam podejrzenie, że ta osoba ma istotne informacje w sprawie, która nas mocno interesuje – przypomina jej.

Camille nie ma ochoty wylądować w ich celi, bo wyrywa się jej długie westchnienie. Nie wie jak wiele posterunków chciało ją w roli świadka, ale zawsze zasłaniała się tajemnicą zawodową. Koledzy Luke’a przyglądają im się w czystym szoku. Z tej odległości nie słychać o czym rozmawiają, ale z pewnością towarzystwo tej kobiety nie jest rozumiane jako coś pozytywnego. Wypuściła już wielu.

\- Wychodzę – decyduje Camille.

\- Nie radzę – rzuca Magnus, zanim kobieta zdąża zrobić chociaż krok. – Nie powiedziałaś mi kiedyś, że nie wysłuchanie czyjejś propozycji to idiotyzm?

\- Zrobiłam to w zeszłym tygodniu – mówi Camille. – Jak mogłabym zapomnieć. Sądziłam, że przemyślałeś moją propozycję – dodaje, patrząc na niego przelotnie. – Nie macie dla mnie żadnej propozycji…

\- Więc wyjdź – rzuca Magnus niedbale, wskazując jej windę.

Camille waha się po raz pierwszy. Spogląda na niego i salę przesłuchań. Detektywów wokół, którzy się na nich gapią. I Magnusa.

Przełyka ciężko, zanim kieruje się do pokoju przesłuchań, szokując go lekko.

Zamykają drzwi za nią. Wie, że po drugiej stronie lustra nikogo nie będzie, bo zamknął tamte drzwi na klucz, który trzymał w kieszeni.

\- Detektyw Alexander Lightwood oraz szef laboratorium doktor Magnus Bane przesłuchują osobę w kręgu zainteresowanych Camille Belcourt – mówi do mikrofonu, zanim prawniczka siada na niewygodnym plastikowym krześle.

Podaje numer sprawy, datę, godzinę. Nikt nie doczepi się do tego protokołu. Informuje Camille nawet o tym, że nie jest o nic oskarżona, zatem nie potrzebuje adwokata. Jakby nie była jednym z bardziej wziętych w tym mieście.

Camille spogląda na niego znudzona, ale też trochę uspokojona.

\- Panno Belcourt czy słyszała pani o morderstwach w magazynach…

\- Sprzeciw – wtrąca się Camille pospiesznie. – Każdy słyszał o tych morderstwach.

Alec nie może się nie skrzywić.

\- Czy posiada pani jakiekolwiek informacje dotyczące tych morderstw? – pyta wprost.

\- Nie – mówi Camille. – Odpowiadam tylko z powodu mojej dobrej woli. Proszę o zaprotokołowanie, że z przyjemnością pomogę stróżom prawa w schwytaniu tego bezwzględnego mordercy – prosto do mikrofonu, naigrywając się z nich.

Kolejne piętnaście kolejnych minut ciągnie się tak samo. Alec pyta, Camille wytyka mu błędy, kiedy tylko może, a potem zaprzecza albo neguje kompletnie odpowiedź. Uściślenia nie pomagają. Magnus przygląda się wszystkiemu ze względnym spokojem. Kończy przesłuchanie wraz z ostatnim pytaniem, które przychodzi mu do głowy. Nie zbliżyli się do sprawcy ani o krok. Nie wie co Magnus chciał osiągnąć.

Camille uśmiecha się do niego triumfalnie.

\- Wiesz, że mój ojciec nie wie? – rzuca nagle Magnus, kiedy dyktafon zostaje wyłączony.

Camille zatrzymuje się i zamiera.

\- Nie ma pojęcia, że sprzedałaś mnie za dwadzieścia milionów – ciągnie dalej Magnus.

Alec może tylko otworzyć usta, ale nie wie co ma powiedzieć.

Camille stara uśmiechnąć się uroczo, ale na jej ustach pojawia się jedynie niejednoznaczny grymas.

\- Nie wiem o czym mówisz – rzuca prawniczka, ewidentnie zdenerwowana.

\- Zastanawiam się, co robiłby, gdyby się dowiedział – ciągnie Magnus, ignorując kompletnie jej słowa.

\- Mags, nie sądzisz chyba… - zaczyna Camille i waha się. – Mags…

\- To tylko luźna dywagacja. Czy wiesz co zrobiłby mój ojciec, gdyby się dowiedział? – pyta Magnus cicho.

Camilla wzdryga się. I Alec w zasadzie też.

\- Co mój ojciec zrobiłby, gdyby dowiedział się, że zgarnęłaś od niego swoją dolę, a potem od konkurencji? – pyta retorycznie Magnus.

\- Nie wiem kto ci naopowiadał głupot, ale… - urywa Camille i spogląda na niego nagle. – On wie? Glina? – pyta Camille. – Asmodeusz cię kupił, żebyś pilnował jego syna? – kpi.

\- Nikt go nie kupił, Camille. Stoi w świetle prawa, a nie błądząc w mroku – oznajmia jej Magnus. – A jednak wie i nadal jest tutaj. I chciałby swoich odpowiedzi…

\- To szantaż i to podszyty… - urywa Camille.

Kobieta spogląda na niego, jakby nie miała pojęcia, co zrobić z jego obecnością. Przynajmniej wie dlaczego Magnus nalegał, aby przeprowadzili tę rozmowę razem.

\- Czego chcesz? – pyta Camille wprost. – Nie wiem nic o tamtych morderstwach. Nie kalam rąk czymś podobnym. Czegokolwiek o mnie nie myślicie, jestem prawnikiem. Dobrym prawnikiem. Zniszczę was – ostrzega ich.

\- Naprawdę? – kpi Magnus. – Grozisz mi? Czym mi zagrozisz? Sądem? Naślesz kogoś na mnie? – pyta.

Mięśnie na twarzy Camille napinają się tak bardzo, że nagle przestaje wyglądać na tak kruchą i delikatną. Kobieta ewidentnie walczy z sobą, szukając jakiejś dobrej riposty, ale niczego nie znajduje.

\- Miałaś kontakt z Morgensternami – oznajmia jej Magnus. – Wiem, bo jeden zabójca od nich dekadę temu zrobił mi niespodziankę. Dwa tygodnie po naszym zerwaniu. Pamiętasz? – pyta Magnus.

Camille waha się. Jej oczy są rozbiegane, jakby nie wiedziała na czym się skupić. Odcina jej jedyną drogę ucieczki. Jest jak zwierzę w potrzasku. Nie powinno go to cieszyć i nie cieszy. Jedyne czego chce od tej kobiety, to informacji.

O cała resztę może spytać Magnusa, jeśli ten zechce odpowiedzieć.

\- Nie wiem o czym mówisz – rzuca Camille słabo.

\- Żyję, Camille – oznajmia jej Magnus. – Wiem. Ja wiem i mój ojciec też może się dowiedzieć.

\- Mags, jeśli to zrobisz…

\- Nie ukryjesz się – stwierdza Magnus. – Znam to uczucie. Bardzo nieprzyjemne – przyznaje Bane.

Camille ściska tylko mocniej swoją aktówkę, gotowa do ucieczki.

\- Czego chcesz? – pyta prawniczka nagle. – Naprawdę niczego nie wiem. Wypiszesz na mnie wyrok śmierci na nic – syczy. – A mogliśmy naprawdę wiele. Ja cię rozumiem. Rozumiem ten świat. Mogę ci pomóc – mówi kobieta.

Magnus uśmiecha się cierpko, z lekkim obrzydzeniem.

\- Znasz kogoś z rodziny Morgenstern. W innym wypadku nie udałoby się z nimi skontaktować wtedy – przypomina jej Bane. – Chcę, żebyś skontaktowała się z nimi teraz.

Camille wydaje się zszokowana.

\- Chcę, żebyś zrobiła to, co umiesz najlepiej – ciągnie dalej Magnus. – Sprzedasz mnie. Powiesz im, że wiem, gdzie jest ta osoba, której szukają. Nie obchodzi mnie nawet czy zgarniesz za to gażę – mówi, zanim Alec zdąża zareagować.

Nie taki był plan, ale teraz jest za późno.

Camille waha się ewidentnie.

\- Jeśli… - zaczyna kobieta.

\- Musisz zaryzykować – stwierdza Magnus. – Upewnię się, że w razie mojej nieoczekiwanej śmierci, następna tarcza strzelnicza będzie wymalowana na twoich plecach – oznajmia jej. – Przekaż Morgensternom informację tak, żeby uwierzyli. Dobrze radzę – rzuca.

Camille kurczy się, kombinuje, ale chyba wie, że nie ma wyjścia, bo kiwa głową.

\- Masz pół godziny – informuje ją Magnus.

Camilla rusza w stronę drzwi, przepychając się obok niego.

\- Co do cholery?! – syczy.

Magnus wzrusza ramionami, jakby nie podpisał na siebie wyroku śmierci.

\- Myślałem, że nie wstawiamy nikogo na wabia – rzuca.

\- Miałem pozwolić im polować na Clary?! – odwarkuje Magnus.

\- Kurwa! – wrzeszczy.

Drzwi otwierają się z trzaskiem i podskakują obaj. Maia gapi się na nich pytająco. Są tak subtelni jak czołg w Maddison Square Garden, robiący bączki. Dlatego nigdy nie kłamie. Jest w tym po prostu fatalny.

\- Wyjaśnicie mi dlaczego Camille Belcourt wyleciała stąd, jakby goniło ją sto diabłów? – pyta Roberts.

\- Mam ochotę cię walnąć – przyznaje.

Magnus uśmiecha się do niego lekko.

Maia staje między nimi i może tak jest lepiej, bo do sali przesłuchań wbija się też Dorothea i Russell ze wszystkich ludzi. Luke jest krok za nimi, a to pomieszczenie nie jest przeznaczone do prowadzenia zebrań.

***  
  
Telefon Magnusa odzywa się dokładnie po dwudziestu siedmiu minutach od spotkania z Camille. Bane zerka na SMSa, a potem na niego. Alec nie pyta. Przeraża go to, że najchętniej zadzwoniłby do Ragnora, bo nie wie czy jest w stanie zapewnić Magnusowi bezpieczeństwo. Nie po tym, co stało się z Jace’em.

Nie ma numeru do Ragnora, ale mógłby wykraść go z komórki Magnusa. Rozważa jakiś siedemdziesiąty scenariusz. Przeszedł długą drogę przez ostatnią dobę i nie wie czy kiedykolwiek wróci do tego, co było.

Jace leży ranny w szpitalu.

Zawsze liczyli się z zagrożeniem, ale wychodzi bez szwanku z wielu sytuacji. Jakoś pomiędzy przestał kalkulować. Przestał się bać. A strach teraz wraca i to jest coś kompletnie nowego.

\- Jaki mamy plan działania? – pyta.

Maia obserwuje ich niczym jastrząb.

Wyleci. I to nie jest nawet najgorsze, co może go spotkać. Złamał tyle przepisów, że przestaje mu się to mieścić w głowie. Kieruje się jedynie swoim wewnętrznym moralnym kompasem, który zmusza go do ochrony bliskich. Nie wie nawet kiedy Clary stała się częścią jego rodziny. Chociaż to kłamstwo. Jace nie przetrwałby, gdyby coś stało się tej dziewczynie.

\- Jak chcesz to rozegrać? – rzuca Magnus.

\- Chcę go aresztować. Musimy go aresztować – oznajmia mu.

Magnus uśmiecha się do niego lekko.

\- Nie zgadzasz się ze mną? – wyrywa mu się.

\- Część mnie się z tobą zgadza – przyznaje Bane. – Część mnie wie, że nie zapewnię tak ochrony bliskim.

\- Nie musi tak być – sprzecza się.

Trochę jednak się zgadza. Jeśli ktokolwiek się dowie czyją córką jest Clary, to brzemię naznaczy jej życie. Ludzie nie zapomną, chociaż mogła się dowiedzieć dopiero kilka tygodni temu i kompletnie nie miała kontaktu z tym światem. Część niego o tym wiedziała, kiedy zakrył usta Clary dłonią, uciszając ją, kiedy ugryzła Magnusa.

\- Jak chcesz to rozegrać? – pyta Bane. – Naprawdę nie jestem samobójcą – dodaje na widok jego zaskoczenia.

\- Mogłeś mnie trochę zgubić – przyznaje.

\- Jesteś wyjątkowo… władczy, kiedy jesteś w swoim elemencie – rzuca Magnus.

\- Nie flirtuj ze mną teraz – prosi, chyba nazywając rzeczy po imieniu po raz pierwszy.

Magnus krótkim skinięciem mówi mu, że zrozumiał przekaz. I ponownie jest bardzo rzetelny i profesjonalny. Alec prawie tego żałuje. Musi się jednak skupić, a kiedy Magnus go podrywa, to niełatwe.

\- Ludzie – rzuca głośno, podnosząc się ze swojego krzesła. – Potrzebujemy opcji – przypomina im. – Ktoś dostrzegł coś nowego? Robimy burzę mózgów…

\- Może najpierw usłyszymy, co dostaliśmy od prawniczki? Masz jaja dzieciaku, że przesłuchaliście Belcourt – prycha ktoś posterunku Luke’a.

Mógł się spodziewać, że oni mieli z nią najwięcej do czynienia. Camille musiała pracować dla każdej rodziny mafijnej i gangu tego miasta i stanu. Wyrobiła sobie imię. Opłacano ją też godnie. Widział jej szpilki. Kupili z Jace’em podobne Izzy, składając na to obie swoje miesięczne pensje.

Nikogo, kto pracował uczciwie, nie było stać na coś podobnego.

\- Mnie ciekawi, co zrobili, że Belcourt uciekła podwiniętym ogonem – rzuca Russell. – Bane, co zrobiłeś tym razem? – pyta wprost.

Magnus wywołany do odpowiedzi, odwraca się na obrotowym fotelu i uśmiecha się wrednie, szeroko. Dla Aleca jego makijaż to już coś standardowego, ale pozostali traktują Bane’a z rezerwą. Magnus to technik, nie detektyw, a jego koszule są trochę zbyt obcisłe jak dla faceta. Przynajmniej według standardów, które wpojono Alecowi. Osobiście twierdzi, że Magnus wygląda zjawiskowo.

Może wszyscy sądzą, że Bane jest bezbronny, ale to on stał naprzeciwko niego na macie. Magnus to jakaś skomplikowana mieszanka. Nie zabiłby, ale potrafi bronić siebie i swoich bliskich. Mają cholerne szczęście, że Magnus stoi po ich stronie.

Takiej inteligencji się nie lekceważy. Asmodeusz musi o tym wiedzieć.

\- Magnus zasugerował, że czegokolwiek szuka Morgenstern, on wie gdzie to jest – mówi wymijająco.

Na ich piętrze robi się cholernie cicho.

\- Zanim zdążyłem go powstrzymać – dodaje, bo nie może się powstrzymać.

\- Kurwa – wyrywa się Maii.

Totalnie popiera.

\- Całodobowa ochrona. Bezpieczny dom – rzuca Luke.

\- I miesięczna obserwacja – prycha Magnus. – Zdejmą ludzi z tego posterunku oraz wasze rodziny, żeby się do was dostać, żeby dostać się do mnie – tłumaczy im bezlitośnie Bane.

Wiedzą jaka jest cena pracy w tym zawodzie. Dlatego jego brata Maxa, obecnie pilnuje przynajmniej trzech ochroniarzy, kiedy rodzice i Izzy są przy Jace’ie.

\- Lightwood, to jest technik – warczy ktoś.

Może tylko zakryć twarz, bo jest tego boleśnie świadom.

\- Jestem łatwiejszym celem niż detektyw – stwierdza Magnus. – Mam szkolenie policyjne.

\- Szkolenie tak, ale nie przeszkolenie. Nie wystawiamy swoich – informuje go sztywno Luke.

\- Ups – rzuca Magnus i rozkłada dłonie nieporadnie.

Alec nie może się nie uśmiechnąć. Magnus nie jest aż tak bezbronny. I wie doskonale, dlaczego Bane to robi. Nadal jednak jest zmartwiony. Najgorsze jest to, że się nie pomylili i Camille faktycznie dotarła do Morgensterna.

\- Musimy załatwić twojej rodzinie ochronę – zaczyna ktoś.

\- Wychowałem się w rodzinach zastępczych – informuje ich Magnus.

Zapada niewygodna cisza.

Nikt nie pyta o przyjaciół czy związki.

Zaczynają patrzeć na Magnusa z jakimś dziwnym szacunkiem. I dostrzegają, że faktycznie mają szansę zdjąć Morgensterna, zanim ten zabije jeszcze kogoś. Magnus staje się jednak pełnowymiarową przynętą, czego Alec chciał uniknąć od samego początku.

Branwell ich zabije.

\- Zachowujemy się normalnie – mówi, chociaż przychodzi mu to z trudem. – Magnus… Magnus wraca do mieszkania po pracy – ciągnie i bierze głębszy wdech.

\- Z detektyw Roberts – wtrąca Bane.

Maia zerka na nich niepewnie.

\- Camille zatrzymała się na etapie, gdzie leciałem na kobiety – przyznaje Magnus. – Wziąłbym faceta, ale wyglądałoby to jak ochrona, a tego nie chcemy. Roberts, masz chyba coś seksownego? – pyta Bane.

Maia pokazuje mu środkowy palec, ale rozpina kolejne guziki koszuli, uwydatniając swój biust. Nie może uwierzyć w to co widzi, kiedy Dorothea wyciąga z torebki szminkę, poprawiając makijaż Roberts. Chyba żyje jednak w alternatywnej rzeczywistości.

Dociera do niego boleśnie, że nie może udawać kochanka Magnusa, bo kompletnie nikt nie wie, że w ogóle flirtowali. Może prócz Dorothei i Maii. Jest ostatnim logicznym wyborem. Poza tym musi pilnować Clary i Jocelyn, które nie są oficjalnie wmieszane w sprawę.

Nie podoba mu się to, że się rozdzielają, ale musi zaufać Magnusowi.

***  
  
Zabiera Clary i Jocelyn z laboratorium w godzinę po tym jak Magnus i Maia opuszczają posterunek. Z pozoru wygląda to na normalny koniec pracy, ale rozstają się w odpowiednich przypadkowych odstępach. Czuje się dziwnie, kiedy obserwuje jak Magnus obejmuje Maię w drodze do swojego samochodu, udając, że stara się to ukryć przed resztą posterunku. Jeśli ktokolwiek obserwuje, wyciąga odpowiednie wniosku. Dłoń Magnusa na biodrze Maii i jej lekko skrępowany uśmiech mówią wszystko.

Roberts jest też najlepszym wyborem. Gdyby Camille puściła farbę, Magnus wykradł dane do śledztwa Maii właśnie. Ich relacja miała sens. Wie też, że Robert jest świetny strzelcem, gdyby do tego doszło.

\- Gdzie jest Magnus? – pyta Clary niepewnie, kiedy wsiadając pod osłoną nocy do jego samochodu.

Zarzucił na dziewczynę bluzę Izzy. Ukrył jej włosy pod czapką z logo laboratorium. Jocelyn wie jak przemieszczać się niezauważenie, co nie powinno go dziwić.

\- Do tyłu – rzuca.

Jocelyn zajmuje drugie siedzenie pasażera, unosząc brew, jakby mówiła mu, że nie stanowi dla niej żadnego autorytetu. Nie wie ilu ludzi zabiła, ale pewnie wiedziała lepiej jak ich ochronić niż on sam. Miał przeszkolenie, ale słabe doświadczenie. Był detektywem śledczym. Nie ochraniał świadków. Znał podstawy, ale w teorii.

Podjeżdża do szpitala, bo nie może się powstrzymać. Mama i Izzy znajdują się przed salą. Jace śpi. Pielęgniarka wymienia kroplówki.

\- Mogę? – pyta Clary cicho.

Izzy uśmiecha się do niej lekko.

Przygarnęli ją jako młodsza siostrę jakimś cudem.

Nie wie kiedy to się w ogóle stało.

Spogląda na swoją komórkę raz po raz, ale nie ma żadnej wiadomości od Magnusa.

\- Alec? Mogę – prosi jego matka nagle.

Nie ma za cholerę ochoty z nią rozmawiać, ale wszczynanie kolejnej kłótni na tym oddziale to fatalny pomysł. Przed salą Jace’a jest usadzonych czterech policjantów i dwóch agentów FBI próbuje podszyć się pod odwiedzających.

Zostawia Jocelyn z Izzy, pozwalając się odciągnąć na bok.

Jego matka wydaje się mocno poruszona, ale nic dziwnego. Jej ulubiony syn leży nadal pod respiratorem. Jace obudził się, ale to był dopiero pierwszy krok. Jeśli jego rany miały nie goić się albo gdyby wdała się infekcja… Alec nie chciał nawet o tym myśleć. Nie pytał Izzy czy Magnusa, ale widział to w ich oczach.

\- Nie chciałam… - zaczyna jego matka nagle i połyka jakiś dziwny dźwięk, który do złudzenia przypomina łkanie. – Nie zrób niczego głupiego – prosi, zasłaniając usta dłonią.

Nie ma pojęcia jak zareagować.

Dotyka jego ramienia wolną ręką, jakby próbowała go objąć, ale nie potrafiła.

Widzi jak jego matka próbuje być dzielna, co nie jest łatwe. Nie przypomina sobie, aby kiedykolwiek płakała, co uderza go dopiero teraz.

Mruganie, żeby rozpędzić łzy też nie pomaga.

\- Proszę cię – rzuca nagle jego matka. – Nie chciałam. Nie wiem co sobie o mnie myśleć, ale nie chciałam takiego życia dla ciebie. Nie chodziło mi… - urywa.

Jego matka oddycha z trudem. Jeśli to nie atak paniki to nie ma pojęcia co to.

\- Nic się nie stało – kłamie.

\- Alec – przerywa mu matka i jest tak zszokowany, kiedy widzi łzy na jej twarzy. – Nie mogę stracić kolejnego syna.

\- Jace żyje – przypomina jej.

\- Nie o to mi chodzi. Przepraszam cię – mówi jego matka jakoś miękko. – Żyłam z tymi ludźmi. Oni cię nie zaakceptują.

Coś przewraca mu się w żołądku. Nagle dociera do niego o czym mówią. Najwyraźniej to reperkusje ich spóźnionej rozmowy.

\- Wiem, że ten… - urywa jego matka wymownie. – Ci się podoba. To jest ogromny błąd. Wiesz jak żyją homoseksualiści. Nigdy z związku. Nigdy – podkreśla. – Znam cię. Wiem, że rodzina jest dla ciebie wszystkim. Chciałbyś… Nie wiem czego chciałbyś, ale nie kogoś, kto pieprzy co weekend kogoś innego bez sentymentu i wraca do ciebie – mówi.

Przypomina sobie Camille, bo niełatwo ją wyrzucić ze swojej głowy. Wie, że Magnus nie flirtuje tylko z nim. Nie jest idiotą. Ma jednak dość udawania. Jest po prostu zmęczony.

\- Wiem, że… Kocham cię – mówi jego matka nagle. – Nie zbliżaj się do Asmodeusza – prosi. – Miałeś rację co do ojca – informuje go matka, co musi ją wiele kosztować.

Otwiera usta, ale nie ma pojęcia co jej powiedzieć. Rozmowa z Asmodeuszem wydaje mu się oddalona w czasie o całe eony. A to dopiero dwanaście godzin. Stało się tak wiele, że prawie o niej zapomniał. Jest skupiony aktualnie na zapewnieniu Jace’owi i Clary bezpieczeństwa, bo oboje mimowolnie stali się celami. Cała jego uwaga jest skierowana też w stronę Magnusa, który nadal nie napisał do niego żadnej wiadomości.

Matka z pewnym wahaniem, ale w końcu obejmuje go. Zaplata ramiona wokół niej, bo chyba pierwszy raz w życiu to on jest wsparciem. Jej _rada_ uderza w niego mocniej, niż chciałby. Nie ma pojęcia nawet czy Magnus chce z nim związku. Nie rozmawiali o tym. Pozwala się całować, ale to pewnie dla niego poziom jakiejś podstawówki, kiedy dla Aleca znaczy to naprawdę wiele.

Jocelyn zerka na niego niepewnie. Nie powinni zostawać tutaj długo. Może nigdy nie powinni byli tutaj przyjeżdżać, na wypadek, gdyby szpital był obserwowany, ale zakłada, że Magnus ściągnął na siebie całą uwagę Morgensterna. Syn Valentine’a nie może dysponować na tym etapie nieograniczonymi środkami. A przynajmniej tak zakłada. Może jest naiwny. Nie wie jakie są reguły tej gry.

\- Trzymaj się – mówi tylko, bo nie wie nawet jak wyrazić wszystkie te emocje, które kłębią się pod jego skórą.

Jocelyn zabiera Clary z sobą. Trochę mu dziwnie, kiedy zostają sami w mieszkaniu. Zamawia pizzę, bo nikt nie zgłasza sprzeciwu. Zmienia pościel, jednocześnie przenosząc kilka koców do salonu, gdzie kanapa stanie się jego posłaniem aż do momentu, kiedy będzie na tyle bezpiecznie, aby obie mogły opuścić jego mieszkanie.

Nie rozmawiają z sobą, ale nie potrzebne mu słowa. Ani wyjaśnienia.

***  
  
Budzi się w środku nocy. Sięga po broń. Ktoś ściska jego nadgarstek na tyle boleśnie, że pistolet wypada mu z rąk.

\- Spokojnie – rzuca Jocelyn, zanim uderza domniemanego napastnika.

Włącza małą lampkę, którą przeniósł na stolik tuż obok kanapy.

Kobieta zerka na niego dość wymownie ubrana w jego koszulkę z akademii, która jest o wiele za krótka.

Jace na pewno rzucałby już niewybrednymi żartami.

Jocelyn oddaje mu broń, którą trzymał pod poduszką.

\- Co się dzieje? – pyta.

Jocelyn waha się ewidentnie, co nie oznacza niczego dobrego.

\- Nie – mówi.

Jocelyn wydaje się zirytowana, więc dobrze trafił. Jest popsuj-zabawą jak nazywała go całe życie Izzy, zanim zamierzała wyrwać się z domu po północy, żeby zaliczyć wszystkie najlepsze imprezy w mieście.

Nie ma pojęcia dlaczego w kółko ma do czynienia z takimi kobietami.

\- Dobrze, że śpisz. Gdybym wiedziała, nie budziłabym cię – oznajmia mu Jocelyn.

\- Próbujesz uśpić moją czujność komplementem? – pyta z niedowierzaniem.

Jocelyn jest w jego koszulce. Nigdzie tak nie pójdzie. Każdy zwróci uwagę na bosą półnagą kobietę.

Jocelyn uśmiecha się do niego lekko.

\- Jestem na to za stara – stwierdza kobieta nagle.

Nie wie co jej powiedzieć.

\- Magnus bardzo ci ufa – dodaje Jocelyn.

Wcale mu to nie pomaga.

\- Słuchaj. Problem w tym, że on się uważa za opiekuna nas obu, kiedy sam jest… dzieckiem – kończy Jocelny nagle. – On nie jest w stanie pociągnąć za spust. Nauczyłam go bronić się, ale wątpię, aby to kiedykolwiek wykorzystał. Jeśli ktoś ma to załatwić, to ja – przyznaje.

I jemu to samo przeszło przez myśl. Totalnie się z nią zgadza. Nadal nie zamierza jej spuścić z oka.

\- Dlaczego nie zeznawałaś przeciwko Valentine’owi? – pyta.

Jocelyn śmieje się krótko, urwanie. 

\- Myślisz, że to załatwiłoby sprawę? – pyta kobieta z niedowierzaniem. – Dostałby dożywocie, jeśli miałabym szczęście. Albo jakiś prawnik wyciągnąłby go w ciągu pięciu lat ze względu na niedotrzymanie kwestii formalnych – kpi, a jemu przypomina się Camille, która musiała być genialnie opłaca.

I przerażająco skuteczna. Wystarczyłoby namotać na tyle, aby Valentine wyszedł za kaucją i uganialiby się za nim do końca życia.

\- Clary go prawie nie pamiętała. Nie widywała go. Kiedy miała dziewięć lat, przestała płakać na dźwięk słowa _tata_ – informuje go Jocelyn.

\- Połóż się – radzi jej tylko.

Jocelyn spogląda na niego tak, jakby zamierzała się sprzeczać, ale chyba naprawdę jest zmęczona, bo kiwa tylko głową, patrząc w stronę jego sypialni, gdzie Clary smacznie śpi. Nie ma pojęcia jak sobie poradzą, ale jakoś muszą. Jeśli sytuacja zacznie się przeciągać, znajdą jakiś dom. Jeśli trzeba będzie osobiście odstawi je do bezpiecznego domu i obstawi wszystkie wejścia. Na ich posterunku nie ma przecieków.

***  
  
Magnus wita się z nim lekkim uśmiechem, kiedy pojawia się z Maią na ich piętrze. Roberts ma na sobie wczorajsze ubranie. Nikt tego nie komentuje. Alec czuje się z tym jednak dość dziwnie. Wczorajsze słowa matki wracają do niego niechciane. Wie, że Maia nie przespałaby się z Magnusem, ale nie w tym rzecz.

Bane jest biseksualny.

Kompletnie nie wie co to oznacza, prócz nieograniczonych możliwości. A Alec na pewno nie jest jakąś wyjątkowo świetną opcją. Nie jest w stanie kompletnie udawać bardziej atrakcyjnego niż jest. Po prostu nie ma tego w sobie. Nie jest zabawny ani przystojny. Zbyt skupia się na pracy i nie ma doświadczenia.

Ktoś taki jak Magnus, musi uważać go za nudnego.

Ma nadzieję, że chociaż są przyjaciółmi.

Bane rozsiada się na krześle Jace’a. Nadal ich biurka są zsunięte, żeby zrobić jak najwięcej miejsca. Wiele danych pojawia się na tablicy, bo jednostka Luke’a dostarcza informacji z każdą godziną w zasadzie. Wiedzą, że mają ograniczony czas działania. Jace lada chwila zostanie odłączony od respiratora, a to oznacza wszystko; od faktycznych zeznań do przeniesienia go w bezpieczne miejsce.

\- Dziewczyny w laboratorium – rzuca.

Magnus kładzie dłoń na jego ręce na ułamek sekundy, kiedy sięga po swoją kawę.

Powinni wymyślić jakiś kod. Ktoś w końcu zorientuje się, że ukrywają dwie kobiety w _lochu._ Pracownicy Magnusa są lojalni, ale to nadal nie rozwiązanie długoterminowe. Nie wyobraża sobie jednak, że cała trójka miałaby się z dnia na dzień rozpłynąć w powietrzu.

Luke rozporządza ich grupą, rozdając im zadania na kolejne kilka dni. Maia jest oddelegowana do pilnowania Magnusa, podobnie jak dwóch detektywów z komendy Garrowaya, którzy doskonale pamiętali sprawę Morgensterna, zatem znali twarze każdego zainteresowanego, który mógłby się nagle pojawić pod mieszkaniem Bane’a.

Wielu innych, pod przykrywką ma się znajdować w obwodzie. Wynajęli cztery mieszkania.

Lydia wysłuchuje ich porannej odprawy, obserwując ich uważnie. Nie wtrąca się, pozwalając im działać, ale i tak, wie, że wczoraj spartaczył. Nigdy nie powinien był pozwolić Magnusowi na podjęcie takiego ryzyka. Nie miał nawet kiedy go ochrzanić.

Aktualnie muszą utrzymać Clary i Jocelyn z dala od Magnusa. Wprowadził je tylnym wyjściem, przeznaczonym dla zwłok, o czym bardzo nie chce myśleć. Podszywanie Clary pod Izzy też nie będzie trwało wiecznie.

\- Bane, muszę skoczyć do siebie po ciuchy – rzuca Maia, patrząc wymownie na Magnusa.

\- Nie mielibyśmy tego problemu, gdybyś skorzystała z moich ubrań – prycha technik.

Maia jest gotowa udusić go własnoręcznie. I totalnie ją rozumie. Wygląda na niewyspaną.

\- Uważasz, że jesteśmy na tym etapie związku, żeby sypiać u siebie codziennie? – pyta Maia.

\- A ty tak uważasz? – pyta Magnus.

Maia otwiera usta, ale Bane zaskakuje ją kompletnie. Dupek zaczyna się też śmiać w głos, jakby jego własny żart genialnie mu się podobał.

\- Alec, spędzę z nim jeszcze jeden dzień, a zabiję go własnoręcznie – oznajmia mu Roberts.

\- Ma swój urok – przyznaje z westchnieniem.

Magnus spogląda na niego z wyrzutem.

\- Nie wylosowałaś najkrótszej zapałki – zapewnia ją.

\- No nie wiem. Tak wygląda. A nie wiem nawet o co chodzi – syczy do niego Maia.

Rozumie jej irytację, ale im mniej osób jest wtajemniczonych tym lepiej. Nawet nie kłamią. Magnus naprawdę jest przynętą.

\- Twoje sprawy będą miały u mnie priorytet – wtrąca nagle Bane. – I zahaczymy o twoje mieszkanie w drodze powrotnej? – proponuje.

Maia zamiera.

\- Próbujesz mnie przekupić? – pyta zaskoczona Roberts. – Bane. Nie jesteś moim ulubionym człowiekiem na tej półkuli w tym momencie, bo masz niewygodną kanapę, ale nie musisz mnie przekupywać, żebym cię chroniła – oznajmia mu Maia.

Magnus spina się trochę i widzi go takim po raz pierwszy.

\- Próbujemy dorwać dupka, który strzelał do jednego z naszych – ciągnie Maia dalej. – Wystawiłeś się, żeby go dorwać – przypomina mu.

Pobudki Magnusa nie są aż tak altruistyczne, ale Alec podejrzewa, że gdyby chodziło jedynie o Jace’a, Bane też by się nie zawahał. W końcu wykradł dane z komputera Camille poprzednio tylko dla Maii, bez żadnego dobrego powodu.

Roberts pochyla się i obejmuje Magnusa nagle ramionami. I to najdziwniejszy widok na świecie. Magnus klepie ją po plecach, zerkając na niego ponad jej ramieniem, jakby szukał ratunku. Poniewczasie dociera do niego, że Bane nie obdarza czułościami aż tak dużej grupy ludzi, bo kiedy już to robi, idzie na całość.

Clary jest jego oczkiem w głowie. Podobnie jak Izzy.

Maia odchodzi, patrząc na Magnusa, jakby nie wiedziała co z nim zrobić.

\- Kazałeś jej spać na kanapie? – wyrywa mu się, chociaż może to nie jego interes.

Kogo on oszukuje. To na pewno nie jego interes.

\- Proponowałem moje łóżko. Z Chairmanem Meow – uściśla Magnus. – Najwyraźniej jednak Maia nie lubi kotów. Ze wzajemnością.

Nie może się nie zaśmiać.

\- Nie pogłaskała go nawet. Zepchnęła go z jego ulubionego fotela – ciągnie dalej Magnus.

\- Musimy sprawdzić czy to jest w ogóle legalne w tym stanie – mówi, zanim zdąża się powstrzymać.

Magnus spogląda na niego zaskoczony, a potem zaczyna się śmiać. Kącik jego ust też drga lekko, bo jakoś nie może zabić tej nagłej radości. Chyba wykańcza ich stres. Jace jednak dochodzi do siebie. Dzwonił rano do Izzy i dał ją na głośnik, żeby Clary usłyszała głośno i wyraźnie, że Wayland jest w jednym kawałku.

Nie nadawał się do niańczenia nikogo.

Powinien powiedzieć Magnusowi o tym, że Jocelyn była o krok od wyrwania się spod jego kurateli, ale nie chce, aby Bane skupiał się teraz na czymś innym niż swoje własne bezpieczeństwo. Wie, że Magnus ponownie pobrał broń, ale fakty były takie, że nawet z pistoletem nie zdziała nic, skoro nie zamierza go użyć. Powinien uprzedzić Maię, ale Roberts raczej nie pozwoli technikowi się bronić. A przynajmniej utrzyma ich pozycje dopóki reszta ochrony nie dołączy.

\- Myślę, że powinieneś zadzwonić do… swojego brata – mówi, bo od wczoraj się nad tym zastanawiał.

Policyjna obserwacja to jedno, ale jeśli chodziło o życie Magnusa, chyba wolałby kilka dodatkowych par oczu. Ragnor wydaje się rozsądnym człowiekiem. I z pewnością kogoś już zastrzelił, co w obecnej sytuacji jest akurat zdolnością przydatną.

Magnus nawet nie ukrywa swojego zaskoczenia.

\- Skoro już jesteśmy przy nielegalnych działaniach, rozumiem? – waha się Bane.

Pochyla się w jego stronę, bo nie powinni o tym rozmawiać na posterunku, ale w zasadzie raczej szybko się nie zobaczą poza biurem.

\- Wiem, że… nie pochwalasz jego… sposobu życia, ale…

\- Nie zmuszaj się – prycha Magnus. – Od chwili, w której dowiedziałem się kto jest moim biologicznym ojcem, zawsze mnie ktoś obserwuje – oznajmia mu cierpko Bane.

\- Ach – wyrywa mu się. – Dobrze. To dobrze.

\- To źle – poprawia go Magnus.

\- Jasne – mówi pospiesznie.

Magnus zerka na niego sceptycznie, ale nie zdąża nic powiedzieć. Luke zbiera ich ponownie na mini odprawie. Jest uziemiony na posterunku przy papierkowej robocie, podobnie jak Magnus i Maia, więc słuchają raportów pozostałych detektywów. Uruchomiono wszystkich informatorów, którzy potwierdzili, że coś wisiało w powietrzu, ale nikt nie znał szczegółów.

Magnus w końcu musi zjechać do laboratorium, bo odkąd Izzy jest na urlopie – brakuje dwóch techników. Mają ślady do zbadania, raporty do napisania, analizy do przeprowadzenia. Czuje też, że Bane chce pogrzebać przy próbkach zebranych z magazynu, w którym znaleziono Jace’a. Powinien pojechać do szpitala, ale nie potrafi się na to zdobyć w tej chwili. Musiałby zmierzyć się z rodzicami, a nie jest gotowy.

Nie wie czy jest w stanie patrzeć na ojca.

***  
  
Magnus wpada po Maię, która przeciąga tę chwilę jak długo tylko może. Trochę dziwnie jest obserwować ich jak wychodzą wspólnie. Magnus kładzie dłoń na jej biodrze, kiedy ją obejmuje, ale wygląda to dość sztucznie. Bane szepcze coś do niej, a ona dźga go łokciem prosto w żebra. Alec nie chce znać nawet szczegółów.

Clary i Jocelyn czekają na niego. Podobnie jak Izzy, która wygląda na dość wściekłą.

\- Wszystko w porządku z Jace’em? – wyrywa mu się na jej widok.

Isabell zaciska dłoń na jego przedramieniu tak mocno, że paznokciami prawie przebija jego skórę, kiedy odciąga go na korytarz.

\- Możesz mi, do cholery, powiedzieć co się tutaj wyrabia? Mogłam przeżyć, że macie przede mną jakieś tajemnice z Jace’em, ale teraz z Magnusem? – syczy do niego Izzy. – Wpadam do mojego laboratorium, żeby cokolwiek pomóc i co zastaję?

Nie może nie westchnąć. Pojęcia nie ma co jej powiedzieć, więc po prostu wpycha ją z powrotem do Clary i Jocelyn, które całkiem nieźle rozgościły się z królestwie Magnusa i Izzy. Ktoś przyniósł im nawet książki, żeby się nie zanudziły. On o tym nie pomyślał. Podobnie jak o jedzeniu.

Dlatego nie nadaje się do niańczenia nikogo.

\- Izzy chce wiedzieć co się dzieje – rzuca i patrzy wyczekująco na Clary.

Jocelyn spina się mimowolnie.

\- Idę po samochód – informuje je. – Wyślę Izzy wiadomość.

Czuje, że zaraz wszyscy się popłaczą, a to dla niego za wiele. Czeka dobre dziesięć minut w aucie, zanim wszystkie trzy pakują się do środka. Nikt się nie odzywa. Clary pociąga nosem. Wiedział, że tak się to skończy. Z drugiej strony lepsze jednak łzy niż gdyby miała się znowu upić. Pijana Clary to jeszcze gorszy widok niż płacząca.

Izzy spogląda na niego jakoś dziwnie. Nie mówią nic przez chwilę.

\- Jadę do ciebie – decyduje Isabell.

\- Um. Nie. Nie mam miejsca – przypomina jej.

\- Jest śpiwór.

Nadal to nienajlepszy pomysł, ale nikt go nie słucha. Nadal nie zrobił zakupów. Czeka ich kolejny wieczór z pizzą.

***  
  
Zagłębia się w swoich notatkach, odkąd nie może spać. Magnus wysłał mu kilka SMSów, z których część nawet brzmiała trochę zalotnie. Może dlatego sen nie chce przyjść. Jest fatalny we flirtowaniu i raczej nie znajdzie sensownego poradnika w internecie. Jeśli spyta Izzy, będzie mu to wypominała do końca życia. Zresztą nie potrafiłby jak ona uwodzić dla czystego sportu i zabawy. Jeśli za rozmową nie stały jakieś emocje, po prostu mu nie zależało.

Dlatego miał taki problem z Magnusem. Emocje już tutaj były. Nie potrafił ich nazwać, więc uaktywniał się również strach i dezorientacja. Instynktownie zamykał się za każdym razem i przeczekiwał aż Magnus dawał spokój. Nie chciał tego jednak tak ciągnąć.

Magnus był przystojny i interesujący. Cholernie inteligentny. Wystarczyło spojrzeć na rzetelne opisy, które dla nich wykonał. Spoglądał na mapkę, którą Bane podrzucił im kilka dni wcześniej, kiedy zaczął pracować nad chemicznym odciskiem sprawcy. Nie wiedzą jak gość wygląda, ale wiedzą mniej więcej gdzie mógł przebywać w okresie kwitnienia jakiegoś tam zielska.

Dla niego to niewyobrażalne.

To nie całkiem okolice ich komendy, ale teren pod ich kuratelą. I im dłużej spogląda na mapkę, tym bardziej go uderza, że nigdy nie zdążyli sprawdzić tego śladu.

Zerka na śpiącą i Izzy na kanapie.

Zaczyna przeszukiwać w internecie teren oznaczony przez Magnusa i nie zabiera mu długo, zanim dostrzega, że gdzieś na obrzeżach znajduje się niepozorny skład. Morgenstern wydawał się mocno przywiązany do magazynów. Intuicja podpowiada mu, że ten ślad powinien sprawdzić, ale jest środek nocy.

\- Wybierasz się gdzieś? – pyta Jocelyn, kiedy na palcach kieruje się w stronę swojej szafy.

Obraca się, żeby na nią spojrzeć.

Clary jest pogrążona głęboko we śnie.

\- Masz zapasową broń? – pyta Jocelyn nagle.

Otwiera usta, ale w zasadzie – chociaż ten pomysł mu się bardzo nie podoba – matka Clary raczej ma większe doświadczenie niż Izzy.

Wyciąga kasetkę z szuflady ze skarpetkami jak najciszej to możliwe.

Jocelyn wysuwa się z łóżka i na palcach podchodzi bliżej. Czuje się jak złodziej we własnym domu.

\- Masz jakiś ślad? – pyta Jocelyn cicho.

\- Powiedzmy.

\- Zadzwoń po wsparcie – radzi mu.

Powinien się roześmiać.

\- Przeczucie. Brak dowodów. Tylko się rozejrzę – rzuca.

Magazyny mają to do siebie, że bywają zamknięte. Szczególnie w środku nocy. Bez nakazu nie może tam nawet zajrzeć. Po prostu podjedzie sprawdzić kłódkę i poprosi, aby Magnus następnego dnia podpytał Ragnora czy to też była własność Morgensternów. Mały zwiad jeszcze nikomu nie zaszkodził.

Ostatnim też czego chce, to żeby ktokolwiek odstąpił od ochrony Magnusa, która była teraz priorytetem. Tak mieli największe szanse na dorwanie drania. Nie wierzy, że ktokolwiek ukrywałby się w opuszczonym magazynie przez kilka tygodni.

\- Naprawdę doceniam to, co robicie dla Clary – szepcze Jocelyn. – Magnus uważa, że ucieczka byłaby łatwiejsza, ale ona nie może tak żyć.

\- Nigdzie się nie ruszacie – zapewnia ją. – A ty już w szczególności – dodaje.

Jocelyn posyła mu cierpki półuśmiech. Nie ma pojęcia kogo zabiła i nie pyta. Nie chce wiedzieć. Musiałby ją aresztować.

\- Wrócę za godzinę – rzuca.

Udaje mu się wyjść prawie bezgłośnie. Izzy musi być zmęczona godzinami spędzonymi w szpitalu. Wymieniała się z rodzicami przed pokojem Jace’a, zaglądając do siebie tylko po to, żeby się przebrać i wziąć kąpiel. Na zmianę z mamą i tatą zajmowała się Maxem. Powinien być przy nich, ale musi złapać tego drania, do Morgensterna dotrą informacje o tym, że Jace żyje.

Jego brat w programie ochrony świadków to ostatnie, czego potrzebuje.

Podjeżdża pod magazyn bez problemów. Ruch o tej porze prawie nie istnieje. Środek tygodnia ułatwia wiele. Wyciąga latarkę ze schowka i sprawdza czy w jego pistolecie są naboje. Magazyn wygląda na opuszczony. Nikt nie wybił jednak okien. Miejscowi graficiarze trzymają się od budynku z dala, zatem należy do kogoś ważnego i niebezpiecznego. Asmodeusz na pewno wynajmuje to miejsce.

Nie zna się na przestępczości zorganizowanej, ale intuicja podpowiada mu, że wszyscy wokół wiedzą. I tyle wystarczy. Mafia wie jak chronić swoją własność.

Podchodzi do głównych drzwi. Kłódka wydaje się nienaruszona. Nie ma pojęcia jaki jest rozkład budynku, ani jak daleko sięga światło jego latarki, ale okna są tak brudne, że nie dostrzega wnętrza magazynu. Budynek nie jest jakiś ogromny, ale jedyny takich rozmiarów przy tej cichej ulicy. Okrąża magazyn raz po raz świecąc w szyby i powinien był to przemyśleć, bo czuje nagle lufę pistoletu przy karku.

Zimny metal sprawia, że włoski na ciele stają mu dęba.

Magazyn wyglądał na opuszczony. Gdyby spodziewał się kłopotów, naprawdę wezwałby wsparcie.

\- Broń! – syczy do niego mężczyzna.

Wyciąga pistolet, kalkulując swoje szanse, ale na otwartej przestrzeni podwórza nie ma się jak schronić. Nawet jeśli nie dostanie kulki w podstawę czaszki, skończy z raną postrzałową tak czy siak.

A ból go przyćmi.

Facet odbiera mu pistolet, pchając go sugestywnie w stronę drzwi, których nie zdążył sprawdzić. Otwierają się bezgłośnie. Przed nim jest ciemny długi korytarz.

\- Ktoś wie, że tutaj jesteś? – pyta facet.

Alec prawie potyka się na jednym z progów. Razi go światło pojedynczej lampy, kiedy wchodzi do pomieszczenia. Pokój bez okien. W samym środku budynku. Odwraca się, bo chce chociaż zobaczyć jego twarz.

Facet jest dość podobny do Clary, jeśli wiadomo czego szukać. Ta sama lekko spiczasta broda, głęboko osadzone oczy. Clary jednak błyszczały radością, a facet spoglądał na niego chłodno, bezlitośnie.

\- Spodziewałem się, że będę musiał cię wyłuskać, ale chyba nawet lepiej, że wpadłeś w moje ręce – prycha facet.

\- Nie przedstawisz się? – pyta wciąż z podniesionymi do góry rękami.

\- Jonathan Morgenstern, nie żebyś znalazł to nazwisko gdziekolwiek – prycha mężczyzna. – Jedna z rzeczy, których nauczyłem się od ojca, to ta, że trudno jest znaleźć człowieka, który nie istnieje. Wiesz to już jednak, prawda? – kpi facet. – Siadaj – rozkazuje mu, wskazując na metalowe krzesło.

Alec mimowolnie rozgląda się wokół. Półki wypełnione są nie wiadomo czym. Na ścianie wisi ogromna tablica. Nie ma zdjęć Clary, ale ewidentnie namierzyli Jocelyn i Magnusa. Jest nawet zdjęcie Bane’a opuszczającego posterunek z Maią, zatem byli obserwowani. Próbuje przyjrzeć się szczegółom, ale nic kompletnie nie sugeruje chronologii.

Jego uwagę przyciągają zdjęcia pozostałych ofiar. Pojedyncze notatki przy ich nazwiskach chyba oznaczają, że Morgenstern docierał bardzo powoli coraz bliżej swojej siostry.

\- Przykuj się – rzuca facet.

Kajdanki, jego własne, znajdują się przy jego pasku. Spogląda na mężczyznę z niedowierzaniem.

\- Przykuj się albo upewnię się, że nigdzie prędko nie odejdziesz – grozi mu facet, celując w jego rzepkę. – Wtedy jednak zemdlejesz z bólu, a zamierzam przeprowadzić tę rozmowę w miarę szybko – kpi.

Alec z ociąganiem siada na krześle. Morgenstern trzyma się od niego na bezpieczny dystans. Pokój jest zbyt mały, aby mógł stawić sensowny opór. Jedyna nadzieja w tym, że Jocelyn wie, że wyszedł. Jeśli nie wróci na czas, kobieta zadzwoni do Magnusa albo obudzi Izzy. Zostawił na stole mapę z zaznaczonym magazynem.

Może jednak nie spartaczył tego.

\- Jak udało ci się tak szybko…

\- Nie ty zadajesz tutaj pytania – wchodzi mu w słowo facet i patrzy na niego wymownie.

Zapina pierwszą obręcz wokół nadgarstka. Słyszy jak zapada się zatrzask.

\- Wiesz gdzie masz położyć ręce – mówi Morgenstern.

Wykręca obie za siebie, za oparcie. Jest dość wygimnastykowany, ale będzie miał spory problem, żeby wrócić do jakiejkolwiek wygodniejszej pozycji. Albo takiej, w której będzie mógł stawić jakikolwiek opór.

Zapina drugą obręcz. Kliknięcie jest tak głośne, że Morgenstern uśmiecha się do niego usatysfakcjonowany. Lufa ląduje na jego czole, kiedy mężczyzna zerka za niego, sprawdzając kajdanki. Dopiero wtedy odkłada na stół jego broń. Drugi pistolet – zapewne ten, którym postrzelono Jace’a; ten, którym zabito ofiary – ląduje za paskiem jego spodni.

\- Czy wiesz kogo szukam? – pyta Morgenstern.

Zbija usta w wąską kreskę.

\- Może opowiem ci historię? – proponuje Morgenstern nagle. – Ludzie, których chronisz, nie są tak całkiem niewinni. W zasadzie zamierzam zapewnić mojej siostrze bezpieczeństwo. Mam powody uważać, że porwano ją w dzieciństwie i jest przetrzymywana – tłumaczy mu Morgenstern.

Stara się nie reagować, ale to jakieś czyste szaleństwo. Facet jest powalony.

\- Jest zakładnikiem – podsumowuje Morgenstern. – Dam jej wolność i pozycje, którą jej odebrano.

Nie wydaje nawet jednego dźwięku, obserwując faceta.

\- Też masz siostrę, więc chyba rozumiesz, że musiałem zrobić wszystko, żeby ją znaleźć – ciągnie dalej Morgenstern.

\- Może ona nie chciała zostać przez ciebie znaleziona? – wyrywa mu się.

\- I kto tak twierdzi? – pyta Morgenstern.

Alec zbija usta w wąską kreskę.

\- Syn Asmodeusza? – rzuca Morgenstern. – Pewnie nie wiesz. Ten wasz… Szef laboratorium zapewnił nietykalność Rodzinie – kpi Morgenstern. – Asmodeusz i mój ojciec jedno mają wspólnego. Dobrze ukrywają swoje dzieci, ale do niego też się dokopałem – prycha Morgenstern. – I, jeśli sądziliście, że nabiorę się na tanią zagrywkę… - urywa Morgenstern. – Obserwowałem go. Obserwowałem go na tyle długo, żeby wiedzieć, że jest w związku z jakąś młodą cizią – śmieje się Morgenstern.

Przez chwilę Alec nie wie nawet o kogo chodzi, a potem przypomina sobie, że Clary zamieszkała z Magnusem nie tak dawno.

\- Camille mówiła, że lubi posuwać takie. Niedoświadczone – kpi Morgenstern.

Robi mu się trochę niedobrze.

Morgenstern chyba uważa, że coś wygrał, bo podchodzi bliżej i Alec prawie przegapia moment, ale w ostatniej chwili podnosi obie nogi i kopie faceta prosto w brzuch, bo tylko tam sięga w tej pozycji. Morgenstern upada na plecy, wydając z siebie dźwięk zaskoczenia. On ma to gdzieś, bo już jest na nogach. Krzesło blokuje jego ruchy, ale udaje mu się je odrobinę unieść. Jest jednak za wolny. Słyszy wystrzał, zanim czuje kulę przeszywającą jego ramię. Ból paraliżuje go na chwilę i upada na ziemię, uderzając głową w brudną betonową posadzkę.

Słyszy kolejny strzał, ale następna fala bólu nie nadchodzi. Mruga, bo Morgenstern leży z metr od niego z dziurą po kuli w czaszce. Krew zaczyna skapywać na podłogę. Nie wie czy to ta jego czy Morgensterna.

Ktoś podnosi go dość gwałtownie. Robi mu się słabo i nadal dźwięczy w uszach. Otwiera oczy ponownie i patrzy prosto w twarz Ragnora. Brat Magnusa zdejmuje mu kajdanki z prawej ręki, jego własnymi kluczykami.

\- Myślałem, że gliny mają zawsze wsparcie – syczy Ragnor.

Mdli go z bólu.

Spogląda na Morgensterna, który ewidentnie jest martwy.

Ragnor pcha mu do ręki jego własny pistolet. Dopiero teraz dostrzega, że broń zniknęła ze stołu.

\- Rozwiązałeś mój problem tym małym wybrykiem – prycha Ragnor.

\- Co tutaj robisz? – wyrywa mu się.

\- Pilnuję, żeby cię nikt nie kropnął – kpi Ragnor. – Jesteś w stanie zadzwonić na pogotowie samemu? – pyta.

Alec spogląda na swoją komórkę, która wygląda na nienaruszoną. Z jego lewego ramienia skapuje krew.

\- Nikt mnie tu nie może zobaczyć – oznajmia mu Ragnor. – Brawo, bohaterze. Złapałeś mordercę – dodaje Ragnor i uderza go kilka razy w policzek, żeby go ocucić.

Zostaje nawet na tyle długo, żeby upewnić się, że Alec zgłosi, iż jest ranny.

***  
  
Budzi się w szpitalnym łóżku. Wokół jest tak jasno, że musi zmrużyć oczy. Głowa mu pęka.

\- Alec! – piszczy Izzy.

\- Na litość boską, ciszej – prosi.

Ma całkiem suche usta, co też nie jest przyjemne. Ktoś, kto ma bardzo ciepłe dłonie, trzyma go za rękę. Przyjemnie. Gdyby nie ta cholerna migrena.

Stara się podnieść, ale odzywa się ból w lewym ramieniu.

\- Kurwa – wyrywa mu się.

\- To samo pomyślałem, kiedy dostaliśmy w środku nocy telefon ze szpitala, że przywieziono cię z raną postrzałową – mówi Magnus.

Bane trzyma go za rękę.

Izzy zakrywa dłonią usta, jakby powstrzymywała się przed wydaniem głośniejszych dźwięków.

\- Co się stało? – pyta.

Magnus jest niezwykle domyślny, bo podsuwa mu wodę, zanim Alec zdąża poprosić.

\- Wyszedłeś w środku nocy nie wiadomo po co. Wdałeś się w strzelaninę w wyniku której zastrzeliłeś Sebastiana Verlaca…

\- Jonathan Morgenstern – poprawia go.

\- Domyśliliśmy się po zdjęciach na ścianach i kartotekach ofiar – zapewnia go cierpko Magnus. – Coś ty sobie myślał? – syczy do niego Magnus.

\- Że zrobię zwiad – przyznaje.

Izzy wykonuje taki ruch, jakby chciała go uderzyć, ale powstrzymuje się. Może tak jest lepiej, bo głowa go boli niemożliwie.

\- Masz wstrząśnienie mózgu. Kula przeszła na wylot, więc nie musieli jej usuwać z twojego ramienia – informuje go Magnus. – Bardzo mnie cieszy, że chociaż przytomnie zadzwoniłeś na pogotowie, że jesteś ranny. Mogłeś się tam wykrwawić…

\- Nic mi nie jest – mówi z przyzwyczajenia.

Magnus wydaje jakiś niezidentyfikowany odgłos.

\- Co z Jace’em? – pyta.

\- Całkiem przytomny od dzisiejszego ranka – mówi Magnus z nutką humoru w głosie. – Na tyle zdezorientowany, że pozwoliłem sobie powiedzieć mu, że przespał trzy lata. Jesteśmy po ślubie i adoptowaliśmy dwie wietnamskie bliźniaczki, z których jedna nosi jego imię.

Otwiera oczy tak bardzo, że gałki oczne zaczynają go boleć. Wgapia się w niego z niedowierzaniem.

Izzy kiwa tylko głową, trzymając się za usta. Widzi łzy w jej oczach. Zaraz się zacznie.

\- Spać – decyduje.

\- Oczywiście – szepcze do niego siostra.

Czuje jej usta na swoim czole. Magnus próbuje się podnieść, ale przytrzymuje jego rękę, otwierając jedno oko i upewniając się, że Izzy jest już w drodze na korytarz. Bane macha do niej, jakby chciał powiedzieć, że będzie przy nim czuwać.

Słyszy ciche kliknięcie drzwi.

Otwiera drugie oko. Magnus nadal trzyma go za rękę.

\- Chcesz leki przeciwbólowe? Nabiłeś sobie wielkiego guza – oznajmia mu Bane.

\- To nie ja zastrzeliłem Morgensterna – szepcze. – Ragnor mnie śledził.

Magnus wygląda na mocno zaskoczonego, ale ulga jest widoczna na jego twarzy.

\- Uhm… Nie bardzo chcę być mu winien przysługę… - waha się.

\- Wiem jakie wino lubi – wchodzi mu w słowo Magnus. – Poza tym nie ty jesteś mu winien przysługę – dodaje.

\- Uratował…

Magnus kładzie mu palec na ustach, uciszając go skutecznie. Serce zaczyna mu bić odrobinę szybciej. Irytujący dźwięk zaczyna wypełnić salę. Chyba jest podłączony do tego dziwnego czegoś z elektrodami i takimi tam.

Nie może się nie zaczerwienić.

Magnus uśmiecha się do niego lekko, zanim pochyla się i całuje go miękko w usta.


End file.
